Ninjago: Choosing
by DeliciouslyDangerous1
Summary: After Zane "died", Kai and P.I.X.A.L. are trying to bring him back. Meanwhile, Nya still has to choose, so she conducts secret tests to pick her perfect partner. Who will win her heart? When going to Cole's for his family reunion, that's where things get...interesting. (Shitty summary, I know.)
1. The First Test

**Kai's POV**

Two weeks after Zane "died", Nya decided on a way to end the feud between Jay and Cole.

She was going to conduct secret tests to decide which one she wanted to be with.

I was busy with P.I.X.A.L., trying to bring Zane back. He is currently living inside Borg Industries system, much like the Overlord had.

Me, Cyrus, and P.I.X.A.L. were all trying to reconstruct his body first, using his blueprints.

Then, came the tricky part. We had to figure out how to replicate his powersource.

His blueprints didn't say anything about how Dr. Julien had made it.

That's when I decided I would travel to Zane's home and search for anything that could help us.

Maybe his father had hid the blueprints for his powersource. I took off towards Zane's home, in hope that I would find something.

* * *

**Nya's POV**

I was conducting secret tests to choose between the boys. Neither boy knew what I would be doing.

The first test was to see how much they knew about me. Jay was going to be first.

I walked up to Jay, clearing my throat to get his attention.

"Hey Nya, what's up?" He asked, wiping some grease off his face.

"I just have a few questions." I said.

"Okay, then shoot." He said, sitting in a nearby chair.

"First, what's my favorite color?" I asked, knowing he knew this one.

"That's easy, it's blue." He said. That was correct.

"Second, what's my favorite song?" I asked.

"It's 'Cross My Heart' by Marianas Trench, right?" He asked. That wasn't right.

"Third, what are my hobbies?" I asked.

"There's inventing, cooking, and training." He said. That wasn't right either.

"Now, I have some questions about you." I said.

"Okay, what're they?" He asked.

"First, what's your favorite color?" I asked.

"Blue." He said.

"Second, what're your favorite things to do?" I asked.

"I like inventing, cracking jokes, poetry, a few other things too." He said.

"Lastly, what's your favorite thing about me?" I asked.

"Well, you're pretty and smart, strong too." He said. There was so much more to me than that.

"Okay, thanks Jay." I said, leaving the room.

Next, I would ask Cole the same questions.

* * *

I walked into the kitchen, automatically getting Cole's attention.

"Oh hey Nya, what's up?" He asked, smiling. He was preparing dinner. His cooking had improved quite a bit, it actually tastes good.

"I just have some questions, but I can ask them later when you're not busy." I said.

"No, it's fine. What're your questions?" He asked, still fixing the food.

"First, what's my favorite color?" I asked.

"Blue, that was an easy one." He said.

"Second, what's my favorite song?" I asked.

"It's 'Hey Princess' by Allstar Weekend." He said. I couldn't believe he got that one right.

"Third, what're my hobbies?" I asked.

"Let's see, you like to invent, cook, train, dance, sing, paint, and you like to swim." He said. He knew all of my hobbies.

"Now, I have some questions about you." I said.

"First, what's your favorite color?" I asked, it was probably black.

"My favorite color is orange." He said. That surprised me, I assumed it would be black cause he's the black ninja.

"Second, what're your favorite things to do?" I asked, getting curious.

"I like to sing, dance, cook, train, write songs, read, and play video games." He said.

"Lastly, what's your favorite thing about me?" I asked, eager to know his answer.

"I like everything about you Nya. You're pretty, smart, strong, stubborn, super nice, and funny." He said. He had obviously won this round.

"Okay, thanks Cole. I was just wondering." I said, going back to my room.

Cole 1, Jay 0. Tomorrow, we'd see what their reactions would be to a little...makeover.


	2. The Second Test

**Nya's POV**

I had done a little makeover on myself.

I had fixed up my hair, put on some makeup, and put on an outfit that was revealing,but not too revealing.

I walked around the entire building, receiving compliments as I went.

P.I.X.A.L. had told me I look nice, Zane did too, even though he was still in the system.

Finally, I got to my destination. Jay's room.

I opened the door and his face was priceless. His jaw was almost touching he ground, his eyes looked like they would pop out at any second.

Maybe he would win this round, maybe not. It was all up to Cole's reaction.

I walked out of the room when Jay got a nosebleed.

Then, I went to Cole's room.

I guess I should've knocked first, instead of just walking in.

God, he's gorgeous. He was shirtless, doing push-ups on the floor.

He stopped when he noticed me standing in the doorway.

"Hi Nya, what brings you here?" He asked, going to retrieve a shirt from the closet.

I sat there watching him dig through the closet before grabbing an orange T-shirt.

"I wanted to know what you thought of my new look?" I asked.

He stared at me for a minute, deep in thought. Then, he finally spoke.

"I don't like it." He said.

"Why's that?" I asked, curious as to why he didn't like it.

"You look nice and everything, but its not you." He said, coming up to me.

"First of all, you look just fine without makeup." He said, wiping it off my face.

"Second, your hair looked prettier before." He said, fixing my hair back to its original look.

"Third, you shouldn't reveal that much of your body." He said, removing his shirt and putting it over my outfit.

He stepped back and looked me over, then smiled.

"Much better. You shouldn't change yourself, you're fine just the way you are." He said, while putting on a black T-shirt.

With that, I walked out of his room. I couldn't help but feel giddy the rest of the day.

It was when I went to bed that I realized, I never took off his shirt.

Once again, Jay lost this round. Cole 2, Jay 0.

Tomorrow, I would give them a gift and see their reactions.

* * *

**Kai's POV**

I had arrived at Zane's home, only to find that 4 girls inside.

The first girl had orange hair and light blue eyes, she looked familiar.

The second girl had short, pink hair and light blue eyes.

The third girl also looked familiar, she had black hair and green eyes.

The fourth girl was really cute. She had light brown hair and her eyes were the same color as her hair.

I figured I should go in, so I did.

"Hi there, may I ask what you're doing here?" The third girl asked.

"My friend used to live here, so I came back to gather his things and look for something." I said.

"We put everything that was here in those boxes over there, so help yourself." The first girl said, not looking up from her book.

"Okay, but the thing I'm looking for is probably hidden somewhere around here. Can I take a look?" I asked, observing the room.

"Sure, knock yourself out." The second girl said, working on some kind of invention.

I started looking around the room, underneath floorboards and behind furniture. I even look for secret compartments in the walls.

I hadn't found anything and was about to give up, when I saw a tiny door built into one of the stairs.

It required a key, so I went to look through the box for they key.

I found it and went to unlock the tiny door. There they were. The blueprints for Zane's powersource.

I gathered the rest of his things and was just about to walk out, but I wanted to ask these girls something.

"Why are you girls staying here?" I asked.

"We are best friends and we're each looking for something." The fourth girl said.

"I'm looking for my brother, Cole." The third girl said.

"I am looking for my brother, Jay." The first girl said.

"Me and Arisa here just came along so we could help them." The second girl said, jumping on the back of the fourth girl, who I assume is Arisa.

"Wait, did you two say Cole and Jay?" I asked.

"Yeah, we did. Why?" The third girl asked.

"I know them. I'm a ninja, along with the two of them." I said. Just then, the two girl's faces lit up like the Fourth of July.

"Can we come with you!?" They yelled simultaneously.

"Sure, all of you can." The two girls squealed and hugged each other.

They gathered up their things before joining me in the car. I had taken Jay's car, so I could gather Zane's belongings.

The third girl introduced herself as Lena Brookstone.

The first girl introduced herself as Moon Walker, making me laugh a bit.

The third girl said her name was Amaya and the fourth girl introduced herself as Arisa, which I already knew.

Lena, Moon, and Amaya sat in the backseat, while Arisa climbed into the passenger seat.

I started the car and took off toward New Ninjago City.

* * *

**I think Jay will win the next round, just because Cole already had 2 points while Jay has none. I'm gonna post chapter 3 either sometime tonight or in the morning, so you can have something to look forward to.**

**What do you think of this chappie? Do you like it? Do you hate it?**


	3. The Third Test and Meeting A Sister

**Lena's POV**

I had left home, going to find my brother Cole.

My father had told me where Cole was living. New Ninjago City.

My three friends had come with me. We stopped at random places to rest.

One of said places was some abandoned place in the middle of the woods.

When we had found it, it had a bunch of blueprints and stuff lying around. We put all of it in a box and stuck the box in the corner.

We stayed there for two days before a guy named Kai found us and told me he knew my brother, so we went with him.

Right now, we're in the car with him. Arisa and him haven't spoken to each other much, only a few words here and there.

Amaya was still tinkering with the device she'd been working on since we left. Moon and I were talking, but got tired of talking and found other things to do.

Moon pulled out the book she had been reading earlier, it was some boring book about medical stuff. She wanted to be a healer.

I pulled out my notebook and started working on a new song. By the time we got to New Ninjago City, I was almost done with it.

I grabbed my bag out of the trunk and followed Kai to where my brother was. The others following behind us.

* * *

**Nya's POV**

I had went into town and gotten the guys' gifts.

I bought them both simple gifts. I got Jay a new toolbox and I got Cole a new cookbook.

When I returned with the gifts, Kai had gotten back from Zane's home. He had some girls with him, but I was so busy I didn't stop to chit chat.

I found Cole first, sitting in the kitchen.

"Hey Nya, what'cha doing?" He asked, looking up from his book.

"I got you something." I said, handing him the gift.

"Cool, a new cookbook. I needed one of these. Thanks Nya." He said, hugging me.

I was sort of disappointed. I hadn't got the reaction I wanted from him, but no matter. It was Jay's turn.

I walked to Jay's room, knocking on the door before entering.

He was trying to cram his tools into his tiny toolbox, but wasn't having any luck.

"Hey Nya, you need something?" He asked.

"No, I just wanted to give you something." I said, handing him the toolbox.

"Wow Nya, this is just what I need!" He yelled, putting the rest of his tools into the new toolbox.

He hugged me too. I had gotten a better reaction from Jay than I had Cole, so it looks like Jay had won this round.

Cole 2, Jay 1. I had no idea what I was gonna do for tomorrow's challenge.

I went for a walk, bumping into one of girls I saw earlier.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going!" The girl shouted, trying to help me up.

She helped me up and decided to talk to her.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. What's your name?" I asked. She looked familiar, but I know I'd never met her.

"My name's Lena Brookstone, nice to meet you." She said, bowing a little.

"My name's Nya, nice to meet you too." I said, shaking her hand.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here to find my brother." She said.

"What's his name? Maybe I can help you find him."

"His name is Cole Brookstone." She said. Cole was her brother!? I had no idea he had a sister.

"So, do you know where he's at?" Lena asked, snapping my out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, follow me." I said. I took her to the kitchen, where Cole was busy making dinner.

She snuck up on him and tickled him, making him jump.

When he turned around and saw her, he hugged her.

"Lena, what're you doing here!?" Cole asked, excited to see her.

"I came here looking for you. I wanted to see you before the reunion, so your friend Kai brought me here." Lena said, grinning at Cole.

"Reunion? What reunion?" I asked, butting into the conversation.

"Oh yeah, Cole this is Nya." Lena said.

"I already know her Lena." He said, making her face red in embarrassment.

"I knew that. Anyways Nya, we're having a family reunion in a few days. Would you like to come?" She asked.

"Sure, I'd love to!" I said. I had been wanting to meet Cole's family, so now was the perfect chance.

Lena would be staying in my room while she was here, so we headed back to my room, realizing how late it was.

Then, we got her situated and went to bed.

* * *

**This next chapter is gonna be Nya and the other ninja going to Cole's family reunion. You're gonna get to meet a bunch of Cole's family, all of them except his dad are OC's. You'll also see some romance happen between certain characters. You'll also get to see Lloyd, so...yeah. That's all I have to say on the matter. Hope you liked this! Until next time, peace!**


	4. Early Arrival

**I know I said we were gonna meet a bunch of Cole's family in this chapter, but that's gonna be in chapter 6, so sorry about that.**

**We're only gonna meet his mom in this chapter. Anyways, let's get this over with...**

* * *

**Nya's POV**

It turns out that Jay also has a sister. Her name is Moon.

Right now, w're on our way to Cole's hometown. We decided to go there and stay a few days.

We left early so we'd be there two days before the actual reunion. Something about meeting Cole's family had me nervous.

Lloyd was gonna meet us there, saying he had something to do first.

We had invested in a van not too long ago, in case we went on trips like this.

The van stopped, I assumed we were there already. Cole announced that we were indeed at his hometown.

Cole's dad came out to greet us. Cole and Lena hugged him, then Cole unloaded our bags and toted them up to the house.

We each had a room, but we had to share with someone.

Lena and I were to share a room. Cole and Kai were sharing one, Moon and Amaya sharing one too. Jay would be sharing with Lloyd, when he got here.

That left Arisa. She didn't have anyone to share with, so Lena and I offered to let her stay with us.

Cole carried our bags to our rooms, placing them on the beds. We all took the time to unpack.

It was summertime, so I packed a swimsuit just in case. The others did too.

Lena said it was a good thing I did cause they were going to have a pool party tomorrow.

After we finished unpacking, we went downstairs.

Kai and Jay were talking with an older woman. She had long, black hair and electric blue eyes.

Lena introduced her. This was their mom.

"This is our mom, Lianna." Lena said.

"Hi there, who're you?" Lianna asked.

"I'm Nya." I said, shaking her hand.

"Oh, so you're Nya. My son talks about you in every letter he sends." She said.

"Oh really, what does he say?" I asked, curious about the letters.

Just then, Cole called his mom into the kitchen, so she went to go see what he wanted.

I was still curious as to what he wrote in his letters and how long he'd been sending the letters.

* * *

**Cole's POV**

I heard the entire conversation from the kitchen.

I called my mom in there before she could say anything else.

"Mom, why'd you tell Nya about the letters?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Cole, I was just excited to meet her." She said.

"It's fine mom, just don't mention the letters in front of Jay." I said.

You see, I had always had a crush on Nya, but when I saw how much Jay and her like each other, I kept quiet about it.

When I found out that she may have feelings for me, I was ecstatic.

My dad walked in with Kai, the two seemed to be having an interesting conversation.

My mom took over the cooking, so I went to join the others in the living room.

When I entered the living room, Jay and Amaya were wrestling in the center of the room. Amaya seemed pretty strong, but Jay was fast so he had the upper hand.

I sat by Lena, watching the two wrestle. Nya came to sit on the other side of Lena a few minutes later, also watching the wrestling match.

I heard someone pull up outside, so I went to go see who it was.

Lloyd had just arrived, I went to grab his bags and show him to his room.

Then, I went back downstairs and sat back down in my place on the couch. Amaya had the upper hand now, sitting on Jay's back.

When Lloyd came downstairs, Lena's face got super red, like 20 different shades of red.

* * *

**Lena's POV**

Wow, he's cute. That's all I thought when the guy walked into the living room.

Cole introduced us, a huge smirk on his face when he looked at me.

"Lena, this is Lloyd, the green ninja." Cole said. He's the green ninja!? I couldn't believe the green ninja was in my living room.

"Lloyd, this is Lena, my little sister." He said.

Lloyd's face was as red as mine, but he stuck out his hand for me to shake. Nya got up and moved to sit beside Cole, which meant the only place left for Lloyd to sit is beside me.

He sat down and started watching Jay and Amaya. Jay had just gotten up when Amaya tackled him to the ground.

I took the opportunity to steal a glance at Lloyd.

Apparently, he had the same thing in mind and we made eye contact.

I turned my head away, blushing furiously.

My mom called us all into the dining room for dinner, so I quickly got up from the couch, not looking up from the floor.

I sat down next to Arisa, who sat by Jay, who sat by Nya. Nya sat across from Cole, who sat by Kai, who sat by Amaya. Lloyd sat by Nya, while my parents sat at the ends of the table. We said our thanks for the meal before digging in.

After that, we were all pretty tired, so we said our goonights and went to bed.

* * *

**Okay, if I had to choose who would voice my OC's.**

**Chrissy Costanza would voice Lena. Charlize Theron would voice Cole's mom, Lianna.**

**Alexandra Daddario would voice Arisa. Renee Zellweger would voice Amaya. Kari Wahlgren would voice Moon.**


	5. Pool Party

**Kai's POV**

Today was the day of the pool party.

It was just going to be us, Cole's parents, Amaya, Arisa, Moon, and some of Lena's friends.

The party isn't for a few more hours, so I went downstairs. When I got down there, Arisa was the only one in the room.

I had a strange feeling that Arisa doesn't like me, but I'm hoping to change that.

I went over and sat next to her on the couch, watching whatever was on TV. It looked like she was watching Frozen.

I had been wanting to see this movie, so I sat there and watched it with her.

She shifted in her seat, her face red. She looked uncomfortable.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"No, it's nothing." She said, looking down at her lap. Her hands were fidgeting, as if trying to find something to do.

"Okay then, if you say so." I said, returning to the movie. I still couldn't help but feel like something was wrong with her, but I let it go.

By the time the movie ended, it was about 2 hours until the pool party, so I went to start cooking.

I was grilling all of the meat when Arisa came out, wearing her swimsuit. I almost got a damn nosebleed right then and there.

She was wearing a bikini. The top was striped, the stripes were red and purple. The bottoms were purple with a little red sash tied around her waist.

I looked at the time and noticed there was only 30 minutes until the party. Cole's dad took over the grill, while I went to change.

I had brought a dark red pair of trunks to swim in, so I put them on and went back outside.

* * *

**Lloyd's POV**

I couldn't help but have a crush on Lena.

She was pretty, smart, stubborn, and could tell some really funny jokes.

She had been talking to me, but she'd went to put her swimsuit on. I went to my room to do the same.

I changed into my green trunks and went back outside. Lena still hadn't came down from her room.

I went to sit at the nearby picnic table and wait for her to come down.

Five minutes later, she did. She looked awesome.

She had on a bikini. It was pink and light green, itlooked like it had little flower designs on it. She also had pulled her hair into a ponytail. She had on a pair of white flip-flops too.

She noticed me and waved, then went to greet a group of kids our age at the back door.

There was a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes, a guy with brown hair and green eyes, and finally, a guy with black hair and blue eyes.

Lena and the kids walked over to me and Lena introduced us.

"Guys, this is Lloyd." She said, pointing to me.

"Lloyd, this is my band. Blondie over here is Bella. Brownie here is Logan. Finally, this is Max." She said.

The blonde girl was named Bella. The guy with brown hair was Logan and the guy with black hair was Max.

I don't know why, but I didn't like Max. Logan spoke up first, followed by Bella.

"Hey dude, what's up?" Logan asked, hands clasped behind his head.

"Sorry, I just got lost in thought." I said, nervously running my hand on the back of my neck.

"It's cool, I was just wondering." Logan said.

"So Lloyd, Lena here says you're a ninja. Is it true?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, I'm the green ninja." I said, smiling at Lena, who smiled back.

"That's so cool, isn't it Logan?" Bella asked him.

"Yeah, it's really cool, but if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go change." He said, walking away and making peace signs at us as he went.

Bella left to change a few minutes later, leaving just me, Lena, and Max.

Lena's mom called her over, so I was left alone with Max.

"So Lloyd, what're your thoughts on Lena?" Max asked, glaring at me.

"What's it to you?" I asked, glaring back at him.

"Just curious. Do you have a crush on her by any chance?" He asked, smirking.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked, smirking too.

"Well don't, Lena's my girl and nothing's gonna change that." He said. I know Lena's single, so she isn't _his girl_.

"Whatever, she's not yours, so she's fair game." I said, walking away to join Kai in the pool.

* * *

**Jay's POV**

I know I'm supposed to like Nya, but I can't help but feel attracted to Arisa.

I learned a lot about her within the last hour. She loved to invent things, she happens to be a mechanic here in town. Her parents died when she was seven, so Cole's parents let her stay with them, then she moved out once she turned 18. She had a little brother, but he died when he was just a baby.

All in all, I liked her. Either way, I didn't try anything cause I still had to let Nya sort out her feelings between me and Cole.

I couldn't help but stare when Arisa came out in her swimsuit. She was wearing a bikini, like the other girls, and it was red and purple.

Kai noticed me staring and smacked me upside the head, looking somewhat angry that I'd looked at her. Cole noticed too, but didn't say anything.

This was gonna be a long day.

* * *

**Nya's POV**

I went inside to change, feeling nervous about wearing a swimsuit.

I had bought an orange and blue bikini. The tops was blue with big orange polka dots on it, while the bottom was just orange. I had put on a pair of blue flip-flops too.

After checking myself in the mirror, I went outside.

I got stares from different people and different reactions from other people.

Kai, Arisa, Lloyd, Lena, Amaya, and Moon were staring.

Jay had once again, got a nosebleed. Cole had fainted and was currently laying in the grass.

I shrugged my shoulders at everyone and went to get in the pool.

Jay's nose stopped bleeding and Cole finally regained conciousness, coming to get in the pool with us.

After a while, we all got out and were gonna listen to Lena and her band sing for us.

Lena was the singer, Bella and Logan played guitar, while Max played drums.

They started playing and Lena started singing, immediately getting Lloyd's attention.

_When it gets dark we're falling far tonight_

_Under the moonlight chasing fireflies_

_If I'd ask you, "do you think you want to?"_

_Just say yes without feeling like you got to_

_It's the way that you looked at me_

_That night _

_When the butterflies_

_They came to life_

_By your side _

Lloyd was entranced, so were Jay and Kai. Cole asked me to dance with him, I agreed, looking over at Jay, hoping he wouldn't mind.

_So won't you pull me closer, kiss me faster_

_Take me to your happily ever after_

_Boy don't make me wait forever_

_Oh-oh_

_You know we'd be so much better_

_If we could fall in love together_

_Pull me closer, kiss me faster_

_Take me to your happily ever after_

This song was really good. Everyone seemed to think so.

_You lift me up take my feet off the ground_

_With just one look it's like you've got me now_

_Left me speechless, didn't know I'd feel this_

_Just say yes, boy you know that we could do this_

_I'm the one you've been dreaming of_

_And that's why_

_The butterflies_

_They come to life_

_Every time _

_So won't you pull me closer, kiss me faster_

_Take me to your happily ever after_

_Boy don't make me wait forever_

_Oh-oh_

_You know we'd be so much better_

_If we could fall in love together_

_Pull me closer, kiss me faster_

_Take me to your happily ever after_

_It's in the sound of your voice_

_You've got me caught up in your eyes_

_And under all the stars_

_Can you feel the butterflies?_

_And even at the summer's end_

_You left with all your promises_

_I still remember when you said_

_We could make it last_

I looked into Cole's eyes, feeling the strong urge to kiss him, but I resisted. We continued dancing.

_So won't you pull me closer, kiss me faster_

_Take me to your happily ever after_

_Boy don't make me wait forever_

_Oh-oh_

_You know we'd be so much better_

_If we could fall in love together_

_Pull me closer, kiss me faster_

_Take me to your happily ever after_

_So won't you pull me closer, kiss me faster_

_Take me to your happily ever after_

_Boy don't make me wait forever_

_Oh-oh_

_You know we'd be so much better_

_If we could fall in love together_

_Pull me closer, kiss me faster_

_Take me to your happily ever after._

The song ended and we stopped dancing. We all applauded Lena and her band, making Lena blush.

Lloyd and Lena made eye contact, so she blushed even harder. Cole told me that Lena and her band would be performing at the reunion, so that was something to look forward to.

We all stayed up for another hour or so, before going to bed. I couldn't fight the warm, fuzzy feeling going throughout my body.

I fell asleep, cuddling my pillow.

* * *

**The song Lena sang was Closer, Faster by Against the Current. The lead singer of the band is the girl I said I would have voice Lena.**

**Anyways, I hope you like it! If you don't, that's cool.**


	6. The Reunion

**Nya's POV**

Today was the day of the reunion. Cole's family members were already arriving.

All of us had yet to get ready, so we went to get dressed.

Lena had put on a light pink tank top, a short black skirt, light pink stockings, and a pair of black converse.

Arisa was wearing a purple sundress with a red sash around the waist, and a pair of red flats.

Amaya had just put on a light blue T-shirt, a pair of dark blue shorts, and a pair of light blue flip-flops.

Moon put on a light yellow tank top, blue jeans, and a pair of yellow flip-flops.

I had wore an orange tank top, a pair of white capris, and orange flip-flops.

Me and the other girls went downstairs and noticed the boys were already there.

Kai was talking with a girl, Arisa glared at the girl but went to talk to someone else.

The girl Kai was talking to was pretty. She has a slim build, her eyes are grey, her hair is long and black but has some purple streaks in it. She was wearing a black T-shirt, a pair of red shorts, and black converse. She was wearing some makeup, just a little bit of purple eyeliner, red eyeshadow, and some mascara.

I joined Kai and the girl. She was Cole's cousin, Jinxie.

"Hi, I'm Nya. Cole's friend." I said, sticking out my hand for her to shake.

"I'm Jinxie, Jinxie Jaymes. Nice to meet you." She said, shaking my hand. Jinxie would be staying with us for a few days after the reunion.

She'd also be sharing a room with Arisa.

Kai and her started talking again, both of them blushing. I glanced over at Arisa, she was still glaring at Jinxie.

Looks like someone's jealous.

I joined Lena, who was talking to another of their cousins.

This was their cousin, Harumi Kayoko. Lena introduced us.

"Oh Nya, this is Harumi. Harumi, this is Nya." Lena said. We shook hands and the three of us started talking.

Harumi was pretty as well. She had medium length black hair and golden eyes. She wore a white T-shirt, a pair of black shorts, and a pair of white flip-flops.

She also had some makeup, some silver eyeshadow and some mascara.

A guy came to join us. Harumi introduced him as her brother, Ryo.

He was about Lloyd's age. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. He wore a white T-shirt,blue jeans, and some white sneakers. His skin was really tan, like he stays outside a lot.

I talked with them for a few minutes, before going to join Jay, who was chatting with Amaya and some other people.

Jay was talking to Cole's aunt, and three of his cousins. Their aunt's name was Saki Kayoko.

Their cousin's names were Rika Shiori, Shigeru Takashi, and Takeo Kazuo.

They were nice. Rika had long, light pink hair with black tips and teal eyes. She wore a dark blue tank top, some black skinny jeans, and some dark blue converse boots with light pink laces. She wore dark blue eyeshadow and some mascara.

Shigeru was slightly muscular, had light brown hair and green eyes. He wore just a green T-shirt, and a pari of blue jeans. He didn't have on any shoes.

Takeo was just a little kid, probably about 6 or 7. He had tan skin, dark brown hair, and green eyes. He was a cute kid.

Takeo ran off, going to find someone. Jay was busy telling all of them some jokes, making them crack up.

I had already heard all of his jokes, so I went back to hanging out with Kai and Jinxie.

I heard someone shout Cole's name and looked to see Takeo tackle Cole into a hug. I smiled at seeing how much Takeo and Cole cared for each other.

I learned from Jinxie that Takeo wasn't an actual family member, but was an orphan staying at the orphanage in New Ninjago City.

She said Cole visits him every weekend and that Cole was going to adopt him sometime soon. Cole had managed to get the orphanage to let Takeo come to the reunion.

Jinxie and Kai ran off somewhere, leaving me alone. I went to sit by Cole's mom, grabbing a coke out of the cooler.

"Hello Nya, how are you today?" His mom asked, smiling at me.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." I said, taking a sip of my coke.

A man came up to Lianna and hugged her.

"Oh Nya, have you met my brother?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Well then, Nya this is my brother Seiji Kayoko. Harumi and Ryo's father." She said.

"Hello there, it's nice to meet you." Seiji said, shaking my hand and smiling.

"Nice to meet you too." I said, just as another person came over to us. She was Lianna's sister.

"Nya, this is Shika Shiori, Rika's mother." Lianna said.

"It's so nice to finally meet you! I've heard about you from Lianna and Cole's letters." She said, hugging me.

I hugged her back, but was curious about these letters I kept hearing about.

"It's wonderful meeting you too." I said, getting up to go into the living room.

Entering the living room, I saw Cole and a bunch of little kids wrestling in the middle of the floor.

The kids were about Takeo's age, and were all trying to pin Cole to the floor. Unsuccessfully, I might add.

They were laughing and having a good time. Cole looked up and noticed me, waving at me.

The kids noticed it too.

"Oooh, Cole's got a girlfriend!" They all shouted, simultaneously.

Our faces got so red, so the kids started laughing and chanting things.

"Cole and Nya sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" They all started singing.

My face got so red, so I rushed back outside, bumping into Jay. He went into the house, which sucked cause the kids were still singing.

An hour later, everyone came outside, preparing to watch Lena and her band play. Lloyd was watching her intensely, his eyes never leaving her.

The music started and everyone got huge smiles on their faces.

_I get lost in you_

_You're the sky I'm falling through_

_The clouds to the ground_

_Won't you catch me now?_

_Two roads converge_

_And neither moves forwards_

_We're stuck at an impasse_

_Can this last now?_

I liked this song almost as much as the first one. Lloyd loved it every bit as much as the one she sang yesterday.

_When you stay up_

_I'm crashing down (down)_

_When you stay up_

_I'm crashing down_

_Now it feels like we're guessing and I don't know_

_I could stay or I could let you go_

_Don't wanna say that I've been wasting my time_

_But it feels like we're guessing_

_And I can't wait all my life_

Everyone started dancing. Kai was dancing with Jinxie, but glaring at Arisa and Ryo who were also dancing. Lianna and Lou started dancing together. I saw Amaya ask Jay to dance. Cole came over and asked me to dance, just like he had yesterday. I said yes and joined everyone else on the dancefloor.

_So hard moving on_

_This'll be the last one_

_How many times can I say_

_That you broke me in every way_

_There's nothing left to prove_

_He rose up and I fell through_

_Lost in space and I can't_

_I can't face what's in my way_

_When you stay up_

_I'm crashing down (I'm crashing down)_

_When you stay up_

_I'm crashing down_

_Now it feels like we're guessing and I don't know_

_I could stay or I could let you go_

_Don't wanna say that I've been wasting my time_

_But it feels like we're guessing_

_And I can't wait all my life_

I listened to the last part she just sang. I knew I'd eventually have to choose, that I couldn't wait all my life before choosing one of the boys. I would choose who to be with next week, if its the last thing I do.

_And everything that you've ever said_

_Is burned into back of my head_

_I can't forget, I can't forget_

_Don't be giving up on me now_

_Think I got you all figured out_

_You stay up I'm crashing down_

_I get lost in you_

_You're the sky I'm falling through_

_The clouds to the ground_

_Now it feels like we're guessing and I don't know_

_I could stay or I could let you go_

_Now it feels like we're guessing and I don't know_

_I could stay or I could let you go_

_Don't wanna say that I've been wasting my time_

_But it feels like we're guessing_

_And I can't wait all my life _

The music stopped and Lena said she had an announcement. We all stopped to listen to her.

"Okay, I have a very special treat for all of you. Cole is gonna come up here and sing a duet with me." She said.

Everyone started clapping.

"I never said I would sing with you." Cole said.

"Yeah, but it'll be fun, so get your ass up here." Lena said. Cole walked on stage and started talking with Lena and the band.

Cole went over to the keyboard and started playing, the others playing shortly after him.

Lena: _Lately I've been, I been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

Cole: _But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_

Both: _Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

Lena: _Yeah, we'll be counting stars_

Cole: _I see this life_

_Like a swinging vine_

_Swing my heart across the line_

_In my face is flashing signs_

_Seek it out and ye shall find_

Both: _Old, but I'm not that old_

_Young, but I'm not that bold_

Cole: _I don't think the world is sold_

_I'm just doing what we're told_

Lena: _And I feel something so right_

_Doing the wrong thing_

_And I feel something so wrong_

_Doing the right thing_

Cole: _I could lie, could lie, could lie_

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

Lena: _Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

Both: _But lately I've been, I been prayin' hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

Cole: _Yeah we'll be counting stars yeah_

Both: _I feel the love_

Lena: _And I feel it burn_

_Down this river every turn_

Both: _Hope is our four letter word_

Lena: _Make that money_

_Watch it burn_

Both: _Old, but I'm not that old_

_Young, but I'm not that bold_

Cole: _I don't think the world is sold_

_I'm just doing what we're told_

Lena: _And I feel something so wrong_

_Doing the right thing_

Cole: _I could lie, could lie, could lie_

_Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly_

Lena: _Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

Both: _But lately I've been, I been prayin' hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

Cole: _Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

Both: _But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_

Cole: _Said no more counting dollars_

_Both: We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

Cole: _Yeah we'll be counting stars whoa_

Lena: _Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

Both: _But lately I've been, I been prayin' hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

Cole: _Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

Both: _But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_

Cole: _Said no more counting dollars_

Both: _We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

The song came to an end and you could hear everyone's cheering from a mile away. Me and the other ninja had no idea Cole could sing like that.

Cole and Lena got off the stage, coming to join us at the table.

"So, what did you guys think of our duet?" Lena asked.

"It was incredible! We had no clue Cole could sing like that!" Jay shouted, throwing his hands in the air.

Everyone else gave Cole and Lena praise, then it was my turn to tell them what I thought.

"I loved it! I've never heard that song before, what's it called?" I asked.

"Actually, Cole wrote that song. It's called Counting Stars." Lena said.

"You wrote that!?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did." His face was red and he was rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

"Well, it was an amazing song." I said, going outside to talk with Rika.

* * *

**Cole's POV**

The duet me and Lena sung was awesome. Everyone loved it.

I had wrote that song for Nya a while back, but never actually sung it to her.

After Nya went outside, Jinxie came in, grabbing Kai's hand and dragging him off somewhere.

Arisa looked like she was about to explode, so she went outside to find Ryo.

A few minutes later, I could hear fighting outside. Going outside, everyone was going to watch Kai and Jinxie fight each other.

Kai had his sword, while Jinxie had her katanas.

Everyone was standing on the back porch, so they didn't get injured.

The whistle sounded, making the both attack head-on. Jinxie was lighter on her feet than Kai was, so she easily managed to dodge his attack.

She dodged and managed to get behind Kai, about to attack from behind. Then, Kai did a full 180 and blocked her attack with his sword.

The fight lasted several minutes, Jinxie had lost, but just barely.

Arisa ran and tackled Kai into a hug. Jinxie looked like she would like to stick a katana in the side of Arisa's head, but refrained from doing so.

Jinxie walked over to Kai, helping him up. Her and Arisa glared at each other, before Jinxie whisked Kai away to the back porch.

Lena's band started playing again without Lena singing, so Arisa and Ryo danced together. Jinxie and Kai were talking to one another, but I noticed Kai glaring at Arisa and Ryo, as if he was jealous.

Ryo had his hands on Arisa's waist, while Arisa's arms around Ryo's neck. If looks could kill, Ryo would have died right then and there.

I noticed Lloyd and Lena dancing together, blushes on their faces. They were so cute together.

**Nya's POV**

Jay asked me to dance, so I went to dance with him. It was fun.

I loved both of the boys, but I knew only one of them could have my heart. Now, I just had to choose one of them before next week.

* * *

**Rika's POV**

Nya was a nice girl. I hoped her and Cole would become a couple.

I would be staying with Aunt Lianna and Uncle Lou for a few days after the reunion.

I wanted to spend more time with Cole's friends, they seemed nice.

I was sitting on the living room couch, observing my hair. My hair was naturally black, but I bleached it and then, dyed it a light pink, but left the tips black.

I was glad to be here at the reunion. I hadn't seen most of my family members for about 4 years, so it was nice to catch up.

Cole was sitting at the nearby table, chatting with Jay. They seemed to be getting along pretty well.

I had heard about the whole love triangle between Jay, Nya, and Cole from Lloyd.

Logan from Lena's band came to sit by me. I had always thought Logan was cute, but I knew he wouldn't like me, so I never told anyone.

I suspected that Lena knew, though. She had a way of telling when someone liked someone else.

That's why Lena loves playing Cupid, trying to get two people together.

"Hey Rika, what'cha doing?" He asked.

I blew a bubble with my gum, popping it before speaking.

"Nothing much, what about you" I asked.

"Same. So listen, I was wondering if while you're in town, would you like to hang out sometime?" He asked.

It sounded sort of like a date.

'Sure, I'd love to!" I said, a large grin appearing on my face.

"Cool, I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven, okay?" He said, a grin as big as mine on his face.

"See you then!" I said. With that, he got up and went back outside.

A few hours later, most of the family went back to their homes.

Jinxie and Arisa were going to be sharing a room with each other, but I asked to stay with them, to make sure they wouldn't kill each other.

So, I found myself on an air mattress, in between their beds. Both of them had their backs to me.

This was gonna be an interesting experience.

With that, I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay, first things first, Jinxie does not belong to me but I was asked if she could be in this story, so here she is. She belongs to Jinxie Jaymes here on . The other OC's belong to me though. The first song in this is Guessing by Against the Current. The duet is Counting Stars sung by Alex Goot and Chrissy Costanza, but it was originally by One Republic. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter. Feel free to leave a review or something, or don't, it's all up to you.**

**If I had to choose someone to voice each of Cole's cousin's and Takeo.**

**Rika would be voiced by Bella Thorne. Harumi would be voiced by Zendaya Coleman. Ryo would be voiced by Zachary Bennett.**

**Takeo would be voice by Spencer Fox. Shigeru would be voiced by Sam Riley.**


	7. Secrets

**Kai's POV**

Damn it, I couldn't take much more of this!

Arisa has done nothing but talk to Ryo on the phone. It was pissing me off and I don't know why.

I was currently sitting at he kitchen table, talking with Jinxie. I had a good view of the living room, so I could see Arisa on the phone.

She was smiling and laughing at something he said, I clenched my fists underneath the table.

It was taking everything I had not to go destroy that damn phone. Arisa started twirling a piece of her hair with her finger.

Everyone else was out. We were gonna have another pool party, so they went to get some stuff.

Rika needed a swimsuit, so her and the other girls were going to get that. We needed some food for he party, so Lou and Jay went to get some.

That left me, Jinxie, Lloyd, Lianna, Cole, and Arisa the only ones in the house.

Just then, I saw Arisa blush. I go up from the table and went outside.

When I went outside, I started hitting stuff, letting out my frustrations. I hit a tree over and over again and didn't stop until my hand started bleeding.

Going back inside, I immediately went to find some bandages.

I went upstairs to the bathroom, walking in to come face to face with Arisa.

"Oh, hello Kai." She said, looking down.

"Hello Arisa, what brings you here?" I asked. I noticed something in her hand, but couldn't see what it was.

"I was looking for something. What about you?" She asked. I held up my hand.

I saw concern in her eyes, but I must've imagined it.

"The bandages are in the medicine cabinet, along with some peroxide." She said, walking out of the bathroom.

I watch as she left, then went to get the bandages.

I applied he bandages, then went to watch a movie.

Jinxie came to join me on the couch. I had popped in the movie Zombieland.

It was hilarious, especially the parts with Tallahassee.

When the movie ended, I got up and went to the kitchen, pulling a coke from the fridge.

Then, I went upstairs to my room and went to sleep.

* * *

**Jay's POV**

Cole's dad and I had went shopping for food for the pool party tomorrow, buying meat and ice cream.

Everyone from he last pool party would be there, except this time Rika and Jinxie would be joining us.

The girls had all went with Rika, who didn't hav a swimsuit. They were gonna do some shopping before returning to the house.

We payed for the food and went back to the house.

Opening the front door, we saw Jinxie sitting on the couch. She looked lonely, probably cause Kai wasn't around.

I sat the food on the counter, then went to go see what everyone else was doing.

Kai was in his room, sleeping. Lloyd was reading a comic book, sitting on his bed.

I went to Arisa's room and entered. What I saw I didn't like.

"Arisa, what the hell!?" I yelled.

"Holy shit Jay, how long have you been there!?" She asked.

"Long enough, so once again, what the HELL?" I asked, sort of angry.

"Jay, promise me you won't say anything! Please Jay, I'm begging you." She said, tears in her eyes.

"Fine, but if they find out on their own, I'm not responsible." I said. She came over to hug me, I hugged her back.

I know I should do something about this, but I didn't want to break my promise. Then again, if Kai found out he'd be as furious as I had been, if not more.

I walked out of her room, going downstairs. I wish I hadn't seen that.

The girls got back minutes later, Arisa coming downstairs to greet them.

We made eye contact. It was like her eyes were sending me some sort of message, one that said for me not to say anything.

I knew not telling Kai would make him hate me, but I didn't want to seem untrustworthy to Arisa, so I was gonna keep my mouth shut.

At dinner, I sat by Arisa. I discreetly handed her a note, saying we needed to talk. I asked her to meet me outside at midnight.

I saw her nod her head before continuing to eat.

* * *

**Arisa's got a secret, one that Kai won't like. I wonder what it could be. Once again, Jinxie is not my OC, I was asked to put her in this story, so I did.**

**BTW, I'm planning on dying my hair light pink in a couple of weeks, so I'm super excited about that.**


	8. Revealed Secrets and Kisses

**Jay's POV**

When the clock struck midnight, I snuck outside quickly and quietly, like a ninja should.

Lucky for me, nobody was up.

I went to sit on a bench underneath a tree, waiting for Arisa to show up. She did five minutes later.

"So Jay, I assume you want to talk about what you saw earlier?" She asked.

"Yeah, I do." I said. She took a seat next to me on the bench.

"Fine, what do you want to know?" She asked me, staring up at the moon.

"How long and why?" I asked. She sucked in a breath and then let it out.

"I've only been doing it since yesterday. I did it because the stress from everything finally caught up with me." She said.

"Stress from what?" I asked, Arisa never seemed stressed out.

"Nobody loves me. My parents didn't, Kai doesn't, nobody does." She said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"That's not true." I said.

"Oh yeah, who could possibly love me?" She whispered, just loud enough for me to hear.

"I do." With that, I did something I never thought I'd do.

I kissed her. It wasn't an innocent kiss either, mind you.

Her eyes grew wide in shock, but quickly closed. She wrapped her arms around my neck, as I pinned her to the bench, my hands on her waist.

I know I should feel guilty about this, but I don't. I know I shouldn't be doing this. Nya still hadn't chose between me and Cole, then Amaya had a crush on me.

I wasn't caught in a love triangle, I was caught in a love...square? Yeah, a square.

I kept kissing her, our chests pressed firmly against one another's.

Finally, we pulled apart, both needing oxygen. I realized I was still on top of her, so I got off.

We sat there quietly for a few moments, processing what had just happened. Kai would definitely hate me for THIS.

Finally, I reached for her hand, pulling up her sleeves to reveal cut marks. I ran my thumbs over them gently, hoping not to hurt her.

She let me too. Then, for some reason, I brought her arm up to my mouth and kissed the cut marks, as though the kisses would make them go away.

Once I was done, she stood up and kissed my cheek before returning to her room for the night.

I lifted my hand to my cheek, registering what had happened tonight.

* * *

**Lloyd's POV**

I know Jay had left the room, so I watched him from the window in our room.

He sat on the bench outside and then, Arisa had came out.

They talked about something and then, something happened that I wasn't expecting.

They kissed, that was when I turned away from the window, going back to sleep.

I figured I should keep quiet about it, so I decided I wouldn't say anything.

I drifted to sleep, wondering what was in store for us in the morning.

* * *

**Jinxie's POV**

Arisa had gotten up in the middle of the night, leaving the room.

I got up shortly after and grabbed my camera, hoping to get something I could use against her.

I snuck downstairs, hiding in the shadows. That's when I saw them.

Arisa and Jay were sitting on the bench outside, talking. I set my camera to record and pointed it towards them.

Good thing I did too because the next thing I know, they were making out. I covered my mouth to hold back my gasp.

I recorded _everything_, even catching some interesting footage of her cut marks. I saw her get up, so I quickly snuck back to our room and crawled into bed.

I heard her enter the room a few minutes later, getting back into bed. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

A few hours after she went to sleep, I watched the footage I shot earlier, before going to sleep once more.

Kai was definitely going to be interested in this.

* * *

**I just turned this shit upside down! Wasn't expecting this were you? No you weren't!**

**Anways, I wonder how Kai and Nya are gonna react to Jinxie's footage. Probably won't be good. We'll see.**

**Peace out!**


	9. The Fight

**Jay's POV**

I woke up early the next morning, quietly going downstairs.

I thought I would be the only one up, but apparently not. Arisa was up too.

We stood there in silence for a few minutes, not sure what to say. I didn't regret kissing her last night, in fact I wanted to do it again, so I did.

Which is how we ended up like this, making out on the side of the house.

I had my hands on her waist, while she put her hands on my shoulders. We started out with kissing, then I worked my way down to her neck, licking and nibbling every inch of skin I had access to.

I looked up to see her face, she was biting her lip and her face was red, but she looked like she was enjoying it, so I continued.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

**Kai's POV**

I got out of bed, going to get some breakfast.

When I got downstairs, Jinxie and the others were already down there, except for Jay and Arisa.

I had just sat down when Jinxie told me she had something to show me. I was curious so I followed her to the living room.

She plugged her camera up to the TV, instructing me to sit down.

She pressed play and it was a video of Jay and Arisa. At first, all they did was talk.

Then, they were making out. I was PISSED.

I got up to go find Jay, but Jinxie said I should watch the rest, so I sat back down.

After they finished making out, Jay lifted up Arisa's sleeve, revealing cut marks. He started kissing those too.

I had never been this angry in my life. I was angry at Jay AND Arisa.

I was angry at Jay for kissing her, but I was angry at Arisa for two reasons.

One, she kissed Jay and two, she cut herself. Why would she do that!?

I stood up, going to find the two of them. I searched insie the entire house, not finding either one of them in their beds.

So, I went outside and I found them. Making out on the side of the house. I grit my teeth together so hard, I thought they'd break.

I stormed up to Jay, punching him straight in the face, getting both of their attention.

Jay took a moment to realize what had happened and when he did, he got up, preparing to fight back.

I aimed another punch at his face, but missed. He managed to get behind me, kicking me to the ground.

I got up, furious at this point, and started using my spinjitsu on him, him doing the same thing.

That's when everyone else rushed outside. Cole pulled me off of Jay, while Lloyd got ahold of Jay.

Both of us were bruised and bloody, but I didn't care. All I cared about was beating the shit out of Jay.

Lloyd took Jay back to their room to get patched up, while Cole and Nya took me to our room to get me fixed up.

I looked back at Arisa, mouthing to her that we were gonna talk later. She looked down at the ground, guilty.

* * *

**Arisa's POV**

Later, Kai and I met in the living room. Jay and Lloyd were in the room nxt to this one, in case I needed them.

"So Kai, what do you have to say to me?" I asked.

"First of all, why do you cut yourself?" He yelled, red in the face.

"I DID it because I thought nobody loved me." I yelled back at him.

"That's ridiculous! Everyone loves you, I LOVE YOU!" He yelled. That got me angry.

"If you love me so much, then why the HELL have you been runnning around with Jinxie!? Not once have you tried hanging out with me since you met her!" I screamed, furious.

He went silent after that, not sure how to respond.

"Exactly." I said, running back to my room. Luckily, Rika was the only one in there.

"Hey Risa, what's wrong?" She asked, she had no idea about any of this.

I sat there and told her everything, bursting into tears when I finished. She pulled me in for a hug, patting my hair.

Once I finished crying, I asked her how her date with Logan went.

"It was AMAZING! He was so sweet. We went to the carnival and he kissed me!" She said, starting to jump on my bed.

"That's wonderful!" I screamed, jumping on my bed with her. Rika always knew how to cheer me up.

After we'd finished jumping, we plopped down on the bed, laughing our asses off.

Then, we sat there talking until dinner. I had been dreading going to dinner, knowing Kai would be there, Jay too.

I went downstairs, Rika following behind me.

When I got to the dinner table, everyone's eyes were on me, making me uncomfortable. Jinxie had a smirk on her face, one I'd like to slap off.

Cole and Nya were making conversation amongst each other, Lloyd and Lena joining them.

Amaya was glaring at me. Kai didn't speak cause he was too busy glaring at Jay.

Jay was doing multiple things. He would glare back at Kai, or he'd stare at me, dropping food onto his lap sometimes.

I ate my dinner, sneaking glances at Jay. Then, I went to help Cole's mom wash the dishes.

We started talking for a little bit.

"So Arisa, I noticed Kai and Jay seem to have both stolen a part of you heart." Lianna said, continuing to wash the dishes.

"You're right, so what do I do?" I asked.

"You follow your heart, it will tell you which guy is the right one for you. It certainly told me." She said, a small smile gracing her features.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"A long time ago, a man came to our village. I was captivated by him, but Lou had also had some of my heart." She said.

"Who was the man?" I was curious, so I asked.

"His name was Garmadon. He was very handsome, but I knew deep down inside that Lou was the one for me." She said.

That got me thinking, which guy did I picture myself being with for the rest of my life.

I finished the dishes, going upstairs to my room. Nobody was in there, so I got out my notebook.

I was gonna make a list of the things I loved about each of the boys and compare them.

First, there was Kai.

He was cute, funny, strong, and cared for the well-being of others.

Then, there was Jay.

Jay was so cute, funny, strong, caring, trustworthy, and always knew how to make me feel better.

I looked over the lists. Jay definitely had more good things about him than Kai does.

Jay was the one who picked up the pieces of my shattered heart, when it had broken apart.

I knew that if I chose one of the boys, it would perhaps ruin their friendship, but does that mean I should be with someone I don't love jsut so they can keep their friendship?

No, I knew what I had to do.


	10. Break Ups, New Relationships, and News

**Okay, I know this one is a little bit lame and that most of you are gonna hate me for this, but I don't care.**

* * *

**Rika's POV**

Since the fight happened yesterday, we didn't get to have the pool party, so we were having it today.

It started in about an hour, so I decided not to change yet and went downstairs.

Arisa was upstairs in our room. She was gonna choose which boy to be with today, so she was stressed out.

I was rooting for Jay and not because I want Cole to marry Nya, but because Jay's a nice guy and that's just the kind of guy Arisa needs.

Jinxie had also shown Nya the footage, so she was upstairs right now, talking to Jay.

Jinxie was an evil mastermind when it came to getting what she wants, which in this case, was Kai.

She knew Arisa was a threat, so she had to get her out of the way and then she thought she'd have Kai's heart.

She was wrong there, Kai still cared for Arisa. That was the flaw in her plan. She didn't consider that Kai would still love Arisa even after showing him the video.

I walked back upstairs, passing Jay's room when I decided to eavesdrop.

"Jay, Jinxie showed me the video of you and Arisa." I heard Nya say. I heard Jay sigh, then he spoke.

"Nya, I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't be, it's okay. You and I weren't going to work out." She said. That meant she'd probably get with Cole. I contained my squeals of excitement and continued listening.

"Yeah, I figured you'd choose Cole. He better treat you good or I'll knock the crap out of him." Jay said, making them both laugh.

"You better take care of Arisa though, or I'll deal with you myself." Nya said.

"I will, I most definitely will!" Jay shouted. Nya opened the door to the room, making me fall inside.

They shook their heads, knowing I had eavesdropped. They made me promise not to say anything to Arisa or Cole. I swore I wouldn't tell, then I went to our room.

It was thirty minutes until the party, so I got changed.

I put on my bikini. The top was dark blue, while the bottoms were dark blue with a light pink sash around the waist.

The other girls changed too, all of us going to get in the pool.

**Cole's POV**

The girls all came outside, going to get in the pool.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of Nya, she was so pretty. My dad told me I should go join them, so I went to change.

I went back outside and got into the pool, Jay joined us a few minutes later, followed by Lloyd.

Lloyd and Lena said we should have chicken fights, so we all partnered up.

Lloyd and Lena were partners, Jay and Arisa were partners, me and Nya were partners, and Rika and Jinxie were partners.

The first round was Lloyd and Lena versus me and Nya.

Lena hopped onto Lloyd's shoulders, making him blush. Nya hopped onto my shoulders and the fight began.

We all knew Nya would win, but Lena was no push-over. Eventually, Nya managed to knock Lena off Lloyd's shoulders, making them lose.

The next round was Jay and Arisa versus Rika and Jinxie.

Arisa climbed onto Jay's shoulders, while Jinxie got on Rika's shoulders. This one would be interesting.

The fight began and Jinxie had been winning, but a gust of wind made her lose her balance and Arisa knocked her off Rika's shoulders.

It hadn't been windy all day, so I had wondered where that gust of wind had come from, then I realized where it had come from but kept my mouth shut.

Kai joined us in the pool, ignoring Jay. He walked straight over to Arisa and kissed her.

Jay's face turned 10 shades of red. Arisa knocked Kai off of her within the first five seconds of the kiss, but Jinxie didn't seem to care.

A kiss was still a kiss to her and she slapped Kai. Out of all the people, she slapped Kai.

Then, she tried to hit Arisa, but couldn't. A strong wind was keeping Jinxie's hand from getting any closer to Arisa.

Me, Lena, and Rika all knew that Arisa could control wind, but Jinxie didn't know that.

Then, Jay stepped in to help, knocking Jinxie away from Arisa.

Arisa let the wind settle back down before jumping on Jay. She tackled him into a kiss, making Kai mad, so he got out and went back inside.

It was obvious who she'd chosen.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Nya. She pulled me into a kiss, making Rika and Lena squeal in excitement.

This day couldn't get any better.

**Lena's POV**

While Nya and Cole were kissing, Max and the others came over, saying they had some news.

"Lena, you know that new club that just opened?" Logan asked. I nodded my head.

"Well, we've got a gig there tomorrow night!" Bella shouted.

"That's so awesome!" I screamed, hugging Bella.

"Another thing is, we're also going to be going on tour in four months!" Max said.

"Holy shit, we're going on tour!" I screamed, turning to hug Lloyd.

Everyone else heard the news, coming to congratulate us.

"Looks like we're going clubbing tomorrow." Cole said, making everyone excited.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow. Nothing could ruin today.

* * *

**When Arisa controls the wind, picture Elsa controlling ice only make it wind instead. Arisa doesn't look like Elsa, but...yeah.**

**Anyways, you'll get to see lots of jealousy, singing, dancing, and some Lloyd x Lena romantic stuff.**


	11. The Club Part 1

**Lloyd's POV**

Lena was super excited for their gig tonight.

She was so excited she made each of us write a song to sing tonight too.

So, here I was putting the finishing touches on my song. I wrote it about Lena, I just hope she likes it.

It was almost time to go, so I ran downstairs. We all piled into the cars, taking off towards the club Neon Lights.

When we got there, we had to go around back and enter backstage.

The bands instruments were all set up and ready. My song wasn't going to be played by the band.

Most of the songs Lena made us write weren't, but some were.

Rika was up first, taking her place on stage. Her song was sort of upbeat, which isn't something I expected from her.

_Watch this!_

_Be be be my BFF_

_'Cause IDK what's coming next_

_And I'll be LMHO with the rest_

_So TTYLXOX_

_Be be be my BFF_

_Cause IDK what's coming next_

_And I'll be LMHO with the rest_

_So TTYLXOX_

_Show up in the same dress_

_We don't know who wore it best_

_Not make a big deal_

_Act like it's a new trend_

_Look good when we go round here_

_Try on these boots_

_I found this boy who says you're sweet_

_He's got a best friend_

_(You'll always be mine)_

Everyone was dancing along to the music, really enjoying the song.

_Be be be my BFF_

_Cause IDK what's coming next_

_And I'll be LMHO with the rest_

_So TTYLXOX_

_Be be be my BFF_

_Cause IDK what's coming next_

_And I'll be LMHO with the rest_

_So TTYLXOX_

_I'm a better me_

_When you're here next to me_

_I'm JK can't you tell_

_We're ROTFFL_

_Who needs words when we got hearts, smile_

_T-t-t-time goes by so fast_

_But we are meant to last_

_(You'll always be mine)_

She obviously wrote this about her best friend, which was Arisa.

_Be be be my BFF_

_Cause IDK what's coming next_

_And I'll be LMHO with the rest_

_So TTYLXOX_

_Be be be my BFF_

_Cause IDK what's coming next_

_And I'll be LMHO with the rest_

_So TTYLXOX_

_(TTYLXOX)_

_Come on!_

_(You'll always be mine)_

Bella had started dancing with Max here backstage, making me snicker cause I know he'd rather dance with Lena.

_Be be be my BFF_

_Cause IDK what's coming next_

_And I'll be LMHO with the rest_

_So TTYLXOX_

_Be be be my BFF_

_Cause IDK what's coming next_

_And I'll be LMHO with the rest_

_So TTYLXOX_

_Be be be my BFF_

_Cause IDK what's coming next_

_And I'll be LMHO with the rest_

_So TTYLXOX_

_Be be be my BFF_

_Cause IDK what's coming next_

_And I'll be LMHO with the rest_

_So TTYLXOX_

_Be be be my BFF_

_Cause IDK what's coming next_

_And I'll be LMHO with the rest_

_So TTYLXOX_

_X! _

Rika's song ended and everyone applauded. Then, it was Arisa's turn. The band would be playing while Arisa sang. The music started and everyone started dancing again.

_Stupid shows and blind ambition_

_Blowing up the television_

_Is your life a never ending video?_

_We're out of shoes and frappachinos_

_Gucci Bags and Valentinos_

_One hit wonders blaring from the stereo_

_Why are you fascinated?_

_I'll never be outdated_

_You think I'm less than perfect_

_But don't you know I'm more than enough?_

Jay was captivated by Arisa's singing, Kai too. She DID have a nice voice, but I thought Lena could sing better.

_You think you need the latest drama queen making a scene_

_An air-brushed model on the silver screen_

_Why can't you see?_

_I'm no average angel_

_I'm no average angel_

_I'm not in designer jeans_

_I don't need plastic surgery_

_And I don't really care who's in my own top 8_

_Won't trade my reality for anything that's on t.v._

_No, not for all the bling that's on the VMA's_

_I'm not an imitation_

_Knock off, duplication_

_You think I'm less than perfect_

_But don't you know I'm more than enough?_

Jay was drooling at this point, apparently he thought she was more than enough.

_You think you need the latest drama queen making a scene_

_An air-brushed model on the silver screen_

_Why can't you see?_

_I'm no average angel_

_I'm no average angel_

_I'm no average angel_

_I can't wait forever_

_Make it now or never_

_It's my precious time you're wasting,_

_Chasing something that's not real_

_You think you need the latest drama queen making a scene_

_An air-brushed model on the silver screen_

_You think you need the latest drama queen making a scene_

_An air-brushed model in a magazine_

_Why can't you see_

_I'm no average angel_

_I'm no average angel_

_I'm no average angel (why can't you see)_

_I'm no average angel_

_I'm no average angel_

The music stopped and Jay finally snapped out of his daze. Everyone applauded Arisa more than they had Rika. Arisa came back backstage and hugged Jay and Rika, both of them congratulating her. Then, it was Jay's turn. The band would be playing some of the song.

_Let's drop!_

_Yeah, come on_

_Shake, shake_

_I'll take you home_

_If you don't leave me at the front door_

_(Leave me at the front door)_

_Your body's cold_

_But girl, we're getting so warm_

_And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside_

_(Get inside)_

Jay had a good singing voice too. The song was one you could really dance to, so I grabbed Lena's hand, twirling her around backstage.

_Tonight you're falling in love_

_(Let me go now)_

_This feeling's tearing me up_

_(Here we go now)_

_Now, if she does it like this_

_Will you do it like that?_

_Now, if she touches like this_

_Will you touch her right back?_

_Now, if she moves like this_

_Will you move it like that?_

_Come on_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

Everyone backstage was watching me and Lena dance, but I didn't mind. Neither did Lena.

_Your lips tremble_

_But your eye's are in a straight stare_

_(In a straight stare)_

_We're on the bed_

_But your clothes are laying right there_

_And I was thinking of places that I could hide_

_(I could hide)_

_I saw you dancing there_

_I couldn't get you off my mind_

_But I could tell, that you could tell_

_That I was taking my time_

_But I was thinking of ways_

_To get you staying the night_

_Your body's shaking_

_Turn me on, so I can turn off the lights_

_Now, if she does it like this_

_Will you do it like that?_

_Now, if she touches like this_

_Will you touch her right back?_

_Now, if she moves like this_

_Will you move it like that?_

_Come on_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it!_

The song ended and we stopped dancing, we clapped for Jay when he came back backstage. Now, it was time for Lena's band to play a song.

They went out and introduced themselves, then they started playing.

_Rooftop tonight we are the skyline_

_Collecting shooting stars wishes in jar_

_All the hearts wide-awake and lonely_

_Dream of where we are_

_Run so fast_

_The wind can't catch us_

_It's at our back_

_The sun is falling_

_Things don't last_

_When you're young cause_

_All you get is_

_Just one chance to_

I loved it when Lena sang, she had the most beautiful voice. It makes my heart melt.

_Break away to beat the odds_

_All along it's been a race against the clock_

_Time won't wait were gonna leave_

_Somewhere we'll find infinity_

_We'll find infinity_

_Breaking hearts just for the hell of it_

_Anything so we can feel dangerous_

_Everywhere we go we leave shadows from the past_

_We won't die young but we'll live fast_

_Run so fast_

_The wind can't catch us_

_It's at our back_

_The sun is falling_

_Things don't last_

_When you're young cause_

_All you get is_

_Just one chance to_

_Break away to beat the odds_

_All along it's been a race against the clock_

_Time won't wait were gonna leave_

_Somewhere we'll find infinity_

_Find infinity_

_Infinity_

_Break away to beat the odds_

_All along it's been a race against the clock_

_Time won't wait were gonna leave_

_Somewhere we'll find infinity_

_Break away to beat the odds_

_All along it's been a race against the clock_

_Time won't wait were gonna leave_

_Somewhere we'll find infinity_

_Somewhere we'll find infinity_

_We'll find infinity_

They stopped playing and came back backstage. So now, it was Logan's turn to sing.

_My chick she's a little bit punk rock,_

_Can't stand when I'm listening to hip-hop,_

_She prefers White Snake over Drake_

_(Whatever!)_

_But I make her listen to it anyway_

_She gets mad cause I'm always on my iPhone,_

_A Blackberry can't barely get a signal,_

_She's so on-time when I'm always running late,_

_(Hurry up!)_

_I guess she's gonna have to wait_

You could tell this song was about Rika.

_Thinking I'm in way over my head,_

_Yeah!_

_She say's left and I say right,_

_Yeah she says yes and I just might,_

_Cause I go up and she goes down,_

_Yeah I say something and she freaks out,_

_I swear she's out to get me,_

_She's horror-movie crazy,_

_And I'm telling you she hates me_

_She's unlike any other,_

_Man I think I love her,_

_Wooooo,_

_Man I think I love her,_

_Wooooo,_

_Man I think I love her,_

_My chick she's a little bit psycho,_

_She drew blood on American Idol,_

_(Hey!)_

_She's always hiding the remote from me,_

_Sucks for her that it's my TV_

_She's in my face whenever I'm driving,_

_(I know where I'm going! I know you're lying! Whatever!)_

_My girlfriend talks too much,_

_(BLAH BLAH BLAH!)_

_Man, she never shuts up_

Rika was having mixed feelings about the song, stuck between loving it and hating it.

_She says left and I say right,_

_Yeah she says yes and I just might,_

_Cause I go up and she goes down,_

_Yeah I say something and she freaks out,_

_I swear she's out to get me,_

_She's horror-movie crazy,_

_And I'm telling you she hates me_

_She's unlike any other,_

_Man I think I love her_

_She says left and I say right,_

_Yeah she says yes and I just might,_

_Cause I go up and she goes down,_

_Yeah I say something and she freaks out,_

_I swear she's out to get me,_

_She's horror-movie crazy,_

_And she definitely hates me_

_She's unlike any other,_

_Man I think I love her_

_Wooooo,_

_Man I think I love her,_

_Wooooo,_

_Man I think I love her,_

Rika's face softened whenever he said that.

_My chick's always listening to Green Day,_

_She kinda hates it when I try to be like Kanye,_

_Man this chick goes on and on and on and on,_

_(Anything but Brittany!)_

_She says left and I say ready,_

_Yeah she says yes and I just might,_

_Cause I go up and she goes down,_

_Yeah I say something and she freaks out,_

_I swear she's out to get me,_

_She's horror-movie crazy,_

_And I'm telling you she hates me,_

_She's unlike any other,_

_Man I think I love her_

_She says left and I say ready,_

_Yeah she says yes and I just might,_

_Cause I go up and she goes down,_

_Yeah I say something and she freaks out,_

_I swear she's out to get me,_

_She's horror-movie crazy,_

_And she definitely she hates me_

_She's unlike any other,_

_Man I think I love her_

_(So I know this chick, right?)_

_Wooooo,_

_Man I think I love her,_

_(Man I take this girl out to dinner and she's so polite.)_

_Wooooo,_

_Man I think I love her,_

_Man I think I love her _

The song ended and Logan joined us backstage, receiving a kiss from Rika. Now, it was time for Lena's band to go back out there.

_You took my hand_

_and you never let go_

_Well I was so sure_

_but now I just don't know_

_You've got me thinking_

_You've got me thinking about you_

_Because you_

_You played my heart_

_Took my love_

_Did you plan this from the start?_

_STOP!_

_Just take a while_

_I won't wait another night_

_for you to call_

_Cause lately I've been thinking_

_That these fights_

_They don't mean_

_a thing to me_

_Who are you to be the_

_Judge of what_

_I should be_

_And here we go_

_Yeah we're at it again_

_Wish I could say_

_that we were more then friends_

_Cause I've been dreaming_

_I've been dreaming about you_

_(about you)_

_Because you_

_You played my heart_

_Took my love_

_Did you plan this from the start?_

_And if I should do it over again_

_I'd do anything to_

_be your in the end_

_STOP!_

_Just take a while_

_I won't wait another night_

_for you to call_

_Cause lately I've been thinking_

_That these fights_

_They don't mean_

_a thing to me_

_Who are you to be the_

_Judge of what_

_I should be_

_STOP!_

_Just take a while_

_I won't wait another night_

_for you to call_

_Cause lately I've been thinking_

_That these fights_

_They don't mean_

_a thing to me_

_Who are you to be the_

_Judge of what_

_I should be_

_When I looked into your eyes_

_I saw what we should be_

_You may not care anymore_

_but you meant every thing to me_

_Stop_

_Just take a while_

_I won't wait another night_

_for you to call_

_Cause lately I've been thinking_

_That these fights_

_They don't mean_

_a thing to..._

_STOP!_

_Just take a while_

_I won't wait another night_

_for you to call_

_Cause lately I've been thinking_

_That these fights_

_They don't mean_

_a thing to me_

_Who are you to be the_

_Judge of what_

_I should be_

_STOP!_

_Just take a while_

_I won't wait another night_

_for you to call_

_Cause lately I've been thinking_

_That these fights_

_They don't mean_

_a thing to me_

_Who are you to be the_

_Judge of what_

_I should be..._

When the song ended, they all came backstage and then, it was my turn.

* * *

**Okay, I split this chapter in half. The second half is chapter 12. They both have them singing in the club, so...yeah.**

**The songs in this chapter are TTYLXOX by Bella Thorne, No Average Angel by Tiffany Giardina, Shake It by Metro Station, Infinity by Against the Current, Man I think I Love Her by Stereo Skyline, and Thinking by Against the Current.**


	12. The Club Part 2

**Lloyd's POV**

I got on stage and the music started playing. I picked up the mic and started singing.

_I hung up the phone tonight_

_Something happened for the first time_

_Deep inside it was a rush_

_What a rush_

_'Cause the possibility_

_That you would ever feel the same way about me_

_It's just too much_

_Just too much_

I didn't think Lena would ever feel THAT way about me, ever.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized_

_So mesmerized_

_And I've just got to know_

_Do you ever think_

_When you're all alone_

_All that we could be?_

_Where this thing could go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath_

_When I look at you?_

_Are you holding back_

_Like the way you do?_

_'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away_

_Going away_

I knew I would never get over my crush on Lena. I looked back at where she was standing. She was staring at me, hand on her heart. I smiled at her.

_Has it ever crossed your mind_

_When we're hanging,_

_Spending time, girl, are we just friends?_

_Is there more? Is there more? (Is there more)_

_See it's a chance we've gotta take_

_'Cause I believe that we can make_

_This into something that'll last_

_Last forever, forever_

_Why do I keep running from the truth? (why do I keep running?)_

_All I ever think about is you (all I ever think about)_

_You got me hypnotized (hypnotized)_

_So mesmerized (mesmerized)_

_And I've just got to know_

_Do you ever think (ever think)_

_When you're all alone (all alone)_

_All that we could be,_

_Where this thing could go (go)_

_Am I crazy or falling in love, (crazy)_

_Is this real or just another crush (another crush)_

_Do you catch a breath,_

_When I look at you,_

_Are you holding back,_

_Like the way I do,_

_'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away,_

_But I know this crush ain't going away ya ya ya yaaa_

_(this crush ain't) going away ya ya ya yaaa_

_(goin' away) going away ya ya ya yaaa_

_(when you're all alone_

_All that we could be,_

_Where this thing could go)_

_Going away ya ya ya yaaa_

The music stopped and I turned to go backstage when Lena jumped on me and kiss me. The crowd erupted in applause as I closed my eyes and kissed her back.

* * *

**Lena's POV**

We stopped kissing and walked backstage, hand in hand. Now, it was Nya's turn to sing, so she went on stage. The music started and we could already tell we were gonna like her performance.

_Let's make this fleeting moment last forever_

_So, tell me what you're waiting for?_

_I'm gonna keep it frozen here forever,_

_There's no regretting anymore._

_It's worth the wait, even so far away._

_I'm making the night mine until the day I die_

_No lights to brake when you're hanging by fate_

_You know what it feels like when you're dancing blind_

_All alone, just the beat inside my soul_

_Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold_

_In the zone where the beat is un-controlled._

_I know what it feels like_

_Come on make me feel alive_

_Feel alive, feel alive_

_Feel alive, feel alive_

_Feel alive, feel alive alive alive alive_

_Alive!_

_Meet me under shining lights,_

_I've been waiting right here all my life_

_Feelings you can't deny that you're living, open up your eyes_

_And I just wanna sink into your crazy laughter_

_Come on make me feel until the pain don't matter_

_Every second here makes my heart beat faster_

_Finally think I found what I'm chasing after._

_All alone, just the beat inside my soul_

_Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold_

_In the zone where the beat is un-controlled._

_I know what it feels like_

_Come on make me feel alive_

_Feel alive, feel alive_

_Feel alive, feel alive_

_Feel alive, feel alive alive alive alive_

_Alive!_

_All alone, just the beat inside my soul_

_Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold_

_In the zone where the beat is un-controlled._

_I know what it feels like_

_Come on make me feel alive_

_Feel alive, feel alive_

_Feel alive, feel alive_

_Feel alive, feel alive alive alive alive_

_Alive!_

_I know what it feels like_

_Come on make me feel alive_

_Feel alive, feel alive_

_Feel alive, feel alive_

_Feel alive, feel alive alive alive alive_

_Alive! Feel alive! _

Once the music stopped, everyone applauded Nya's performance, making her blush.

Now the only person left who had to sing was Cole. He went on stage and picked up the microphone.

_She's staring me down with those electric eyes,_

_No matter how hard I try,_

_I can't escape that gaze tonight,_

_That girl's up in the atmosphere,_

_That girl's up in the atmosphere,_

_Oh,_

_I'm hypnotized by the way she moves,_

_Baby girl please help me soothe,_

_Imma take you to the sun and the moon,_

_That girl's up in the atmosphere,_

_Oh,_

_That girl's up in the atmosphere,_

_Yeah,_

I knew he'd wrote the song for Nya, everyone did. Nya looked ecstatic, absorbing every word Cole sang.

_And I've been catching myself thinking of it,_

_It was three in the morning,_

_Every day I chase after her,_

_But I can't catch lightning,_

_Catching myself thinking of it,_

_It was three in the morning,_

_Every day I chase after her,_

_But I can't catch lightning,_

_No, I can't catch lightning,_

_She'll make you believe anything she wants,_

_Make you think that you're the one,_

_She will keep you there,_

_That girl's up in the atmosphere,_

_She's way up in the atmosphere,_

_And I've been catching myself thinking of it,_

_It was three in the morning,_

_Every day I chase after her,_

_But I can't catch lightning,_

_Catching myself thinking of it,_

_It was three in the morning,_

_Every day I chase after her,_

_But I can't catch lightning,_

_No, I can't catch lightning_

_Oh I can't catch lightning,_

_Yeah,_

_I can't catch lightning,_

Lloyd and I started dancing, Jay and Arisa too. Kai and Jinxie eventually joined in, but Kai didn't seem to be having a good time.

_She's staring me down with those electric eyes,_

_No matter how hard I try,_

_I can't escape that gaze tonight,_

_That girl's up in the atmosphere,_

_That girl's up in the atmosphere,_

_That girls up in the atmosphere,_

_Oh,_

_She's way up in the atmosphere,_

_And I've been waiting, waiting, waiting for you,_

_Anticipating,_

_Chasing after things that you do,_

_But I can't catch lightning,_

_Waiting, waiting, waiting for you_

_Anticipating,_

_Chasing after things that you do,_

_But I can't catch lightning,_

_No, I can't catch lightning,_

_Oh yeah,_

_No I can't catch lightning,_

_Oh I can't catch lightning,_

_Oh no,_

_I can't catch lightning_

Once Cole had finished singing, me and my band went and played the two song we'd played at the house. After that, we all went out on the dancefloor.

We stayed out until midnight before finally going home. Lloyd and I weren't tired, so we stayed up to watch a movie.

We watched about half of it before deciding to just make out. Once we finished, we fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

**There finished this chapter! Still not done with the story yet, far from it.**

**The songs in this chapter are Crush by David Archuleta, Alive by Krewella, and Lightning by Alex Goot.**

**Lloyd and Lena finally kissed!**


	13. Another Fight

**Cole's POV**

I was glad that Lloyd and Lena got together, but it sucked at the same time.

We would be going back home the day after tomorrow, Lena wouldn't be coming with us.

Jinxie and Arisa would be, but not Lena. I know that's gonna bother Lloyd, but we have to go back home.

I woke up and went downstairs, finding Lena on top of Lloyd on the couch, both fast asleep.

I sighed and shook my head before going to get some cereal. Nya and Arisa came downstairs minutes later, chatting.

Nya greeted me with a kiss on the cheek before going to fix her own cereal. Arisa just made herself some cinnamon toast before joining us at the table.

Kai and Jay walked down next, both trying to get through the door first. Kai pushed himself through, knocking Jay to the ground.

Arisa went to help Jay up, then smacked Kai on the back of the head and told him to quit being a jerk.

When he called her a stupid bitch, that's when Jay jumped in, punching Kai in the nose.

I immediately got up, going to prevent the fight. Kai apologized to Arisa, going to eat his food in the living room.

Rika came downstairs, announcing that she would be going back to New Ninjago City with us.

It's a good thing we had bought the van then, knowing it had plenty of space.

Lloyd and Lena woke up, coming to get breakfast.

"I was wondering when you two were gonna get up." I said, not looking up from the newspaper.

They rubbed their hands on the back of their necks, embarrassed.

"We just fell asleep watching a movie last night, that's all." Lloyd said.

"Lloyd, I'm not the smartest guy in the world, but I'm no idiot. You two made out last night and fell asleep, right?" I asked, knowing the answer.

They hung their heads and sighed.

"Yeah, we did." Lena said. I rubbed her hair, messing it up even more.

"Cole, quit it!" She said, playfully shoving me and making me fall. I grabbed onto the nearest thing, Nya.

I had brought her down with me, her landing on top of me.

Once we realized what had happened, we busted out laughing. Everyone else did too.

"You guys are just jealous cause it didn't happen to you!" I said, making every last one of them blush.

Nya got off of me and we got up, dusting off our clothes. Lloyd took a seat in a nearby chair, eating his cereal.

When, Lena walked past us, Nya stuck her foot out and tripped her, making Lena land in Lloyd's lap. Their faces got super amounts of red.

Nya walked up behind Jay and Arisa, smashing their lips together to make them stop laughing. It worked too, just a little too well.

They ended up leaving the table and going back upstairs. We didn't even wanna think about what was going on up there right now.

Jinxie came downstairs, placing a kiss on Kai's cheek.

All of us in the kitchen fake gagged at that before continuing to eat our cereal.

Jinxie walked into the kitchen, making her some breakfast. She smiled when she noticed Arisa and Jay weren't at the table with us and left the room.

Minutes later, shouts and bangs could be heard, long with some cussing.

We ran upstairs, only to find Kai and Jay going at it again. Apparently, Jay and Arisa were...um, you know and Jinxie heard them.

Then, she told Kai, resulting in another fight.

I loved Jinxie, I really did, but sometimes she could be a total bitch.

She looked like she was enjoying the fight, a huge smirk on her face.

Kai and Jay were really going at it, both of them bloody, bruised, and exhausted.

Me and Lloyd tried to break up the fight, but were unsuccessful.

Finally, me, Lloyd, and everyone but Jinxie managed to get them separated.

We took them to opposite sides of the house and patched them up.

Jay had a broken nose, a big bruise on his cheek, and a bloody gash on the right side of his chest.

Kai had a fractured rib, a broken nose, and a giant bruise on his chest.

Arisa, Nya, me, and Lloyd took care of Jay, while Amaya, Lena, Jinxie, and Rika took care of Kai.

This whole feud had to end soon, or else one of them would end up killing the other. Arisa had left the room, tears forming in her eyes.

Nya went after her, going to provide her comfort. I figured Arisa must feel bad about this, so she needed someone to provide some form of comfort.

Jay got patched up fairly quickly, then we suggested he take a nap, so he did.

Kai got fixed up, but wasn't willing to take a nap, so we did the only thing we could think of. We knocked his ass out.

He slept like a baby for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Arisa's POV**

Nya had come to comfort me, Rika came too.

I just sat there a cried while they hugged me. I love Jay, but I don't want the two of them to keep fighting like this. One of them might die if this keeps up.

The girls suggested we go out and do something. I agreed to go with them, grabbing my purse.

Nya kissed Cole's cheek and told him where we were going. He told us to have fun, that he'd keep an eye on the guys.

Nya and the two of us waved goodbye to Cole before getting in Lianna's car. Lena, yelled at s to wait, so we did. She wanted to join us, hopping in the car.

We headed to the nearby mall, ready to do some shopping.

* * *

**I bet all of the Jaya shippers HATE me for this, but I don't care. I like Jaya, but NyCole is my favorite couple, so :P**

**Kai should learn to control his temper, and he said he loves Arisa but would you call someone you love a stupid bitch? I don't think so.**

**Anyways, let me know what you guys think!**


	14. Last Day Together

**The next day...**

**Rika's POV**

Me, Arisa, and Jinxie all woke up around noon and started packing our bags.

All of my clothes consisted of black, dark blue, light pink, or white. I shoved all of my clothes into my bag, not caring if it was messy.

Then I went to help Arisa pack her clothes. Her clothes were either purple, blue, red, black, or white.

We carefully folded her clothes, placing them into her bag, before going downstairs.

When we got downstairs, everyone was in the living room playing Rock Band, even Kai and Jay were getting along and playing.

Jay was the singer, Kai on drums, Cole on a guitar, and Lloyd on the other guitar.

They were playing the song 'Dirty Little Secret' by the All American Rejects.

We plopped down on the couch, watching them play the game. I was so gonna play the guitar on the next song.

Once they finished that song, I got up and Lloyd handed me his guitar.

Kai and Jay switched places, making Kai the singer and Jay the drummer. Kai chose his song and we began,

He chose the song 'Are You Gonna Be My Girl?' by Jet.

_Go!_

_So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me_

_because you look so fine_

_and i really wanna make you mine._

_I say you look so fine_

_that I really wanna make you mine._

_Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks_

_now you dont need that money_

_when you look like that, do ya honey._

Jay was glaring at Kai, his face red.

_Big black boots,_

_long brown hair,_

_she's so sweet_

_with her get back stare._

_Well I could see,_

_you home with me,_

_but you were with another man, yea!_

_I know we,_

_ain't got much to say,_

_before I let you get away, yea!_

_I said, are you gonna be my girl?_

When Kai sang that last bit, he winked at Arisa, making Jay even madder.

_Well, so 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me_

_because you look so fine_

_and i really wanna make you mine._

_I say you look so fine_

_that I really wanna make you mine._

_Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks_

_now you dont need that money_

_with a face like that, do ya._

_Big black boots,_

_long brown hair,_

_she's so sweet_

_with her get back stare._

_Well I could see,_

_you home with me,_

_but you were with another man, yea!_

_I know we,_

_ain't got much to say,_

_before I let you get away, yea!_

_I said, are you gonna be my girl?_

I was kicking ass on the guitar, Cole was doing good too. We reached the last part of the song.

_Oh yea. Oh yea. C'mon!_

_I could see,_

_you home with me,_

_but you were with another man, yea!_

_I know we,_

_ain't got much to say,_

_before I let you get away, yea!_

_Uh, be my girl._

_Be my girl._

_Are you gonna be my girl?! Yea_

Its a good thing Cole and Lena have several guitars for this game cause after we finished the song, I picked up my guitar and slammed it on the ground.

Cole, with a sigh, went to grab another guitar. Arisa got up and was gonna sing the next song, Nya took Cole's guitar, and Jay stayed on the drums.

Arisa swapped disks, popping in Rock Band 2. Then, she chose her song, which was 'Go Your Own Way' by Fleetwood Mac.

_Loving you_

_Isn't the right thing to do_

_How can I ever change things that I feel?_

_If I could_

_Baby I'd give you my world_

_How can I_

_When you won't take it from me?_

_You can go your own way_

_Go your own way_

_You can call it another lonely day_

_You can go your own way_

_Go your own way_

I know she didn't choose this song for anyone. She chose it because its one of her favorite songs.

_Tell me why_

_Everything turned around_

_Packing up_

_Shacking up's all you wanna do_

_If I could_

_Baby I'd give you my world_

_Open up_

_Everything's waiting for you_

_You can go your own way_

_Go your own way_

_You can call it another lonely day_

_You can go your own way_

_Go your own way_

It was instrumentals for a bit before picking back up with the lyrics.

_You can go your own way_

_Go your own way_

_You can call it another lonely day (Another lonely day)_

_You can go your own way_

_Go your own way_

_You can call it another lonely day_

There were some more instrumentals, mainly guitar, so me and Nya got most of the fun in that part. Then, there were some more lyrics.

_You can go your own way_

_Go your own way_

_You can call it another lonely day_

_You can go your own way_

The song ended and I was about to slam my guitar again, but Cole gave me a look that said if I did it, he'd kill me, so I didn't.

Cole was the singer now, Lena the drummer, Nya and Arisa on the guitars. Cole scrolled through the songs before finally choosing one.

He chose 'The Middle' by Jimmy Eat World. This one had some pretty good guitar parts, so I wished I could play it.

_Hey, don't write yourself off yet_

_It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on._

_Just try your best, try everything you can._

_And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away._

_It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride._

_Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright)._

_Hey, you know they're all the same._

_You know you're doing better on your own, so don't buy in._

_Live right now._

_Yeah, just be yourself._

_It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else._

Cole was good, so were the others. They hadn't missed a single note yet.

_It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride._

_Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright)._

_It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride._

_Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright)._

Then, they had the awesome guitar solo, Nya had to play it. She was so lucky.

_Hey, don't write yourself off yet._

_It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on._

_Just do your best, do everything you can._

_And don't you worry what the bitter hearts are gonna say._

Cole and the other still hadn't missed a note, I was surprised. It WAS on Expert.

_It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride._

_Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright)._

_It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride._

_Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright)._

The song ended to show they got a perfect score! We were all staring at the screen, shocked.

We decided we'd play one more song before we stopped playing the game.

Nya was gonna sing this next song. I got to get back on the guitar, Arisa too. Jay took his place on the drums, while Nya changed the disk.

She put in Rock Band 3 and chose her song. She chose 'I Love Rock N Roll' by Joan Jett & the Blackhearts. I loved this song, so I had no problems with it.

_I saw him dancing there by the record machine_

_I knew he must have been about seventeen_

_The beat was going strong_

_Playing my favorite song_

_And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me, yeah me_

_And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me, yeah me_

_Singing, I love rock and roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

_I love rock and roll_

_So come and take your time and dance with me_

_Ow!_

Cole, at this point, was drooling. Nya winked at him before continuing the song.

_He smiled, so I got up and asked for his name_

_But that don't matter, he said, 'cause it's all the same_

_He said, "Can I take you home_

_Where we can be alone?"_

_And next we were moving on, he was with me, yeah me_

_Next we were moving on, he was with me, yeah me_

_Singing, I love rock and roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

_I love rock and roll_

_So come and take your time and dance with me_

_Ow!_

Now it was the guitar solo, I got to play this one, making me excited. I nailed it, then the lyrics popped back up.

_He said, "Can I take you home_

_Where we can be alone?"_

_Next we're moving on, he was with me, yeah me_

_And we'll be moving on and singing that same old song, yeah with me_

_Singing I love rock and roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

_I love rock and roll_

_So come and take your time and dance with me_

At this point, Aunt Lianna and Uncle Lou were in the room dancing, Lloyd and Lena started dancing too.

_I love rock and roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

_I love rock and roll_

_So come and take your time and dance with_

_I love rock and roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

_I love rock and roll_

_So come and take your time and dance with_

_I love rock and roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

_I love rock and roll_

_So come and take your time and dance with_

_I love rock and roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

_I love rock and roll_

_So come and take your time and dance with me_

We finished the song and had also gotten a perfect score. Aunt Lianna and Uncle Lou stopped dancing,

"Well, I haven't heard that song in years, not since Cole was born at least." Aunt Lianna said, smiling.

"Yes, actually we haven't heard that song since we met." Uncle Lou said, grabbing her hand.

"How did you two meet?" Lena asked, curiousity written on her face.

"Believe it or not, I was always a bit rebellious. I went out to clubs and partied a lot." Aunt Lianna said. Wow, so she was kind of like me.

"I was sort of rebellious too. I had went out to a party one night and ran into her, we got to talking and became close friends." Uncle Lou said.

"That song had been playing when he ran into me." She said, kissing his cheek.

"Our friendship turned into much more over time, so now she's my wife and mother of my children." He said, kissing her cheek in return.

"Awww, that's so sweet!" I shouted. Maybe I would have a romance like that with Logan, or maybe I'd find someone else later on down the road.

After that, went stopped playing the game and went outside. Aunt Lianna came up to me and said we could take the game with us to New Ninjago City.

I hugged her for that, she knew how much I loved the game, the others loved it too.

I joined the others outside and popped open an orange soda from the cooler, taking a sip.

Jay and Arisa were in the pool, wearing their T-shirts and pants instead on their swimsuits.

Cole and Nya grabbed Lena by her arms and legs, swinging her into the pool. Lena glared at them, including Lloyd for laughing.

I got up and turned on the radio, adding to the happy atmosphere. One of my fave songs came on, '1985' by Bowling For Soup.

_Woohoohoo_

_Woohoohoo_

_Debbie just hit the wall_

_She never had it all_

_One Prozac a day_

_Husband's a CPA_

_Her dreams went out the door_

_When she turned twenty four_

_Only been with one man_

_What happened to her plan?_

I got up on the table and started dancing to the song, Kai and Jinxie staring at me.

_She was gonna be an actress_

_She was gonna be a star_

_She was gonna shake her ass_

_On the hood of Whitesnake's car_

_Her yellow SUV is now the enemy_

_Looks at her average life_

_And nothing has been alright since_

_Bruce Springsteen, Madonna_

_Way before Nirvana_

_There was U2 and Blondie_

_And music still on MTV_

_Her two kids in high school_

_They tell her that she's uncool_

_Cause she's still preoccupied_

_With 19, 19, 1985_

This song was a few years old, but does age really matter as long as its a good song?

_Woohoohoo_

_(1985)_

_Woohoohoo_

_She's seen all the classics_

_She knows every line_

_Breakfast Club, Pretty in Pink_

_Even Saint Elmo's Fire_

_She rocked out to Wham_

_Not a big Limp Bizkit fan_

_Thought she'd get a hand_

_On a member of Duran Duran_

_Where's the mini-skirt made of snake skin_

_And who's the other guy that's singing in Van Halen_

_When did reality become T.V._

_Whatever happened to sitcoms, game shows_

_(on the radio was)_

_Springsteen, Madonna_

_Way before Nirvana_

_There was U2 and Blondie_

_And music still on MTV_

_Her two kids in high school_

_They tell her that she's uncool_

_Cause she's still preoccupied_

_With 19, 19, 1985_

Kai joined me on the table, dancing along with me. Jinxie didn't seem to mind though.

_Woohoohoo_

_She hates time make it stop_

_When did Mötley Crüe become classic rock?_

_And when did Ozzy become an actor?_

_Please make this stop, stop_

_Stop!_

_And bring back_

_Springsteen, Madonna_

_Way before Nirvana_

_There was U2 and Blondie_

_And music still on MTV_

_Her two kids in high school_

_They tell her that she's uncool_

_Cause she's still preoccupied_

_With 1985_

_Woohoohoo_

_Bruce Springsteen, Madonna_

_Way before Nirvana_

_There was U2 and Blondie_

_And music still on MTV (woohoohoo)_

_Her two kids in high school_

_They tell her that she's uncool_

_Cause she's still preoccupied_

_With 19, 19, 1985_

The song went off and a new one came on. I stopped dancing and started singing, everyone singing with me. It was 'All Star' by Smash Mouth.

_Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me_

_I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed_

_She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb_

_In the shape of an "L" on her forehead_

_Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming_

_Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running_

_Didn't make sense not to live for fun_

_Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb_

_So much to do so much to see_

_So what's wrong with taking the back streets?_

_You'll never know if you don't go_

_You'll never shine if you don't glow_

_Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play_

_Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid_

_And all that glitters is gold_

_Only shooting stars break the mold_

_It's a cool place and they say it gets colder_

_You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older_

_But the media men beg to differ_

_Judging by the hole in the satellite picture_

_The ice we skate is getting pretty thin_

_The water's getting warm so you might as well swim_

_My world's on fire. How about yours?_

_That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored._

We definitely weren't bored. We kept singing, sort of off key, mainly from laughing while singing.

_Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas_

_I need to get myself away from this place_

_I said yep what a concept_

_I could use a little fuel myself_

_And we could all use a little change_

_Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming_

_Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running_

_Didn't make sense not to live for fun_

_Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb_

_So much to do so much to see_

_So what's wrong with taking the back streets_

_You'll never know if you don't go_

_You'll never shine if you don't glow._

_And all that glitters is gold_

_Only shootin' stars break the mold_

We drug out the last part of the song, then burst out laughing. Today was great. There were no fights to deal with, everyone had been getting along.

It was getting dark, so we headed in and went to bed. We needed some rest for tomorrow's road trip to New Ninjago City.

* * *

**Lena's POV**

We all went inside, everyone going to their rooms except me. I went to Lloyd's door, knocking before entering.

When I went inside, I saw him packing his bags.

"L-Lloyd, what are you doing?" I asked, feeling like I was gonna cry.

"Lena..." He said, coming over to me.

"You're leaving?" I asked, clenching my fists.

"Yeah, all of us have to leave tomorrow." He said. I couldn't believe it.

"Well then, I'll come with you." I said, grabbing his hand.

"Cole said you can't. There's not enough room in the van or on my motorcycle. He also said you'd have to stay and prepare for your band's tour." Lloyd said, grasping my hand.

"Screw the band, I don't need them. I need you. We JUST started dating!" I said, no longer able to hold back my tears.

Lloyd hugged me, I hugged him back tightly as though I never wanted to let him go.

"You know, we still have tonight." I said, looking him in the eyes. He understood what I meant, lucky for us Jay wasn't in the room, so we locked the door and got to it.

I fell asleep cuddled against his chest, his warmth calming my nerves about what would happen to us once they left.

I knew the last stop on my band's tour was New Ninjago City, but I didn't want to wait four months just to see him.

I knew what I would do, smiling to myself about my plan.

* * *

**I know I've lost a good amount of viewers and stuff cause of the fact that I didn't make Jaya happen. Boo freaking hoo!  
**

**I like the couples I have set for this story, so :P**

**If you like it, that makes me happy. If you don't, I couldn't care less. BTW, Lloyd and Lena got busy. *wink***


	15. Going Home

**The next morning...**

**Cole's POV**

When I got up this morning, I didn't expect to see Jay sleeping on the couch.

I shrugged my shoulders, going to eat breakfast. Nya, Kai, Rika, and Arisa came downstairs.

Nya, Kai, and Rika came into the kitchen. Arisa was in the living room, trying to wake Jay up.

When he woke up, she kissed him before joining the rest of us in the kitchen and making herself a cup of coffee.

Jay came into the kitchen, so I decided to ask him why he slept on the couch.

"Dude, why'd you sleep on the couch?" I asked, laughing little bit.

"Lloyd locked me out of the room last night, maybe he was mad at me." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

Nya looked like she had something to say, but she never did.

"Besides, the couch is WAY more comfortable than my bed." He said, taking a seat at the table.

Lloyd came down, Lena coming down a few minutes later. I felt bad for Lena since we were leaving today, knowing she would miss Lloyd.

Jinxie came downstairs, joining us in the kitchen. She walked over to Arisa, asking to talk privately.

They went into the living room, going to sit by the stairs.

* * *

**Arisa's POV**

Jinxie had said she wanted to talk to me, so I let her.

"Look Arisa, I'm sorry for everythig I put you through. I hope you can forgive me." She said, bowing a little bit.

I sighed and...I hugged her. That surprised her.

"You know, all those things you did were wrong, but the fact that you're apologizing means a lot to me." I said.

She hugged me back. We stopped hugging.

"So, can we be friends?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think we can." I said. With that, we went back into the kitchen, me going to stand at Jay's side.

He gave me a peck on the lips.

"Hey gorgeous, so what happened?" He asked. I chuckled a little bit.

"She apologized for everything she did and now we're friends." I said, smiling at him.

"That's great! How about we celebrate?" He asked, suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

I laughed at that.

"I was just joking, but that really is great." He said. I ruffled his hair before going to wash my cup out.

After breakfast, we all went to get dressed.

I put on a blue tank top, a pair of capris, and some blue flip-flops. I had Rika braid my hair, it went to my waist.

Rika was wearing a black cami, some black fingerless gloves, a pair of my purple skinny jeans, and some black converse boots with white laces.

Jinxie had put on a black T-shirt, some white skinny jeans, and some black sneakers. Her hair pulled into a ponytail.

We went downstairs, finding everyone else already there.

* * *

**Nya's POV**

Once everyone was downstairs, we started saying our goodbyes.

Lianna and Lou hugged everyone, I was last. Lianna slipped something into my bag, putting her finger to her mouth, as though it was a secret.

Lena hugged all of us next, saving Lloyd for last. She looked as though she was gonna cry.

She whispered something into his ear, his eyes going wide and his mouth dropping. She smiled at him, placing her hand on his cheek.

He lifted her up off the ground, twirling her around before placing her back on the ground.

"What's that about?" Kai asked, confused.

"Well, you see, I'm pregnant!" Lena shouted, making Cole and Lou faint.

Ten minutes later, they regained conciousness.

"We take it Lloyd's the father?" Cole said.

"Yep, I sure am!" Lloyd shouted, his grin couldn't get any bigger.

"Wait, is that why you locked me out of the room last night!?" Jay shouted, waving his hands around.

Lloyd rubbed his hand on the back of his neck.

"Yeah, sorry about that Jay." Lloyd said.

"Well, it looks like Lena will be joining us." Cole said.

"You don't have to worry about making room for me cause the band is moving to New Ninjago City, so I'm gonna hitch a ride with them tomorrow." Lena said, beaming.

"Then, we'll see you there." Arisa said, waving goodbye as we all piled into the van.

Lena waved goodbye, blowing Lloyd a kiss as he took off on his motorcycle.

I was sitting in the passenger seat of the van, Cole in the driver's seat.

Behind us, there were three rows of seats, so they all sat by someone.

Jay and Arisa sat in the back of the van, Kai and Rika sat in the middle row, and Jinxie sat on the first row, turning around to talk with Rika.

Jinxie had cleared up her act and was now becoming friends with everyone, even apologizing to those she had hurt emotionally, like Arisa.

Kai still hadn't apologized for any of the things he'd done, but I could tell he would by the end of the week.

A few hours later, we were back at New Ninjago City.

* * *

**I know this chapter is shorter than some of the previous ones but I think you're really gonna like this next chapter.**

**Jinxie apologized to Arisa, how nice. Lloyd knocked up Lena, so...yeah. I don't have anything else left to say except that I hope you liked this chapter!**


	16. First Day Back

**Kai's POV**

Once we were back in New Ninjago City, we headed to our house, given to us free of charge, and started unpacking.

The house had plenty of space for everyone, so the girls each got their own rooms.

Jinxie, Arisa, and Rika all went to their rooms, the rest of us going to ours.

Once I finished unpacking, I decided to go to Borg Industries and check on P.I.X.A.L.

Getting on my bike, I headed over there.

Opening the door to Cyrus Borg's office, I saw P.I.X.A.L. talking to...

"ZANE!" I yelled, tackling him into a hug.

Zane hugged me back. P.I.X.A.L. had finished making his powersource while we were gone.

We had Zane back.

"Hello Kai, how were things at Cole's family reunion." Zane asked.

"Decent, I got into a few fights with Jay." I said, embarrassed.

"Kai, Jay is your brother. You two shouldn't fight." He said.

"I know. Anyways, now that you're back, are you and P.I.X.A.L. gonna live with us?" I asked, hoping they were.

"We will only if it is okay that we bring someone else with us." He said.

"Who is it?" I asked, curious.

"Well, I made another powersource while you were gone and I built us a child." P.I.X.A.L. said. She built them a kid!?

A little girl walked up to me. She looked like Zane everywhere but her hair, she had P.I.X.A.L.'s hair.

"Kai, this is Zarine, our daughter." Zane said, placing the little girl on his shoulders.

She looked as though she was built to be about 6 or 7 years old.

"Hi, I'm Kai." I said, giving her a high-five.

After that, Zane and P.I.X.A.L. packed their things and we went back to the house.

Upon entering the house, we found everyone playing Rock Band, again.

They finished their song before noticing Zane. Nya, Cole, Lloyd, and Jay all jumped on him, hugging him. Zane introduced them to Zarine.

They talked for a little bit before Rika asked when they were gonna play another song, so Zane was gonna play this next one with us.

Zane was on drums, Nya on one of the guitars, Rika on the other, and Jay was the singer.

They let Zane choose the song. He chose 'Wanted Dead or Alive' by Bon Jovi.

_It's all the same, only the names will change_

_Everyday it seems we're wasting away_

_Another place where the faces are so cold_

_I'd drive all night just to get back home_

Zane could play the drums pretty well, not missing a note so far.

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_

_I'm wanted dead or alive_

_Wanted dead or alive_

_Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days_

_And the people I meet always go their separate ways_

_Sometimes you tell the day_

_By the bottle that you drink_

_And times when you're alone all you do is think_

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_

_I'm wanted dead or alive_

_Wanted dead or alive_

_Wanted dead or alive_

Jay was really getting into this song, he must really like it.

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_

_I'm wanted dead or alive_

_Wanted dead or alive_

_I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back_

_I play for keeps, 'cause I might not make it back_

_I been everywhere, and I'm standing tall_

_I've seen a million faces an I've rocked them all_

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_

_I'm wanted dead or alive_

_I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side_

_I'm wanted dead or alive_

_And I ride, dead or alive_

_I still drive, dead or alive_

_Dead or alive [x4]_

The song stopped and Zane had only missed two notes throughout the entire song.

Then it was my turn. I was play the drums on this next song, Cole on a guitar, Nya on the other, and Rika as the singer.

She put in Rock Band 2 and chose her song. It was 'That's What You Get' by Paramore.

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore._

_It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score._

_And why do we like to hurt so much?_

_I can't decide_

_You have made it harder just to go on_

_And why, all the possibilities, well I was wrong_

Rika had a good voice, I hadn't noticed it before.

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating._

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here._

_'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here._

_I still try, holding onto silly things, I never learn_

_Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard._

She looked sort of mad, for some reason.

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)_

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_Pain make your way to me, to me._

_And I'll always be just so inviting._

_If I ever start to think straight,_

_This heart will start a riot in me,_

_Let's start, start, hey!_

_Why do we like to hurt so much?_

_Oh why do we like to hurt so much?_

For some reason, I felt strange listening to Rika sing.

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa!_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,_

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

The song ended and Rika took her place on the guitar, preparing to play another song. Her face looked, sad and angry at the same time.

I was the next singer, Lloyd on one guitar, Rika on the other, and Cole on drums. I chose the song 'Nine in the Afternoon' by Panic! at the Disco.

_Back to the street where we began_

_Feeling as good as lovers can, you know_

_Yeah we're feeling so good_

_Pickin' up things we shouldn't read_

_It looks like the end of history as we know_

_It's just the end of the world_

_Back to the street where we began_

_Feeling as good as love, you could, you can_

_Into a place where thoughts can bloom_

_Into a room where it's nine in the afternoon_

_And we know that it could be_

_And we know that it should_

_And you know that you feel it too_

_'Cause it's nine in the afternoon_

I saw Rika glance at me, then she looked back at the screen, smiling. I blushed, but kept singing.

_And your eyes are the size of the moon_

_You could 'cause you can so you do_

_We're feeling so good_

_just the way that we do_

_When it's nine in the afternoon_

_Your eyes are the size of the moon_

_You could 'cause you can so you do_

_We're feeling so good_

_Back to the street_

_Down to our feet_

_Losing the feeling of feeling unique_

_Do you know what I mean?_

I saw Zane dancing with little Zarine, smiling and laughing.

_Back to the place_

_Where we used to say_

_Man it feels good to feel this way_

_Now I know what I mean_

_Back to the street, back to the place,_

_Back to the room where it all began, hey_

_Back to the room where it all began_

_'Cause it's nine in the afternoon_

_Your eyes are the size of the moon_

_You could 'cause you can so you do_

_We're feeling so good_

_Just the way that we do_

_When it's nine in the afternoon_

_[x3]_

The song stopped and we decided to play one last song. We tried to get Jinxie to sing, but she refused, stating that she couldn't sing.

That's why P.I.X.A.L. was gonna sing this last one. I got to play on one of the guitars, Rika on the other, and Jinxie got on the drums.

P.I.X.A.L. chose 'We Got The Beat' by the Go-Go's.

_See the people walking down the street_

_Fall in line just watching all their feet_

_They don't know where they wanna go_

_But they're walking in time_

_They got the beat_

_They got the beat_

_They got the beat, yeah_

_They got the beat_

_All the kids just getting out of school_

_They can't wait to hang out and be cool_

_Hang around 'til quarter after twelve_

_That's when they fall in line_

_They got the beat_

_They got the beat_

_Kids got the beat, yeah_

_Kids got the beat_

P.I.X.A.L. could sing pretty good, Zane thought so too.

_Go-go music really makes us dance_

_Do the pony puts us in a trance_

_Do the watusi just give us a chance_

_That's when we fall in line_

_'Cause we got the beat_

_We got the beat_

_We got the beat, yeah_

_We got it_

Rika was smiling as she played her guitar, not letting anything distract her.

_We got the beat_

_We got the beat_

_We got the beat_

_Everybody get on your feet_

_We got the beat_

_We know you can dance to the beat_

_We got the beat_

_Jumpin',get down_

_We got the beat_

_Round and round and round_

_We got the beat_

_We got the beat [x9]_

We finished up the song before deciding to go get dinner. We went to get dressed.

Once we all got dressed, we headed out to the nearby Steak N' Shake, knowing how much everyone loved that place.

Our waitress got our table ready and then, we went to sit down.

Cole sat by Nya, Nya sat by Arisa, who sat by Jay. Jay sat across from Jinxie, who sat next to Rika, who sat by me.

Zane, Zarine, and P.I.X.A.L. sat next to each other. We ordered our food, then started talking.

Our waitress brought us our food and drinks. I reached for the bottle of ketchup, my hand accidentally brushing against Rika's.

We both pulled our hands away, then I let her grab the bottle first. She squirted some ketchup onto her plate before handing me the bottle.

We finished eating and payed for the meal, then we went back to the house.

Zane and P.I.X.A.L. went to put Zarine to bed, before going to bed themselves. Everyone went to bed excpet Rika, who was sitting in the recliner, watching a movie.

I wasn't tired either, so I went to sit on the couch and watched the movie. She was watching The Conjuring, a horror movie.

I couldn't seem to focus on the movie much, I kept finding myself staring at Rika.

Every now and then, she'd jump a little bit, so I'd look to see what she jumped for. I finally managed to watch the rest of the movie, almost pissing my pants in the process.

When the movie finished, I noticed Rika had fell asleep in the recliner, so I picked her up and carried her to her room.

I laid her on her bed and, for some reason, kissed her forehead. I had no idea why I'd done that.

Walking out of her room, I bumped into Jay, who was going to the bathroom.

I had knocked him to the ground, so I stuck my hand out to help him up. He grabbed my hand and I helped him to his feet.

"Thanks Kai." He said, continuing his walk to the bathroom.

"Listen Jay, I'm sorry about all the stuff that happened before." I said, giving him a smile.

"It's cool, I forgive you." Jay said, giving me a high-five before continuing to the bathroom.

I went to bed, thinking that everything was gonna be alright from that point on.

* * *

**Kai sure does like a lot of girls. Lena and her band will be in New Ninjago City in the next chapter, so you will see them here soon.**

**While writing chapter 14, I got to thinking and went and bought 4 different Rock Band games and a guitar today. I haven't played in a long time.**

**I usually play when I have friends over, but have been so busy that I haven't had any of them come over in a while.  
**

**P.S. Zane and P.I.X.A.L. have a daughter! I had it to where P.I.X.A.L. built her while the others were away. Hope you liked this chapter! :)**


	17. Second Day Back

**Kai's POV**

The next day, everyone else went out, leaving me, Jay, and Arisa home alone.

I went to try and take a nap. Try being the keyword.

The only thing that sucks about having my room next to Jay's, is that I can hear some of the stuff happening in his room.

Jay and Arisa were having sex at the moment and apparently, forgot I was here.

I pulled out my mp3 player and stuck my earbuds in my ears, turning the volume all the way up.

For some reason, I didn't feel like going and bashing Jay's head in. I think I was finally over Arisa.

I got hungry, so I went downstairs and got some onigiri from the fridge.

I plopped down on the couch and started watching Pacific Rim.

30 minutes into the movie, Rika stormed into the house, tears streaming down her face.

She ran upstairs and I heard her door slam. I had wanted to get up and go see what was wrong, but I got distracted when Jay and Arisa came downstairs.

"Kai, what's wrong with Rika?" Arisa asked, concern written on her face.

"I don't know, she just walked in and she was crying, then she ran to her room." I said.

"I'm gonna go check on her." Arisa said, kissing Jay's cheek.

With that, she ran upstairs, leaving me and Jay alone.

He joined me on the couch, watching the movie.

"Oh cool, I love this movie!" Jay said, staring at the screen.

I got up to make some popcorn. There were stairs in the kitchen that lead upstairs, so I snuck upstairs.

I went up to Rika's door, sticking my ear against it.

Apparently, I had missed the conversation and now they were just chatting about random stuff.

I went back into the kitchen, grabbing my popcorn out of the microwave.

When I went get back on the couch, Arisa was already there, sitting by Jay. Rika was sitting on the loveseat.

I could either sit on the couch, loveseat, or the recliner. I chose the recliner, not wanting to sit by either girl.

Sitting on the loveseat would mean I had to sit by Rika, but remembering last night, I didn't want to. I still have no idea why I did that.

We watched the rest of the movie, then the others finally came back. Lena was with them.

* * *

**Lloyd's POV**

I was so glad Lena was here.

She'd be living with us, while her band had their own place.

I got her bags, carrying them to our room. I went back downstairs, finding her talking to Rika and Arisa.

Kai had gotten up and went to grab a soda from the fridge, so Cole was in the recliner, Nya on his lap.

When Kai came back in the room, he had to sit on the loveseat with Rika. Jinxie sat on a nearby chair, she had fell asleep in the chair.

Lena, Arisa, and Jay sat on the couch. Zane and P.I.X.A.L. went to fix Zarine something to eat.

There wasn't anywhere for me to sit, so Arisa got on Jay's lap. I took the spot beside Lena on the couch.

Kai put in a movie for us to watch. He chose the movie Oculus, a horror movie.

I have never been that scared in my life, but it WAS a good movie. Arisa and Rika both got scared, burying their faces in Jay and Kai's chests, making them blush.

Jinxie was still fast asleep in her chair, drool hanging from her mouth as she quietly snored.

Lena wasn't scared, her eyes hadn't left the screen since the movie started. Cole and Nya didn't seem scared either, both as focused on the movie as Lena.

Zarine had been put to bed, so Zane and P.I.X.A.L. were sitting on the floor, watching the movie.

When the movie was over, it was about 5 in the afternoon, so Cole went to start dinner.

Cole made some curry for dinner. We all piled it onto our plates, hungry. We ate until our stomachs looked like they would burst before going back into the living room.

Rika stayed in the kitchen, washing the dishes. We told her she didn't have to, but she insisted.

Nya told Kai to stay in there and help her, so he did.

I could see them from my spot on the couch. Neither of them had said anything to the other, but their faces were red.

Once they finished the dishes, we were gonna watch one more movie. We put in the movie The Woman In Black.

I jumped during some parts of the movie, but when we got to the ending, we cried. All of us, except Jinxie, who was STILL sleeping.

I know we had screamed during some parts of our movies, so I was shocked as to how she could sleep through all of it.

Lena laid her head on my shoulder, placing her hand on her stomach. I could tell she was happy about the baby, I was too.

To think in just a few months, we'll have a little boy or girl running around this place. I smiled at the thought.

When the movie was over, we all went to bed. Lena crawling into bed, snuggling close to me. I wrapped my arm around her and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**Rika's POV**

I got up in the middle of the night, heading downstairs.

I walked throught the living room, walking past Jinxie who was still asleep in her chair, her snores had definitely gotten louder.

I grabbed a coke from the fridge, then while walking up the stairs, I bumped into Kai.

I almost fell down the stairs, but Kai grabbed my hand and pulled, making my face inches from his chest.

I still had my coke in my hand, but felt like I would drop it at any second. I had always thought Kai was attractive, but I didn't want to try anything.

I stepped back a little bit, looking up at his face. He smiled at me.

"You should be more careful Rika, it'd be a shame if anything happened to that pretty face of yours." He said, making me blush. He was blushing too.

I pecked his cheek before running up the stairs and into my bedroom. Closing the door, I slid down to the floor, hand on my heart.

My heart was beating so fast, I thought it would jump out of my chest. I had felt something when I touched his hand, a spark.

No, it was more like a million sparks had went through my entire body, like the Fourth of July fireworks were being set off inside my stomach.

I got up from the floor, falling onto my bed. I sat my can of coke on the table next to my bed.

I just laid there, staring at the ceiling.

I had discovered that Logan cheated on me first thing after we left. I dumped him earlier today.

That's why I had been crying earlier. This wasn't the first time my heart had been broken. This had been the second time.

The first time had been when I was dating this guy Xander. He had been so sweet, a real charmer.

I was head-over-heels in love with him, but then he dumped me for Alexa, the most popular girl in our school.

The day after, I burned everything he'd ever gave me. Now, it had happened again.

I told myself I wouldn't fall in love for a third time, but I was considering giving Kai a chance at my heart.

If it happens again, my heart will have officially shattered and I will never fall in love again.

I fell asleep, hoping Kai feels the same way about me and that he won't break my heart like Xander and Logan had.

* * *

**Kai and Rika have a little romance happening between them. I love it when Jaya fans read this even though they don't like Conya. They're such good sports. Anyways, today I will officially have a head full of pink hair. It'll wash out in a few weeks and if people like it, I'll re-dye it only I'll use the special effects atomic pink instead of my manic panic, so it'll last longer.**

**Hope you liked this chapter! ;)**


	18. Embarrassing Encounters

**Lena's POV**

I woke up, yawning and stretching my arms as I got out of bed. I looked over my shoulder to see Lloyd still fast asleep. I smiled and went downstairs.

I had band practice today, then tomorrow I get to meet Lloyd's parents, making me nervous.

When I got downstairs, Cole and Nya were already up, sitting at the kitchen table talking to Rika.

They had heard about what Logan did to her, so they went out last night and got her a gift.

I had no clue what they bought her, but I had a feeling it was gonna be good.

I walked over to the cabinet, pulling out some cereal. I fixed a bowl and went to sit with the others.

Jay, Arisa, Kai, and Lloyd all came down, walking past Jinxie. She was still asleep in the chair, so Arisa nudged her as she walked by.

Jinxie still didn't wake up, she only fell out of the chair and was now sleeping on the floor. Talk about Sleeping Beauty.

I got up and went to the sink, filling a cup full of cold water and putting some ice in it. I walked over to Jinxie, holding the cup over her head.

I nudged her with my foot a few times to see if she'd wake up. When she didn't, that's when I dumped the water on her.

That woke her up. Jinxie got up, looking to see who'd done it.

When she saw me holding the cup, she glared at me and puffed her cheeks, her face going red.

She noticed me trying to contain my laughter, then burst into laughter herself. That's when I started laughing.

We stood there in the middle of the living room, laughing like the hyenas from the Lion King. Everyone was staring at us.

Once we stopped laughing, Cole and Nya decided they would give Rika her gift now and went to go get it.

When they came back in, they had a guitar in their hands. It was dark blue with light pink flower designs on it. It was super cute.

She squealed, like a little kid in a candy store. She hugged Cole and Nya, kissing both of them on the cheek.

Looks like we just found a replacement for Logan.

After hearing about what he did to Rika, I was planning on kicking him out soon.

I went up to Rika and told her about my idea, she loved it.

I told her that band practice would be starting in an hour, so we went to take showers and get dressed.

* * *

**Rika's POV**

I went upstairs to grab my clothes, then I walked to the bathroom on our end of the hallway.

I knocked and nobody answered, so I assumed nobody was in there. Boy, was I wrong.

I walked in, only to come face-to-face with an almost naked Kai. He had a towel around his waist, that was it.

"Holy shit, I'm so sorry Kai! I knocked and nobody answered, so I thought it was empty." I shouted, my face as red as Kai's ninja suit.

"I didn't hear you knock and the door to this bathroom doesn't lock!" He shouted, his face as red as mine.

I exited the bathroom, bumping into Jay.

"Hey Rika, what's up?" He asked. I was so embarrassed that I couldn't seem to speak.

"I, um, I just..." I couldn't get the words to come out.

I must have bad luck cause Kai came out of the bathroom, earning the both of us weird looks from Jay.

He looked at us strangely before a huge grin appeared on his face.

"Oh, you and Kai were bumping uglies in the bathroom, eh?" Jay asked, making our faces extreme amounts of red.

"No, it's wasn't like that, I just-" Before I could finish my sentence, Jay spoke again.

"It's okay, I won't tell the others." He said, running down the hallway, laughing like a maniac.

I ran straight to my room, waiting a few minutes before going back to the bathroom.

Thank goodness, it was empty this time. I stripped all my clothes off, getting into the shower.

I got out, finding Jinxie in the bathroom brushing her teeth.

"Jinxie, what the hell!? Why are you in the bathroom?" I shouted.

She turned to look at me, toothbrush still in her mouth gave me a look that said "Isn't it obvious?".

I could have facepalmed right then and there, but didn't.

I wrapped my towel around my body and left the bathroom.

Luck must really love messing with me today cause I bumped into Kai, making both of us slip and fall.

He fell on top of me and Jinxie poked her head out of the bathroom door.

Seeing the position we were in, she got a sly smile on her face, looking as though she was enjoying my embarrassment.

Kai got up and turned his head away from me before extending his hand to help me up.

I grabbed his hand and got up, that's when Jinxie decided to speak.

"You shouldn't be trying to have sex in the hallway, you know? It's indecent." She said, pointing her toothbrush at us, before going back into the bathroom to continue brushing her teeth.

I went straight to my room, putting on my clothes before any other naked incidents happen to me.

I got my clothes on and put on my makeup, then I went downstairs, finding Lena already there waiting for me.

We got into Cole's car and took off to band practice.

Band practice had been pretty good. Logan got kicked out of the band, and I took his place.

I learned how to play their songs pretty quickly, I even wrote some of my own songs. I would get to play them on the tour.

I crawled into bed, thinking about all of the things that had happened today.

When I thought about walking in on Kai, I couldn't help but think of how good his body looked.

His skin was flawless, he was pretty muscular too, just not as muscular as Cole. I found myself starting to drool at the thought of shirtless Kai, so I pushed the thought out of my head and decided to go to bed.

I fell asleep shortly after, completely happy.

* * *

**Rika has got some serious bad luck. Lloyd and Lena are gonna break the news to Lloyd's parents in the next chapter, so I wonder how that'll go.  
**

**Hope you liked this chapter! If you didn't, that's cool cause I'm sure there are people out there who did, so :P**


	19. Meeting Lloyd's Parents

**Enjoy this chapter! (Even though the first part is shitty.)**

* * *

**Lena's POV**

Lloyd's parents would be here any minute!

Today, we're gonna tell them about the baby. I just hope they take it well.

I hear the doorbell ring, Lloyd gets up and goes to answer it. The others were all upstairs, watching a movie in Kai's room, so we didn't have to worry about them.

Lloyd walked back into the living room, two people following behind him, his mom and dad.

"Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet Lena, Cole's sister." Lloyd said. I stepped forward, grabbing Lloyd's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Lena." I said, shaking their hands.

"I'm Misako and this, is my husband Garmadon." She said, shaking my hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Lena." Garmadon said.

We all went to sit at the kitchen table. I prepared the two of them a plate before making one for Lloyd and myself.

Once we all finished eating, Lloyd spoke.

"Mom, Dad, we have something important to say." Lloyd said, making them both look at us.

"What is it son?" Garmadon said, curiousity in his voice.

"You see, Lena's pregnant. I'm the father." Lloyd said, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

Misako looked happy, but Garmadon didn't look too pleased.

"Lloyd, may I speak to you outside?" He asked. Lloyd nodded and followed his father outside.

Misako rushed to my side as soon as they went outside.

"So Lena, about the baby, are you excited or nervous?" She asked me.

"I'm a little of both actually. Mostly excited though." I said, smiling.

"That's normal. I was too when I was pregnant with Lloyd." She said, smiling back at me.

Just then, we heard some yelling and went to go check it out.

Lloyd and his father were fighting. I just knew this had to be about the baby.

Cole and the others rushed down to see what was going on. Cole and Kai went to break up the fight.

Garmadon was the first to speak.

"Lloyd, you are too young for a child! If you and her go through with having it, I shall no longer consider you my son!" Garmadon yelled, making Lloyd flinch.

"Fine by me! You know, I wish Uncle had been my father instead of you!" Lloyd yelled. Garmadon's eyes went wide.

"Fine, then Wu can have you!" He said, storming off.

Lloyd didn't look all that upset about it, Misako didn't either.

"Honey, don't listen to him. He doesn't mean it." Misako said, hugging Lloyd.

I felt guilty, like it was all my fault. I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes, so I ran upstairs to our room, plopping onto the bed and crying.

I heard someone enter the room, I didn't look up, but I could tell it was Lloyd.

"Lena, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Your dad hates you now and I feel like its all my fault." I said, tears still going down my face.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine, we'll be fine." He said, grabbing my hands.

Then, he did something I hadn't expected.

"Lena Brookstone, will you marry me?" He asked.

"Of course I will!" I yelled, tackling him onto the bed. Cole, Nya, and Misako came up to check on us.

When they found out we were getting married, they began to congratulate us.

I went to sleep that night feeling like nothing else could go wrong.

* * *

**Kai's POV**

Later that night, I went to get something to drink from the kitchen.

Nobody else was up, thankfully. I remembered the stuff that happened between me and Rika yesterday, heat rushing to my face at the thought.

Last night, I had had so many dirty dreams about her and me it wasn't even funny. I ended up having to take a cold shower this morning.

I had never wanted a girl as bad as I want Rika. She WAS my type of girl.

Spunky, smart, talent, funny, beautiful, stubborn, and isn't afraid to be herself.

I grabbed my drink, going back upstairs.

Standing outside my door, was none other than Rika. She looked like she was gonna knock, but couldn't decide if she wanted to.

I snuck up behind her.

"Looking for someone?" I whispered, making her jump. She turned to look at me.

"Damn it Kai, that wasn't funny!" She said, face red.

"I thought it was." I said, running my hand through my hair. I look up to find her staring at me.

We didn't think anyone had heard us, but Jinxie stuck her head out of her door and spoke.

"Will you two just screw each other's brains out and get it over with? That would probably be quieter than your talking." She said, closing her door.

Our faces were really red after that. I glanced at her, accidentally making eye contact.

Then, we were on each other like rabbits. Shedding one another of any and every article of clothing on our bodies.

We were quiet the rest of the night, as to not let the others know what we were doing.

Rika fell asleep in my bed, her head against my chest. I smiled and wrapped my arm around her before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Kai and Rika finally got down to business, leaving Cole and Nya the only couple that hasn't done it. Maybe that'll happen sometime soon, maybe not.**

**We shall see, cue evil background music. *Music plays* Thank you! Now, where was I? Oh, yea I was gonna do my evil laugh. *evil laugh***

**I don't have my pink hair yet, my mom forgot to pick up some bleach when she was at the store, but I'll have pink hair sometime today.**

**Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! If you did, be sure to write a little something in the review box down below. You know that magical little box right down there. Just look for it and thou shall find it.**


	20. Jinxie's New Friends

**I hope you guys like this chapter! Selena and Aaron are not my OC's. They belong to IceFreak101.**

**Jesse isn't mine either, he belongs to Jinxie Jaymes. Anyways, this chapter (to me) is pretty lame.**

**I couldn't think of ways for the three OC's mentioned above to meet, so I hope their creators like it. If not, I can change it.**

**Anyways, here we go...**

* * *

**Jinxie's POV**

Kai and Rika had been all over each other all day.

I'm sitting at the kitchen table right now, eating a sandwich. They were on the couch.

Kai was on top of Rika, the two of them making out. I couldn't take it anymore, so I decided to say something.

"You guys are making me want to throw up my sandwich!" I yelled, making them look at me.

"Go eat it in another room then!" Rika yelled. I got up and went to my bedroom, finishing my sandwich.

An hour later, they were making out in the hallway. I sighed, walking around them before saying something.

"Get a room!" I yelled, running downstairs.

"Mood killer!" I heard Kai yell, he sounded mad. Serves them right for wanting to make out all over the damn house.

Finally, they stopped making out and were just sitting on the couch. Rika was wearing one of Kai's red shirts.

"I didn't realize today was Valentine's Day." I said, gesturing to Rika's pink hair and the red shirt she was wearing.

"Although, that would explain why you two are trying to have sex in every room of the house." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

I looked over my shoulder, Kai's face was red, like he was angry. I did my job then.

That's when he did what I never thought he would. He yelled at me.

"Jinxie, just stop it! I know you like to pick on us sometimes and that's fine, but when you crack the jokes everytime you see us, it gets kind of old!" He yelled.

My eyes widened, I clenched my fists. Then, I went to my room.

I heard Rika say something to Kai before I left. It sounded like "Kai, I think you may have overdone it."

I couldn't take being in the house, so I decided to go out. There was a nightclub not too far from here called the Ultraviolet Dragon.

I threw on my clothes. I chose a black strapless dress, black and white striped leggings, and some black converse boots.

I styled my hair into a braid, then I applied some makeup. I put on some white eyeshadow, purple eyeliner, some mascara, and a touch of lipgloss.

When I thought I looked right, I snuck out my window and started walking to the club.

When I arrived at the club, I could already see a line forming, so I went to get in line before it got too long. I got in within 10 minutes and went to grab a drink.

The people here all dressed like me. Most of them wearing black, neon colors, or crazy attire.

I read a nearby sign that said a band called From Dusk Till Dawn was going to be playing, that'll be interesting.

I got my drink, heading to sit at a nearby booth. As soon as I sat down, everyone turned to look at the stage.

I did too and saw the band up there, getting ready to perform. The spotlight shone on each band member individually.

It shone on a guy first. He was cute with shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a grey shirt underneath a brown leather jacket, black cargo pants, and black combat boots. He was on the drums.

Next, it shone on a girl. She had short, black hair and her bangs parted to the right. She had deep green eyes, they were really pretty. She wore a light blue shirt under a brown leather jacket, dark green cargo shorts with a chain on the right hip attached to a belt loop, and black boots. She had on some light green eyeshadow too.

She was on the bass guitar.

The spotlight shone on the final band member, reveal an extremely cute guy. He had brown, spiky hair, like Kai. His cheeks were bony and he looked as though he doesn't smile much. He wore a purple T-shirt underneath a black leather jacket, black leather pants, and black combat boots. He looked muscular too, but not too muscular.

He approached the microphone, his eyes scanning the crowd. For a senond there, I thought he looked at me, making me blush.

"Hi everyone, we're From Dusk Till Dawn. I'm Jesse Shadow, singer and guitar player. The girl on the bass is Selena Okamura and the drummer is Aaron Mashima." He said.

"Selena and Aaron are going to sing songs too, but right now you'll have to put up with me." He said, winking.

I accidentally made eye contact with him and, for some reason, he smiled. They started playing, I felt entranced by them.

_Oh, yeah!_

_Yeah._

_Uh!_

_So youre the girl. (I heard the rumor.)_

_You got the boys wrapped around your finger._

_Such a sweet heart-breaker!_

_If youre the game, I wanna be a player._

_Oh, you can do whatever you want. Its all right with me-e-e-e-e!_

_Why dont you break my heart? Make it hurt so bad! Come on and give it your best, nothing less, I insist. I want it just like that._

_Why dont you break my heart? It sounds good to me-e-e-e. Do it over again, again, again! Youre just what I need._

_Why dont you break my heart?_

He had the best voice I'd ever heard and could play guitar just as good. I couldn't help but stare at him.

_Yeah._

_Break it!_

_Stare me down - intimidate me._

_Baby please, youll never break me._

_Bring it on, cuz I can take it!_

_Youre so cool, the way you play it!_

_Oh, you can do whatever you like. Its all right with me-e-e-e-e!_

_Why dont you break my heart? Make it hurt so bad! (So bad!) Come on and give it your best, nothing less, I insist. I want it just like that. (Just like that!)_

_Why dont you break my heart? It sounds good to me-e-e-e. Do it over again, again, again! Youre just what I need._

_Why dont you break my heart? Yeah._

He winked at the audience, making the girls squeal. I saw him look in my direction, so I turned my head away, blushing.

_Break it! Break it!_

_Yeah!_

_Yeah-eah-eah-eah-eah-eah-eah-eah!_

_Break it!_

_Come on, break my heart._

_Break it!_

_Why dont you break my heart? (Yeah!) Make it hurt so bad! (Hurt so bad!) Come on and give it your best, nothing less, I insist. I want it just like that. (Just like that!)_

_Why dont you break my heart? (Heart, yeah!) It sounds good to me-e-e-e. Do it over again, again, again! Youre just what I need._

_Why dont you break my_

_Why dont you break my_

_Why dont you break my hea-ea-ea-ea-eart? (Yeah.)_

The song ended and everyone applauded and screamed. They all loved their performance, I did too.

Then, Selena went to the microphone, swapping places with Jesse. They started playing again.

_I got a lot to say to you_

_Yeah, I got a lot to say_

_I noticed your eyes are always glued to me_

_Keeping them here_

_And it makes no sense at all_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush, crush_

_(Two, three, four!)_

She had a nice voice too. The drummer was sneaking glances at her every now and then.

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one-two of us, who's counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than this_

_If you want to play it like a game_

_Well, come on, come on, let's play_

_Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending_

_Than have to forget you for one whole minute_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush, crush_

_(Two, three, four!)_

Jesse had his eyes closed, focusing on his performance. His mouth was moving, as though he was silently singing along.

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one-two of us, who's counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than this now_

_Rock and roll, baby_

_Don't you know that we're all alone now?_

_I need something to sing about_

_Rock and roll, hey_

_Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?_

_I need something to sing about_

_Rock and roll, hey_

_Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?_

_Give me something to sing about_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one-two of us, who's counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than_

_No, oh_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one-two of us, who's counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than_

_More than this_

_Ohoh ohoh ohoh_

_Oooh... _

The song ended and Selena carried the microphone closer to Aaron, so he could sing. They started playing again.

_Paper bags and plastic hearts_

_All are belongings in shopping carts_

_It's goodbye_

_But we got one more night_

_Let's get drunk and ride around_

_And make peace with an empty town_

_We can make it right_

_Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

_We won't hear a word they say_

_They don't know us anyway_

_Watch it burn_

_Let it die_

_Cause we are finally free tonight_

_Tonight will change our lives_

_It's so good to be by your side_

_We'll cry_

_We won't give up the fight_

_We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs_

_And they'll think it's just cause we're young_

_And we'll feel so alive_

He was looking at Selena while singing, I smiled at noticing how much he liked her.

_Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

_We won't hear a word they say_

_They don't know us anyway_

_Watch it burn_

_Let it die_

_Cause we are finally free tonight_

_All of the wasted time_

_The hours that were left behind_

_The answers that we'll never find_

_They don't mean a thing tonight_

Selena had a smile on her face, stealing a glance at Aaron. Then, she turned her head back towards the audience.

_Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

_We won't hear a word they say_

_They don't know us anyway_

_Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

_We won't hear a word they say_

_They don't know us anyway_

_Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

_We won't hear a word they say_

_They don't know us anyway_

_Watch it burn_

_Let it die_

_Cause we are finally free tonight_

The song ended and the stage lights dimmed. The band got off stage and made their way over to the bar, getting a drink.

Then, they came and sat at my booth. Selena slid in beside me, on the other side Aaron slid in, followed by Jesse.

They opened their drinks, taking a drink before speaking to me. Selena was the first to speak.

"Hi, I'm Selena! What's your name?" She asked. She seemed nice.

"I'm Jinxie, Jinxie Jaymes." I said, shaking her hand. Selena kicked Aaron under the table, making him introduce himself.

"I'm Aaron, nice to meet you." He said, his face a light shade of pink. You could kind of tell he was shy.

I looked over at Jesse, finding him staring at me. He got kicked by Selena, so he introduced himself as well.

"I'm Jesse, it's a pleasure meeting you." He said, snatching my hand and giving it a chaste kiss. I found myself turning different shades of red, but I didn't care.

"Nice to meet you too." I said. After that, we talked for an hour before deciding to get on the dancefloor.

Selena grabbed Aaron's wrist, dragging him onto the dancfloor. Jesse got up and extended his hand out to me.

"Would you honor me with a dance?" He asked. This boy was definitely better than any boy in the romance novels I'd read.

I nodded, placing my hand in his. Then, we joined Selena and Aaron on the dancefloor.

A slow song came on, so Jesse placed his hands on my waist. I put my hands around his neck.

I felt like my heart had melted, turning into a big mushy pile. We danced to different song for then next two hours, then the club closed.

I walked outside with the others. I waved goodbye and started walking back home, when Selena ran over to me.

"Hey Jinxie, what are you doing!?" She asked.

"I'm walking home. I can drive, but I don't have a car, so I walked here." I said.

"I see. Well, I can't drive you home on my bike, but _Jesse _can take you home on his." She said, making sure it was loud enoug for Jesse to hear.

I saw him sigh, then he looked like he'd let out a small chuckle, mking his way over to us.

"Shut up and go home Selena, I'll take her home." He said, ruffling Selena's hair. She shoved him before making her way to her motorcycle.

Jesse looked at me and held his hand out for me to take. I grabbed his hand, going over to his motorcycle.

It was black and looked like new. He handed me a helmet, putting one on himself. I put on the helmet, getting behind him on the bike.

Then, he took off...in the opposite direction.

"You do know I don't live this way right?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I wanted to take you for a spin before dropping you off." He said, looking at me over his shoulder.

"Okay then, I'm in your hands." I said.

We drove around for an hour, then stopped to grab a bite to eat. Then, he took me home.

We pulled up at the house, finding Cole outside waiting for me. I kissed Jesse's cheek before joining the Cole.

I turned to wave at Jesse. He waved back before taking off. I had gotten Selena, Aaron, and Jesse's phone numbers, so we could meet up at the club every now and then.

"Where have you been!?" Cole yelled.

"I went out, does it matter?" I asked. He looked pissed.

"Yeah, it does when you don't tell us where you went or leave a note!" Cole yelled. He had a point though.

For all I knew, I could've gotten kidnapped, raped, or killed and they never would've know where to start looking for me.

I hung my head, a small frown on my face.

"I'm sorry Cole, next time I'll let someone know where I'm going." I said, looking up at him.

His face softened, and he hugged me.

"Fine, but I also don't want you hanging out with that guy." He said, I pulled away from the hug.

"What!? Why can't I hang out with him!?" I yelled, tears forming in my eyes.

"I can tell by the looks of him that he is bad news." Cole said.

"Whatever! Cole, I'm a big girl and I can take care fo myself!" I shouted.

He started to say something, but I interrupted him.

"I'm going to hang out with him and there's _nothing _you can do about it!" I shouted, running straight up to my room.

I cried a little bit, but not much. I was perfectly capable of choosing who to hang out with.

I pushed the argument between me and Cole out of my head and decided to go to bed.

I fell asleep, thinking of the next time I'd get to hang out with Jesse and the others.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! If the OC's creators don't like this chapter then I will change it. If they do like it, then that's great!**

**The songs use are Break My Heart by Nolan Gerard Funk, Crushcrushcrush by Paramore, and The Great Escape by Boys Like Girls**

**Now, just typity-type something into the wonderful little box right below and let me know what you think. Okay? ^_^**


	21. Announcements

**Anyways, Jay and Arisa are going to be making announcements in this chapter! I wonder what they could be.  
**

**I officially have pink hair, my mom finally got some bleach, so we did my hair today.**

**Now, let's do this shit...**

* * *

**Jay's POV**

All of us had went out for dinner. Arisa had an announcement to make, I had no idea what.

I had an announcement of my own to make today and hoped nothing would spoil it.

All of us sat down at our table. We went to a nearby called Dewdrop's. I met with the owner, Dewdrop, and gave her my CD.

Once we ordered our food, Arisa stood up. She had a smile on her face.

"Everyone, I have something important to say." She said. We stared at her, waiting for her to tell us.

"I'm pregnant." She said, making me fall out of my chair.

"You are!?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am. You're going to be a father." She said, gently holding my hand and smiling.

I picked her up and twirled her around.

"That's wonderful!" I shouted, placing my hand on her stomach.

Then I remembered my announcement. I ran back to tell Dewdrop to play the CD.

The music started and I picked up the microphone.

"This is for the love of my life, Arisa. I hope she likes it." I said.

_Stay with me, baby stay with me,_

_Tonight don't leave me alone._

_Walk with me, come and walk with me,_

_To the edge of all we've ever known._

_I can see you there with the city lights,_

_Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes._

_I can breathe you in._

_Two shadows standing by the bedroom door,_

_No, I could not want you more than I did right then,_

_As our heads leaned in._

I looked at her, she was smiling at me. Everyone else was smiling at me too.

_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,_

_But with my eyes closed all I see_

_Is the skyline, through the window,_

_The moon above you and the streets below._

_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin._

_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

_Stay with me, baby stay with me,_

_Tonight don't leave me alone._

_She shows me everything she used to know,_

_Picture frames and country roads,_

_When the days were long and the world was small._

_She stood by as it fell apart,_

_Separate rooms and broken hearts,_

_But I won't be the one to let you go._

Everyone else in the restaurant was watching me, but I was focusing on Arisa.

_Oh, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,_

_But with my eyes closed all I see_

_Is the skyline, through the window,_

_The moon above you and the streets below._

_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin._

_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

_Don't run away..._

_And it's hard to love again,_

_When the only way it's been,_

_When the only love you knew,_

_Just walked away..._

_If it's something that you want,_

_Darling you don't have to run,_

_You don't have to go ..._

_Just stay with me, baby stay with me,_

_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,_

_But with my eyes closed all I see_

_Is the skyline, through the window,_

_The moon above you and the streets below. (Don't let go)_

_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin._

_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

_Oh, I'm not sure where this is gonna go,_

_But in this moment all I know_

_Is the skyline, through the window,_

_The moon above you and the streets below. (Baby, don't let go)_

_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin._

_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

I walked over to Arisa when the song ended, getting on one knee.

"Arisa, will you make me the happiest man on the planet and marry me?" I asked.

She brought her hand to her mouth, tears rolling down her cheeks, but she was still smiling at me.

"Yes, a thousand times yes!" She said, throwing her arms around me. I heard everyone in the restaurant clapping and whistling.

Arisa kissed me, both of our eyes closing. She placed her hand on my cheek, my hands on her waist.

We got up after that, joining the others at our table. They congratulated us and told me they loved my song.

After dinner, we went home. Arisa wanted to sleep in my room with me, so we crawled into bed, snuggling close for warmth.

I had never been as happy as I was right then. I smiled before falling fast asleep.

* * *

**This chapter is short, but I am planning on skipping ahead about a month in the next chapter. Spoiler alert, Lloyd and Lena will have their wedding in the next chapter! So, there's something to look forward to.**

**The song in this chapter is Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute. I love that song!**

**Anyways, I hope you liked this short, but sweet chapter! Until next time, ciao!**


	22. Lloyd and Lena Get Married

**Cole's POV**

It's been a month since Jay and Arisa made their announcements. Lots of stuff had happened since then.

Jinxie had started dating that Jesse guy, much to my dismay. Jinxie's friends would be coming to Lena's wedding next week.

Speaking of which, has us all excited, especially Lena and Lloyd. The girls had went dres shopping with Lena, still needing dresses for the bridesmaids.

Lloyd had asked me to be his best man, while Lena insisted Nya be her maid of honor. Lena wanted me to be the one to walk her down the aisle, but I insisted she let Dad do it.

My mom and dad were coming out here a few days early, so we had to clear out the guest room for them. They were as anxious as we were.

I was sitting on the couch, watching Criminal Minds, when the girls walked through the front door. They were all talking about the dresses.

Nya came to join me on the couch, cuddling up close to me. I wrapped my arm around her, kissing the top of her head.

Me and Nya had been dating for a while. Everyone kept asking when we were gonna sleep together.

There were several times we had wanted to, but we were waiting until we got married. If, Nya even wanted to marry me.

Lena came over and sat on the end of the couch, placing her feet on our laps. I looked at her, raising my eyebrow.

She got the message and removed her feet, getting up to go sit by Lloyd on the loveseat.

We all sat there, watching the show, when Jay and Arisa walked into the room. They plopped down in the recliner, Arisa on Jay's lap.

Everyone was excited about Lena and Lloyd's wedding, but they were also excited for Jay and Arisa. They would be getting married in two months.

Both couples would also be expecting babies in about 8 months, give or take. Lena and Arisa were talking about the babies.

I heard Nya sigh. I know she wants a baby, but we both wanted to wait until we were married, so she was conflicted.

I had no problems with either plan. Either we have sex now and she gets pregnant, or we wait until we're married and then have a baby.

While thinking about it, I felt something wet on my shirt. Looking down, I could see Nya crying, her tears falling on my shirt.

I pulled her close, letting her cry. I knew what I had to do.

Getting up, I grabbed Nya by the hand, leading her outside. I lead her over to the tree, before I got down on my knee.

"Nya, I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?" I asked. She smiled, bringing me to my feet.

"Yes Cole, I most definitely will." She said, pulling me in for a kiss. Kai and the others were at the back door, watching us. We pulled apart and flipped them off, making them laugh.

"Now, I know I don't have a ring yet, but I promise I'll get you one." I said.

"Cole, you don't have to get me an engagement ring." She said.

"Yeah, but I want to. Plus, I already have one, just not with me." I said, remembering the ring my parents had given me.

"Fine, you can give it to me later." She said, leading me back inside the house. We crawled back onto the couch.

I couldn't wait to marry her, knowing she would be beautiful.

Looking down at her, I saw that she'd fallen asleep on top of me. I chuckled before dozing off myself.

* * *

**One week later...**

**Lena's POV**

I was extremely nervous. Today was my wedding day, making everyone a little on edge.

Right now, I'm getting ready for the wedding. Nya and Arisa working on my hair and makeup.

I got into my dress, then Arisa whisked me away so she could do my hair. She took a little while, but she finally finished.

She had curled my hair and pinned it in several places, the curls cascading down my shoulders. Then, Nya took care of my makeup.

She applied some pink eyeshadow and green eyeliner, some mascara, and a hint of lipgloss. I looked wonderful.

I slipped my shoes on, then it was time. Nya and Arisa had to walk down the aisle before me, so I was left alone with my father.

I could hear the music start, making me anxious. My heart was beating rapidly inside of my chest, feeling like it was gonna burst.

The doors opened and we started making our way down the aisle. Everyone was staring at me, especially Lloyd.

I smiled at him as I walked down the aisle. He returned the smile, calming my nerves a bit.

We reached the end of the aisle and my father handed me off to Lloyd, kissing my forehead before going to sit by my mom.

Me and Lloyd stood there facing each other. Sensei Wu would be conducting the ceremony, having obtained his liscense over the internet.

We both exchanged our vows, making some of the others cry.

Lloyd placed the ring on my finger, as I slid one on his finger too. Then, we sealed the deal with a kiss.

I could hear everyone's cheering. We pulled apart, looking at everyone.

Kai and Rika had whistled at us, while Jay and Arisa smiled at us. Cole and my parents looked like they were gonna start bawling at any second.

Jinxie and her friends were clapping, Jinxie giving me a thumbs up. I laughed at everyone's reactions before we made our way to the reception.

Once we arrived, everyone immediately got on the dancefloor. Jinxie and Jesse dancing together, along with Selena and Aaron.

Lloyd and I got on the dancefloor too, Lloyd wrapping his hands around my waist. We dance for a while before it was time for me to throw the bouquet.

I turned my back to the crowd, then tossed it over my shoulder. I could hear several squeals of excitement, so I turned to see who caught it.

Arisa and Rika were the ones squealing because Nya had caught it, making Cole blush.

It didn't surprise anyone when Lloyd threw my garter and Cole caught it. Him and Nya stood together, Cole pulling her close.

The party continued for hours before we all went home. Lloyd had insisted on going somewhere for our honeymoon, but I didn't want to go anywhere, so we decided to stay home.

Lloyd carried me to our room and we changed into our pajamas, crawling into bed. I snuggled up close to him, letting him wrap his arm around me.

We both had smiles on our faces as we fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay, so Cole and Nya are engaged. Lena and Lloyd got married.**

**Anyways, it's like four o'clock in the morning, so I'm gonna go to bed. Until next time, peace! ^_^**


	23. Bets and Movies

**Two months later...**

**Jay's POV**

It's been two months since Lloyd and Lena got married. Sensei Garmadon still didn't want anything to do with Lloyd, knowing they were still gonna have the baby.

Speaking of babies, me and Arisa are gonna find out the baby's gender next month. The others have bets going on what the baby will be.

Nya bet 5 bucks that it would be a girl, Cole placed a 10 dollar bet on it being a girl. Kai bet 20 bucks that it would be a boy, while Rika bet 25 that it would be a girl.

Jinxie bet 30 dollars on it being a boy. Lena and Lloyd didn't bet, but Sensei Wu did. He bet 50 bucks that it was gonna be a girl.

Whoever won the bet would get 140 dollars, so if someone did win, it would either be Jinxie or Sensei Wu. I chuckled at their stupid gambling.

I think its gonna be a boy, but Arisa thinks otherwise. She believes it'll be a girl. We're both excited about learning the baby's gender.

Lloyd and Lena would also be finding out their baby's gender next month too, but nobody had placed bets on their baby.

Mainly because they used all their cash to place bets on our baby. Arisa was sitting beside me, her head laying on my shoulder.

She had her hand resting on her stomach, rubbing the bump that was forming. I smiled, knowing that in a few months we'd have our little bundle of joy.

Arisa got up, going to help Zane fix dinner. She kissed my cheek before going to the kitchen.

I continued watching TV with the others. We were watching Shark Tale, I loved that movie. Nya and Rika had went to the grocery store, so they weren't here.

They had left thirty minutes ago, so they should be back any minute now. I heard the front door open, revealing Nya and Rika.

Cole got up to go help them with the bags, kissing Nya on the cheeks as he took the bags.

Nya went through the bag, pulling out some stuff. She walked over to each of us, handing us some candy and a drink.

Jinxie got a thing of Skittles and a Pepsi. Kai got a pack of Starbursts and a Coke. Rika got a bag of gummi bears and a strawbeey daiquiri flavored Sobe.

I got a pack of strawberry Sour Punch straws and a Mountain Dew. Cole and Nya were sharing a bag of Hershey kisses and a Coke.

We all decided to save our stuff for the movie we were gonna watch later, wanting to eat it after dinner.

I saw Arisa setting up the table for dinner, so I went to help her. We finished in no time and Zane announced that dinner was ready, so everyone came to the table.

Zane and Arisa had made some sashimi for dinner tonight, along with some rice and miso all dug in, stuffing the food in our mouths.

Once we finished eating, me and Cole had to wash dishes. Cole had slung some of the bubbles at me, so we ended up making a mess in the kitchen by having a fight with the bubbles and water. We ended up having to clean it all up.

After that, we went to join the others in the living room. Me and Arisa sat on the couch with Jinxie. Kai and Rika sat on the loveseat. Cole and Nya were in the recliner.

Lloyd and Lena were in the floor, laying on their stomachs. Zane and P.I.X.A.L. had put Zarine to bed, so they came to join us. They sat on the floor, eyes fixed on the screen.

Cole had chose the movie for tonight. He chose Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters.

It was a really good movie. I wasn't sure if I liked it more than the first one though.

We finished watching the movie before getting up and going to bed. Me and Arisa crawled into bed, already in our pajamas.

She snuggled close to my chest,while I wrapped my arm around her. Within minutes, she was already fast asleep.

I moved my arm to her stomach, wondering if I could feel anything. I knew she was already in week 16 of her pregnancy, so I rested my hand there for a moment.

Then, I felt it. I felt the baby kick. I smiled, letting my hand rest there, before deciding to go to sleep, wondering what the baby would be like.

* * *

**Okay, so I want you guys to vote on what gender Jay and Arisa's baby will be. Will it be a boy or a girl?**

**You will also need to vote on a name. The girl names are either Makoto or Sayomi. The boy names are either Ren or Kenji.**

**I will post the next chapter sometime either today or tomorrow with them finding out the baby's gender, so keep a look out for that.**

**BTW, I will be making Lloyd and Garmadon make up, just not until Lloyd and Lena have their baby.**


	24. Good News and Bad News

**2 weeks later...**

**Jay's POV**

Me and Arisa were sitting in the waiting room at the hospital, along with Lloyd and Lena.

Today, we are finding out the gender of our baby, while they find out the gender of theirs. A nurse called us back first, so we got up and followed her to a room.

Arisa was instructed to lay down, then they began the ultrasound. I was really nervous, so Arisa grabbed my hand.

Then, the doctor smiled, looking at us.

"Well, it would seem that you two are going to have a baby girl." She said. Arisa smiled, turning to look at me.

"I told you so." Arisa said, tears forming in her eyes as she smiled. I could feel tears in my eyes too as we went back into the waiting room.

We sat and waited for Lloyd and Lena to come back out.

* * *

**Lloyd's POV**

Shortly after Jay and Arisa went back, we were taken to a room too. Lena was told to lay down, then they began her ultrasound.

We smiled at each other, both of us excited. We sat there for a few minutes, waiting for the doctor to tell us about the baby.

The doctor finally turned to us, a big smile on his face.

"Well, it would appear as though one of them is a boy while the other one is a girl." He said, adjusting his glasses.

What did he just say!?

"Could you repeat that?" I asked, wanting confirmation.

"Your wife is having twins, a boy and a girl." He said, smiling. I looked at Lena. She was crying, I was too.

We both thought it was only one baby and we had thought it would be a girl. Now, we would have two babies running around in a few months.

We went back out to the waiting room, finding Jay and Arisa waiting for us. We all piled into the car, heading back to the house.

When we entered the house, we were immediately asked questions about the babies. Jay and Arisa were going first.

"Well, we're having a girl!" They shouted in unison. Jinxie groaned at that, knowing she'd lost the bet to Uncle.

We watched as everyone handed Uncle their money. Then, they all turned to look at us, eyebrows raised.

"We're having a girl...and a boy." I said. At that moment, all of their mouths dropped and their eyes widened.

Me and Lena laughed at that, knowing they'd be surprised. I grabbed Lena's hand, giving it a light squeeze.

After that, everyone started with the questions again.

"What are you guys gonna name the babies?" Kai asked. Jay and Arisa were the first to speak.

"We decided to name her Makoto." Arisa said, hand resting on her stomach. Now, it was our turn and everyone looked at us expectantly.

"For the girl, we decided to name her Hana. Now for the boy, we have a special name for him. We're gonna name him Wu, after Uncle." I said, wrapping my arm around Lena's shoulders.

I could see my uncle, he was smiling but crying at the same time. Then, he came over and hugged me, so did everyone else.

After that, all of the girls went to the living room to talk about the babies. Us guys started preparing dinner and by that I mean, Cole started making dinner while the rest of us talked.

* * *

**Nya's POV**

Us girls all sat there, talking about the babies. Me and Cole had decided not to wait unitl we're married and were already working on having a baby.

We've tried several times, but my pregnancy tests here at the house were saying I wasn't pregnant. So, I was going to get a pregnancy test done at the hospital tomorrow.

I placed my hand on my stomach, wishing that I had a baby too. I excused myself to go to the bathroom, so that they wouldn't see me cry.

Entering the bathroom, I sat there on the side of the bathtub, silently crying. I didn't even hear anyone come in until I saw Cole, concern written on is face.

He made his way over to me, pulling me into a hug. We stood there hugging, both of us crying a little bit.

I don't know how long we stood there, but Kai had come up and told us dinner was almost ready. I had thought Cole was cooking, but maybe I was wrong.

I asked about that, Cole told me that Zane took over the cooking so that he could come find me. I smiled at that, wiping the tears from my eyes.

Then, we made our way downstairs. After dinner, we all went to bed, finding ourselves to be really tired.

Me and Cole crawled into bed, falling asleep fairly fast.

**The next morning...**

Me and Cole had gotten into the car, taking off towards the hospital. Upon arrival, we were taken back to a room.

The doctor gave me instructions and left the room. I followed the instructions, finishing the pregnancy test.

We waited for a few hours before the doctor finally came back in. The look on his face wasn't good.

"Well, what're the results?" Cole asked, a firm hold on my hand.

"I don't now how to tell you this, but it would seem as though Nya is unable to have children." He said. Those words were like an arrow through my heart.

After that, my mind and body just shut down. I couldn't seem to function, I could feel the tears running down my face. I could see them going down Cole's face too.

I felt weak, like I couldn't move. Cole carried me back to the car, placing me in the passenger seat. I stared out the window the entire ride home.

Pulling up in the driveway, I made my way out of the car and into the house. I saw everyone waiting for us to give them answers, but I walked right past them, heading for our bedroom.

I saw the others rush outside to Cole, trying to figure out what was wrong with me. I made my way into the bedroom, laying down on the bed.

All this time, I wanted children and now, I find out I can't have them. I clenched my eyes shut, a started crying again.

I fell asleep quickly after that, only waking up when Cole climbed into bed. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close and kissing my forehead.

He told me things like this had a way of working out. I just hoped he was right.

* * *

**Okay, so most of you voted for a girl, so there you go. I made Lloyd and Lena have twins. Meanwhile, Nya discovered that she can't have kids :(**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it!**


	25. A Son

**One month later...**

**Cole's POV**

It's been a month since we discovered Nya can't have kids. Everyone was upset about it, but none of them had been as upset as Nya.

For the first week after the news, she wouldn't do anything or eat anything, she just laid in bed and cried.

Eventually, she started getting up and doing things. We had also managed to get her to eat, sitting there and watching her until all of her food was gone.

She had gotten better over these last few weeks, not letting the talk of babies get to her. I had decided to do something, I just hope she likes it.

Speaking of which, I should go get him now. I grabbed my things, kissing Nya on the cheeks before heading out the door.

I got into the car, driving straight to the orphanage in New Ninjago City. Once I arrived, Takeo was already outside waiting for me with his things.

He smiled when he saw me. I got out of the car, hugging him when I got out. I grabbed his bags, placing them in the trunk.

Takeo climbed into the front seat, putting his seatbelt on. I got back into the driver's seat, heading back to the house.

I heard Takeo's stomach growl, so we stopped to grab a bite to eat. I had adopted Takeo like I promised him I would, not only for him but for Nya too.

If she couldn't have kids, this was the next best option. I just hope Nya will love him.

Takeo finished eating, letting out a burp as we left the restaurant. We got back intot he car and shortly after, made it back to the house.

Getting out of the car, Takeo took in the sight of the house while I got his bags out of the trunk. We entered the house, finding everyone in the living room.

Nya wasn't with them, I found her in the kitchen. Giving her a kiss on the cheek, I told her I had a surprise for her.

Taking her by the hand, I led her to the living room, where Takeo was busy talking with Kai and Jay. Nya's eyes lit up and she smiled at me.

"Nya, I know he's not a baby, but I thought we could raise Takeo as our son." I said, smiling at her.

She jumped on me, hugging andd kissing me. After that, she sat down and talked with Takeo, the two of them getting along just fine.

I knew that I had made the right decision and smiled, watching the two of them talk. Zane, Zarine, and P.I.X.A.L. joined us in the living room.

Takeo looked at Zarine, his face going red as he stared at her. I smirked at that, ruffling his hair before going to help Zane with dinner.

"Hey Zane, looks like Takeo has a thing for your little girl." I said.

"Yes, it would appear he does." He said, looking at the two of them. Zarine had just laughed at something Takeo said, making Zane and me smile.

Our conversation went on as we cooked. Once we finished cooking, we called everyone to the table.

Jinxie was out with Jesse and his friends, so she wouldn't be back until later. I put her food in the microwave and took my seat beside Nya.

We said our thanks for the meal before we started eating. Once everyone had finished eating, Nya and Zarine were going to do the dishes, when Takeo offered to take Nya's place.

Nya accepted his offer, wanting to give them some alone time. The rest of us went into the living room.

We all sat there, watching the two of them do the dishes. Zarine had squirted Takeo with water, while he rubbed bubbles into her hair.

We all smiled at that before turning to watch the movie. We were watching Gnomeo and Juliet, it was a cute movie too.

The kids finished up the dishes, coming to join us. They sat beside each other on the floor, eye fixed on the screen.

I looked over at Nya, grabbing her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. She turned and smiled at me, I smiled back.

We weren't gonna give up on trying to have a kid of our own, but for now, everything would be alright.

After the movie ended, we all decided to go to bed. We said our goodnights as me and Nya went to tuck Takeo in, both of us lightly kissing his forehead as he fell asleep.

After that, Nya didn't want to go to sleep. We ended up having sex, the first time since we'd gotten the news.

We fell asleep shortly after that, with the biggest smiles on our faces.

* * *

The next morning, we woke up to the smell of pancakes. Putting our clothes on, we walked downstairs, finding Takeo cooking breakfast.

Kai, Jay, Arisa, and Zane were all at the table, drinking coffee. Me and Nya kissed Takeo's cheeks before joining the others at the table.

We sat there and watched him cook, looking like a mini Zane. P.I.X.A.L. and Zarine came downstairs, coming to join us at the table.

Rika, Lloyd, Lena, and Jinxie were the last to come down, each of them pouring themselves a cup of coffee.

Nya excused herself to go to the bathroom. She quickly ran upstairs, hand over her mouth.

I was worried that she might be sick, so I followed her upstairs. Entering the bathroom, I saw Nya bent over the toilet, throwing up.

I sat beside her, rubbing her back. Finally, she stopped throwing up, so we went back downstairs.

Takeo had finished making breakfast and everyone had been waiting for us. We smiled and walked back over to the table, taking our seats.

We said our thanks for the meal right before digging in. The pancakes were really good, maybe even better than Zane's.

We finished eating, complimenting Takeo on his cooking. That made him smile, especially when Zarine complimented his cooking.

Nya didn't throw up for the rest of the day, but I hoped she wasn't getting sick or anything.

That night, Nya quicklly fell asleep, our room filled with the sounds of her soft snores. I smiled at that before falling asleep myself.

* * *

**Okay, so you guys remember Takeo, right? From Chapter 6.**

**Now, my friends find it weird that I'm 16 and already have names picked out for my kids. Is that weird? I don't think it is, but they keep telling me it is.**

**Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! ^_^**


	26. Good News and Birthday Parties

**Two weeks later...**

**Cole's POV**

It's been two weeks since we adopted Takeo. Nya still isn't feeling any better. She keeps throwing up and stuff, so I'm taking her to the hospital today.

I was sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for Nya to get dressed. She walked downstairs, hand on her head.

We walked to the car, getting in so we could leave. Takeo waved at us as we left.

We arrived at the hospital about 20 minutes later, having to sit in the waiting room and fill out some papers. I listed her symptoms and other information before handing the paperwork back to the nurse.

The nurse walked away, examining the paper as she went. I saw her nod her head, then she gave the papers to the doctor.

A few minutes later, we were called into a room. I helped Nya get up from her chair, then we went into the room.

The doctor was the same one from before, so I knew it was a good doctor and not one of the crappy ones. He asked Nya a bunch of questions before having her go into another room.

We sat there and waited until Nya was done with whatever he had her do, then she sat back down next to me, grabbing my hand.

The doctor excused himself, so we sat there for a while until he came back in. His face was one of pure shock as he came back into the room.

He pulled his chair up directly in front of us, then he spoke.

"You remember when I told you that you can't have children?" He asked. Nya nodded her head.

"Well, it would seem...that I was wrong. You're pregnant." He said. Nya's smile couldn't get any bigger, mine couldn't either.

"Here's the thing that surprised me the most. You're pregnant...with triplets." The doctor said, smiling at us.

I was wrong, Nya's smile could get bigger. She squealed in excitement, turning to hug me. I was in shock, but I was happy too.

Triplets, we were gonna have triplets. I couldn't stop the tears that came next, letting them roll down my cheeks.

Nya started crying too. We had been told over a month ago that she couldn't have kids and yet, she's going to have three of them.

The doctor congratulated us, then we rushed back to the house, eager to tell everyone the news.

We entered the house and went straight to the living room. Lucky for us, everyone was already in there.

"We have something to tell you guys." Nya said, softly squeezing my hand.

"What is it, sis?" Kai asked.

"I'm pregnant." She said, making everyone get up from their seats and ask questions.

"Wait, let me finish. I'm pregnant...with triplets." Nya said, making Kai faint. Once Kai regained conciousness, he started crying.

They all came and hugged us. Then, Takeo spoke up. He looked as though he was gonna cry.

"Does this mean that you're gonna get rid of me?" He asked, looking down with his fists clenched. Nya's expression softened.

"Takeo honey, no I would never get rid of you. You're family now and you always will be." Nya said, pulling him into a hug.

After that, we all ate dinner and talked. The conversation topic for the entire night had been about the babies.

I placed my hand on Nya's stomach, still unable to believe we're gonna have three kids in several months. I smiled at the thought.

We all went to the living room, putting in a movie. We let Takeo choose, but he let Zarine choose. She chose Mr. Peabody and Sherman.

It was a really cute movie, all of us seemed to think so. Once the movie ended, it was time for bed.

Takeo and Zarine had fallen asleep during the credits, so Zane and P.I.X.A.L picked up Zarine and took her to her room.

I picked up Takeo, me and Nya walking to his bedroom. I laid him in his bed, smiling down at him.

We both kissed his forehead before going to our rooms to get some sleep. We both fell asleep with smiles on our faces.

* * *

**Four months later...**

**Nya's POV**

It was time for us to learn the genders of the babies. It was also Takeo's birthday, so we have to pick up the cake on our way back.

We pulled up at the hospital and got out of the car. Upon entering the hospital, our doctor was already waiting for us, so we followed him into a room.

I was instructed to lay down, so I did. The doctor began the ultrasound. Then, he told us their genders.

"It would seem that one of them is a girl, while the other two are boys." He said. Cole was happy about that. He wanted a little girl, I did too.

I decided that Cole would get to name the girl, while I would name the boys.

We got back into the car, already discussing baby names. We came up with them within 10 minutes.

Cole stopped at the local grocery store, going in to pick up the cake. He came back out with it. It was white and black with his name on it, just like he'd wanted it.

We drove back to the house, careful not to drop the cake. When we pulled up, we saw Takeo and some other kids in the backyard playing.

We smiled and waved at him before taking the cake and putting it in the fridge. Then, we went to join Kai and the others in the living room.

They had done a wonderful job decorating for the party. Takeo wanted the decorations to be black and white, so they were. He had wanted a simple party, nothing fancy.

So, we invited some kids, got cake and ice cream, and some ballons and streamers. Takeo seemed to be enjoying himself, so that was good.

Then, I figured I should tell them the genders of the babies.

"Well, we found out the genders of the babies. We're gonna have a girl and two boys." I said, making Kai yell.

Kai and Jay wanted us to have some boys, while the rest of us wanted at least one little girl.

"What are you gonna name them?" Kai asked, leaning in closer. I laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Well, Cole decided to name the girl Keiko Katrina Brookstone." I said, smiling at the name. I loved it.

"I decided to name the boys. The first one will be Yukio Frederick Brookstone, and the other one will be Jiro Nathaniel Brookstone." I said.

All of the other girls squealed. They loved the names.

I knew that Jay and Arisa were naming their baby Makoto Marie Walker. Lloyd and Lena were naming their girl Hana Elizabeth Garmadon and their son was going to be Wu Zachary Garmadon.

I loved the names they had chosen for their babies.

Takeo and the other kids came in, wanting to get something to drink. We told Takeo the news, making him excited.

Takeo wanted to me to have some boys, so that he'd have some brothers. After that, he ran back outside to play with the other kids.

I cuddled close to Cole, making him wrap his arms around me. I was so happy. I had an adorable adopted son and I would be having three more kids in just a few months.

I sighed, laying my head on Cole's chest. Cole started playing with my hair for a while, then Takeo and the other kids came back in.

Looking at the clock, I saw that it was about 4, so I went to get the cake and ice cream out. The kids all sat at the table, while I lit the candles, all seven of them.

Once I finished, we sang happy birthday to Takeo, then he blew out the candles. Cole cut pieces of the cake for the kids, saving some for the rest of us.

Then, we scooped some ice cream onto their plates. Once all the kids had some cake and ice cream, we fixed our plates.

We all went to eat in the living room, while the kids stayed in the kitchen. The cake was vanilla, my favorite and Takeo's too.

After we finished eating, it was time to open presents.

Kai and Rika had bought him an mp3 player, while Jay and Arisa got him some comic books. Lloyd and Lena got him a tablet.

Me and Cole were saving ours for last, hoping he'd like it. Zane and P.I.X.A.L gave him 20 bucks to buy whatever he wanted.

Then, it was our turn. We blindfolded him before leading him out to the garage. Removing the blinfold, he opened his eyes to reveal a brand new bike.

First thing he did was hug us, making us smile. He loved it. It was red and black with a white seat and handle bars.

We urged him to take it for a spin, but he told us he didn't know how to ride a bike, so Cole taught him.

We all sat there watching him ride his bike, except for Kai, Jay, Rika, and Arisa. They had went to play strip poker inside.

I chuckled, shaking my head at them. I looked at Cole and grabbed his hand, he turned to me and placed a kiss on my lips.

That earned us some remarks from the other kids. Shouts of disgust could be heard from all of the kids, except Zarine.

We pulled apart, laughing at the kids. We got up to go inside, finding an almost naked Kai and an almost naked Jay.

Rika and Arisa hadn't had to take anything off yet. Kai and Jay quit once they were told to remove their underwear, so now it was just Rika and Arisa playing.

Over the next ten minutes, Arisa had to remove everything but her bra and underwear. Rika had to remove her pants, but that was it.

Kai and Jay were staring at Arisa, so she called game over and went to put her clothes back on. The others doing the same.

The kids came back inside, coming in to watch a movie, so we put in the Smurfs 2.

After the movie was over, the other kids parents came to get them. Takeo and Zarine went to bed after that.

We tucked Takeo in and told him happy birthday one last time before going to bed ourselves.

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter is kind of lame. Now, I have a question. For a girl, do you like the name Jacinda Gabrielle? I don't know what my last name will be when I get married so I didn't put the last name there. That's what I plan on naming my daughter when I have one, but some of my cousins think that its a weird name.**

**Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and if you did, just leave a little review down below. I will try to update later tonight or sometime tomorrow. ^_^**


	27. The Concert

**Just so you know, I made it to where Rika dyed her hair like blood red, so that's what Kai means when he says the thing about her hair.**

**Anyways, enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

**Two Months Later...**

**Kai's POV**

I sat at a desk with Takeo, helping him with his history homework. He was almost done when Nya called him downstairs.

"Takeo, can you come down here?" We heard her shout.

"Yeah Mom, I'll be right down!" Takeo yelled, running downstairs. I watched him go.

Over the past two months, Takeo and Nya were growing closer, as though they were actually mother and son.

When Lena discovered she was pregnant, her band's tour had gotten pushed back. Now, they were on tour.

Lloyd had went with them, going to keep Lena safe. Lena had begged Cole to go with them, so after Nya urging him to, he went with them.

Me and Rika had decided to have a kid here in a few months, not wanting one just yet.

Jay and Arisa had their wedding last month, making them happy. She was now Mrs. Arisa Walker, whenever people called her Mrs. Walker, Jay got a big smile on his face.

They were expecting their baby any day now, Lloyd and Lena too. Nya and Cole's babies wouldn't be here for another three months, I couldn't wait to be an uncle.

Takeo came back upstairs, telling me that it was time to go to the concert. Lena's band was playing their final show tonight, then they'd be back home.

We all quickly got dressed, then piled into the car, some of us sitting on the laps of others. Nya was driving and Arisa got to sit up front, while the rest of us sat in the backseat.

We were all uncomfortable on the ride to the stadium, which is where the band is playing. It had been a 30 minute ride and Jay kept accidentally elbowing me.

Finally, we found a parking spot and made our way to into the stadium. We got front row seats, so it hadn't been hard to find them.

We took our seats. I sat at the end, Nya sat by me and Takeo, who sat by Zarine. Zarine sat by Zane, who sat by P.I.X.A.L., who sat next to Arisa.

Which, put Jay at the other end of the row, holding Arisa's hand. I was excited about the concert, knowing Rika would be up there playing.

All of a sudden, the lights dimmed as the band came out, making everyone scream and rise from their seats, including us.

Takeo and Zarine looked excited, their eyes fixated on the band. This was their first concert, so I just hoped they'd enjoy it.

Lena introduced the band, along with Cole. Lloyd was up there too, so she introduced him as her husband. He blushed and waved to the crowd.

Then, the band started playing. I could see Rika up there on her guitar, a smile on her face. The band had chosen a Christmas song, considering it was only a few days away.

_(Baby all I want for Christmas is you)_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_Don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas day_

Takeo and Zarine really liked this song, especially since it was about Christmas. It would be their first Christmas with all of us, Zarine's first Christmas in general.

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you..._

_You baby_

_Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

I saw Rika look at me, blowing me a kiss. I blushed and blew one back to her, making her smile as she continued playing.

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to_

_Hear those magic reindeer click_

_'Cause I just want you for my own_

_More then you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you..._

_I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

_You baby_

_All the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children's_

_Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need -_

_won't you please bring my baby to me..._

I could see Lena look over at Lloyd, smiling at him.

_Cause I just want you for my own_

_More then you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you..._

_I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

_You baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_Babyy_

The song ended and Rika swapped places with Lena, handing Lena the guitar. Rika stepped up the the mic, then the band started playing again.

_Let 'em know that we're still rock n roll_

_I don't care about my make-up_

_I like it better with my jeans all ripped up_

_Don't know how to keep my mouth shut_

_You say, "So what (what)?"_

_I don't care if I'm a misfit_

_I like it better than the hipster bullshit_

_I am the mother freaking princess_

_You still love me_

Rika winked at me, making my face turn as red as her hair.

_Some-somehow_

_It's a little different when_

_I'm with you_

_You know what I really am_

_All about_

_You know how it really goes_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah_

_Some some way_

_We'll be getting out of this_

_Town one day_

_You're the only one that I_

_Want with me_

_You know how the story goes_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_When it's you and me_

_We don't need no one to tell us who to be_

_We'll keep turning up the radio_

_What if you and I_

_Just put up a middle finger to the sky_

_Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll_

_Rock 'n roll_

_Hey hey hey_

_Rock 'n roll_

_Hey hey hey_

This song seemed to fit her perfectly. I can tell she wrote it.

_Call it a bad attitude dude_

_I'm never gonna cover up that tattoo_

_I might have a couple issues_

_You say, "Me too." (yeah)_

_Don't care about a reputation_

_Must be living in the wrong generation_

_This is your invitation_

_Let's get wasted_

_Some-somehow_

_It's a little different when_

_I'm with you_

_You know what I really am_

_All about_

_You know how the story goes_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_When it's you and me_

_We don't need no one to tell us who to be_

_We'll keep turning up the radio_

_What if you and I_

_Just put up a middle finger to the sky_

_Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll_

_Rock 'n roll_

_Hey hey hey_

_Rock 'n roll_

_Hey hey hey_

_Rock 'n roll, yeah_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah_

_When it's you and me_

_We don't need no one to tell us who to be_

_We'll keep turning up the radio_

The song had gotten quieter on that part, then it got louder.

_What if you and I_

_Just put up a middle finger to the sky_

_Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll_

_When it's you and me_

_We don't need no one to tell us who to be_

_We'll keep turning up the radio_

_What if you and I_

_Just put up a middle finger to the sky_

_Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll_

_Rock 'n roll_

_Hey hey hey_

_Rock 'n roll_

_Hey hey hey_

The song ended and everyone applauded, shouting and whistling at the band. It was Cole's turn to sing now, so he approached the microphone.

Rika took her place on the guitar as Len went backstage to stand with Lloyd. The band didn't start playing, but Cole had something to say first.

"This song goes out to a very special lady, my fiance Nya." Cole said, as the band started playing. Nya smiled at that.

_I'm hot_

_You're cold_

_You go around_

_Like you know_

_Who I am_

_But you don't_

_You've got me, on my toes_

_I'm slipping into the lava_

_And I'm trying to keep from going under_

_Baby_

_Who turn the temperature hotter_

_Cause I'm burning up_

_Burnin up_

_For you baby_

_C´mon girl_

_I fell (I fell)_

_So fast (so fast)_

_I can't hold myself back_

_High heels (high heels)_

_Red dress (red dress)_

_All by yourself_

_Gotta catch my breath_

I looked over at everyone else. Nya was watching Cole. Takeo had put Zarine on his shoulders, making everyone laugh. I turned my attention back to the stage.

_I'm slipping into the lava_

_And I'm trying keep from going under_

_Baby_

_Who turn the temperature hotter_

_Cause I'm burnin up_

_Burnin up_

_for you baby_

_Walk in the room_

_All I can see is you_

_Staring me down_

_I know you feel it, too_

Cole winked at Nya, who blushed and stuck her tongue out at him. I chuckled at the two of them, turning to watch Rika play.

_I'm slipping into the lava_

_And I'm trying keep from going under_

_Baby_

_Who turn the temperature hotter_

_Cause I'm burnin up_

_Burnin up_

_For you baby_

_I'm slipping into the lava_

_And I'm trying keep from going under_

_Baby_

_Who turn the temperature hotter_

_Cause I'm burnin up_

_Burnin up_

_For you baby_

_We're burning up In this place tonight_

_You brothers sing it loud (and we're feeling right)_

_Get up and dance don't try to fight it_

_Big Rob for real and that's no lie_

_So stop, drop and roll and touch the floor_

_While he keeps on burning up more and more_

_I got JB baby, we're it laying down_

_Come on boys, let's bring the chorus around_

_(Chrous)_

_I'm slipping into the lava_

_And I'm trying keep from going under_

_Baby_

_Who turn the temperature hotter_

_Cause I'm burnin up_

_Burnin up_

_For you baby_

_I'm burnin up_

_Burnin up for you baby_

The song ended and started applauding, even louder than before. Cole was gonna sing another song, but had something else to say. The crowd died down to listen to him.

"Okay, all of you know Zane, the robot who sacrificed himself to save us? Well, he's here tonight and this next song is dedicated to him." He said.

The crowds cheered, but got quiet again when Cole raised his hand.

"This song is about the sacrifice Zane made because of the people he loved." He said and the band started playing again, only with Lena on guitar and not Rika.

_If I sing but don't have love_

_I waste my breath with every song_

_I bring an empty voice, a hollow noise_

_If I speak with a silver tongue_

_Convince a crowd but don't have love_

_I leave a bitter taste with every word I say_

The crowd was silent, listening to the song.

_So let my life be the proof,_

_The proof of Your love_

_Let my love look like You and what You're made of_

_How You lived, how You died_

_Love is sacrifice_

_So let my life be the proof,_

_The proof of Your love_

Everyone looked so moved, especially Zane. All of us on our row joined hands, smiling up at the band.

_If I give_

_To a needy soul but don't have love then who is poor?_

_It seems all the poverty is found in me_

_So let my life be the proof,_

_The proof of Your love_

_Let my love look like You and what You're made of_

_How You lived, how You died_

_Love is sacrifice_

_Oh, let my life be the proof,_

_The proof of Your love_

I could see someone lift up their phone, followed by everyone else, illuminating the entire stadium.

_When it's all said and done_

_When we sing our final song_

_Only love remains_

_Only love remains_

_Let my life be the proof,_

_The proof of Your love_

_Let my love look like You and what You're made of_

_How You lived, how You died_

_Love is sacrifice_

_So let my life be the proof,_

_The proof of Your love_

The song ended and Cole called Zane up to the stage. Zane went up there, making everyone scream. He waved at them, looking down at P.I.X.A.L. and Zarine.

After that, he came to his seat, a smile on his face. The band played a few more songs before deciding to end it with one more song. A cover of one of their favorite songs.

It was Cole and Lena singing this time, both of them smiling at each other. The band played and the two of them started singing.

Cole: _Look at this photograph_

_Every time I do, it makes me laugh_

Both: _How did our eyes get so red?_

Lena: _And what the hell is on Joey's head?_

Cole: _And this is where I grew up_

_I think the present owner fixed it up_

Both: _I never knew we'd ever went without_

Cole: _The second floor is hard for sneaking out_

Both: _And this is where I went to school_

_Most of the time had better things to do_

_Criminal record says I broke in twice_

Cole: _I must have done it half a dozen times_

Both: _I wonder if it's too late_

_Should I go back and try to graduate?_

_Life's better now than it was back then_

Cole: _If I was them I wouldn't let me in_

Both: _Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, God, I_

Both: _Every memory of looking out the back door_

_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

Lena: _Every memory of walking out the front door_

_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_

Both: _It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

Lena: _Remember the old arcade_

_Blew every dollar that we ever made_

Both: _The cops hated us hanging out_

_They said somebody went and burned it down_

Cole: _We used to listen to the radio_

_And sing along with every song we know_

Both: _We said someday we'd find out how it feels_

Cole: _To sing to more than just the steering wheel_

_Kim's the first girl I kissed_

_I was so nervous that I nearly missed_

Both: _She's had a couple of kids since then_

Cole: _I haven't seen her since God knows when_

Both: _Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, God, I_

Both: _Every memory of looking out the back door_

_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

Lena: _Every memory of walking out the front door_

Both: _I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

Both: _I miss that town_

_I miss the faces_

_You can't erase_

_You can't replace it_

_I miss it now_

_I can't believe it_

_So hard to stay_

Lena: _Too hard to leave it_

Lena: _If I could relive those days_

_I know the one thing that would never change_

Both: _Every memory of looking out the back door_

_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

_Every memory of walking out the front door_

_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

Cole: _Look at this photograph_

Lena: _Every time I do, it makes me laugh_

Cole: _Every time I do, it makes me_

The song ended and most people were in tears, just like when they'd done the song for Zane. Cole and the others went backstage, so we made our way back there too.

We all congratulated them on their performance. We were helping the band load their things into their van, when Lena let out a scream.

We all rushed over to her, seeing that her water had broke. It was time.

* * *

**Oooh, Lena's gonna have her babies. You'll see them next chapter, along with, wait for it, Garmadon. *evil background music***

**Anywho, the songs in this chapter are All I Want For Christmas Is You by Against The Current, Rock N Roll by Avril Lavigne, Burnin Up sung by Alex Goot but originally by the Jonas Brothers, The Proof of Your Love by For King & Country, and finally, Photograph sung by Alex Goot and Chrissy Costanza but originally by Nickelback.**

**The Proof of Your Love really reminds me of Zane's sacrifice everytime I listen to it, so I put it in here. ^_^**

**I hope you enjoyed this chappie! See you...whenever I post the next chapter. So, probably in a few hours.**


	28. New Additions

**Lloyd's POV**

I had rushed Lena to the closest hospital, the others following behind us. Once we arrived, Lena was rushed to the delivery room.

I went back there with her, while the others stayed in the waiting room. Shortly after entering the delivery room, Lena had begun pushing.

**7 Hours later...**

She had finally pushed both of them out. She had screamed a lot, while also managing to threaten me.

I looked down at her as she held the babies, a smile on her face. I could tell she was exhausted, but didn't say anything.

The others joined us in the room. Kai told me he call my mom and uncle, so they would be here soon. Lena handed me Wu, carefully placing him in my arms.

I looked down at him. He had started messing with my hands, gently grabbing my finger. He stared at it for a while before trying to put it in his mouth.

At that moment, Mom and Uncle came in followed by...Dad. I handed Wu to Uncle before ushering my Dad into the hall.

He apologized for everything he'd done, so I forgave him. After that, he went to apologize to Lena, who forgave him too.

She handed Hana to my father, watching him hold her. I saw Uncle holding Wu, Mom was watching him. The two of them made eye contact before turning their heads away.

Little Wu had giggled at that, making Hana giggle too. My dad didn't look too pleased at Mom and Uncle, but didn't say anything.

The others took turns holding both of the babies, when a nurse told them all they had to leave. They waved goodbye before heading home.

The babies were taken to the nursery, so Lena quickly fell asleep, obviously exhausted. I looked down at her sleeping form, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Then, I folded the chair into a bed and went to sleep. I couldn't wait to take the babies home tomorrow.

* * *

**A week later...**

**Jay's POV**

It had been a week since Lloyd and Lena had their kids. Now, it was our turn.

Arisa had been lying in bed, when she woke me up saying her water had broke. I didn't even change out of my pajamas, I just got in the car and drove.

When we got to the hospital, she had been wheeled to the delivery room. I followed them back there. I couldn't wait to see my baby girl.

Arisa kept screaming and saying she'd kill me, but I figured she was just saying that out of pain. I chuckled a bit, remembering all the times she told me she'd kill me.

I was currently standing up by her head, holding her hand. She was gripping my hand tightly and it hurt, but I refused to let go.

I could hear the doctor say that the baby's head was already out, so I smiled. She was almost here. I couldn't help but wonder what the baby would look like.

They shouted that the baby would be out with one final push, so Arisa pushed on last time before cries could be heard in the room. The baby was here.

They lifted her up, wiping the blood off of her. Eventually, we got to hold her and boy, was she beautiful.

She had Arisa's hair, but my light blue eyes. I cried as I held her, watching her yawn before looking at me.

I handed her to Arisa and watched the two of them. Arisa sat there, stroking the baby's hair and quietly humming to her.

They asked us for the baby's name, so we told them and they wrote it down on her birth certificate. After that, the others got to come see us.

Kai was the first to get to hold her, aside from me and Arisa. He smiled down at the baby before handing her over to Nya.

I saw Nya smile at the baby, then she handed her to Cole. Cole held her, smiling at Nya before giving the baby to Rika.

Finally, they all got to hold Makoto, so she was handed back to Arisa. We all started talking, except for Lloyd who had been unusually quiet.

I looked over at him, raising my eyebrow at him. He saw me and got a confused look on his face. He gestured towards the hallway, so I got up and followed him out there.

"Hey man, what's wrong with you today?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. He sighed.

"I found out that my Mom and Dad are getting a divorce." He said. I pulled him into a hug and he started crying.

That's when he told me why they were getting one.

"My Dad had gotten jealous of her and Uncle, so he told her he was leaving her. He said she could go be with him instead." Lloyd said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"It'll all work out Lloyd, maybe they just need time to figure things out." I said, lightly punching his shoulder.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Anyways, let's go back in." He said. We walked back into the room, finding Cole about to sing a song for the baby.

He pulled out his mp3 player, pressing play on a song. I had never heard it, so I assumed it was another one of his songs.

I took a seat by Arisa, listening to Cole's song as I held the baby. Hana and Wu seemed to enjoy the song as much as Makoto.

_Feeling my way through the darkness_

_Guided by a beating heart_

_I can't tell where this journey will end_

_But I know where it starts_

_They tell me I'm too young to understand_

_They say I'm caught up in a dream_

_Well, life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes_

_Well, that's fine by me_

Some of the others had started clapping to the song, making the babies start clapping too.

_So wake me up when it's all over_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older_

_All this time I was finding myself_

_And I didn't know I was lost_

_So wake me up when it's all over_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older_

_All this time I was finding myself_

_And I didn't know I was lost_

_I tried carrying the weight of the world_

_But I've only have two hands_

_Hope I get the chance to travel the world_

_But I don't have any plans_

_I wish that I could stay forever this young_

_Not afraid to close my eyes_

_Life's a game made for everyone_

_And love is the prize_

Cole sang that part as he took Nya by the hand, pulling her onto his lap and placing his hand on her stomach.

_So wake me up when it's all over_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older_

_All this time I was finding myself_

_And I didn't know I was lost_

_So wake me up when it's all over_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older_

_All this time I was finding myself_

_And I didn't know I was lost_

_So wake me up_

_So wake me up when it's all over_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older_

_All this time I was finding myself_

_And I didn't know I was lost_

The song ended and the babies yawned, so we had a nurse take Makoto to the nursery to sleep. Lloyd and Lena left, going back to the house to put their babies to bed.

We waved at them as they left before Arisa decided to get some rest too. I gave her a kiss on the lips and she smiled before falling asleep.

Cole and Nya left after that, followed by P.I.X.A.L. and Zane, all of them needing to pick up the kids from school. They all hugged me before heading out.

I decided to take a walk to the vending machine and ended up bumping into someone. Both of us had fell to the floor.

I got up, looking down to see who I'd bumped into. It was Moon, my little sister. I hadn't seen her since Cole's family reunion.

Then I remembered, she had stayed behind to continue her studies at the medical school. We talked for a while. She had asked me why I was there, so I told her.

She got so excited, so she was gonna go to the nursery and see the baby. She said she had to get back to work, so we waved goodbye and I made my way to the vending machine.

I went back to the room, unfolding the chair to make a bed. I crawled onto it, falling asleep within minutes.

* * *

**I know this chapter is sort of short and crappy, but I haven't slept much these last two days. I have slept like maybe 5 or 6 hours in the last two days.  
**

**Anyways, I hope you liked this! Now, I'm going to bed...I'm soooo tired. I've been working on a picture for the NyCole-Nation contest on Deviantart.**

**See you whenever!**


	29. Cole and Nya's Wedding

**Okay, so I'm gonna vent for a second guys. So, I got a review from this one user that said and I quote "You know something? Colexnya stories for me are extremely disturbing for me, and u were also using my fav song for a tribute to nya and cole! And I don't like that not one bit. So think of me as if I'm Heath ledger joker! Because cole and nya is worse than twilight! P.s. Jaya is better! P.s.s. It seems as if your deliberately ruin the perpose of ninjago."**

**In my head, I was like "If you don't like them together, why the hell did you read all the way to chapter 28. Nya chose Cole in like chapter 10."**

**His review royally pissed me off, but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna keep writing the story cause I am going to continue this and I am even going to end up writing a sequel about their kids. What he said about me using his favorite song, boo hoo get over it!**

**Sorry about this little rant, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Cole's POV**

Today is mine and Nya's wedding day, making me nervous. We had ten minutes left until the wedding and everyone was already here.

Zane, Zarine, and P.I.X.A.L. were here, along with Lloyd and Lena. Jay and Arisa were here too, along with Jay's parents who were obsessing over the baby.

I looked round, spotting my parents with Lloyd and Lena's babies. This is the first time they've gotten to see the babies, so they were smothering them with affection.

Jay is my best man, while Kai and Lloyd are regular groomsmen. Arisa is Nya's maid of honor, Rika and Lena are the other bridesmaids.

They would all walk down the aisle before Nya, who was finishing getting ready, with Arisa and Lena's help.

I heard the music start to play, then they all started to walk down the aisle. Rika had to walk alone cause Kai would be walking Nya down the aisle.

The first ones down were Jay and Arisa, followed by Rika, then Lloyd and Lena. Finally, Kai walked out with Nya.

Man, she looked beautiful. She had wanted a fairly simple dress, so it was. It went to her ankles with a light orange sash around her waist.

I saw her wearing a pair of light orange flats, her shoes showing when she walked. Her hair had been curled and was only halfway pulled up.*

Kai walked next to her, looking so proud but at the same time, looking like he was gonna cry.

They made it to the end of the aisle, Kai placed a kiss on Nya's forehead before handing her over to me and taking his place between Jay and Lloyd.

Sensei Wu was our minister, like he had been for Lena's wedding. We stood there, listening to every word he said. It was time for our vows, starting with me.

"Cole, do you take Nya Flamely to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" He asked, smiling at me.

"I do." I said, smiling at her. Now, it was her turn.

"Nya, do you take Cole Brookstone to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" He asked her.

"I do." She said, smiling at me. Then, Sensei said the words I had been waiting all day to hear.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. Now, you may kiss the bride." He said. He didn't have to tell me twice.

I leaned in, pressing my lips against Nya's, officially sealing the deal. We smiled as we kissed, listening to the various noises coming from the crowd.

Jay and Lloyd had wolf whistled at us, but someone must have hit them because they both shouted moments after.

Everyone else was clapping. We pulled apart, looking around at everyone. Jay and Lloyd had gotten hit by Arisa and were standing there rubbing the back of their heads.

My parents were watching us with smiles on their faces. Kai was crying, coming to hug Nya. Lena and Lloyd came to hug her too.

Lena hugged me too, whispering that I better take care of Nya. She sounded like a mini Kai, who had said the same thing to me two days ago.

I laughed before pulling Nya in for another kiss. This one was shorter, but still as good as the last one had been.

We pulled apart, then we headed to the reception. Inside the car, I grabbed her hand, pulling her onto my lap.

"Well, hello ther Mrs. Brookstone." I said, looking down at her. She laughed, placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Hello to you too, Mr. Brookstone." She said with a smile. The car stopped and we got out, heading into the hotel.

We had rent the hotel's ballroom to have the wedding reception in. We made our way in there, the others following behind us.

Once we entered, everyone started doing their own thing. Rika had dragged a blushing Kai onto the dancefloor.

My parents went to sit with Lloyd and Lena at a nearby table. Sensei Wu and Misako had went onto the dancefloor, they started to slow dance.

Dareth was here, talking to Jay's parents. Jay's sister Moon had walked over, immediately catching Dareth's attention.

Dareth was staring at Moon, his eyes watching her every move. He looked lovestruck, making me laugh. They did look like they'd be cute together.

I drug Nya onto the dancefloor, wanting to dance with my wife. I placed my hands on her waist as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

When the song ended, we stopped dancing and I placed my hand on her stomach, trying to feel the babies. I felt one of them kick, making me smile.

We went over to my parents, letting them feel the babies. Nya grunted in pain, two of them had just kicked at the same time.

My parents were very excited, especially since they knew Nya wasn't able to have children. They considered it a miracle, Nya thought it was too.

The four of us sat there and talked until it was time for Nya to toss her bouquet. Nya got on the stage, turning around to toss it.

She threw the bouquet over her head, then turned to see who had caught it. It had landed in Rika's arms, making Kai turn several shades of red, Rika too.

Then, it was my tturn to throw the garter. I removed it from Nya, turning to throw it over my head. I threw it, then went to see who'd caught it.

Max from Lena's band had caught it. I could hear Jinxie shout something.

"Hey Kai, looks like your woman is gonna marry someone else!" She shouted before busting out in laughter.

"Oh no she's not!" Kai said, grabbed Rika's hand, dipping her like they were dancing before pulling her in for a kiss.

Rika dropped the bouquet, wrapping her arms around Kai's neck, closing her eyes. When they pulled apart, Kai got down on one knee.

I could hear several of the girls already going Awww, as Kai took Rika by the hand.

"Rika Shiori, will you marry me?" Kai asked, smiling at her. She smiled at him, hand on her heart.

"Of course I'll marry you!" She said as she tackled him to the ground, kissing him. All of us cheered for them, making our way to hug them.

Me and Nya hugged the two of them, congratulating them. The girls went to their own little table to talk as us guys went to our own table.

"So Kai, you and Rika are finally gonna tie the knot?" Jay said, gently elbowing Kai.

"Yep and after that, you can expect kids from us." He said, staring over at Rika, who was talking with the other girls.

"Crap, that means the world is gonna have little Kai replicas running around. I thought one was bad enough." Lloyd said, making us laugh.

Kai laughed too before pulling Lloyd into a headlock. I could tell that one of Rika and Kai's kids would end up with Kai's personality.

I sighed, wondering what me and Nya's kids would be like. I looked over at Nya, hoping that our daughter would be just as beautiful as her.

I hoped our sons would be handsome and caring, while our daughter would be beautiful and kind, but nobody knows how their kids will turn out.

I'll love them anyways, no matter what cause that's what parents do. They love their kids unconditionally.

The girls came to join us, Nya sitting on my lap, giving me a peck on the cheek. All of us talked for a while, when Jay and Arisa went to dance.

Jay's parents were still holding Makoto and my parents were still holding Wu and Hana, smiling down at the babies.

Nya laid her head on my shoulder, watching my parents with the babies. I heard her sigh. She was so anxious for our babies to be here, I was too.

Either way, we still have about two and a half months left until her due date, so we'd just have to be patient.

The party continued for a few more hours before all of us went back to the house. Nya and I decided not to go on our honeymoon, wanting to stay with the others.

That was when the others go the bright idea of going with us. We all deserved a little vacation, so we decided to take a trip to Silver Springs.

Arriving at the house, we all went to our rooms to pack our bags. We would be leaving tomorrow to go on the trip.

Silver Springs was a little village up north, in the mountains. It had some snow and the lake was always frozen, but it was supposed to be a beautiful place to visit.

Me and Nya finished packing our things before crawling into bed and going to sleep.

* * *

**Okay, so what'd you think? I like it, but I am curious as to what you thought.**

**Like I said before, I am going to keep writing this even if people write negative comments, like the guy mentioned up top.**

**Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter!**


	30. Silver Springs

**Cole's POV**

The next morning, we had all piled into the van, taking off towards the airport. Sensei Wu would be joining us, along with Misako, so we had to find someone to watch the academy.

Moon had stayed at the academy with Dareth, both of them would keep and eye on things while we were gone, or at least Moon would. Dareth would have his eyes on Moon.

Several hours later, we had arrived at Silver Springs. We all went to the inn to drop our things off in our rooms before going to check out the town.

It was pretty cold, but had some very pretty scenery. All of the houses had chimneys and snow on the roof, the lake was frozen and glittered when the sunlight hit it, and kids were running around throwing snowballs at each other.

We were all pretty hungry, so we made our way into a nearby diner. We were greeted by one of the waitresses, following her to our table.

It was around 9 in the morning, so it was breakfast time. Our waitress handed us our menus and asked us what we'd like to drink.

She jotted it down on her notepad before rushing off to fix our drinks. We all picked up our menus, trying to decide what to eat.

I placed my menu down, so did the others. Our waitress came back, handing us all our drinks before taking our orders.

"I'll have the bacon, egg, and cheese biscuit. Nya, what do you want?" I asked.

"I'll just have some French toast." She said, handing me her menu.

"Takeo, what would you like?" Nya asked him.

"I'd like some pancakes please." Takeo said, handing his menu to our waitress. Everyone else ordered their food before handing the menus to the waitress.

All of us sat there talking until our food was brought to us. When Takeo's food was placed in front of him, I thought he would start drooling.

We all ate our breakfast and talked, then Takeo and Zarine left, going to play in the snow. We watched them from the window, both of them were making snow angels.

Kai and Rika excused themselves, going back to the inn. All of us decided to leave as well, but we weren't going back to the inn, we were gonna play in the snow.

I paid for our meal before grabbing Nya by her hand and leading her outside. Once all of us were out there, we started playing.

Silver Springs happened to have a park nearby, so we all went there to play. Nya started building a snowman and once she'd finished it, she made a snowwoman.

Takeo started building some too, only his were shorter. He made four of them, one of them was about his height, while the other three were shorter.

Then, I realized what he'd made. He'd made a snowman that was meant to be him and the three short ones were supposed to be the babies. I smiled at that.

Sensei Wu and Misako were sitting on a nearby bench, Sensei Wu with his arm around Misako. Zane and P.I.X.A.L. were making snow angels with Zarine.

Jay and Arisa were on a bench, feeding the baby. Lloyd and Lena were sitting in the snow, the babies in their laps.

While I was looking around, I felt something cold hit the back of my head. I turned around, only to see Nya "innocently" whistling to herself, a smile appearing on her face.

Smirking, I balled up some snow, tossing it back at her. Suddenly, I was hit by two snowballs. I looked to see who had thrown the second one.

Takeo had taken Nya's side in the snowball fight, both of them ganging up on me. Jay rushed over then, deciding to help me.

The babies all watched us, giggling as we threw snowballs at one another. Jay threw one, accidentally hitting Sensei Wu.

Misako laughed at that before Sensei Wu used his staff to hit the tree branch above them, making snow fall on Misako. He laughed at that.

Both of them joined the snowball fight, Sensei Wu on my side, while Misako was on Nya's side. Zarine joined Takeo on Nya's team.

I yelled for Zane to help me, so he came over and joined my team. P.I.X.A.L. sat back and watched the entire thing, along with Arisa, Lloyd, and Lena.

When the fight ended, all of us were out of breath, lying on the ground. My team had won, according to P.I.X.A.L. and Lloyd.

Getting up, we all started to head back to the inn. We entered the inn, heading to our rooms, ready to change out of our clothes.

We had rented two rooms, so there were seven people to a room. Jay and Arisa stayed in a room with me, Nya, and Takeo. Everyone else stayed in the other room.

There was a knock on the door, so I went to open it, revealing the others. They entered our room, all of us gathering around the fireplace, trying to get warm.

Misako had turned on the radio in the corner, music filling the room. This one song came on, so I got up and asked Nya to dance with me.

She grabbed my hand, getting on her feet. Everyone else was watching us dance. I listened to the song as we danced, smiling at the lyrics.

_I won't dance, don't ask me_

_I won't dance, don't ask me_

_I won't dance, Madame, with you_

_My heart won't let my feet do the things they should do_

_Say, you know what? You're lovely_

_You know what? You're lovely, but oh, what you do to me_

_I'm like an ocean wave that's bumped on the shore_

_I feel so absolutely stumped on the floor_

It was ironic listening to this song, considering we are dancing.

_When you dance you're charming and you're gentle_

_Specially when you do the Continental_

_But this feeling isn't purely mental_

_For heaven rest us, I'm not asbestos_

_And that's why I won't dance, why should I?_

_I won't dance, how could I? I won't dance_

_Merci beau coup, I know that music leads the way to romance_

_So if I hold you in my arms I won't dance_

I twirled Nya into my arms, making her giggle. Sensei Wu and Misako got up to dance as well, followed by Jay and Arisa, who handed the baby over to Kai.

_Oh, when you dance you're charming and you're gentle_

_Specially when you do that Continental_

_But this feeling isn't purely mental_

_For heaven rest us, I'm not asbestos_

_And that's why I won't dance, why should I?_

_I won't dance, how could I? I won't dance_

_Merci beau coup, I know that music leads the way to romance_

_So if I hold you in my arms I won't dance_

The song ended and I pulled Nya close, placing a kiss on the tip of her nose, making her giggle.

Misako and Sensei Wu were still dancing, when Rika stuck her foot out and tripped them. Misako was going to fall to the floor until Sensei caught her, preventing her from falling.

Misako gave him a kiss, making Sensei turn beet red. Misako smiled at that before kissing him again, only this time the kiss wasn't as brief.

They pulled apart, smiles on their faces as they sat back down. Takeo and Zarine rushed into the room, coming to get warm, well Zarine doesn't get cold.

Takeo pulled his clothes off, not caring that the others were in the room, making Zarine blush and look away.

He threw his clothes in a bag before putting on his pajamas before coming to sit by the fire, taking a seat by Zarine, who was still blushing.

We turned the radio off, wanting to watch a movie. I turned on the TV, popping a movie into the DVD player.

The kids wanted to watch Chicken Little, so I put it in, not hearing any complaints about the movie choice. I sat back down by Nya, wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

She leaned her head on my chest, watching the movie. I turned my attention towards the screen, watching the movie.

All of us were really enjoying the movie so far. We were at the part where the kids finds the spaceship, going inside it.

Jay seemed to be enjoying it as much as the kids. He had already declared that the fish was his favorite character.

The movie ended a while later. I looked at Zarine and Takeo. Zarine was leaning on Takeo's chest, his head resting on top of hers.

Kai got out his phone, taking pictures of them before Zane and P.I.X.A.L. took Zarine to their room, putting her to bed.

I picked up Takeo, placing him in his bed. Nya and I kissed his forehead like we always do. Sensei Wu and Misako went back to their room, followed by Kai and Rika.

Jay and Arisa were feeding the baby, then they went to bed shortly after. I crawled into bed with Nya, cuddling close for warmth.

We both fell asleep, glad that we went on this trip and to think, we'd be here for six more days. I fell asleep with a smile on my face, remembering today's events.

* * *

**Okay, so the song in this is I Won't Dance by Fred Astaire. When they're dancing, think of the dance scene from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.**

**Anyways, I have some big things planned for these next few chapters, not gonna say anything, but I know you'll like them! ;)**

**Now, what'd you think? Is this chapter good/cute? I hope you liked it either way!**


	31. The Triplets

**Nya's POV**

Its been two months since our trip to Silver Springs and lots of things had happened.

Rika and Arisa had both gotten pregnant. This would be Rika's first baby, while Arisa would be having her second and final baby.

Speaking of babies, I am expected to go into labor any day now, making me and Cole ecstatic. Here soon, we would have our babies.

I'm currently at the kitchen table, folding everyone's laundry. I felt someone sneak up behind me and wrap the arms arond my waist.

I had a feeling it was Cole, so I turned and planted a kiss on his cheek. He smiled before deciding to help me with the laundry.

Once we had finished, I was fairly tired, so I went to lay down on the couch. Takeo was in the living room, watching Howl's Moving Castle.

He noticed me on the couch and came to sit by me. I sat up to make room for him to sit, then he plopped onto the couch.

Takeo was somewhat like Cole, neither of them liked being away from me, afraid something would happen to the babies. I thought they were being ridiculous, but it was sweet.

I placed my hand on my stomach, feeling the babies kicking. The babies had been restless recently, so I knew it would only be a matter of time.

I sat there for a moment, feeling something funny on my legs. Looking down, I could see fluids trickling down my leg. My water had just broke.

Takeo noticed too, knowing what it meant. We both shouted for Cole, making him come running. He saw the fluids, coming to pick me up.

Takeo ran to tell the others as Cole placed me in the car, waiting for Takeo to get in before speeding towards the hospital. I was taking in deep breaths, trying to ignore the pain.

Cole pulled up at the hospital, quickly getting me inside. A nurse wheeled me to the delivery room, Cole following behind us.

I was laid down, then everything happened so fast that next thing I know, I'm being told to push. It hurt so bad, but I ignored the pain, knowing it would be worth every excruciating moment when I got to see my babies.

After two hours, the first baby was out, so I had to start pushing to get the second one out. The second one took a little longer than the first, taking about 4 hours to push out.

That left the third one, so I started pushing once more. This baby had taken the longest, taking 6 hours to push out.

Once they were out, they had been cleaned up before being handed to me. I laid there, all three of them in my arms, and I cried.

The first one out had been one of the boys, Yukio, followed by Keiko, making Jiro the last to have come out.

I smiled down at them before handing Yukio to Cole. Kai and the others had come back, so I handed Jiro to Kai.

Kai had tears in his eyes as he looked at his nephew, but they were nothing compared to the tears he'd had when he held Keiko. He announced to everyone that he was gonna spoil them rotten.

Me and Cole sighed at that, nowing Kai was serious about that. I looked at Jiro, taking in his features.

Jiro had me and Cole's black hair, but he had my light brown eyes. Keiko and Yukio both had me and Cole's black hair, but Cole's green eyes.

Jay finally managed to pry the baby from Kai's grip, taking his turn to hold Keiko. He stared at her, smiling as he held her.

Then, Jay also announced that he was going to spoil them. Crap, these kids better not turn into spoiled brats from all the attention they get from Kai and Jay.

Everyone else got to hold the babies, but none of them had been as happy as Lena had been as she held her niece and nephews.

Eventually, a nurse came and informed them that only two people could stay with me, that the rest of them would have to leave.

Cole and Kai were gonna stay with me, waving at the others as they left. Cole and Kai spent the next hour arguing over who would sleep where.

Finally, a nurse brought in another fold-out chair for Kai to sleep in, so they wouldn't have to argue anymore. Then, she took the babies to the nursery so they could sleep.

Cole and Kai continued to talk, so I turned on the TV, watching Criminal Minds. They both finally shut up, wanting to watch it too.

I watched two episodes before growing tired. Cole and Kai saw how tired I was, so Cole pecked my lips and Kai kissed my cheek, saying goodnight.

After that, I drifted off to sleep, a smile plastered on my face.

* * *

**The next day...**

Me and the babies were allowed to go home the following morning, so we went to get into the car and headed back to the house.

Takeo and Zarine had not been able to come to the hospital, so they hadn't got to see the babies. We entered the house, getting ambushed by Takeo and Zarine.

We all went to the living room, sitting down before allowing them to hold the babies. Takeo held Jiro, while Zarine held Keiko, both of them amazed by the babies.

After that, Takeo announced that he had something to show us, something he'd done with help from Zane. We followed them upstairs, our eyes closed.

I could hear a door open, then they told us to open our eyes. We opened our eyes, revealing a nursery. I immediately hugged Takeo and Zane, making them blush.

The nursery was beautiful. It had three cribs, all of them white. The blankets in the crib were light orange with little black swirls on them.

There was a shelf with stuffed animals and packs of diapers on it. There was a changing station and a recliner too.

Little mobiles hung above the cribs, little stuffed ninja hanging from them. Looking at them, I could see they were little replicas of the five of them.

One of Lloyd, one of Jay, one of Kai, one of Zane, and one of Cole. They seemed to have been carefully stitched, so I assumed that Zane had made them.

Arisa and Rika had been holding our babies, so they handed them to us. The babies were asleep, so we placed them in their new cribs, watching them sleep for a moment.

After that, all of us went downstairs to sit at the kitchen table. I was hungry, so Zane volunteered to cook me something, putting on his pink apron.

Minutes later, a plate with bacon and eggs was placed in front of me, along with a cup of orange juice. I scarfed the whole thing down in minutes, everyone watching me.

I let out a burp, making them all laugh at me, which made me laugh too. We continued our conversations, until I heard the babies crying from upstairs, so I went to check on them.

Going upstairs, I found Zane already in there, feeding Yukio with a smile on his face. Keiko started crying then, so I walked in and grabbed her, going to fix her a bottle.

I went down to the kitchen, mixing her formula into a bottle and placing it in the microwave for a moment, letting it get warm.

I placed the bottle to her mouth and she closed her eyes, allowing the formula to go down her throat. She finished the bottle quickly, letting out a small burp.

"Like mother like daughter, eh?" Kai said, making us all laugh. I looked down at her, smiling as she drifted back to sleep, a small smile on her face.

I carried her back upstairs, placing her in her crib. Zane was still in there, sitting in the recliner trying to get Yukio to sleep. I smiled at that before going back downstairs.

Zane came down minutes later, Yukio finally going back to sleep, and sat down. All of us continued our conversations, but Zane had become unusually quiet.

I shrugged my shoulders, continuing to talk with Arisa and Rika. Several hours later, we all went to bed. I crawled into bed next to Cole, letting him wrap his arms around me.

The babies cried a few times that night, but not much. After tha fourth time of me getting up, Cole took over, getting up to check on them, kissing my forehead as he went.

I fell asleep, smiling. I knew everything would be alright from that point onward. If only I knew what would happen on the triplets fifth birthday...

* * *

**Okay, so what do you guys think is gonna happen on their fifth birthday? I am gonna reveal that in Chapter 33 cause next chapter is gonna be a big surprise, then in chapter 33 it'll skip ahead to when Cole and Nya's kids turn five.**

**Anyways, I need to know what a good title would be for the sequel, its about their kids when they're teenagers and I already have the plot written, I just need a good title.**

**Don't worry though, Choosing still has quite a ways to go, so the sequel won't be at least until I get back from camp on July 19th.**

**Oh yeah, I didn't mention that I will not be able to update this story July 14th through the 19th cause those are the days I will be gone, but I will write a bunch of chapters while I'm gone and I'll be sure to post all of them when I get back!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	32. Drunken Consequences

**Prepare for some drama in this chapter and the next few chapters. I think you guys are gonna like this chapter cause it adds means interesting things occurring in future chapters, especially next chapter!**

**Now, here we go...**

* * *

**Five Years Later...**

**Nya's POV**

It's been five years since the triplets were born and lots of things have happened since then.

Kai and Rika have gotten married and had two kids since then, a girl and a boy. They named the girl Karin Alice Flamely and the boy Haru Phoenix Flamely.

Jay and Arisa also had another baby, as son. They named him Kenji Jayson Walker.

Zane and P.I.X.A.L. had broken up, none of us knew the reason why, but four years ago, P.I.X.A.L. packed her bags and left, taking Zarine with her.

Sensei Wu and Misako had a daughter, even though Misako had been told she couldn't have another baby after she'd had Lloyd, but she did.

Her name is Yoshino Kara Garmadon. Sensei had been so happy when they'd found out and shortly after, they got married, much to Garmadon's dismay.

Right now, all of us were getting ready to leave for the night. None of us had gone out together since the babies had been born, so we were gonna go to the club two blocks away.

Cole was out of town. He had been asked to go on tour about a month ago, so I encouraged him to go. He sent me a letter two days ago, saying he'd be home in five days.

Since it was two days ago, he wouldn't be back for three more days. I was sad every time he left town, but it made him coming hom that much more enjoyable.

I went downstairs, ready to leave. We had dropped the kids off at Sensei Wu's academy, him and Misako going to babysit them for the night and drop them off in the morning.

All of us piled into the car, taking off towards the club. Once we got there, all of us headed straight for the bar, ordering our drinks.

Kai had ordered a bottle of whiskey, drinking it all within five minutes, then going back for more.

Jay had ordered a bottle of absinthe, drinking it all in ten minutes and getting drunk. Arisa ordered a strawberry daiquiri, then ordered a beer shortly after, getting drunk too.

Rika had ordered three bottles of whiskey, chugging them all in fifteen minutes and getting drunk, her words slurring.

Zane ordered a bottle of Everclear, some of the strongest stuff they had, consuming the whole thing in 3 minutes flat, but he didn't get drunk surprisingly.

I decided to order my drinks, ordering a bottle of whiskey before ordering some absinthe. I sat at a booth and drank them, getting drunk.

I watched everyone on the dance floor having a good time, so I decided to go dance. I waited for the next song to come on before starting to dance.

_I hold on so nervously_

_To me and my drink_

_I wish it was cooling me_

_But so far, has not been good_

_It's been shitty_

_And I feel awkward, as I should_

_This club has got to be_

_The most pretentious thing_

_Since I thought you and me_

_Well I am imagining_

_A dark lit place_

_Or your place or my place_

_Well I'm not paralyzed_

_But, I seem to be struck by you_

_I want to make you move_

_Because you're standing still_

_If your body matches_

_What your eyes can do_

_You'll probably move right through_

_Me on my way to you_

I kept dancing, probably looking like a fool considering I was drunk. I felt like someone was watching me but didn't look around to see who, I just kept dancing.

_I hold out for one more drink_

_Before I think_

_I'm looking too desperately_

_But so far has not been fun_

_I should just stay home_

_If one thing really means one_

_This club will hopefully_

_Be closed in three weeks_

_That would be cool with me_

_Well I'm still imagining_

_A dark lit place_

_Or your place or my place_

_Well, I'm not paralyzed_

_But, I seem to be struck by you_

_I want to make you move_

_Because you're standing still_

_If your body matches_

_What your eyes can do_

_You'll probably move right through_

_Me on my way to you_

I found myself getting dizzy, but kept dancing, not caring if I fell. I still felt as though I was being watched, so I looked, not seeing anyone in particular.

_Well, I'm not paralyzed_

_But, I seem to be struck by you_

_I want to make you move_

_Because you're standing still_

_If your body matches_

_What your eyes can do_

_You'll probably move right through_

_Me on my way to you_

_I'm not paralyzed_

_But, I seem to be struck by you_

_I want to make you move_

_Because you're standing still_

_If your body matches_

_What your eyes can do_

_You'll probably move right through_

_Me on my way to you_

I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist, turning me around. I was so dizzy I couldn't see who it was, but then I felt a pair of lips pressed against mine.

I didn't resist either, the alcohol taking over, screwing with my brain and making me do this.

_You'll probably move right through_

_Me on my way to you_

_You'll probably move right through_

_Me on my way to you_

I heard the last bit of the song as I was lead out of the club. After that, everything was a blur.

* * *

**The Next Morning...**

I awoke the next morning with a massive headache. Sitting up, I looked around and realized that I was not in my room.

Looking down, I noticed I wasn't wearing any clothes and that there were a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I looked over, praying it would be Cole.

When I saw who it was, my heart shattered because I knew Cole probably wouldn't forgive me. It was Zane, lying there next to me.

I flung myself out of the bed, waking Zane. I slumped to the door, hands on my forehead, not believing what I'd done.

"Good morning, how'd you sleep?' I heard Zane ask, a smile on his face as he looked at me. I felt a tear roll down my face.

"Zane, what have we done!?" I asked, trying to be as quiet as possible in case the others were around.

"I do believe we had sex." He said, his tone not showing the tiniest bit of concern.

"Shit, this is bad. I'm married Zane!" I shouted, more tears coming out at the thought of Cole. He would probably hate me.

"Well, I don't regret it. I've wanted this for five years now." He said, making me look up. THAT must be why P.I.X.A.L. left him, he had feelings for me.

I felt sick knowing that I'm the reason they broke up, that I might be the reason me and Cole break up.

"Well, I regret it. This could've just ruined my marriage!" I shouted, crying even harder as I ran from the room.

I heard the doorbell ring. I wiped my face, hoping there were no tears there, and went to answer the door, revealing the kids and Sensei Wu.

Sensei dropped them off before heading back to the academy. All of the kids noticed I had been crying, immediately asking me what was wrong.

I ran to my room, sitting down on the bed. My bedroom door opened, revealing Keiko. She looked at me, concern written on her face.

"Mommy, what wrong? Why are you crying?" She asked, coming to get on my lap. I sniffled, letting her lay her head on my chest.

I started to stroke her hair, wondering what would happen to them if me and Cole got a divorce.

"Nothing baby, Mommy's fine." I said, giving her a smile. She didn't seem to believe me, raising her eyebrow at me.

"Now, why don't you and the other kids get washed up and we'll all go out to eat? How's that sound?" I asked. She smiled and ran downstairs, going to tell the other kids.

I got up, but ended up feeling sick to my stomach. I ran to the bathroom, immediately throwing up in the toilet. I hoped it didn't mean what I thought it did.

Just to make sure, I pulled out a pregnancy test. I sat there for a liitle bit, waiting for the results, praying it would be negative.

Apparently, luck decided to fuck with me today because the test...was positive. I sat there, staring at it.

I had thought that maybe I could keep last night a secret from Cole, that everything could go back to normal. Now, how was I going to explain THIS?

I heard footsteps on the stairs, so I quickly wiped my face. Keiko came in, telling me that everyone was ready to go, so I went downstairs.

All of the kids, got into the van and went took off to the nearby McDonald's, to get something to eat.

The kids told me what they wanted and went to sit down, leaving me to my thoughts. I ordered their food, going to sit down and wait for our number to be called.

I sat there, looking out the window. I hadn't known they'd called our number until Yukio poked me, saying they'd called our number, so I went and got their food.

All of them sat there eating, smiles on their faces. As I watched them eat, I smiled for the first time today, especially when Haru got ketchup all over his face.

I grabbed a napkin, using it to wipe his face, but he just ended up getting more on his face.

Keiko and Karin finished eating, getting up to go to the bathroom. Both of them like cleanliness, so they washed their hands several times a day.

Yukio and Jiro sat there talking to Kenji and Haru, while Hana and Wu talked amongst themselves. I leaned my head back, letting it rest on the wall behind me.

Keiko and Karin came back out, so all of us went back to the house, finding a surprise waiting for us.

Walking in the house, I saw him. I saw Cole, standing there and my heart dropped. A single tear falling down my cheek.

* * *

**Ooooh, how's Cole gonna react? The song used in this is Paralyzer by Finger Eleven. I thought we could use a little drama, to spice things up.**

**Cole finds out in the next chapter, so we'll see how that goes and what about Nya's baby? Will she keep it? (Yes)**

**Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and don't worry, her and Cole aren't gonna divorce! Until next time, ciao!**


	33. Unconditional Love

**Nya's POV**

"Cole, what are you doing here?" I asked, putting on my best smile. He smiled at me as the triplets ran to him, letting him pick them up.

"The tour ended early, so I got to come back early." He said, smiling before kissing my cheek.

"That's wonderful, I'm...glad you're home." I said, managing to get the words out without crying. He seemed to believe me until Keiko spoke up.

"Mommy was crying this morning!" She shouted, running into the backyard with the other kids. I stood there, eyes widen and glistening with tears.

"Nya, is it true? Were you crying this morning?" Cole asked, coming to stand in front of me. I nodded my head in confirmation.

"Why were you?" He asked, concern obvious in his voice. I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I looked up at him.

"If I tell you, you'll hate me." I said, turning my head away from him. He grabbed my hand, rubbing my palm with his thumb.

"Nya, I love you too much to ever hate you." He said, kissing my cheek.

"Now, will you tell me what's wrong?" He asked, leading me over to the couch and sitting down. I took a deep breath before speaking.

"Last night, all of us went to a club and got drunk. I...slept with someone." I said, peeking one eye open to look at him. He looked hurt, but not angry.

Then, he hugged me, taking me completely by surprise. I hugged him back, letting him comfort me. He pulled back, placing his hand on my cheek, using his thumb to wipe away my tears.

I smiled at him, making him smile back at me before speaking.

"Nya, you got drunk and made a mistake. I am hurt, but I'll get over it because I love you. Love is unconditional, when you love someone you forgive their mistakes." He said.

I tackled him into a kiss. He placed his hand behind my neck, deepening the kiss and smiling. I pulled away, remembering that I still had to tell him the othr thing.

"There's something else too. He got me pregnant." I said.

"It'll be fine Nya, I'll still love you and I'm gonna help you raise that baby even though it isn't mine." He said, kissing me again. He pulled apart, looking into my eyes.

"Do you know who the father is?" He asked. That was the one question I hadn't been looking forward to.

"Yeah, I do. The father is...Zane." I said, gulping after I finished speaking. I saw Cole's face get red as he marched upstairs to Zane's room.

"Zane, open the damn door!" I heard Cole yell, banging his fists on the door. I heard the door open and a loud bang moments later.

Running upstairs, I saw Cole and Zane fighting, both of them hitting each other worse than Jay and Kai had when fighting over Arisa.

"Zane, I know you can't get drunk, so you pretty much took advantage of her!" Cole yelled. I didn't know Zane couldn't get drunk.

That fact made me feel disgusted, even more than I had already been. He HAD taken advantage of me, knowing I was drunk.

I saw Cole deliver a powerful punch to Zane's stomach. Zane kicked Cole in the leg, which resulted in Cole punching Zane right back, only in the face.

Kai and the others had finally woken up and came to see what was going on, finding Cole and Zane going at it.

Kai and Jay pulled Cole off of Zane, while Lloyd pulled Zane to his feet. Zane spit on the floor, revealing some blood. He looked at me and winked, so I walked over to him.

Then, I slapped him, making him spit more blood. I had Lloyd take him away before telling Kai what he'd done, knowing Kai would murder him.

Once I told Kai, he went looking for Zane, ready to beat the shit out of him, more than Cole had. I sat down on the couch, the other girls sitting down too.

The other girls comforted me, letting me know everything would be alright. I wanted to believe them, but they didn't know. They didn't know I'm pregnant.

Taking in a deep breath, I prepared to tell them. I released the breath I'd been holding before speaking.

"Guys, Zane got me pregnant." I said, wiping my nose and looking at them. They had mixed expressions on their faces, ones of shock and sympathy.

They pulled me in for a hug. We pulled away as we saw someone coming down the stairs. It was Zane, bloody and bruised, followed by Lloyd and Kai.

They had him bound with ropes, leading him to the car. Cole came down after that, informing us that he would be going to jail for a long time.

Then, Cole came to hug me, placing kisses all over my face. He laid his hand on my stomach. I knew he would love this baby as much as the others, but I knew he'd still care for this one and maybe come to love it over time.

The kids had all came in, wondering why Zane had been like that. We told them that he hurt himself and was gonna be in a hospital for a very long time, that nobody could go visit him.

They seemed to have believed me, so they dropped the subject, going to put in a movie. They chose to watch A Bug's Life, laying in the floor on their stomachs.

I cuddled close to Cole, laying my head on his chest and letting out a sigh. He kissed my forehead, wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

He smiled at me, making me smile back at him. We watched the movie with everyone else, laughing at certain scenes.

Kai and Lloyd came back, entering the house. They both looked pissed, coming to sit next to us. Kai got down in front of me, taking me by the hand.

"Sis, I got a question. Are you...gonna keep the baby?" He asked, bringing his voice to a whisper, as to not alert the kids.

"Yeah, she is." Cole said, making Kai look at me for confirmation. I nodded my head, making Kai sigh, then...he smiled.

"Good, I mean, I know I should despise the baby and want it gone, but the baby is innocent. It's Zane who's the problem, not the baby." He said, smiling at me.

"I know what you mean, the baby didn't do anything wrong. Babies don't deserve to die, no matter under what circumstances they were conceived." I said, touching my stomach.

After that, we all finished the movie before the kids put in another one, this tim they chose Robots. It was a cute movie, I found myself smiling throughout the entire thing.

Once that movie had finished, I noticed it was time for dinner, so I went to start cooking as the kids put in another movie. They chose Meet the Robinsons.

Cole came into the kitchen to help me prepare dinner. I boiled some noodles and Cole opened the jars of sauce and prepared the hamburger meat.

Once the noodles were done, we combined the sauce and meat with them, making some spaghetti. We called everyone to the table, all of them hungry.

The kids paused the movie, coming to sit down. We said our thanks for the meal before eating. As I ate, Cole gently grabbed my hand under the table, making me smile.

After dinner, Jay and Arisa washed the dishes and the kids went to continue their movie. Cole went upstairs, saying he had to work on something.

He kissed me before heading upstairs, notebook and pencils in hand. I knew what thaat meant, he was writing a new song.

I smiled at that before joining everyone else in the living room. We continued the movie, letting it finish before heading to bed.

Takeo had went to bed first, letting me kiss his forehead. Then, the triplets went to their rooms. I went to Keiko's room first, kissing her before going to the boys' room.

Jiro and Yukio already had their pajamas on and were in bed when I walked in. Jiro slept on the top bunk, while Yukio slept on the bottom.

I kissed both of them goodnight, then went to my room. I entered, seeing Cole at his desk, writing his new song.

He had just wrote some more words, humming to himself. I went over and kissed him before crawling into bed.

Usually, when he works on a song, he stays up all night until its done, so I knew he wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon.

I smiled as my head hit the pillow and I drifted to sleep, listening to Cole's humming.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm not gonna put more drama after this chapter. I know all of you must hate me for the previous chapter, but I thought it would be a good idea and strengthen Cole and Nya's relationship.**

**Please don't hate me! *cries, and crawls after the crowd of people leaving***

**Anyways, I hope those of you still reading this enjoyed this chapter! *Goes to sit in a corner and cry*  
**

**There will be some sweet Conya stuff next chapter, I promise! *crosses heart***


	34. Songs and Shopping Trips

**Nya's POV**

I woke up the next morning, opening my eyes to reveal Cole asleep at his desk, pencil in hand.

I laughed and got out of bed, placing a kiss on his forehead before going downstairs. Once downstairs, I saw everyone else already down there.

All of the kids were in the living room, eating cereal and watching cartoons. I smiled at them befire fixing myself a cup of coffee, going to sit by the others.

Cole came down minutes later, fixing himself a cup of coffee too, coming to sit by us. He kissed me before asking to talk to Lena in the hallway.

Lena got up, the two of them going to the hall. I grew curious when they came back in, a big smile on Lena's face as she grabbed the phone, going to the living room.

Cole sat down next to me, smiling as he took a sip of his coffee. Lena came back into the kitchen, giving Cole a slight nod.

30 minutes later, Lena's band arrived, Cole and Lena going to greet them. They went to the garage and seemed to be setting up their instruments.

10 minutes later, Cole called us all outside, making us take a seat on the hood of the cars. Cole went to the microphone and the band started playing.

"This song is for Nya, I hope she likes it." Cole said, right before starting to sing. I listened, wondering if this was the song he'd worked on last night.

_So many people gonna say that they want you,_

_To try to get you thinking they really care,_

_But there's nothing like the warmth of the one_

_who has put in the time and you know is gonna be there,_

_Back your border when she knows someone crossed it,_

_Don't let nobody put you down, who your with_

_Take the pain of protecting your name,_

_from the crutch to the cane to the highwire_

_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,_

_Fell for the woman just when I met her,_

_Took my sweet time when I was bitter,_

_Someone understands,_

_And she knows how to treat a fella right,_

_Give me that feeling every night,_

_Wants to make love when I wanna fight,_

_Now someone understand me,_

_I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with) [x2]_

I found myself smiling, listening to the lyrics of the song. Everyone else was smiling too.

_After many broken backdoors and windows,_

_Through the valley of the love of the lost,_

_Is a hole that is cut through the souls falling down_

_from the thrones without any innuendos,_

_But you drown in a piece for the moment,_

_The moment was over in time,_

_Then its gone the hit and run the guiltless one has a short life_

_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,_

_Fell for the woman just when I met her,_

_Took my sweet time when I was bitter,_

_Someone understands,_

_And she knows how to treat a fella right,_

_Give me that feeling every night,_

_Wants to make love when I wanna fight,_

_Now someone understand me,_

_I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with) [x2]_

The kids were really enjoying the song, most of them grabbing a dance partner. Karin dancing with Kenji, Keiko dancing with her brothers, Hana dancing with Haru.

_Gonna tell you what you do to think you practice what you preach,_

_Now I know there's nothing we can't reach,_

_'cause the heart can't erase once it finds a place to be warm and welcome,_

_To be held in shelter_

_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,_

_Fell for the woman just when I met her_

_Took my sweet time when I was bitter_

_Someone understands,_

_And she knows how to treat a fella right_

_Give me that feeling every night_

_Wants to make love when I wanna fight_

_Now someone understands me_

_I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with) [x3]_

_Who knows me better_

_Wants to make love when I wanna fight_

_now someone understand me_

The song ended and we all clapped, except for me. I ran and tackled Cole, pulling him into a kiss, making all of the kids groan in disgust and make faces at us.

We pulled apart, laughing at them, knowing they wouldn't find it gross once they grew up. We all went back into the house, Lena's band included.

We went to the living room to watch a movie, letting Kai pick this one. He chose The Incredibles and we all watched it, enjoying every minute of it.

Jinxie ran in after that, announcing to everyone that she was getting married, making us all excited. Cole had been shocked at first, but he got over it.

We all went to sit at the kitchen table, wanting to discuss the details. The boys didn't seem particularly interested until she mentioned the best man and groomsmen.

She had already picked out who she wanted them to be. Lloyd would be the best man, while Kai and Cole would be groomsmen.

Lena would be the maid of honor, while me and Arisa would be bridesmaids. Jay and Rika didn't like that too much, knowing Kai and Arisa would have to walk down the aisle together.

She told us that Jesse's band would be playing at the reception, along with Lena's band. Lena loved the idea, so did her band.

She told us she'd like for the triplets to be in the wedding too, Yukio and Jiro being ring bearers, while Keiko would be the flower girl.

We discussed having a shopping trip to pick out dresses, so all of us went to get dressed, wanting to get to the mall before it closes.

After that, we all piled into the van, taking off towards the mall. The kids were all excited, they hadn't been to the mall in months.

* * *

Entering the mall, we headed straight for the bridal shop, going to find Jinxie's dress first. We were greeted by a nice young woman, who looked pretty familiar.

I recognized her as Harumi, Cole's cousin from the reunion. She hugged us all, asking what we were doing there.

"Jinxie's getting married, so we got to find her a dress." Cole said, hugging Harumi. She smiled, congratulating Jinxie.

She noticed the kids, asking who they were. I guess she hadn't heard about them, so I introduced them.

"Harumi, these are Keiko, Yukio, and Jiro, our children." I said, nudging them all to approach her. Keiko stepped up first, excited to meet someone new.

"Hi, I'm Keiko. Who're you?" She asked, giving her a smile. Harumi laughed, ruffling Keiko's hair before speaking.

"I'm Harumi, your Daddy's cousin." Harumi said, then the boys introduced themselves.

"I'm Yukio, its nice to meet you." He said, right at the same time Jiro had spoken.

"My name's Jiro, what's up?" He said, making me sigh. Yukio was definitely the one with all the manners, well Keiko too.

"Well, aren't you adorable?" She asked, pinching Jiro's cheek. Then, she lead us over to some dresses, letting Jinxie browse.

Jinxie tried on several dresses before finding the right one, so now, it's time to find bridesmaids dresses and a dress for Keiko.

The color scheme is purple, black, and white, so we were trying to find something that fit that description, finally coming across the perfect dress for the bridesmaids.

We purchased the dresses, along with the guys' ties. Then, we went to a different store, trying to find Keiko a dress.

I watched as she browsed through the dresses, making a smile appear on my face. She pulled one off the rack, coming to show us.

It was white with black lace on the bottom, almost like the dresses we'd bought at the bridal shop. Jinxie went with Keiko to pay for it.

I sat down on the bench outside, cuddling close to Cole, when I felt like I was gonna be sick. I ran to the bathroom, throwing up as soon as I reached the toilet.

I finished throwing up, flushing the toilet. I sat there for a minute and cried, the throw up reminding me of what had happened, of the life inside me.

I hoped the baby would look nothing like Zane, then maybe we could cover it all up and say that Cole's the father. It would only work if the baby looked like me, hair and eyes.

I sniffled, getting up to go back out there. The others saw me, coming to check on me. I told them I was fine, so we headed over to the food court, all of us hungry.

We ordered our food, going to sit at a table. I had ordered a salad, but found myself unable to eat it. I sat there poking at it with my fork, making the others look concerned.

I closed the box containing my salad, deciding to just eat it later, and waited for the others to finish their meals. Keiko got some ketchup on her face, Cole wiping it off.

I placed my hand on my stomach, barely feeling a bump forming, and sighed. I hope the baby looks like me, please let it look like me. I sat there repeating those words in my head, as though it would make them come true.

Cole must've noticed my hand on my stomach because I felt him place his hand over mine, smiling at me. I smiled back as he leaned over to kiss my cheek.

We dropped Jinxie off at her house before returning to our own home, all of us examining our items.

Our bridesmaids dresses were pretty. They were white with black ruffles at the bottom and a purple sash around the waist, the dress went to our knees.

Cole saw me pull the dress out of the bag and kept mentioning how lovely I'd look in it, making me blush. I felt myself growing sick again, rushing to the bathroom.

Cole came with me, sitting on the side of the tub as I leaned over the toilet, puking. Once I finished, I flushed the toilet and proceeded to brush my teeth.

We went downstairs, only to see everyone heading to bed. Glancing at the clock, I saw that it was later than I'd thought, it was nearing 10 o'clock.

Saying goodnight to one another, me and Cole went to bed. I was in a pretty good mood, anticipating the wedding in two days.

Cole climbed into bed next to me, wrapping his arms around me. I felt him kiss my cheek as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Okay, so this isn't as good as I hoped it would be, but at least I posted something!**

**This is shitty because I started watching Youtube videos and lost track of time.**

**I suggest you watch some of the videos I watched because I found them to be hilarious.  
**

**Here's the list: What Guys THINK When They Get Caught Cheating, What Girls Say/Do On Roadtrips, Things Girls Do That Guys Don't, Driving Rules For Guys, Things Guys Do That Girls Shouldn't, and Instagram Cops.**

**I found all of them to be very funny, so I hope you enjoy them.**

**I also hope you enjoyed this (shitty) chapter!**

**P.S. I haven't slept in over 24 hours. I'm sooo tired, but for some reason can't seem to go to sleep.**


	35. Jinxie's Wedding

**I was asked to make a wedding for Jinxie by her creator, Jinxie Jaymes. So, here it is, I just hope she likes it.**

**I feel like my writing is getting sloppy, but I promise the next few chapters will be better, I swear!**

**If they aren't I swear, I'll go run down the street singing the Weekend Whip offkey to the top of my lungs. *crosses heart***

* * *

**Two Days Later...**

**Jinxie's POV**

Today is my wedding day, making me nervous, worrying that something would go wrong.

I had already gotten dressed, so had the other girls. They had already walked down the aisle, so now it was my turn.

My friend Pythor was gonna walk me down the aisle, so I linked my arm through his as the doors opened, revealing Jesse and everyone else.

I gulped and started walking, trying to calm myself. I saw Aunt Lianna mouth that I looked pretty, so I smiled at her.

Cole was glaring at Pythor, apparently they were enemies, but Cole promised not to do anything to ruin the wedding.

We made it to the end of the aisle and Jesse took my hand, leading me to the alter. His eyes were looking me over, taking in my appearance.

My dress went to my knees and it was somewhat tight and sexy looking. I was barefoot, considering the wedding was at the beach.

My hair had been put into one long braid in the back, you could still see some of my purple highlights in it.

Jesse smiled at me as Sensei Wu started speaking, eventually getting around to the vows. Jesse was to go first.

"Do you Jesse Shadow, take Jinxie to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" Sensei asked.

"I do." Jesse said, giving me a small grin. I grinned back at before realizing it was my turn.

"Do you Jinxie Jaymes, take Jesse to be you lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" He asked.

"I do." I said. Yukio and Jiro approached us, both of them being the ring bearers. They gave us the rings, going to sit back down by Aunt Lianna and Uncle Lou.

We slipped the rings on each others fingers. Sensei continued speaking, but I didn't pay much attention until he said Jesse could kiss me, him pulling me into a kiss.

We pulled apart and the music started playing. Lena's band and Jesse's band were both playing at the wedding, both of them sounding wonderful.

We had wanted the reception to be at the beach as well, so none of us had to leave. Lena's band was the first to play, Max and Bella taking microphones.

It was time for me and Jesse's first dance, so he pulled me to the middle of the dance floor, wrapping his arms around my waist.

_Everyone's around, no words are coming now._

_And I can't find my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound._

_And I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up._

_And I'm not prepared, sorry is never there when you need it._

_And now I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone._

_And now I do want you to know I think you'd be good to me_

_And I'd be so good to you_

_I would._

I smiled at the lyrics to this song, listening to Max sing as me and Jesse danced.

_I thought I saw a sign somewhere between the lines._

_Maybe it's me, maybe I only see what I want._

_And I still have your letter just got caught between_

_Someone I just invented, who I really am and who I've become._

_And now I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone._

_And now I do want you to know I think you'd be good to me_

_And I'd be so good to you._

_Whoa_

_You bring me higher._

_Yeah._

_I would._

_And now I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone._

_And now I do want you to know I think you'd be good to me_

_And I'd be so good to you._

_I'd be good to you [3x]_

_I'd be so good to you_

_I'd be good to you [3x]_

_I'd be so good to you _

That song ended and we stopped dancing, applauding the band. Now, Aaron from Jesse's band would be singing a song. The band started playing again and I went to dance with Pythor.

_We are dead to rights born and raised_

_We are thick and thin 'til our last days_

_So hold me close and I'll surrender to your heart_

_You know how to give and how to take_

_You see every hope I locked away_

_So pull me close and surrender to my heart_

_Before the flame goes out tonight_

_Yeah, we'll live until we die_

Pythor smiled at me, so I smiled back. He had turned good a few months ago, getting a wife and the two of them settling down. They were expecting a child soon.

_So come out, come out, come out_

_Won't you turn my soul into a raging fire?_

_Come out, come out, come out_

_'Til we lose control into a raging fire_

_Into a raging fire_

_Come out, come out, come out_

_Won't you turn my soul into a raging fire?_

_You know time will give and time will take_

_All the memories made will wash away_

_Even though we've changed, I'm still here with you_

_If you listen close, you'll hear the sound_

_Of all the ghosts that bring us down_

_Hold on to what makes you feel_

_Don't let go, it's what makes you real_

_If the flame goes out tonight_

_Yeah, we'll live until we die_

I saw Jesse dancing with Selena from his band, the two of them laughing. I wasn't jealous though, knowing they were like brother and sister to one another.

_So come out, come out, come out_

_Won't you turn my soul into a raging fire?_

_Come out, come out, come out_

_'Til we lose control into a raging fire_

_Into a raging fire_

_Come out, come out, come out_

_Won't you turn my soul into a raging fire?_

_Let the world leave us behind,_

_Let your heart be next to mine_

_Before the flame goes out tonight,_

_We can live until we die_

_Come out, come out, come out_

_Won't you turn my soul into a raging fire?_

_Come out, come out, come out_

_Won't you turn my soul into a raging fire?_

_Come out, come out, come out_

_'Til we lose control into a raging fire_

_Into a raging fire_

The song ended and everyone applauded Aaron's performance, making him blush. He was a somewhat shy person, not much of an attention seeker.

Arisa was next to take the mic as the band started up again. Kai asked me to dance, so I took his by the hand, letting him have the next dance.

_I've got it all, but I feel so deprived_

_I go up, I come down and I'm emptier inside_

_Tell me what is this thing that I feel like I'm missing_

_And why can't I let it go_

_There's gotta be more to life..._

_Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me_

_Cause the more that I'm..._

_Tripping out thinking there must be more to life_

_Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's gotta be more_

_Than wanting more_

Kai stuck his tongue out at me as we danced, earning him a punch to the shoulder. We kept dancing, Jesse glaring at Kai the entire time. I giggled at his jealousy.

_I've got the time and I'm wasting it slowly_

_Here in this moment I'm half way out the door_

_Onto the next thing, I'm searching for something that's missing_

_There's gotta be more to life..._

_Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me_

_Cause the more that I'm..._

_Tripping out thinking there must be more to life_

_Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's gotta be more_

_Than wanting more_

I saw Kenji ask Karin to dance, both of them blushing. Kai didn't seem too thrilled about it, seeing as Karin is his only little girl and too young for boys.

_I'm wanting more_

_I'm always waiting on something other than this_

_Why am I feelin' like there's something I missed..._

_There's gotta be more to life..._

_Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me_

_Cause the more that I'm..._

_Tripping out thinking there must be more to life_

_Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's gotta be more_

_Than wanting more_

_There's gotta be more to life..._

_Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me_

_Cause the more that I'm..._

_Tripping out thinking there must be more to life_

_Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's gotta be more_

_Than wanting more_

The band stopped playing, the song ending. Kai hugged me before going to dance with Rika, who was watching Kenji and Karin dance together.

I looked around for Jesse, finding him up on stage, guitar in hand. I smiled at him as he approached the microphone.

"This is a song I wrote for Jinx, I hope she likes it." He said, turning to give the band a thumbs up. They started playing.

_I'm up, I'm up, I'm up,_

_W T F?_

_Who called the cops why am I under arrest?_

_Is this your name tattooed on my chest?_

_Oh my hot, hot mess._

_Every, every, every single time you pull me back down to the scene of the crime. _

_It's like trouble never looked so God damn fine. Oh my, oh my!_

_Here we go again, I've got a sin I really need to confess. _

_Dirty little friend, I'm addicted to your madness. _

_Come on give me some more. You're a disaster in a dress. _

_Oh my hot, hot mess._

_Puttin it puttin it back together piece by piece, took a bottle from the party and then blamed it on me. _

_Got caught gettin naughty in your friends' back seat. Oh my, hot hot mess. _

_It's killing me, killing me, killing me, I can't stop._

_Didn't mama always tell me to not get mixed up with the pretty little girls that like to play rough?_

_Oh my, oh my (oh my, oh my!)_

I couldn't get the smile off my face if I tried as I listened to his song, loving every word of it. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see little Takeo as me to dance.

I agreed to dance with him, even though he's shorter than me. Nya and Cole laughed at the two of us, watching us dance.

_Here we go again, I've got a sin I really need to confess. _

_Dirty little friend, I'm addicted to your madness. _

_Come on give me some more. You're a disaster in a dress._

_Oh my, oh my._

_So reckless, playing with fire now._

_Some girls just wanna watch the world burn down, wanna watch the world burn down, wanna watch the world burn down._

_Here we go again! Dirty little friend!_

_Here we go again, I've got a sin I really need to confess._

_Dirty little friend, I'm addicted to your madness._

_Come on give me some more. you're a disaster in a dress. _

_Oh my hot, hot mess._

When the song ended, Jesse came back over to me. I tackled him into a hug, placing kisses all over his face, making him laugh.

"I take it you like the song?" He asked, a smile on his face.

"Liked it? I loved it!" I shouted, kissing him once more. I heard all of the kids shout from a nearby corner, making me laugh as we kissed.

He set his hand on my stomach, feeling the small bump forming, making his eye widen. He pulled away from the kiss, looking down at me, a smile on his face.

"Jinx, is there something you want to tell me?" He asked, making me give him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Did he know? Or did I do something wrong, that I just don't know about?

"Well, either you've gotten fat pretty quickly or...you're pregnant." He said, raising an eyebrow at me. I smiled, looking him straight in the eyes.

"You're right...I have gotten pretty fat, must be from all that take-out." I said, patting my stomach. His face dropped in disappointment, making me smile and bust out laughing.

"I was joking, I'm pregnant you moron!" I shouted louder than I meant to, making everyone rush towards us. I was bombarded with questions from that point onward.

The reception ended an hour later, everyone going home. Jesse went back to our place, while I went with Cole and the others to their place.

I promised Jesse I wouldn't stay long, that I'm only gonna chat with the girls for a little bit, making him pout a bit.

As soon as we got to the house, Cole's phone rang, so he went to answer it, coming back in minutes later. He had a big grin on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Jay asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I just got asked to go on another tour and I accepted, only this time, you guys are coming with me." He said, making everyone excited.

Cole had gotten really popular as a singer within this past year, so he was frequently asked to go on tour. I got a wonderful idea in my head.

"Hey, does that include me? Me and Jesse don't have anything planned for our honeymoon, maybe we could come with?" I asked, giving him my puppy dog pout.

He laughed, ruffling my hair. I puffed my cheeks, he knew I hated when he does that.

"Yes, you and _Jesse_ can come." He said, making me scream in excitement. I hugged him tightly before going home to tell Jesse the news.

* * *

**Nya's POV**

As soon as Jinxie left, all of us went to pack our bags. Cole told us the tour started tomorrow morning, that our first destination would be his hometown.

Each of us would be performing with him, so we would have to work on new songs on our way. I had finished packing my bags, so I decided to start writing mine early.

I sat down at Cole's desk, pulling out my songbook and pencil. I wanted to write songs for Cole, to tell him that I truly love him, more than anything.

I sat there for about 10 minutes before finally coming up with my first song, humming the tune in my head. Then, I started working on my second song.

I continued my song writing for another thirty minutes, finishing another two songs. That made three in all.

I climbed into bed next to Cole, who was already asleep, giving him a kiss on the cheek before going to bed, excited for the tour.

* * *

**Okay, so what'd you think? I think this one is pretty crappy too, just like the previous chapter, but I wanna know what you guys think.**

**So, Cole is going on another tour and this time, he's taking everyone with him. This tour is gonna be short, sweet, and to the point.**

**You can expect to see P.I.X.A.L. and Zarine in one of the next chapters, won't Takeo be excited.  
**

**Before suggesting any songs for the tour, keep in mind that I already have many songs already chosen, but feel free to suggest some!**

**They may be better than the ones I chose, so we'll see!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you guys sometime tomorrow, when I update! ^_^**


	36. The Tour Pt 1

**Okay, so this chapter and the next are gonna be the tour, so their gonna be pretty long. Just bear with me.**

**Oh and at the bottom of this chapter is a little something for you guys to vote on, so check it out.**

**Now, enjoy this chapter...*tries to hypnotize you***

* * *

**Nya's POV**

We had arrived in Cole's hometown fairly quickly, immediately going to the stadium, where we'd be performing.

Cole, Kai, and Lena helped Max set up the instruments. I had tried to help, but Cole told me not to, saying I'd harm the baby.

I could tell he was somewhat excited about this baby, even though it isn't his. I know he'll be a great father to this baby, just like he's been for the triplets and Takeo.

I got off the stage, going to sit on the front row while the others worked. There was already a crowd outside, just waiting to come in and see the show.

Jay was backstage making sure the stage lights worked and stuff, along with Takeo and Arisa. The kids were all sitting on the front row with me, making small talk.

Cole and Jay shouted that everything was set up and ready to go, so I went back on stage, blowing the triplets a kiss as I went. They caught the kiss, placing their hand on their cheeks as though I'd actually kissed them.

It was time for the show to start, so one of the staff workers went to open the doors, boat loads of people coming in moments later.

The seats had been full within the first 10 minutes of opening the doors. I grew a little nervous, only having performed once adn that had been at a club over five years ago.

The crowd got quiet and the stage lights came on, revealing Cole. He talked to the crowd before introducing all of us that would be performing.

He called each of our names, making us wave at the crowd nervously. Rika, Lena, and Arisa didn't seem nervous at all as they waved to the crowd.

Cole and the rest of us went backstage, all except for Rika, Lena, and Max. Rika would be performing first, giving me time to settle my nerves.

Rika strummed her guitar, the others joining in seconds later. Then, she started to sing, her song sounding just like something she'd write.

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch_

_I do what I want when I feel like it_

_All I wanna do is lose control_

_Oh, oh_

_But you don't really give a shit_

_You go with it, go with it, go with it._

_'Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll_

_Yo-u said "Hey,_

_What's your name?"_

_It took one look_

_And now we're not the same_

_Yeah you said "Hey."_

_And since that day_

_You stole my heart_

_And you're the one to blame_

She pointed back at Kai as she sang that last bit, winking at him as she turned back to the crowd. Kai was watching her with a lovestruck look on his face.

_(Yeah)_

_And that's why I smile_

_It's been a while_

_Since every day and everything has_

_Felt this right_

_And now you turn it all around_

_And suddenly you're all I need_

_The reason why I-I-I_

_I smi-i-ile_

_Last night I blacked out I think_

_What did you, what did you put in my drink?_

_I remember making out and then, oh, oh_

_I woke up with a new tattoo_

_Your name was on me and my name was on you_

_I would do it all over again_

All of us knew they actually had tattoos with each others names, they had gotten them the day after their wedding.

_Yo-u said "Hey,_

_What's your name?"_

_It took one look_

_And now we're not the same_

_Yeah you said "Hey."_

_And since that day_

_You stole my heart_

_And you're the one to blame_

_(Yeah)_

_And that's why I smile_

_It's been a while_

_Since every day and everything has_

_Felt this right_

_And now you turn it all around_

_And suddenly you're all I need_

_The reason why I-I-I_

_I smi-i-ile_

_The reason why I-I-I_

_I smi-i-ile_

I looked into the crowd, seeing all of the kids moving their mouths to the song, stopping whenever it came to a cuss word, knowing they're not allowed to say them yet.

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch_

_I do what I want when I feel like it_

_All I wanna do is lose control_

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch_

_I do what I want when I feel like it_

_All I wanna do is lose control_

_(Yeah)_

_And that's why I smile_

_It's been a while_

_Since every day and everything has_

_Felt this right_

_And now you turn it all around_

_And suddenly you're all I need_

_The reason why I-I-I_

_I smi-i-ile_

_(The reason) The reason why I-I-I_

_I smi-i-ile_

_The reason why I-I-I_

_I smi-i-ile_

Her song ended and the crowd went nuts, loving it. They were already hyped after just one performance, so maybe they won't hate my song as much as I thought they would.

Next up to sing was Lloyd and Lena, only without the band playing. They had the music on a CD, so one of the staff played the CD.

The two of the grabbed microphones, waiting to start singing. Lena finally started to sing, capturing everyone's attention.

_Da da da da dum dum da dum dum_

_Da da da da dum dum da dum dum_

_Da da da da dum dum da dum dum_

_Da da da da dum dum_

_Baby, you the best 'cause you worked me out_

_I keep building walls up but you tear 'em down_

_I'm fighting, I don't wanna like it but you know I like it_

_But you know I like it, like it, like it_

_Used to always think I was bullet proof_

_But you got an AK and you're blowing through_

_Explosive, you don't even know it, I want you to know it_

_I want you to know it, know it, know it_

_All of them other boys can walk away_

_They ain't even in the game_

_'Cause they know that you own it_

_You got this swag, you got this attitude_

_Wanna hear you say my name_

_'Cause you got me..._

The crowd was really liking their song, moving their bodies to the music. I wondered when Lloyd was gonna sing, but continued to listen.

_Flying with your love, shining with your love, riding with your love._

_I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love._

_One hit with your love. Can't quit with your love. So sick but so what?_

_I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love._

_Everybody wants what I got with you_

_'Cause I'm standing on top with a killer view_

_Inspired feeling like a million, I'm one in a million_

_I'm one in a million, million, million_

_I ain't even here, I'm in outer space_

_Like I'm Venus, you're Mars in the Milky Way_

_It's crazy what you're doing to me, how you do it to me._

_How you do it to me, to me, to me_

_All of them other boys can walk away_

_They ain't even in the game_

_'Cause they know that you own it_

_You got this swag, you got this attitude_

_Wanna hear you say my name_

_'Cause you got me..._

_Flying with your love, shining with your love, riding with your love._

_I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love._

_One hit with your love. Can't quit with your love. So sick but so what?_

_I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love._

We all watched as Lloyd brought his microphone to his mouth and started to sing.

_Oh, you got it. Yeah, yeah, you got it._

_I could slow it down, speed it up how you want it, girl, all night long._

_And I don't even care if you sing my songs wrong._

_1st date, 1st base, 2nd date, 2nd base,_

_3rd date (ha ha ha), you're looking at me funny,_

_You got a hard shell but the middle's so yummy._

His part had been brief, but it was good, making the crowd even more excited. Lena continued to sing, wrapping up the song.

_'Cause you got me flying, baby. I'm shining, baby. I'm riding with your love_

_One hit, baby. I can't quit, baby. I'm so sick but so what?_

_Flying, baby. I'm shining, baby. I'm riding with your love_

_One hit, baby. I can't quit, baby. I'm so sick but so what?_

_Flying with your love, shining with your love, riding with your love._

_I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love._

_One hit with your love. Can't quit with your love. So sick but so what?_

_I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love._

_Da da da da dum dum da dum dum_

_Da da da da dum dum da dum dum_

_Da da da da dum dum da dum dum_

_Da da da da dum dum_

The music stopped and the two of them held hands, giving the audience a bow before coming backstage.

Now, it was Kai's turn to sing. He casually walked onto the stage, Bella, Max, and Rika following him. Bella and Rika took their places on their guitars, while Max got on the drums.

They started to play, the guitar the only instrument playing, then the other instruments joined in. Kai brought the microphone to his mouth, starting to sing.

_I took a walk around the world_

_To ease my troubled mind_

_I left my body lying somewhere_

_In the sands of time_

_But I watched the world float_

_To the dark side of the moon_

_I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah_

Kai hadn't really sung before, but you couldn't tell he hadn't. He had a wonderful voice and a ton of confidence as he performed.

_I watched the world float_

_To the dark side of the moon_

_After all I knew it had to be_

_Something to do with you_

_I really don't mind what happens now and then_

_As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

_If I go crazy then will you still_

_Call me Superman_

_If I'm alive and well, will you be_

_There a-holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side_

_With my superhuman might_

_Kryptonite_

I saw Kai smile at the kids, especially at Karin and Haru, who were standing up and cheering for him. I smiled at my niece and nephew, then continued to listen to the song.

_You called me strong, you called me weak,_

_But still your secrets I will keep_

_You took for granted all the times_

_I never let you down_

_You stumbled in and bumped your head,_

_If not for me then you'd be dead_

_I picked you up and put you back on solid ground_

_If I go crazy then will you still_

_Call me Superman_

_If I'm alive and well,_

_Will you be there a-holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side_

_With my superhuman might_

_Kryptonite_

_If I go crazy then will you still_

_Call me Superman_

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there_

_Holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side_

_With my superhuman might_

_Kryptonite_

_Yeah!_

Kai turned and winked at Rika, making her face get red. Rika grinned at him as he kept singing and he turned back to the audience.

_If I go crazy then will you still_

_Call me Superman_

_If I'm alive and well,_

_Will you be there a-holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side_

_With my superhuman might_

_Kryptonite_

_Oh, whoa, whoa_

_Oh, whoa, whoa_

_Oh, whoa, whoa_

They finished up the last bit of his song, the crowd rising to their feet and waving their arms around. Kai and the others joined us backstage, sitting down at the nearby table.

It was Arisa's turn to sing and she would be using a CD for music, giving the band a break. One of the staff members played her CD and she ran out on stage.

_Now's the time, get in line, don't be afraid tonight_

_We're gonna take you high, before you realize_

_'Round and 'round you'll go, up and down, never slow_

_Feel the excitement grow, oh_

_This is where you let go_

_Hands high like a roller coaster_

_This love is taking over_

_Take us higher here we go_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Welcome to the show_

_Gravity we're defying_

_'Cause we were madefor flying_

_We're about to lose control_

_Welcome to the show_

Jay couldn't keep his eyes off of her, neither could the crowd. She sang so enthusiastically, a smile on her face.

_Oh, oh, we're on a mission nothing, nothing, can stand in our way_

_Oh, oh, we don't need permission_

_We're gonna rise up and we'll be the change_

_Oh, oh, hear us on your stereo_

_Oh, oh, we're about to lose control_

_Oh, oh, everybody knows_

_Oh, oh, this is where you let go_

_Hands high like a roller coaster_

_This love is taking over_

_Take us higher here we go_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Welcome to the show_

_Gravity we're defying_

_'Cause we were made for flying_

_We're about to lose control_

_Welcome to the show_

Makoto and Kenji were staring up at her, eyes showing their admiration. Arisa waved at the two of them, making the two of them wave back.

_And put your hands u-u-up_

_We're gonna have some f-u-u-n_

_We've only just beg-u-u-n_

_And it's too late to r-u-un, you can't run_

_So put 'em u-u-up_

_We're gonna have some f-u-u-n_

_Turn u the bass let it b-u-u-mp_

_We've only just begun, and you can't run_

_Hands high like a roller coaster_

_This love is taking over_

_Take us higher here we go_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Welcome to the show_

_Gravity we're defying_

_'Cause we were made for flying_

_We're about to lose control_

_Welcome to the show (2x)_

_We're gonna have some f-u-u-n_

_Turn u the bass let it b-u-u-mp_

_We've only just begun, and you can't run (2x)_

The music died down and the applause took its place, whistles and clapping could be heard throughout the entire stadium. She came back backstage, kissing Jay's cheek.

Now, it was his turn to sing. He walked onstage, the band following behind him. The band started to play and Jay began to sing, looking down at his kids.

_My head is stuck in the clouds_

_She begs me to come down_

_Says, "Boy, quit foolin' around"_

_I told her, "I love the view from up here_

_Warm sun and wind in my ear_

_We'll watch the world from above_

_As it turns to the rhythm of love"_

_We may only have tonight_

_But till the morning sun, you're mine_

_All mine_

_Play the music low_

_And sway to the rhythm of love_

Jay winked at Arisa, making her giggle at him, blushing. Jay smiled at that before turning back to face the audience.

_My heart beats like a drum_

_A guitar string to the strum_

_A beautiful song to be sung_

_She's got blue eyes deep like the sea_

_That roll back when she's laughing at me_

_She rises up like the tide_

_The moment her lips meet mine_

_We may only have tonight_

_But till the morning sun, you're mine_

_All mine_

_Play the music low_

_And sway to the rhythm of love_

_When the moon is low_

_We can dance in slow motion_

_And all your tears will subside_

_All your tears will dry_

_And long after I've gone_

_You'll still be humming along_

_And I will keep you in my mind_

_The way you make love so fine_

Jay turned around again, winking at Arisa again as he sang that last bit. Her face was 10 shades of red for the rest of the song.

_We may only have tonight_

_But till the morning sun, you're mine_

_All mine_

_Play the music low_

_And sway to the rhythm of love_

_Play the music low_

_And sway to the rhythm of love_

_Yeah, sway to the rhythm of love_

The band quit playing, them and Jay joined us backstage. Now, it was my turn and I was extremely nervous. I would be performing two songs in a row.

I didn't need the band for either song, having my music on a CD, so I would be the only one out there, in front of all those people.

Rika gave me a gentle shove, making me stumble onstage. I walked to the microphone, bringing it to my mouth as the music played.

"Several days ago, I accidentally did something that hurt the most important person in the world to me. This song is to prove to him that I will always love him." I said.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone,_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer_

Everyone in the crowd had gone silent, making me even more nervous as I sang.

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

I looked back at Cole, finding him staring at me with a smile on his face. I smiled, tears forming in my eyes.

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

I saw the triplets swaying to the music, eyes closed and smiles on their faces. I smiled, letting my tears roll down my cheeks.

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

I waited for the music to finish before looking at the crowd. All of them were smiling, leaning on one another. I decided to say one more thing before singing my next song.

"That song and this next one, were both written for my husband, Cole. I hurt him in the worst way possible, yet he managed to forgive me." I said, tears falling onto the stage.

I smiled, wiping my tears away and the music started for the next song. I smiled even bigger once I started singing.

_These words are my own_

_Threw some chords together_

_The combination D-E-F_

_It's who I am, it's what I do_

_And I was gonna lay it down for you_

_Try to focus my attention_

_But I feel so A-D-D_

_I need some help, some inspiration_

_(But it's not coming easily)_

_Whoah oh!_

_Trying to find the magic_

_Trying to write a classic_

_Don't you know, don't you know, don't you know?_

_Waste-bin full of paper_

_Clever rhymes, see you later_

I looked around to see everyone moving to the music, especially the kids. Makoto and Jiro were dancing together, so were Kenji and Karin, much to Kai's dismay.

_These words are my own_

_From my heart flow_

_I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you_

_There's no other way_

_To better say_

_I love you, I love you..._

_Read some Byron, Shelly and Keats_

_Recited it over a Hip-Hop beat_

_I'm having trouble saying what I mean_

_With dead poets and drum machines_

_I know I had some studio time booked_

_But I couldn't find a killer hook_

_Now you've gone & raised the bar right up_

_Nothing I write is ever good enough_

_These words are my own_

_From my heart flow_

_I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you_

_There's no other way_

_To better say_

_I love you, I love you!_

I turned around to see Cole as I sung that last bit, looking straight at him as I sang it, making him smile before I turned around.

_I'm getting off my stage_

_The curtains pull away_

_No hyperbole to hide behind_

_My naked soul exposes_

_Whoah.. oh.. oh.. oh.. Whoah.. oh.._

_Trying to find the magic_

_Trying to write a classic_

_Waste-bin full of paper_

_Clever rhymes, see you later_

_These words are my own_

_From my heart flow_

_I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you_

_That's all I got to say,_

_Can't think of a better way,_

_And that's all I've got to say,_

_I love you, is that okay?_

The music stopped and Cole ran out from backstage, pulling me into a kiss. I heard the kids groan in disgust as usual, but the rest of the crowd applauded.

"Get a room you two!" I heard Keiko yell, making us laugh and pull apart. I would have to figure out where she learned that, having a feeling I know where.

We held hands, walking backstage together. Then, Cole kissed me one more time before going onstage. It was his turn to sing, so I stood there, watching him.

"Hey there, I'm Cole. That was my wife Nya." He said, making the crowd erupt in noise. He held up his hand, silencing the crowd and continued to speak.

"Well, these two songs I'm gonna sing happen to be for her. I hope she likes them." He said as the music from his CD played.

_I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun,_

_I'll be the bright, in black that's makin' you run._

_And we'll feel alright, and we'll feel alright,_

_'Cause we'll work it out, yeah we'll work it out._

_I'll be doin' this, if you had a doubt,_

_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._

_I'll be your ghost, your game, your stadium._

_I'll be your fifty-thousand clapping like one._

_And I feel alright, and I feel alright,_

_'Cause I worked it out, yeah I worked it out._

I tapped my foot to the beat, already enjoying the song. I continued to listen to him sing, a smile plastered on my face.

_I'll be doin' this, if you had a doubt,_

_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._

_I got my mind made up, man, I can't let go._

_I'm killing every second 'til it saves my soul._

_(Ooh) I'll be running, (Ooh) I'll be running,_

_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._

_And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down,_

_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._

_There's a maniac out in front of me._

_Got an angel on my shoulder, and Mestopheles._

_but mama raised me good, mama raised me right._

_Mama said, "Do what you want, say prayers at night,"_

_And I'm saying them, 'cause I'm so devout._

_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out, yeah._

_I got my mind made up, man, I can't let go._

_I'm killing every second 'til it saves my soul._

_(Ooh) I'll be running, (Ooh) I'll be running,_

_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._

_And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down,_

_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._

The crowd had started dancing, I did too. I hd gotten up and started dancing with everyone backstage, starting with Kai and ending with Lena. I saw Cole laugh at me.

_Oh, we all want the same thing._

_Oh, we all run for something._

_run for God, for fate,_

_For love, for hate,_

_For gold, for rust,_

_For diamonds, for dust._

_I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun,_

_I'll be the bright, in black that's makin' you run._

_I got my mind made up, man, I can't let go._

_I'm killing every second 'til it saves my soul._

_(Ooh) I'll be running, (Ooh) I'll be running,_

_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._

_And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down,_

_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._

_I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun,_

_I'll be the bright, in black that's makin' you run._

_And we'll feel alright, and we'll feel alright,_

_'Cause we'll work it out, yes, we'll work it out._

_And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down,_

_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._

_'Til the love runs out._

The song ended and the music for the next song automatically started to play. Cole started to sing, the crowd continuing to dance.

_On the other side of a street I knew_

_Stood a girl that looked like you_

_I guess that's déjà vu_

_But I thought this can't be true_

_'Cause you moved to west LA_

_Or New York or Santa Fe_

_Or wherever to get away from me_

_Oh but that one night_

_Was more than just right_

_I didn't leave you 'cause I was all through_

_Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell_

_Because I really fell for you_

He had turned around to face me, finding me looking at him with a lovestruck look on my face, making him smile.

_Oh I swear to you_

_I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by_

_Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply_

_Hefty bag to hold my love_

_When you move me everything is groovy_

_They don't like it sue me_

_Mmm the way you do me_

_Oh I swear to you_

_I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by_

_On the upside of a downward spiral_

_My love for you went viral_

_And I loved you every mile you drove away_

_But now here you are again_

_So let's skip the "how you been"_

_And get down to the "more than friends" at last_

_Oh but that one night_

_Is still the highlight_

_I didn't need you until I came to_

_And I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell_

_Because I really fell for you_

_Oh I swear to you_

_I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by_

_Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply_

_Hefty bag to hold my love_

_When you move me everything is groovy_

_They don't like it sue me_

_Mmm the way you do me_

_Oh I swear to you_

_I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by_

I saw Cole's gaze move lower, looking at my stomach. I placed my hand on my stomach, giving Cole a smile. He smiled back, quickly blowing me a small kiss before continuing his song.

_Please believe_

_That when I leave_

_There's nothing up my sleeve_

_But love for you_

_And a little time to get my head together too_

_On the other side of a street I knew_

_Stood a girl that looked like you_

_I guess that's déjà vu_

_But I thought this can't be true_

_'Cause_

_Oh I swear to you_

_I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by_

_Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply_

_Hefty bag to hold my love_

_When you move me everything is groovy_

_They don't like it sue me_

_Mmm the way you do me_

_Oh I swear to you_

_I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by_

When the song ended, Cole thanked everyone for coming to the concert before coming backstage, pulling me into a hug. The kids all ran back, coming to hug all of us.

The triplets all ran straight to us, Cole picking the three of them up. Both of us kissed their cheeks. After that, there was a light knock on the backstage door.

Jay went to open it, revealing P.I.X.A.L. and Zarine. We stood there, surprised to see them. Within seconds, Takeo had rushed over to Zarine, pulling her into a hug.

Both of them stood there, hugging each other. I noticed Zarine looked older, which was strange considering robots don't age.

I guess P.I.X.A.L. built her a new body, one that looks like it belongs to a 13 year old girl. P.I.X.A.L. came over to us, nervousness obvious in her eyes.

"Hey P.I.X.A.L., how you been?" Kai asked, trying to start a conversation.

"I have been...fine. How have all of you been?" She asked, looking as though she was talking to strangers.

"Oh, we've been good, except for the fact Zane took advantage of my sister and knocked her up, everything's been just peachy." Kai said, making P.I.X.A.L. look at him in shock.

None of the kids had heard, so that was good. Now, P.I.X.A.L. turned to me, concern in her eyes.

"Oh Nya, I'm so sorry. If I'd told you about Zane's feeling for you, this could've been avoided!" She said. I shook my head at her.

"It's not your fault, you don't have to apologize." I said, giving her a smile. She smiled back at me before asking where _he_ was.

"Zane's in jail, for what he did to me." I said. Her eyes showed nothing but relief, apparently she was glad that he was in there.

"He deserves to be in there. Now, what about the baby?" She asked.

"I'm keeping it, it didn't do anything wrong. Although if Zane ever gets out of jail, I don't want him around the baby at all." I said, hoping Zane would never get out.

"That is completely understandable." She said, looking over at Zarine, who was talking with Takeo. The two of them ran over.

"Mom, can Zarine and P.I.X.A.L. come on the tour with us!?" He shouted, his eyes pleading. I looked at P.I.X.A.L., who nodded her head at me.

"Yeah, I think they can." I said, making Takeo and Zarine so excited. Zarine was so excited, she accidentally kissed Takeo's cheek, making him blush.

It took her a minute, but when she realized what she'd done, she blushed too, making us all laugh. The boys packed up the band's equipment, loading it onto the bus.

All of us went to get on the bus, plopping down in our seats. The bus was huge, with beds, a table, a fridge, and a couch, along with a bathroom.

Since most of us slept with someone, we had just enough beds for the kids to get their own. I was fairly tired, so I went to mine and Cole's bed in the back of the bus.

I laid down, starting to fall asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. Tomorrow, we would be performing in Wattan, the third largest city in all of Ninjago.

We would be performing completely different songs, which was fine by me considering I had one more song already written.

I fell asleep, wondering what tomorrow's show would be like.

* * *

**Okay, so this next chapter is gonna be the rest of the tour, then we're gonna skip ahead about three months or so.**

**Now, the songs used in this are Smile by Avril Lavigne, With Ur Love by Cher Lloyd and Mike Posner, Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down, Welcome To The Show by Britt Nicole, Rhythm of Love by the Plain White T's, A Thousand Years by Christina Perri, These Words by Natasha Bedingfield, Love Runs Out by OneRepublic, and Drive By by Train.**

**Now, the reason the chapter after this one is gonna skip ahead about three months is son you guys can learn the gender of Nya's baby.  
**

**Now, you guys are gonna vote on the baby's gender. Will it be a boy, a girl, or both? If choosing for her to have twins, please put which genders they should be.**

**Here are the names for the girls: Mirai, Yayoi, or Shina**

**These are the names for the boys: Yasuo, Kisho, or Shun**

**The gender(s)/name(s) that have the most votes by the end of chapter 37 will be the winner, so review and tell me what you think, kay?  
**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Peace out!**


	37. The Tour Pt 2

**I'm so excited right now because I just went out and bought Attack on Titan episodes 1-13 on DVD! Sure, it cost me 25 bucks but the show is so awesome, it's totally worth it!**

**Anyways, let's get this show on the road...**

* * *

**Cole's POV**

Tonight's the last show of the tour. We've done performances all over Ninjago and now, it's time to go home to New Ninjago City, where tonight's performance is at.

Our bus pulled up in front of the concert hall, staff members rushing out to help us unload equipment. Nya tried to help again, but I wouldn't let her, making her pout.

Once the equipment was set up, I went to sit by Nya, who was rubbing her stomach. I placed my hand on her stomach too, rubbing the tiny bump that was forming.

I looked up at her, meeting her eyes, and I smiled at her. She smiled back, but she looked funny, like she was nervous, which is completely understandable.

Tonight's concert would be the biggest we'd performed throughout the entire tour, so most of us were really nervous, even Arisa and Lena, who hardly ever got nervous about performing.

Tonight, we'd have a few more people singing, Takeo and Zarine wanting to sing with us. We agreed to let them, knowing both of them have wonderful singing voices.

I leaned over and kissed Nya's cheek before getting up to go make sure everything was working and ready to go, the doors opening in 10 minutes.

I went over to Jay, asking him if the lights were set. He told me they were, so I went to make sure the microphones were working.

After that, I told the staff they could go ahead and let people in, so they went to open the doors. The kids all sat down in the front row, like they've done for the other performances.

30 minutes later, it was time to start the show, so I headed out to greet the audience. I introduced the others, then it was time for our first song, sung by Arisa.

The CD started to play and Arisa brought the mic up to her mouth, starting to sing. Jay was staring at her, a lovestruck look on his face as he watched his wife.

_I got a pocket,_

_got a pocket full of sunshine_

_I've got a love and I know that it's all mine_

_ ,oh_

_Do what you want,_

_but you're never gonna break me,_

_sticks and stones are never gonna shake me_

_oh,oh,oh_

_Take me away (take me away)_

_A secret place (a secret place)_

_A sweet escape (a sweet escape)_

_Take me away (take me away)_

_Take me away (take me away_

_To better days (to better days)_

_Take me away (take me away)_

_A hiding place (a hiding place)_

I scanned the crowd, finding them already getting into it, singing along to the song.

_I got pocket,_

_Got a pocket full of sunshine_

_I've got a love and I know that it's all mine_

_oh,oh,oh_

_Wish that you could,_

_but you ain't gonna own me_

_do anything you can to control me_

_oh,oh,oh_

_There's a place that I go_

_That nobody knows_

_Where the rivers flow_

_And I call it home_

_And there's no more lies_

_And the darkness is light_

_And nobody cries_

_there's only butterflies_

Jay was drooling at this point, his head resting on the palm of his hand. I laughed at him before continuing to listen to the rest of the song.

_Take me away (take me away)_

_A secret place (a secret place)_

_A sweet escape (a sweet escape)_

_Take me away (take me away)_

_Take me away (take me away_

_To better days (to better days)_

_Take me away (take me away)_

_A hiding place (a hiding place)_

_Take me away (take me away)_

_A secret place (a secret place)_

_A sweet escape (a sweet escape)_

_Take me away (take me away)_

_Take me away (take me away_

_To better days (to better days)_

_Take me away (take me away)_

_A hiding place (a hiding place)_

_The sun is on my side_

_Take me for a ride_

_I smile up to the sky_

_I know I'll be alright_

_The sun is on my side_

_Take me for a ride_

_I smile up to the sky_

_I know I'll be alright_

The music ended and the crowd cheered for her, making her blush and give them a bow before coming backstage. Now, it was my turn to sing, so I walked out there.

My CD started to play as I picked up the mic, waiting for the exact moment to start singing. I waited several seconds before starting to sing.

_Whoa, oh, oh_

_Whoa, oh, oh_

_Whoa, oh, oh_

_Whoa_

_I'm waking up to ash and dust_

_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_

_I'm breathing in the chemicals_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it, the apocalypse_

_Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_I raise my flags, don my clothes_

_It's a revolution, I suppose_

_We'll paint it red to fit right in_

_Whoa_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it, the apocalypse_

_Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

I looked down at the kids, finding Yukio staring at me, eyes full of admiration, making me smile.

_All systems go, the sun hasn't died_

_Deep in my bones, straight from inside_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

I finished up the song and went backstage, listening to the crowd's cheering as I went. Lena and the band went out after that, taking their places on their instruments.

It was Rika's turn to sing now, making Kai and their kids watch her intensely, knowing she was gonna be good.

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

_Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_

_Singing here's to never growing up_

_Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend_

_For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change_

_Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock_

_We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change_

_Say, won't you stay forever stay_

_If you stay forever hey_

_We can stay forever young_

Her song was wonderful, everyone singing along to it and swaying to the beat, even the kids were.

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

_Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_

_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"_

_I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that_

_When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_

_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_

_We live like rock stars, dance on every bar_

_This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change (hell no!)_

_They say just grow up, but they don't know us_

_We don't give a fuck, and we're never gonna change_

_Say, won't you stay forever stay_

_If you stay forever hey_

_We can stay forever young_

Takeo and Zarine had both started dancing backstage, along with Jay and Arisa. I took the opportunity to dance with Nya, pulling her close and spinning her.

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

_Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_

_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"_

_I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that_

_When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_

_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_

_Say, won't you stay forever stay_

_If you stay forever hey_

_We can stay forever young_

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

_I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_

_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"_

_I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that_

_When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_

_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, (yeah raise your glass and say) here's to never growing up_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, (da de da de da) here's to never growing up (no we're never growing up)_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_

The band died down, then they came backstage, Kai running out to take their place. His CD started to play, him singing moments later.

_I was left to my own devices_

_Many days fell away with nothing to show_

_And the walls kept tumbling down_

_In the city that we love_

_Great clouds roll over the hills_

_Bringing darkness from above_

_But if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like_

_Nothing changed at all?_

_And if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like_

_You've been here before?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

His song was pretty accurate, not much had changed over these last few years. New Ninjago City still looked the same as it had and none of us looked any older than we had been five years ago.

_We were caught up and lost in all of our vices_

_In your pose as the dust settled around us_

_And the walls kept tumbling down_

_In the city that we love_

_Great clouds roll over the hills_

_Bringing darkness from above_

_But if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like_

_Nothing changed at all?_

_And if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like_

_You've been here before?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_Oh where do we begin?_

_The rubble or our sins?_

_Oh oh where do we begin?_

_The rubble or our sins?_

_And the walls kept tumbling down (oh where do we begin?)_

_In the city that we love (the rubble or our sins?)_

_Great clouds roll over the hills (oh where do we begin?)_

_Bringing darkness from above (the rubble or our sins?)_

_But if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like_

_Nothing changed at all?_

_And if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like_

_You've been here before?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_If you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?_

He finished the song, eyes closed with a smile on his face, then he walked backstage, kssing Rika's cheek in the process.

Now, it was time for me to sing, along with Kai, Jay, Takeo, and Lloyd. We had collaborated on several songs, writing them for our wives, except for Takeo.

The five of us ran out, waving at the crowd as we approached the microphones and the band started to play, then we began to sing. I started us out.

Cole: _You're insecure,_

_Don't know what for,_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_

_Don't need make-up,_

_To cover up,_

_Being the way that you are is enough,_

Jay: _Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you,_

All: _Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh, oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'd understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh, oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh, oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

Kai: _So c-come on._

_You got it wrong._

_To prove I'm right_

_I put it in a song._

_I don't know why_

_You're being shy,_

_And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes,_

Jay: _Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you,_

All: _Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

Jay: _That's what makes you beautiful_

All: _Na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na [x2]_

Jay: _Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

All: _You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

All: _Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful (Oh),_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

Jay: _That's what makes you beautiful_

The band stopped playing and the crowd burst into applause. We rubbed our hands on the back of our necks, blushing as we made our way backstage.

Each of us received a kiss from our wives, except for Takeo, who doesn't have a wife. Now, it was Zarine's turn to sing.

P.I.X.A.L. kissed her cheek before she ran out, the band starting to play. Takeo was watching her, waiting for her to sing. It's been four years since he's heard her sing.

_We were both young when I first saw you._

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts:_

_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._

_See you make your way through the crowd_

_And say, "Hello, "_

_Little did I know..._

She took in a breath before continuing her song. Her singing voice was still as pretty as it had been all those years ago, Takeo seemed to think so too.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you, "Please don't go"_

_And I said..._

_"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while._

_Oh, oh._

_'Cause you were Romeo – I was a scarlet letter,_

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."_

_But you were everything to me,_

_I was begging you, "Please don't go."_

_And I said..._

_"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._

_It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'_

_Romeo, save me, they try to tell me how to feel._

_This love is difficult but it's real._

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._

_It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'_

We were all watching her performance, while still managing to sneak glances at Takeo, who couldn't keep his eyes off her if he tried.

_Oh, oh._

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around._

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town._

_And I said..._

_"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone._

_I keep waiting for you but you never come._

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

_"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._

_I love you, and that's all I really know._

_I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you..._

The crowd started to applaud her performance, making her blush as she made her way backstage, going to stand by her mom.

P.I.X.A.L. congratulated her, along with everyone else, especially Takeo, making Zarine blush and look at the ground. Now, it was my turn to sing again.

I would be singing this song, then Nya would sing. After her song, I would have one last song to sing and it's gonna end with a bang.

I walked out making the crowd scream in excitement as I approached the microphone. The band started playing and I began to sing.

_Desperate for changing, starving for truth_

_I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held on to_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_Forgetting all I'm lacking, completely incomplete_

_I'll take your invitation, you take all of me now_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held on to_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_I'm living for the only thing I know_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_And I don't know what I'm diving into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

The crowd grew louder, some of them reaching their hands towards the stage as they screamed. I turned back to look at Nya, seeing her smiling at me.

I smiled back at her, turning around to face the audience once more. I looked down at the kids, seeing Yukio singing along to the song, something tells me he's gonna be a singer when he gets older.

_There's nothing else to lose, there's nothing else to find_

_There's nothing in the world that can change my mind_

_There is nothing else_

_There is nothing else_

_There is nothing else_

_Desperate for changing, starving for truth_

_I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held on to_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_I'm living for the only thing I know_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_And I don't know what I'm diving into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_Just hanging by a moment_

_Just hanging by a moment_

_I'm hanging by a moment_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

The music died down, only to be replaced with ear drum shattering screams and clapping, some people even whistled. I laughed, making my way backstage.

Nya greeted me with a kiss, then she realized it was her turn to sing and grew nervous. I kissed her, telling her she would do great before she finally went out there.

Her CD started to play and we waited for her to begin singing, knowing she was gonna do just fine, she always does. I saw her take in a deep breath before starting to sing.

_I can hold my breath_

_I can bite my tongue_

_I can stay awake for days_

_If that's what you want_

_Be your number one_

_I can fake a smile_

_I can force a laugh_

_I can dance and play the part_

_If that's what you ask_

_Give you all I am_

_I can do it_

_I can do it_

_I can do it_

The crowd got quiet and I saw Nya's body stiffen, afraid they were hating it. She turned back to look at me. I gave her a reassuring smile, which she returned before she turned back around and continued to sing.

_But I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

_'Cause I'm only human_

_I can turn it on_

_Be a good machine_

_I can hold the weight of worlds_

_If that's what you need_

_Be your everything_

_I can do it_

_I can do it_

_I'll get through it_

_But I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

_'Cause I'm only human_

I saw tears falling down her cheeks, glistening from the stage lights. The crowd was just staring at her, eye transfixed on her as she sang.

_I'm only human_

_I'm only human_

_Just a little human_

_I can take so much_

_'Til I've had enough_

_'Cause I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

_'Cause I'm only human_

Her song ended and the entire concert hall was silent, right before erupting in applause. It was insane, the crowd was the loudest its been all night, making Nya blush and wipe away her tears as she rushed backstage and I pulled her into a hug.

She hugged me back, her tears soaking my shoulder. I pulled away, seeing a beautiful smile appear on her face as she laid her hand on her belly.

In three months, we would find out the gender of the baby. I was excited about this kid, even though it isn't actually mine.

Sure, the baby would be a constant reminder of what had happened, but it will be alright because no matter what, Nya still loves me and I love her and nothing will ever change that fact.

I looked up at the staff members above the stage, them nodding their heads to inform me it was ready and we could start the final song.

Kissing Nya's cheek, I ran onstage, picking up my guitar. The band would be playing with me, except for Rika, which left Lena and Max.

They took their places on their instruments and we started playing, music filling the concert hall. The concert hall doesn't have a rook, so that makes things even better because other people can hear it too.

_In the beginning_

_I never thought it would be you_

_When we were chillin_

_Smiling in the photo booth_

_But we got closer (Yeah)_

'_Till you were eating off my spoon_

_And coming over_

_And we would talk all afternoon_

_Tonight we'll just get drunk_

_Disturb the peace_

_Bind your hands all over me_

_And then you bite your lip_

_Whisper and say, "We're going all the way"_

Before singing the next part, I looked up at the staff members, giving them the signal. Then, I continued to sing as the fireworks went off.

_Tonight, take me to the other side_

_Sparks fly like the Fourth of July_

_Just take me to the other side_

_I see that sexy look in your eyes_

_And I know, we ain't friends anymore_

_If we walk down this road_

_We'll be lovers for sho_

_So tonight kiss me like it's do or die_

_And take me to the other side_

_This could be perfect_

_But we won't know unless we try (Try)_

_I know you're nervous_

_So just sit back and let me drive_

_Tonight we'll just get drunk_

_Disturb the peace_

_Bind your hands all over me_

_And then you bite your lip_

_Whisper and say, "We're going all the way"_

_Tonight, take me to the other side_

_Sparks fly like the Fourth of July_

_Just take me to the other side_

_I see that sexy look in your eyes_

_And I know, we ain't friends anymore_

_If we walk down this road_

_We'll be lovers for sho_

_So tonight kiss me like it's do or die_

_And take me to the other side_

I motioned for the others to join me onstage, so they all ran out, waving at the crowd.

_(Woah)_

_Kiss me like it's do or die_

_And take me to the other side_

_Tonight we'll just get drunk_

_Disturb the peace_

_Let your love crash into me_

_And then you bite your lip_

_Whisper and say, "We're going all the way"_

_Tonight, take me to the other side_

_Sparks fly like the Fourth of July_

_Just take me to the other side_

_I see that sexy look in your eyes_

_And I know, we ain't friends anymore_

_If we walk down this road_

_We'll be lovers for sho_

_So tonight kiss me like it's do or die_

_And take me to the other side_

_(Woah)_

_Take me to the other side_

_(Woah)_

_And take me to the other side_

_(Woah)_

_Kiss me like it's do or die_

_(Woah)_

_And take me to the other side_

I kissed Nya as the other guys kissed their wives, then we waved to the crowd as the lights went out and we went backstage, talking about how wonderful the concert had went.

The kids all rushed backstage, telling us we did a wonderful job. We all kissed our kids before loading our equipment onto the bus, then heading home.

* * *

**Nya's POV**

When we got back to the house, all of us went to unpack, happy to be home at last. Kai had went to the couch, trying to snuggle it like he'd missed it.

We laughed at him before making our way to our bedrooms, going to unpack our bags. Cole and I unpacked, then went to help the kids put their things away.

Cole went to help the boys, while I went to help Keiko, finding her stuff already neatly put away and her in her pajamas. I smiled at her, walking over to her bed.

She was already in bed as I climbed in next to her, pulling her close. Keiko was our only daughter, so we treated her a little bit differently than the boys.

Cole especially treated her different, claiming she was Daddy's little angel, that she could do no wrong. Boy, was HE wrong about that.

Keiko was overall a sweet child, but she could get pretty mischievous, pulling pranks with the help of her Uncle Jay and Uncle Lloyd.

I laid there next to her for a little bit, the two of us watching Tangled together. She loved Tangled, Princess Rapunzel was her favorite Disney character, so she watched it a lot.

She already knew the words to all the songs, occasionally singing them around the house, especially When Will My Life Begin.

I smiled at the memory of the first time she'd done that. She had ran down the stairs singing it, bumping into Jay and making him spill soda on himself, but she continued to make her way throughout the house, singing the song.

I heard a knock on her door, it opening to reveal Cole. He saw the two of us, walking over to hug Keiko and give me a kiss. I kissed him back, pulling away moments later.

I figured I should get some rest, so I kissed Keiko goodnight before going to give the boys their kisses. Then, me and Cole went to bed.

Cole didn't have sleep in mind though, as he constantly tried to get me riled up, eventually I gave in, telling him we'd have to be quiet.

So, the two of us had sex, him trying to be gentle as to not harm the baby or anything. We fell asleep shortly after, large smiles on our faces.

Cole wrapped his arm around me, placing a light kiss on my shoulder. I smiled before quickly falling asleep, I heard Cole laugh as I slept.

I felt him kiss my forehead, making me smile a bit in my sleep, then I could feel him lay his head down on his pillow, arm still wrapped around me.

His snores filled the room as the two of us went to sleep, knowing everything would be alright from that point forward.

* * *

**Okay, so the songs used in this chapter are Pocketful of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield, Radioactive by Imagine Dragons, Here's To Never Growing Up by Avril Lavigne, Pompeii by Bastille, What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction, Love Story by Taylor Swift, Hanging by a Moment by Lifehouse, Human by Christina Perri, and The Other Side sung by Alex Goot but originally by Jason Derulo.**

**Now, the votes for Nya's baby have been counted and I will be posting the next chapter here soon, so keep an eye out!**

**Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! I promise the next few chapters will be better...I think/hope.**


	38. Baby News

**Two Months Later...**

**Nya's POV**

It's been two months since the tour ended, making me four months into my pregnancy.

That's why we're her, at the hospital, to find out the baby's gender. Cole's sitting next to me, holding my hand as we wait to be called back.

I take a deep breath, letting it out moments later. We've been here for 30 minutes already, anxiously waiting to go back.

I placed my hand on my stomach, the bump much larger than it had been two months ago, the bump clearly showing through my shirt.

The others had stayed at the house, keeping an eye on the kids. P.I.X.A.L. had moved back in with us, so Takeo and Zarine had been hanging out with one another.

Finally, a nurse called us back, so we got up and followed her to a room. The doctor came in shortly after, a smile on her face.

She wasn't our usual doctor, seeing as he was on vacation at the moment, but I had been assured that she was much better than our usual doctor. She is the best they have.

She sat down on her chair, rolling it over to sit by me. I was up on the bed, waiting for the ultrasound to begin.

The doctor asked me a few questions, trying to make feel calm and it worked, I wasn't as nervous as I had been before. When she began, I sat there quietly, patiently waiting.

"Well, it would seem that you're first baby is a little girl, while the other is a little boy." She said, smiling as she wrote some stuff down on her clipboard. Wait, what'd she say!?

"Um, could you repeat that?" I asked, wanting confirmation of what she'd said. She looked up from her clipboard, tilting her head to the side, pen against her chin.

"Um, sure, I guess. I said the first one is a girl and the second is a boy." She said, rolling her chair over to the screen, pointing at it.

Sure enough, there were two little bodies on the screen. Twins. I'm having twins. I placed my hand on my heart, feeling its pace quickening.

Cole wasn't as surprised as me as he stared at the screen before turning to look at me, a smile appearing on his face.

"Well, looks like someone has the gene's for having multiple children?" He said, a smirk on his face right before he started to laugh.

I puffed my cheeks, trying to act angry at him, but eventually laughing too. The doctor stared at us as we laughed, then she smiled and left the room, giving us some space.

Once we finished laughing, Cole laid his hand on my stomach, feeling the bump, unable to believe that there were two babies in there instead of one.

We had only considered the possibility of there being one baby, never thinking that there could be more than that inside me.

We left shortly after that, heading home to tell the others the news. Man, were they gonna be surprised.

We pulled up at the house, Cole coming to help me out of the car. Then, we entered the house, finding Jay and Arisa already making dinner, smiling at us as we entered.

Arisa put down her knife, coming to hug me. I hugged her, then asked where everyone else was. She told me they went to the park two blocks away.

I figured I should go ahead and tell the two of them, so I lead them over to the couch in the living room, all of us taking a seat.

Jay and Arisa smiled at me, the two of them holding hands as they waited for me to speak. I took in a deep breath, letting it out moments later, then I smiled at them.

"Well, the gender is a girl." I said, making them excited. I held up my hand, making them go silent.

"There is a girl, but there's a boy too." I said, making them stare at me, eyes wide and mouths hanging open. Arisa squealed in delight, pulling me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Nya, that's wonderful!" She shouted, continuing to hug me.

"You're...hugging too tight." I said, making her pull away. She laid her hands on my stomach, then the others came i from the park, all of them sweaty.

They took notice of me, rushing over to ask about the baby, er...babies, but they didn't know that, not until Arisa shouted it out.

Once she said it, all of them had...different reactions. Kai had fainted, making Rika rush over to him. Lloyd and Lena both had wide eyes, mouths slightly open.

P.I.X.A.L. seemed to be shocked as well, her mouth hanging open before quickly closing it. Takeo and Zarine had been excited, rushing over to feel my belly.

The younger kids seemed excited too, especially the triplets. All of the kids had come to touch my belly, wanting to try and feel the babies.

Arisa and Jay had went to finish dinner, then all of us went to eat. Kai finally regained consciousness, coming to join us at the table, Rika following behind him.

Dinner's conversation topic was centered around the twins, wanitng to know what we were gonna name them. I lightly chuckled, looking over to Cole.

"Well, I get to name the girl, while Cole names the boy. I decided to name her Mirai Madeline Brookstone." I said, the girls' excitement clear in their eyes.

Cole looked at me and smiled before turning to face the others, ready to announce the boy's name.

"I have decided to name to boy Kisho Timothy Brookstone." He said, grabbing my hand underneath the table.

After that, all of us were asked the one question we'd been dreading from the kids. They asked us where babies came from, making our faces get red.

All of us adults snuck glances at one another, trying to figure out how we would explain this one. All of us turned to look at Kai.

"Hey kids, how would all of you like for Kai to teach you about where babies come from?" Jay shouted, making Kai spit out his soda.

He stared at us, wide eyed. He began to look around, hoping someone would speak up and help him, but none of us did. He sighed, motioning for the kids to follow him.

The got up, going to the living room. They all sat down, watching Kai intensely, making him nervous as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Well, you see kids, when two people love one another very much, they um..." He was finding it difficult to get the words to come out, his face turning 50 shades of red.

All of us at the kitchen table busted into laughter, making the kids stare at us in confusion. We stopped laughing, waiting for Kai to continue his talk.

"They what, Uncle Kai?" Makoto asked, tilting her head to the side. All of the kids leaned in, waiting to hear what he was gonna say.

"They do grown up things that result in a baby." He said, not wanting to say vulgar things about what the "grown up things" are.

It was getting really difficult to not laugh, all of us holding our laughter in, faces red. The kids seemed satsified once Kai said he'd tell them what they were when they got older.

After that, we decided to put the kids to bed, taking each of them to their rooms. I tooked the boys to their rooms first, me and Cole kissing their foreheads.

Then, we took Keiko to her room, putting in Frozen before kissing her forehead too. Me and Cole made our way to our room after that, wanting to get some sleep.

We changed into our pajamas, climbing into bed moments later. I was facing Cole as he pulled me close, my face near his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

He was pretty warm, so I ended up falling asleep pretty quick. The last thing I heard were Cole's chuckles, the last thing I felt were his lips on my forehead.

* * *

**4 Months Later...**

**Kai's POV**

It's been four months since Nya discovered she was having twins, making her 8 months into her pregnancy.

Her bump was WAY more noticable now, but nobody said anything. Pregnant women do not like it when you mention their stomach size, thinking you're calling them fat.

I learned that when Rika had first gotten pregnant. I had said something about how big her bump had gotten and she snapped at me, thinking I'd called her fat.

Let's just say, I had ended up sleeping on the couch that night, Rika locking me out of our room. I sighed at the memory just as Nya walked through the door.

"Hey sis, whatcha doing?" I asked, making her look at me. She smiled, coming over to talk to me. Nya wasn't very bad when she was pregnant, she was actually very calm.

"I just went out to get some groceries, along with a few baby clothes." She said, laying her hands on her bump, smiling down at it.

To think in about 3 weeks, I would have two more kids calling me Uncle Kai. I smiled at the thought, wondering what Nya's kids would be like.

I hoped they were nothing like their bastard father. I want them to be nothing like him, praying they'd be just like Nya, in looks and personality.

Cole was gonna tell everyone that he was the father if the kids looked like Nya, but if they don't, we're gonna tell everyone the truth, that Nya had been taken advantage of.

Cole came in with Yukio, both of them drying themselves off. Everyone had been in the pool for an hour, slashing and playing together.

I wanted to stay in and watch TV. I loved to watch anime and so does everyone else, especially Yukio, Kenji, Keiko, and Karin. They were in love with anime.

So, instead of getting into the pool, I've been sitting here watching Attack on Titan, along with Deadman Wonderland, Soul Eater, and Black Butler.

Yukio came downstairs wearing clean, dry clothes, coming to sit with me ad watch the show. We were currently watching episode 2 of Black Butler, our eyes never leaving the screen.

Cole saw us and chuckled, then he went to help Nya prepare dinner, coming up behind her and kissing her shoulder. I made a face of disgust, throwing a pillow in their direction.

Cole caught it with ease, chunking it back at me, hitting me square in the face. I heard the two of them laughing as they continued to make dinner.

I sat there, watching the show with my cheeks puffed out and my arms crossed, trying to look angry, failing miserably.

Makoto, Keiko, and Karin came in next, coming to join me and Yukio, the three of them taking a seat on the couch. I was in the recliner, while Yukio sat on the floor.

All of the kids were happy, considering their summer vacation ended soon and they would be going back to school.

Right now, all of the kids went to the same school, but that would probably change in the future, depending on what career they want to pursue.

Ariake Academy is the most prestigious school in New Ninjago City, the school is for those who are interested in the performing arts.

The Ishikawa Institute is the third best school in New Ninjago City, meant for those with high althletic capability.

Hiroshima Medical School is for those training to be nurses or doctors, it is the fourth best school in the city.

Finally, there's Tokoshima Academy, meant for those who are interested in technology. It's the second best school in New Ninjago City.

When the kids are older, they will each have to choose which school they want to go to. Then, they will have to take the entry exams, only getting in if they pass.

I have to admit, I am curious as to which school each of them will choose, but the day they have to choose is so far away, that I shouldn't focus on it just yet.

I heard Nya shout from the kitchen, making me rush to see what was wrong, only to find that the babies had kicked, making her drop some eggs.

I laughed, going to clean them up. Nya thanked me, then I told her to go sit down, that me and Cole could finish making dinner.

Nya protested, saying she was perfectly capable of making dinner, but we ignored her, finishing up the meal. She just sat at the table, glaring at us playfully.

Once we finished dinner, we called everyone to come eat. The four in the living room came to the table almost immediately, then the rest of them got out of the pool.

They entered the house, going to change into dry clothes, then coming to join us at the table. We said our thanks for the meal, then we stuffed our faces.

When we'd finished eating, me and the other guys' stomachs looked like Nya's. We patted our stomachs, completely full.

Takeo and Zarine went to wash the dishes, not wanting Nya to have to do it. Both of them laughing the entire time they washed them.

Nya yawned, so we figured she was tired. Cole picked her up bridal style, taking her upstairs to put her to bed.

The rest of us were pretty tired too, so we put the kids to bed before heading to bed ourselves.

Me and Rika went to our room, changing into our pajamas and getting into bed. I gave her a goodnight kiss, a small peck on the lips.

After that, my head hit the pillow and I quickly fell asleep, Rika cuddled close to me for warmth, making me smile.

* * *

**Okay, so we found out the genders of Nya's babies and then, Kai ended up almost giving the kids "the talk". The votes had been counted and you guys voted for twins the most and the names Mirai and Kisho were the most popular.**

**Anyways, the list of schools above are made up but they are meant for the sequel, so it's kind of like a sneak peak of something from the sequel.**

**I'll leave it to your imagination to try and figure out what the sequel's plot is. I already have the plot figured out and written down, but I'll let you dream.  
**

**I plan on wrapping this story up somewhere between Chapter 44-50, so the finale for this story will be somewhere around there, then I will post chapter 1 of the sequel.**

**I have already chosen the name for the title because it kind of goes with the sequel, so here is the name of the sequel's title: Ninjago: Apprehension.  
**

**It will make more sense once the story is written cause I know some of you are like, "Why is she naming it that!? Shouldn't it go along with the title of this story!?".**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Have a lovely day/night, it all depends on when you're reading this!**


	39. The Twins

**Okay, so I got a pretty ugly review from a guest and here's what she said:  
**

**"At 1st this story had me smiling-But then u added things that Kai-Cole-Jay and Lloyd would Never do u added Way 2 many characters-with no real personality.  
I know a good story when I read 1 and this is Not it-You said u were 16? And ur watching a kids show? Lol-For me-This feels like some fantasy world u made for urself-So u could get a taste of having a boyfriend or something(Way 2 sexual-n btw who the hell marries some1 in their 1st date? Ugh really?)You ruined Lego Ninjago for me. I'm not even going to watch that corny show anymore."**

**I DO have a boyfriend, I am dating one of my best friends, so why would I need a fantasy world to imagine having one when I already do?  
**

**And about it being too sexual, I haven't exactly put anything graphic in this story and I also have it rated T, so you can expect things like slightly sexual stuff.**

**People like her just royally piss me off. If you don't like something, that's cool, but openly telling me stuff like that is kind of hurtful. I did remove her review.  
**

**Anyways, since she said that, I posted a thank you to some of the people who have been nothing but positive throughout the entire story down below.**

* * *

**Three Weeks Later...**

**Cole's POV**

Nya had woken up in the middle of the night, screaming that her water had broke. That should be a good thing, but its not because the cars were out of gas.

I realized that either I carry her to the hospital, which could take forever, or we could deliver the babies right here and now. I chose to do the latter, having Jay call his sister.

Moon was at the house in five minutes, instructing everyone on what to do, all of us in a panic as we did what she told us to.

Arisa was told to grab some hot towels from the dryer, rushing off to get them. Jay went to get Moon some disposable gloves, her putting them on seconds after getting them.

Kai went to grab some scissors, making sure they had been sterilized before handing them over. Nya groaned in pain, gripping my hand even tighter than she had been.

Rika, Takeo, and Zarine were upstairs with the kids, not wanting them to see this.

The next few hours were horrible. Nya had gripped my hand super tightly when pushing out the first baby, my hand feeling like a crushed can.

It had taken Nya 6 hours to push the first baby out, then she began to push out the second one, her grip loosening on my hand.

Kai and Lloyd were cleaning up the first baby, doing everything exactly like Moon told them to. I looked down at Nya, she looked exhausted, but she was almost done.

"Okay Nya, just give one more push with all you've got!" Moon shouted. Nya did as she was told, pushing one last time before cries could be heard from below.

Moon lifted her hands, showing us the baby. She cleaned the baby off, handing it to us. It was a boy, which meant the first one had been the girl.

Kisho looked just like Nya, having her hair and eyes. Mirai on the other hand, did have Nya's hair but she had Zane's eyes, her eyes an icy blue color.

I got to hold Kisho, while Nya held Mirai, tears coming out of her eyes as she did. Nya stroked the small patch of black hair on top of Mirai's head.

Nya was smiling through her tears, then she kissed Mirai's forehead softly. After that, we swapped babies, so I got to hold Mirai.

I smiled at her, holding her close to me. She was gonna be a beauty when she got older, I just know it. Kai and the others wanted to take turns holding the babies, so we let them.

Rika, Takeo, and Zarine came downstairs, saying the kids had all went back to sleep. They got to hold the babies too as Nya fell asleep, exhausted.

We figured it would be best to move Nya off of the floor and onto the couch, so I picked her up and laid her on the couch, watching as she slept soundly.

Checking the clock, I saw that it was almost 7 in the morning, so I decided to get breakfast. I grabbed the car keys and got in the car, heading to the nearby McDonald's.

I stood in line for 10 minutes before getting to place my order, which took 20 minutes for them to make and hand to me. I grabbed the bags, going to get back in the car.

Sitting the bags in the passenger seat, my phone rang, so I answered it. It was Kai, calling to ask what was taking so long.

I told him why it had taken so long, then I snapped my phone shut, putting it back in my pocket.

I pulled up at the house, walking in to find Nya awake, feeding Mirai, while Jay fed Kisho. She looked up as I shut the front door, a smile automatically appearing on her face.

I smiled, walking over to sit by her, bags of food in hand. Kai and Lena looked as though they were gonna jump on me at any second if I didn't give them their food, so I did.

They pulled their food from the bag, scarfing it all down as though they were starving to death. The rest of us chuckled at them, shaking our heads.

I looked down at Nya, who was looking down at the babies, a smile on her face as she fed them. I smiled to myself before going to give everyone else their food.

I didn't know what everyone wanted, so I ordered a bunch of biscuits and breakfast burritos.

Jay grabbed a breakfast burrito for himself, then got one for Arisa too. Kai and Lena had eaten two biscuits each, so did Rika and Takeo.

Zarine and P.I.X.A.L. ate biscuits as well, joining Nya in the living room. I grabbed a breakfast burrito for Nya and myself, going to sit by her on the couch.

The kids all ran down after that, hungry. All of them grabbed something to eat before coming into the living room, immediately surprised by what they saw.

None of the kids knew that Nya was having the babies, so all of them were very surprised to see the two babies in Nya's arms and they immediately rushed over to her.

All of them stared at the babies, some of them stroking their hair with their fingers and giggling. After that, the kids calmed down and went to watch some early morning anime.

They argued over which one to watch for 10 minutes before finally agreeing on what show they wanted to watch, putting the DVD in.

They all sat there watching Baka & Test for the next two hours, their eyes never leaving the screen the entire time. I sat there, watching the triplets.

Then, I turned to watch Nya with the twins. Sure, the twins weren't actually my kids, but I'm gonna love them like they are mine.

I wondered what the twins would be like once they got older. I hoped they'd be as wonderful as Nya. Strong, kind, caring, stubborn, and completely beautiful.

The babies finished eating, both of them letting out small burps before smiling and going to sleep. Nya carried the babies upstairs to their room, placing them in their cribs.

When she came back down, she came to sit back down next to me, laying her head on my shoulder and sighing. I grabbed her hand gently, letting it rest in mine.

She turned her head to look at me, both of us making eye contact, staring at one another. While she wasn't paying attention, I slipped my hand near her waist, beginning to tickle her.

She screamed as I tickled her, alerting everyone else. The kids still didn't remove their eyes from the TV, but the other adult were watching the two of us, smiling.

Nya screamed for Kai to come help her if he loved her, so Kai came over, but he didn't help her. He helped me, tickling her too.

We heard a scream from the kitchen, looking over to see Jay tickling Arisa, along with Lloyd doing the same to Lena. All of them were on the kitchen floor, laughing.

All of us stopped when the kids yelled at us to be quiet, saying that they couldn't hear the show,. Once that was over, Nya sat there, pretending to pout for five minutes, telling Kai that he must not love her very much.

I heard a cry coming from upstairs and Nya got up to go check on the babies, only to be stopped by me. I went up instead, allowing Nya to relax a bit.

Entering the nursery, I found Mirai crying in her crib, tears rolling down her cheeks. Kisho was sound asleep, so I picked up Mirai, taking her downstairs with me.

I had checked her diaper, not finding anything in it, so that meant she was hungry. I headed to the kitchen, fixing a bottle and putting it in the microwave for a bit, letting it get warm.

The microwave beeped and I took the bottle out, fedding Mirai. I saw Nya watching me from the corner of my eye, making me smile as I fed the baby.

Mirai finished the bottle within minutes, burping once more, only she didn't go to sleep afterwards. She was wide awake, her eyes looking at everything around her.

Her eyes landed on my face and she stared at me for a few moments before smiling and letting out a giggle. My heart melted right then and there.

I held the child even closer to me, knowing without a doubt, that I was definitely gonna love these two as much as the triplets. Mirai and Keiko both were gonna have me wrapped around their fingers.

Keiko had been Daddy's little girl from day one, seeing as she was my only daughter. Now, I have two little girls to spoil, along with four sons.

I gently poked the baby's nose, making her giggle once more before grabbing my finger. She had quite a good grip for someone so tiny.

Nya and the others were all watching me now, smiling as they watched me with the baby.

The baby yawned, so I rocked her to sleep before going to place her back in her crib, smiling as she snored softly. I turned to leave, finding Nya standing in the doorway.

She smiled at me, coming to join me beside the crib, watching Mirai sleep. Shortly after, we went to watch Kisho, finding him still sound asleep.

We went downstairs, going to join the others in the living room, watching Deadman Wonderland together. The kids loved this show, so did the rest of us.

Me and Nya sat on the couch, Nya laying her head on my lap as she watched the show, her eyes transfixed on the TV.

I ran my fingers through Nya's hair, something she loved for me to do. I felt her sigh as I continued to run my fingers through her hair.

We ended up watching the entire season before it was time for dinner. Nya and the others al insisted on cooking, but I refused to let them and I decided to order us something to eat.

Picking up the phone, I dialed the number for the nearest pizza joint. Everyone told me what kind of pizza they wanted, which I ended up having to write down.

The guy on the other end of the phone answered and asked if the food was for pick-up or delivery, I told him it was for delivery, giving him our address.

Then, I placed the order. Jay and the kids all wanted cheese pizza, Kai and Rika wanted a meat lovers pizza, while the rest of us wanted one with bacon on it.

Our order was placed and I was told how much the meal would be before I hung up the phone. I grabbed the checkbook, writing a check for the meal.

Then, I went to sit back down and wait for the pizza man, who showed up 30 minutes later. He handed me the food as I handed him the check, closing the door afterwards.

I sat the pizzas down on the table, making everyone rush over, all of them grabbing a slice. I grabbed two paper plates, putting a slice on both plates, one for me and one for Nya.

I went back over to the couch, handing Nya her plate. Everyone else came into the living room too, sitting back down in their usual places.

We heard the front door open, revealing P.I.X.A.L., along with Takeo and Zarine. The three of them had went out for the day, going to the movies and the mall together.

They saw the pizza, eagerly grabbing a slice before coming to join the rest of us. P.I.X.A.L. and Nya immediately started a conversation, Nya asking how their day went.

P.I.X.A.L. told us everything, especially how Takeo and Zarine kissed when they thought she wasn't looking, making Nya squeal in excitement.

Takeo and Zarine must have heard what we were talking about because their faces got pretty red before they went into the backyard, sitting at the table on the back porch.

We watched them from the window, which they took notice of and moved to sit somewhere we couldn't see them, making us turn around and continue to watch the TV.

The kids had already changed the DVD, putting in Ouran High School Host Club before contuing to eat their pizza.

Nya laid her head back down in my lap, so I continued to run my fingers through her hair. I saw Nya's eyelids start to close, signaling that she was tired.

Soon, her eyes closed all the way and her soft snores filled the room. I chuckled a little bit, along with Kai and the others, before taking her to our room and putting her to bed.

I wasn't tired, but I went downstairs and told everyone goodnight. Then, I returned to our room, sitting down at my desk and pulling out my notebook and pencils.

I figured I should start working on a new song, so I did. I managed to finish three different songs in two hours before finally deciding to go to bed.

I crawled into bed beside Nya, wrapping an arm around her waist as I drifted off to sleep, smiling.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later...**

It's been two weeks since the twins were born. Nya and I decided to renew our vows, so everyone was trying to set things up.

We agreed on a simple vow renewal ceremony, nothing too fancy, knwoing that was not our style. Nya and the girls had all went dress shopping at some little vintage clothing store a few blocks away.

Me and the other guys stayed here at the house and set up for the ceremony, which would be tomorrow in the backyard.

Kai and Jay set up the chairs, just enough for everyone that was coming, which included my parents, Misako and Sensei Wu, Moon and Dareth, Jay's parents, and all of my cousins.

We heard the girls enter through the front door, giggling and talking amongst themselves as they made their way to the backyard.

Each of our wives gave us a kiss, then proceeded to show us their dresses. Nya had picked a lovely dress, even though it was simple.

I couldn't wait to see her in it, the thought already making me drool. She noticed the expression on my face, giggling as she slapped my shoulder gently, snapping me out of my thoughts.

We spent the rest of the day finising the preparations for the ceremony, then our guests arrived, so we showed them to the guest rooms.

My parents got settled into their room before asking to see the twins, so Nya and I lead them to their nursery. The two of them immediately fell in love with the babies, even though they know I'm not the actual father.

Jay's parents came to see the twins too, all of them taking turns holding them. Jay's parents were already settled into their room too.

We left all of them upstairs with the babies, going to see our other guests, all of Cole's cousins. Harumi and Ryo were both downstairs, along with Shigeru and a bunch of other cousins.

Jinxie was here too, along with their newborn baby, Jessica Shadow. Me and Nya both held the baby before giving her back to Jinxie, waving as we walked away.

It was a good thing the house had gotten an expansion a few months ago cause Cole sure has a lot of cousins, at least 20 of them.

Jay was trying to keep Ryo away from Arisa, remembering how much Ryo had liked her all those years ago, making me laugh at his protectiveness.

The rest of the day consisted of everyone holding the twins and talking amongst themselves while the other kids watched some more anime in the living room.

That night, we all went to bed fairly early, knowing we'd have to get up pretty early tomorrow.

We said our goodnights before heading to bed, my parents promising they'd take care of the twins tonight if they woke up.

Me and Nya got into bed, going to sleep minutes later, excited for tomorrow.

* * *

**Okay, so I wanna thank these people for all of their wonderful reviews, they're awesome people : soggybella679g, NyaFanGirl, IceFreak101, Jinxie Jaymes, Guardian Sorceress Alanshee, Awesomesauce Samurai 15, Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago, and ToxicNinjaKitty3399.**

**Now, here are a few bits of information about the sequel to this: Zane will have a role in the sequel meaning he will be released from prison, each of the ninja's children will have a power or unique ability, and they will be in a group determine to bring down criminals and keep the peace called Apprehension.**

**That's all I'm gonna say about the sequel for now, kay!?  
**

**The title of the sequel is name after the group they're in, so...yeah.**

**I JUST realized that I had Nya give birth to the twins because the cars were OUT OF Gas, then Cole went to get them breakfast in one of the cars. Just think of him getting into Moon's car and going to grab breakfast. Yeah, just realized my mistake after having this chapter up for like two days now.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks to soggybella679g for giving me a shout out on her story, you guys should go read it.**


	40. Author's Note: Not An Actual Chapter!

**Sorry about not having a new chapter posted yet, I'm busy trying to clean my room and find all the stuff I need for camp, so please be patient.**

**I should have a new chapter up sometime later today...hopefully. Anyways, to make it up to you, here's a list of some of my future stories.**

**I hope you'll like these and that you'll be patient until I have time to write Chapter 40 of this story.**

**Anyways, here are some of my future stories... or their summaries anyways, which probably suck.**

* * *

**Innocence**

A mysterious figure wipes out the entire ninja team, except Nya and Cole.

When the police arrive at the scene, Nya and Cole are charged with murder, seeing as they have blood on them and nobody else is alive to say otherwise.

The two of them are found guilty at their trial and are thrown into the worst prison in all of Ninjago, Death's Playground.

Together, they must find a way out, in order to prove their innocence, or die trying.

**Apprehension**

Sequel to Ninjago: Choosing.

In New Ninjago City, there is a group called Apprehension, determined to bring down criminals and keep the peace on the streets of New Ninjago City.

The members of this elite group are non other than the children of the ninja themselves, along with several other people from throughout Ninjago.

Each member has a power or ability of some sort, which they use to their advantage when taking the criminals down.

However, some people with these abilities do not use them for good intentions, but would rather use them to meet their own ends.

While the members of Apprehension deal with criminals, they are completely unaware of a much larger scheme going on right under their noses.

**Asking Nya**

Cole, our favorite earth ninja, is determined to ask Nya on a date, but is having difficulty doing so.

He's not nervous about it, so that's not the problem. The problem is, everytime he tries to ask her, he gets interrupted.

He ends up making himself a promise, that he'll ask her by the end of the day or die trying. When that promise is taken literally, he realizes that his life is on the line.

Now, its a race against the clock to ask Nya out on a date by the end of the day. Will he succeed? Or will he die before asking out the girl of his dreams?

**Love or Duty**

Set in medieval times, Princess Nya is engaged to Prince Cole, much to her dismay.

When her brother, Prince Kai decides to hold a ball, celebrating her engagement, she meets someone.

This stranger captivates her, as much as she captivates him, and she begins to question her engagement to Prince Cole.

The two start out as friends, but eventually, that friendship turns into something more.

Now, she must choose. Love or Duty? Following her heart or doing what's best for her kingdom?

**New Light**

Kai and Nya discover they are not actually brother and sister, much to their surprise.

After learning this, they begin to see each other in a new light.

Will romance blossom, or will they always see one another as brother and sister?

**Learning To Live Together**

After Zane's death, Sensei Wu brings in seven new ninja, not including Nya, who is also a ninja.

Now, the original ninja will have to learn to get along with the new ninja, but it won't be easy for some of them.

**Darkness In His Heart**

The ninja and Nya are on a trip to the mountains, when a new foe appears. He quickly takes care of Kai and Jay, leaving them pretty injured.

When going to attack Nya, Cole pushes her out of the way, taking the hit. The attack does more than wound him, it infects his heart with darkness.

Cole, in fear of harming his friends, flees the Bounty, going into hiding from the rest of the world.

A year passes and Ninjago is under attack and the ninja are captured, along with Nya. Now, Sensei Wu tracks down Cole, but will he come out of hiding to protect the ones he loves? Or will the darkness in his heart make him turn away?

**Feelings Change?**

Cryptor is alive somehow, but is badly injured. When he runs into Pixal, she shows some mercy and takes care of him.

If return for her kindness, he vows he will allow no harm to come to her. The two start hanging out with one another, making Pixal question her feelings for Zane.

Zane is not too pleased at this, thinking that Cryptor is using Pixal and has some evil scheme planned. Is Zane right? Or is Cryptor actually being sincere?

**Childhood Crushes**

Nya chose Cole, leaving Jay heartbroken. When Jay's childhood crush enters the scene, he begins to forget about his feelings for Nya, until he discovers his old crush is supposed to get married in a month, to a man she doesn't even love, thanks to her parents. The two fo them start to hang out once more, both of them falling in love with each other again.

**Our Lucky Stars**

Jay meets a young girl and falls for her. The two of them grow close, but when Jay discovers she has leukemia, he's determined to save her.

Remembering the legend of the star crystal, he travels to the Isle of Darkness, hoping to find it. Will he find it and return home in time to save her?

* * *

**These are all of the future stories I have planned, so if you like any of the summaries above, leave a review and tell me which ones you'd like to see most.**

**I will try to have a new chapter up for this story either later today or extremely early tomorrow morning, I promise to have one, cross my heart and hope to die! Although, if I die, I can't write new chapters, so I don't wanna die, which means you can expect a new chappie here soon!**

**Until next time, ciao!**


	41. The Funeral

**Okay, so this chapter is kind of shitty and rushed cause I felt like I needed to post a new chapter for this story.**

**Now, I am working on some of the stories you guys read about in the little author's not from yesterday.**

**I am working on Darkness In His Heart, Innocence, Asking Nya, Learning To Live Together, Feeling Change, and New Light, so the first chapter for each of them should be up sometime soon, so keep an eye out!**

* * *

**One Week Later...**

**Cole's POV**

It's been about a week since me and Nya renewed our vows. Lots of things had happened that day, more bad than good.

That day, Cyrus had told us that Zane would be released from prison in five years, then later that day, my father died. He'd had a heart attack while dancing.

Today's the day of his funeral, so I was helping the boys get ready. All of us guys had put on our tuxedos, while Nya and Keiko put on simple black dresses.

Nya and Keiko came downstairs, Nya carrying the twins, who wore little black baby clothes. She walked over to us, handing Mirai to me as we made our way to the car.

Everyone else were already waiting in the cars, ready to head to the funeral. Lena had taken our dad's death pretty hard, so had my mother, but neither of them had taken it as bad as me.

Strapping the twins in their carseats, Kai took off towards the cemetery, where we'd be burying my dad. I found myself looking out the window as we drove, watching the world pass by.

The car pulled to a stop minutes later, all of us getting out and walking over to the plot where we'd bury my dad. I looked around at everyone who was here, finding everyone that had been invited.

Sensei Garmadon was here too, wanting to pay his respects, he was also the priest.

Everyone was watching us as we made our way to stand by my mom, all of them giving us small smiles, as though trying to say everything will be alright.

My mom smiled as I stood by her, gently grabbing mine and Lena's hands, giving them a small squeeze.

Sensei Garmadon stepped forward, ready to begin the ceremony. Me and Lena would both be performing a song for our dad, then everyone would say a few words before his casket is lowered into the ground.

We all stood there, listening to him speak. Then, it was time for Lena to perform her song, so she stepped forward.

She pressed play on her mp3 player, music filling the cemetery as she opened her mouth to sing, staring at Dad's casket.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when music's gone_

_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

Lena smiled a bit as she sang, closing her eyes as she continued to sing, a few tear spilling from her eyes.

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

_La La (La La)_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

Her song ended and she took her place next to our mom, kissing Mom's cheeks. Then, it was my turn to sing, so I stepped forward, pressing play on my mp3 player.

The music started and everyone got silent, waiting for me to sing. I wait for the music to get to the right spot, then I began to sing.

_How the time passed away? All the trouble that we gave_

_And all those days we spent out by the lake_

_Has it all gone to waste? All the promises we made_

_One by one they vanish just the same_

_Of all the things I still remember_

_Summer's never looked the same_

_The years go by and time just seems to fly_

_But the memories remain_

_In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain_

_Nothing to lose but everything to gain_

_Reflecting now on how things could've been_

_It was worth it in the end_

I looked at everyone's faces, finding them all with their eyes closed, smiles on their faces as I sang.

_Now it all seems so clear, there's nothing left to fear_

_So we made our way by finding what was real_

_Now the days are so long that summer's moving on_

_We reach for something that's already gone_

_Of all the things I still remember_

_Summer's never looked the same_

_The years go by and time just seems to fly_

_But the memories remain_

_In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain_

_Nothing to lose but everything to gain_

_Reflecting now on how things could've been_

_It was worth it in the end_

I felt something on my face, so I touched my hand to my cheek, feeling a small raindrop on my face. Looking up, I saw that it was lightly sprinkling, making me smile a bit.

_We knew we had to leave this town_

_But we never knew when and we never knew how_

_We would end up here the way we are_

_Yeah we knew we had to leave this town_

_But we never knew when and we never knew how_

_Of all the things I still remember_

_Summer's never looked the same_

_The years go by and time just seems to fly_

_But the memories remain_

_In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain_

_Nothing to lose but everything to gain_

_Reflecting now on how things could've been_

_It was worth it in the end_

The music ended and I took my place next to my mom, giving her a hug as I stood back beside her.

After that, several people got up and said a few words about my dad. Kai had been the first to speak, followed by Jay, Nya, Rika, Arisa, and many other people.

Once they finished speaking, my dad's casket was lowered into the ground and we threw a few of my dad's favorite flowers on top of it, orange roses.

Then, they began to fill the hole containing my dad's casket until it was completely full of dirt. My mom looked really sad, but happy at the same time, knowing he was in a better place.

The rain let up, the Sun shining down on us as we made our way back to the cars, everyone heading to our house.

* * *

We pulled up at the house minutes later, everyone piling into the living room. Nya went and place the twins in their cribs, letting them get some sleep.

She joined us in the living room after that, taking a seat next to me, kissing my cheek softly, giving me a smile afterwards as I pulled her onto my lap, kissing her once more.

All of us started a conversation, trying to lighten the mood, which Jay was doing easily, making everyone laugh, especially the kids.

The twins had started to cry, so Nya got up to go check on them, only to be stopped by my mom, who wanted to go check on them, so Nya sat back down.

I watched as my mom walked down the hall towards the stairs, but bumped into someone and fell to the floor. I looked to see who she'd bumped into, seeing Cyrus apologizing to my mom.

I smiled as my mom got up, telling Cyrus it was alright, making him blush. The two of them talked for a moment, Cyrus saying something to make her laugh, then she realized that the babies were still crying, so she waved goodbye to Cyrus, going upstairs to check on the twins.

Cyrus joined us in the living room after that, a lovestruck look on his face, making me smirk. I got up, gesturing for him to follow me, so he did.

We went onto the front porch, making sure nobody was out there before we began to talk.

"So Cyrus, I noticed you seem to have acquired a bit of a crush on my mom, am I right?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

I automatically knew the answer when his face got red and his eyes looked in the opposite direction. That made me laugh a bit, knowing I was right.

"Listen, I don't care if you make a move on my mom, but wait a while before you do. I mean, her husband _just_ died, give her some time. In the meantime, you can get to know her better." I said, clamping my hand onto his shoulder, chuckling.

His face lit up like I'd strung Christmas lights across his face, he looked really happy abot what I said, he smiled as we entered the house, finding my mom back in the living room.

Cyrus smiled, wheeling his way over to my mom, asking to hold one of the twins, so she gave him Kisho to hold as she held Mirai.

Cyrus looked over at me, so I smirked at him, making him blush and turn away, focusing all of his attention on the babies and my mom, that lovestruck look still on his face.

Several hours later, everyone left, going back to their homes. Nya and I took the babies and put them back in their cribs, both of them sound asleep.

Then, we went to kiss the rest of our kids, starting with the boys and ending with Keiko. After that, we went to bed ourselves, changing into our pajamas.

I kissed Nya's cheek as she cuddled close to me for warmth. I wrapped my arm around her like I always do, then the two of us went to sleep, softly snoring.

* * *

**I told you this chapter was shitty, but did you listen? I'm just joking, even though I do feel like this chapter is the worst one yet.**

**News flash, Zane will be in either the next chapter or the one after that, so that'll be interesting...sort of.**

**Cyrus has a crush on Cole's mom! How sweet, even though her husband just died that week, so he can't expect her to automatically be with him.**

**Now remember, I AM working on the stories mentioned above, so I think that might have contributed to this awful chapter.**

**I might update the chapter later on this week, making it not so awful. I have the plans written for the update to this chapter, so I think I'm going to update it later.**

**Anyways, hope you somewhat liked this chapter, even though it sucks booty! XP**


	42. Zane and the Twins

**Okay, so this chapter is probably a little bit craptastic because now that I've started on some of my other stories, I've had a bit of writer's block when it comes to this story, but don't worry I am going to finish this story and write the sequel eventually. Bear with me for now please?**

**And guess who's single!? I AM, yeah you heard me, I've officially been single for like 4 days already and it doesn't bother me one bit, it gives me time to focus on other things, like writing and drawing, especially writing cause I've fallen behind a bit in that department...sorry about that.**

**Now, here we go, let's get it started (let's get it started in here)!  
**

* * *

**Five Years Later...**

**Nya's POV**

It's been five years since Lou's funeral. Lots of things have happened since then.

Cyrus and Lianna got married last year, both of them extremely happy with one another.

Selena and Aaron from Jesse's band had gotten married as well, then they had a baby. It had been a girl, so they named her Shiro.

Shiro was an adorable little thing, with her snow white hair, white eyes, and those freckles across the bridge of her nose, making her even cuter.

The triplets had recently turned 10, along with Karin and Yoshino. Hana, Wu, and Makoto had all turned 11 years old.

Haru, Kenji, and Mika all turned 9, while the twins had turned 5 years old recently.

All of the children had acquired powers or some sort of ability, but some of them couldn't control their powers as well as others.

Keiko had gained the ability to manipulate earth, Yukio gained super strength like Cole, and Jiro has the ability to transform into a wolf.

Hana had become extremely good with technology almost overnight, while her brother Wu could see bits and pieces of the future.

Karin could turn invisible, meawhile her brother Haru gained the power to control fire, much like Kai.

Makoto could generate electric currents from her body, using them to shock anyone. Kenji had become able to teleport, using it to his advantage whenever he needed to get somewhere fast.

Yoshino had gained quite the throwing arm, throwing a knife and pinning a fly to the wall. Mika, however, did not acquire any powers like the other kids had.

Kisho had not gained powers either, but Mirai had. Mirai had acquired the power to control ice, much like Zane could.

That reminds me, Zane was released from prison yesterday and he would be coming by today, wanting to talk to me. I had agreed to sit down and talk with him.

Which is why I'm sitting in the living room, along with Selena, Aaron, Kai, and Cole. They were here to provide support, knowing this would not be an easy task.

The front door opened, revealing Zane. As he stepped through the door, Selena's foot met his crotch, not really affecting him, but it had sure hurt her foot.

Selena hopped around on one foot, while holding her other foot, complaining that it hurt. I chuckled at her a bit before remembering that Zane was here.

He brushed past Selena, making his way to the living room, stopping to stand right in front of me, making me somewhat uncomfortable.

"Hello Nya, how...have you been?" He asked, not looking me in the eye, which I was glad for. If he looked me in the eye, I would've broken down right then and given him a piece of my mind, but I didn't.

Putting the best smile I had on my face, I gave him a reply, trying to keep my voice from cracking.

"I've been doing fine Zane. How have you been?" I asked, wanting to sound polite. I glanced over at the others, each of them having a different reaction.

Cole was calmly sitting there, glaring at Zane as we talked. Selena was glaring at him too, nursing her foot. Aaron was just sitting there, observing the situation.

Kai, on the other hand, looked like he was ready to strangle Zane. If looks could kill, Zane would have been dead the moment he walked through the door.

"I have been...good, thank you for asking." Zane said as the twins rushed into the room with the other kids, each of them excited to see Zane, still not knowing the real reason he'd been away for so long.

Zane smiled at all of them, but his smile faded away once his eyes landed on Kisho and Mirai, both of them coming to stand by me.

"Mommy, who's this?" Mirai asked, tilting her head to the side a bit, curious. Taking a deep breath, I gave them their answer, but not before making the other kids go outside.

"Mirai, Kisho, this is Zane. He's...your real father." I said, managing to force those last words out before looking at them.

Kisho didn't seem to mind, but Mirai on the other hand, looked heartbroken. Opening my arms, I embraced her in a tight hug, feeling her tears get on my shirt.

I saw Kisho jump into Zane's arms, immediately taking a liking to Zane. Zane tried to get Mirai to hug him, but she refused, shaking her head furiously.

Zane's smile faded once more as he asked her why she wouldn't come to him.

"Cole's my daddy, not you. He always will be and there's nothing you can do about it." Mirai said, running to Cole, who embraced her in a hug, kissing her forehead.

Zane looked crushed, tears threatening to fall at any moment. Standing up, he went to leave, only to be stopped by Kisho, who wanted to go with him.

He looked at me for approval, which I was...reluctant to give, but eventually did, helping Kisho pack a bag to take with him to Zane's house.

The two of them left and I crashed on the couch, tears falling as soon as I landed on the cushion. None of the others said anything, they just let me cry, knowing I needed it.

I don't know how long I laid there and cried, but the last thing I remember seeing was black as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**5 Days Later...**

It's been five days since the twins met Zane. Mirai still wanted nothing to do with him, but Kisho loved him, even asking to move in with him.

He'd asked me over and over again, crying and pleading with me, eventually saying that if I didn't let him, that he'd hate me forever. I cried that night, knowing I had to choose.

If he stayed here, he'd hate me. If he went to live with Zane, I'm not sure I'd be able to let him go without breaking my heart in the process.

Finally, after two days of thinking it over, I reluctantly agreed to give Zane custody of Kisho, allowing Kisho to live with Zane. Kisho's excitement about the whole thing hurt me in more ways than one.

It made me question if Kisho ever truly loved me or Cole, if he'd ever want to see me again, or if he even enjoyed the times we spent together.

When Zane pulled up to get him, Kisho didn't even say goodbye or give me a kiss, not even a hug. He just grabbed his suitcase and headed to Zane's car, hopping into the front seat, a smile on his face.

Once they pulled away from the house, I fell to my knees, letting out all of the tears I held back while Zane and Kisho were here, making me look like a waterfall.

Mirai and Cole got on their knees too, pulling me into a hug, making me cry harder than before. The others watched us, sympathetic looks on their faces.

Getting up from the floor, I wiped my face with my sleeve before going to lay down upstairs, crawling into bed and going to sleep.

* * *

**Okay, so what'd you think? And be honest, even if you want to be harsh, just not TOO harsh, constructive criticism is appreciated if you don't like a chapter!**

**Anyways, Nya lost Kisho to Zane :( but at least she still has Mirai, the little sweetheart.**

**For those of you who don't know, I have written two new stories, Love or Duty and Learning To Live Together, so don't forget to check those out!**

**I WILL be working on some of the other stories as well, like Darkness In His Heart, New Light, Childhood Crushes, Innocence, and Feelings Change!**

**I'm just having issues starting them up, whatever I type doesn't sound as good as it did in my head *sigh*, but I'm working on them, so don't worry!**

**Anyways, let me know what you think! (Sorry for the short chapter!)**


	43. One Year Later

**All of you who reviewed last chapter get a cookie and glitter bazooka! *throws cookies to all of you***

**Everyone: COOKIES!**

**soggybella679: This is madness!**

**Me: This...is Ninjago! *kicks box of cookies into hole* We're all mad here...**

**Everyone: SAVE THE COOKIES! *jumps in after them***

**soggybella679: How far down does that hole go?**

**Me: No idea, tie a rope to yourself and go find out.**

**soggybella679: No thanks, I'll pass. Let's just get this over with...**

**Me: Sir, yes sir! *salute***

* * *

**A Year Later...**

**Nya's POV**

The year I had lost Kisho to Zane had been hard on me, I had went through a small state of depression for the first few months of him being gone.

Kisho never called or wrote to me, so that upset me a bit, but no matter what, he was still my son and I still loved him, even if he prefers Zane over me.

I still had Mirai though, so at least both of them hadn't turned their backs on me. Mirai had become a little angel recently, mainly so we'd go on vacation.

I promised her that if she was on her best behavior, that all of us would go on vacation somewhere nice, like the beach, which seemed to be everyone's vote on where to go.

That's why she's been so good recently, well more than usual. Mirai was always a sweetheart, but when it came to something she wanted, she acted like the perfect daughter in order to get it.

This past week, she's brushed her teeth every night, read every book in the house, cleaned up around the house, helped me cook, and was always in bed before her appointed bedtime.

I sighed at the memories of the time I had went to tuck her in, only to find her already asleep, her soft snores filling the room as I went and kissed her on the cheek.

Mirai's room was in the attic, which was where she had insisted on her room being once she was old enough to have her own room instead of the nursery.

So, Cole and Kai had spent a whole week fixing the attic for her to use as a bedroom. She had been so excited once they'd finished her room.

I had smiled at that memory as well, but it quickly turned into a frown as I remembered that the memory had been when the twins were four, when Kisho was still here.

Shaking my head at the thought, I continued to fold the laundry, placing everyone's clothes into their own little pile as I folded them.

I heard the front door open, revealing Cole and Mirai, who had just gotten picked up from the ice skating rink, her favorite place in town.

Mirai had taken to ice skating last year and she was outstanding at it, we'd even been told so by her teacher and various other people, she was a natural at it.

Keiko and Yukio had both gotten closer, the two of them singing and dancing together, while their brother Jiro spent most of his time with Kenji, Wu, and Haru playing basketball.

Hana, Karin, and Makoto spent hours together inside the garage, working on new inventions together, only occasionally causing explosions.

I chuckled a bit, remembering the first explosion they'd made. They'd been working on making a hover bike, only to have something go wrong, resullting in an explosion.

The explosion had scared most of us, like Cole, me, Arisa, Lloyd, and Lena. Jay, Rika, and Kai had all found it funny, rolling around on the floor of the garage once they discovered what had happened.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as Cole placed a kiss on my cheek, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind me, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Ewww, get a room, we're trying to work in here!" Keiko shouted from the living room, making a disgusted face at us. Both of us laughed at her before separating, Cole going to fix himself a sandwich before going to sit in the living room with Keiko and Yukio.

I finished folding the laundry before going to sit with them, just as Keiko and Yukio finished their last song. They'd been working on new songs all week, refusing to let anyone hear them, so they practiced away from the rest of us.

"Mommy, want to hear our new songs now?" Keiko asked, the look in her eyes on of hope, desperately wanting me to say yes. I nodded my head, making her squeal in excitement.

Everyone else joined us in the living room, prepared to listen to Keiko and Yukio sing for us. Yukio pressed play on his mp3 player, making the music start.

Keiko waited for a moment before opening her mouth to sing, capturing everyone's attention. She had only sang for us a handful of times before, but we enjoyed it everytime she did.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh oh_

_You were walking on the moon, now you're feeling low_

_What they said wasn't true, you're beautiful_

_Sticks and stones break your bones, I know what you're feeling_

_Words like those won't steal your glow, you're one in a million_

_This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world_

_Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold_

_So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine_

_From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold_

_(Gold gold, you're gold)_

_You're worth more than gold_

_(Gold gold, you're gold)_

The song was really good, one would hardly believe it was written by an eleven year old girl, and it was a pretty upbeat song too.

_When everybody keeps score, afraid you're gonna lose_

_Just ignore they don't know the real you_

_All the rain in the sky can't put out your fire_

_Of all the stars out tonight, you shine brighter_

_This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world_

_Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold_

_So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine_

_From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold_

_(Gold gold, you're gold)_

_You're worth more than gold_

_(Gold gold, you're gold)_

_So don't let anybody tell you that you're not loved_

_And don't let anybody tell you that you're not enough_

_Yeah there are days that we all feel like we're messed up_

_But the truth is that we're all diamonds in the rough_

_So don't be ashamed to wear your crown_

_You're a king you're a queen inside and out_

_You glow like the moon, you shine like the stars_

_This is for you, wherever you are_

_Oh, oh, yeah, yeah, oh, oh,_

_You're gold_

Keiko had gotten up on the couch, almost stepping on Kai and Rika in the process, and started to dance as she sang.

_This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world_

_Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold_

_(So hold your head) So hold your head up high,_

_It's your time to shine_

_From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold_

_(Gold gold, you're gold)_

_You're worth more than gold_

_(Gold gold you're gold)_

_So don't be ashamed to wear your crown_

_You're a king you're a queen inside and out_

The song ended and Keiko got down from the couch as Yukio pressed play once more, a different song starting to play.

Keiko had opened her mouth to sing once more, all of the other kids watching her excitedly.

_Trouble – it will find you_

_No matter where you go_

_Oh, oh_

_No matter if you're fast_

_No matter if you're slow_

_Oh, oh_

_The eye of the storm_

_Or the cry in the morn_

_Oh, oh_

_You're fine for a while_

_But you start to lose control_

_He's there in the dark_

_He's there in my heart_

_He waits in the wings_

_He's gotta play a part_

_Trouble is a friend_

_Yeah_

_Trouble is a friend of mine_

_Ahh_

This song wasn't upbeat like the previous one had been, but it was still a good song.

_Trouble is a friend_

_But trouble is a foe_

_Oh, oh_

_And no matter what I feed him_

_He always seems to grow_

_Oh, oh_

_He sees what I see_

_And he knows what I know_

_Oh, oh_

_So don't forget_

_As you ease on down my road_

_He's there in the dark_

_He's there in my heart_

_He waits in the wings_

_He's gotta play a part_

_Trouble is a friend_

_Yeah_

_Trouble is a friend of mine_

_Oh, oh_

_So don't be alarmed_

_If he takes you by the arm_

_I won't let him win_

_But I'm a sucker for his charm_

_Trouble is a friend_

_Yeah_

_Trouble is a friend of mine_

_Ahh_

_How I hate the way he makes me feel_

_And how I try to make him leave_

_I try_

_Oh, oh, I try_

Jay and Arisa were messing with each other on the loveseat, Jay trying to tickle her or poke her, while Arisa tried to slap his hands away.

_But he's there in the dark_

_He's there in my heart_

_He waits in the wings_

_He's gotta play a part_

_Trouble is a friend_

_Yeah_

_Trouble is a friend of mine_

_Oh, oh_

_So don't be alarmed_

_If he takes you by the arm_

_I won't let him win_

_But I'm a sucker for his charm_

_Trouble is a friend_

_Yeah_

_Trouble is a friend of mine_

_Ahh_

_Ooh_

_Ahh_

_Ooh_

Once the song ended, we all clapped for her before Yukio and her swapped places. Keiko pressed play and another song played as Yukio began to sing.

_I got that rock and roll_

_Yeah, yeah_

_I'll make you lose control_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Come on and dance to my flow_

_Yeah, yeah_

_'Cause I got what I got, don't you know_

_I got that rock and roll_

_Oh_

_When I'm walking down the street, it's like a show_

_I got that rock and roll, I got that rock and roll_

_They'll be staring at me everywhere I go_

_I got that rock and roll, I got that rock and roll_

_It's a whole new level of attention_

_Hey girls, did I mention_

We all stared at Yukio in shock, having never heard him sing before. His song was extremely good for someone his age, surprising us all.

_I got that rock and roll_

_Yeah, yeah_

_I'll make you lose control_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Come on and dance to my flow_

_Yeah, yeah_

_'Cause I got what I got, don't you know_

_I got that rock and roll_

_Uh_

_Every person that I meet, they gonna know_

_I got that rock and roll, I got that rock and roll_

_They'll all be freakin' when I say hello_

_I got that rock and roll, I got that rock and roll_

_It's a whole new level of attention_

_Hey, girls did I mention_

_I got that rock and roll,_

_Yeah, yeah_

_I'll make you lose control_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Come on and dance to my flow_

_Yeah, yeah_

_'Cause I got what I got, don't you know_

_I got that rock and roll_

_Ha_

All of the other kids were staring at Yukio in admiration, especially Makoto, making Jiro look a little bit mad, glaring at Yukio as he sang.

_I got that rock and roll,_

_Yeah, yeah_

_I'll make you lose control_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Come on and dance to my flow_

_Yeah, yeah_

_'Cause I got what I got, don't you know_

_I got that rock and roll_

_I got that rock and roll,_

_Yeah, yeah_

_I'll make you lose control_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Come on and dance to my flow_

_Yeah, yeah_

_'Cause I got what I got, don't you know_

_I got that rock and roll_

_Ha_

Yukio finished up his song and all of us applauded him, especially Keiko, Cole, and I. Jiro was still pouting over the fact that Makoto was making googly eyes at Yukio.

Yukio laughed as all of us complimented him, saying he should sing more often. He said he'd consider it, looking over at Makoto for a moment, a blush appearing on their faces before they looked away, not knowing Jiro had seen them.

Looking at the clock, I realized that it was almost time for dinner, so I got up to go cook, only to be stopped by Cole, who decided to order pizza.

20 minutes later, there was a knock at the door, so Cole went to answer it, thinking it was the pizza guy. Opening the door, Takeo and Zarine came through the door, along with P.I.X.A.L., Zarine carrying something in her arms.

Cole closed the front door as the other three made their way over to us, giving me a better view of what Zarine was holding, finding it to be a small blue bundle and automatically knwoing what it was.

It was a baby boy in her arms, wrapped up in a blue blanket, fast asleep. All of us were fairly shocked to see her holding the child, wondering where it had come from.

Last time I checked, Zarine was NOT pregnant, so that left the only other option, which was adoption.

Zarine and Takeo sat down next to me, Zarine taking Cole's spot next to me, leaving Cole to sit in the floor next to the loveseat I was sitting on, pouting a little bit cause he couldn't sit by me.

"Nya, Cole, there's someone we want you to meet. This...is Shun, your grandson." Zarine said, smiling down at the small child in her arms before turning to smile at Takeo.

"Our g-grandson!?" Cole asked, staring at the baby in Zarine's arms, a small smile on his face before turning to Takeo for confirmation of what Zarine had just said.

Takeo smiled, nodding his head at Cole, who's smile had gotten wider at that before asking to hold the baby, Zarine carefully handing him the child.

I watched Cole as he held Shun, tears forming as he looked down at him, gently rocking the baby in his arms. It reminded me of all the times he'd held our kids, the triplets and the twins.

The doorbell rang, making the baby wake up and yawn, opening his eyes and looking around. I got up to go answer the door, opening it to reveal the pizza guy.

I handed him the money and he handed me the food before leaving. Shutting the door, I laid the food on the table, going to join everyone in the living room.

Now that Shun was awake, I had a chance to look at his eyes. His eyes were a light green color, while his hair was pitch black like Takeo's hair.

Cole sat there holding the baby, while the rest of us grabbed some food, making sure to save some for Cole. The boys all scarfed their food down in less than three minutes, then went to find something else to snack on.

I sighed, knowing they could easily wipe out the pantry if they were hungry enough. When it came to food, they were like search dogs, able to pick up the scent of food from a mile away.

I didn't care what they ate as long as it wasn't Cole's dinner, which I reminded them was off-limits as they continued their search for more food, making their way to the pantry.

All of them walked into the pantry, closing the door behind them. The next thing we heard were the sounds of food containers being opened, ready to be eaten.

All of us girls went back into the living room, sitting down on the loveseats or the couch, Rika claiming the recliner for herself. Cole's stomach growled, so he decided to get his food before it got too cold.

Handing Zarine the baby, Cole went to grab his dinner, shaking his head at the sounds coming from the pantry, hearing one of the other boys talking with food in their mouth.

Cole joined us all in the living room, quickly eating his pizza before speaking, not wanting to talk with his mouth full. Once he finished, then he joined our conversation.

An hour later, the boys came out of the closet, their stomachs full to the point where they looked as though they were gonna burst.

We all laughed at them before realizing how late it had gotten, nearing midnight, which was WAY past the children's bedtimes.

Zarine, Takeo, and P.I.X.A.L. waved goodbye, heading back to their house. After they left, the rest of us got ready for bed.

All of us tucked in our kids, Cole and I tucking in the triplets and Mirai before going to bed ourselves, cuddling close together as soon as we got into bed.

Cole fell asleep shortly after that. I had went to sleep not too long after him, the last thing I'd seen had been the back of my eyelids as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**So, Nya is still slightly upset over losing Kisho, but she's getting over it!**

**Zarine and Takeo adopted a baby boy! Yes, they named him Shun, like the guy from Bakugan (sexy bastard)!**

**Plus, do I sense a little love triangle going on between Yukio, Makoto, and Jiro? Hmmmm, we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?**

**In the next chapter, you'll get to read about them going on vacation to the beach, so there's something to look forward to!**

**Anyways, let me know what you think and I'll give you a box of pocky and a lightsaber covered in glitter! (I'm on a glitter craze lately!)**


	44. Author's Not: Update On The New Stories

**So, this is just a little something having to do with my new stories! It mainly is gonna tell a few more things about each of them, like their genres and an estimated date for when I'll have them posted, so...yeah, I don't have anything else to say about it except for the stuff below...**

* * *

**Innocence**

**This story is going to contain blood, cussing, death, and lots of other stuff in it, so I am debating on whether or not to put it as M rated or T rated.**

**Kai and the other ninja, including my OC's Rika, Lena, and Arisa will ALL be dying within the first or second chapter, which isn't really a spoiler since you all knew they were gonna die anyways, so :P**

**This story's first chapter should be posted by Sunday! (I think you're gonna like this story!)**

* * *

**Darkness In His Heart**

**This story has some tragic moments, some romantic moments, and some violent moments, but it will be rated T, so it won't have anything majorly bad in it...**

**It will be focusing a lot on Cole and Nya, but will also have moments focusing on the other characters too, like Kai and Jay.**

**(I really think you're gonna like this one too!) This story should be out by Sunday as well!**

* * *

**New Light**

**I am having a conflict with this story, I have no idea whether or not to make it a bit...sexier than my previous stories, if I do make it like that, it will probably be rated M, but I want someone else's opinion on whether or not to make it like that (sexier).**

**But as soon as I decide how to make it, this story should be posted by the end of next week, ****maybe**** even earlier than that!**

**It is a Kai x Nya fanfic, but they aren't going to be brother and sister in it, so it technically isn't incest or anything like that.**

* * *

**Asking Nya**

**To be honest, I haven't even started on this one. Well, I did start on it, but I didn't like how I'd written it, so I started all over and haven't written anything else.**

**This one is going to be pretty interesting and funny, I think so anyways. It's going to be rated T, just in case, but it definitely isn't going to be rated M.**

**It should be posted by NEXT Sunday, not this upcoming one, but the next one!**

* * *

**Childhood Crushes**

**This one is going to be romantic and somewhat sad in some scenes, but has a wonderful plot already written for it, so I have almost finished Chapter 1 of this story! It is a story about Jay and my OC Arisa, who is going to be Jay's childhood friend/crush who is engaged to be married to someone she doesn't even love because of an arranged marriage, but knowing Jay, he's not going to give her up without a fight...**

**This on is rated T, mainly for some cussing and slight nudity, not sex scenes but they do go skinny dipping in the lake in one scene (spoiler), so yeah...**

**This one should be posted by Saturday!**

* * *

**Learning To Live Together**

**So, I have already written and posted Chapter 1 of this story, but figured I should tell you a bit more about it.**

**It has a lot of humor in it, but has some romance and stuff too, so there's that, but there is gonna be a lot of humor in it cause of Kai, Jay, and Arisa's craziness in certain chapters. If you would like to read a part of one of the future chapters featuring these three, just PM me and I'll send you the small bit of that chappie! I will be posting Chapter 2 of this story in the next few days, so keep an eye out for that! It is only rated T, so there isn't anything really bad in it.**

* * *

**Feelings Change?**

**I keep writing the first chapter of this one and it never sounds right to me, so I keep writing and rewriting it!**

**I hope to have the first chapter done by Saturday, but it may take a few days longer depending on how much free time I have.**

**It IS a Cryxal fanfic (Cryptor x Pixal), they need more love cause they're so cute together! It is rated T too, for small amounts of violence and cussing.**

* * *

**Now, this one is a new one that I didn't bring up the last time. It is a Zaya fanfic, but I don't have a name for it yet.**

**Nya and Zane slept together, resulting in Nya's pregnancy. Zane doesn't remember sleeping with Nya though, so Nya flees to the countryside to raise the baby.**

**Five years later, the Ninja come to the town Nya lives in for the town's annual festival, eventually running into Nya and her kid.**

**Nya considers telling Zane about him being the kids father, but when she learns that Zane is engaged to a girl named Pixal, she decides not to tell him.**

**Zane and Nya slowly begin to fall in love, but what happens when Zane discovers the truth? **

**Will they ever get together? Or will Nya let Zane slip away, only to marry Pixal, the girl he doesn't truly love?**

**It's gonna be a lot better than the summary, trust me, I HATE writing summaries.**

* * *

**Anyways, I just thought I'd give you guys an update on the new stories, so there you go!**

**BTW, I started a poll on my profile asking which of the pairing listed in it you'd like to see a one-shot of, so make sure you check that out too!**


	45. The Beach

**Okay, so this chapter is a little rushed, mainly because I had a lot of stuff to do today! I had to finish the painting I made for the birthday party I have to go to tomorrow at my preacher's house, then I had to finish writing Chapter 2 of Darkness In His Heart and I had to help my aunt bake the birthday cake for the party, along with lots of other things, so once again, I'm so sorry for this rushed chappie!**

**I posted a few replies to some reviews from the last chapter down at the bottom too!**

**Anyways, here we go...**

* * *

**Nya's POV**

The van ride to the beach has been...pretty interesting so far, with all of the arguments, off-key singing, dancing, and snoring.

Yukio and Jiro were arguing for the most part, both of them wanting Makoto's attention. Finally, they stopped arguing once Makoto began talking to Keiko, who sat in the row of seats in front of them.

On the way there, Cole had turned on the radio, but only one radio station worked at the moment, so we had to listen to whatever was on the radio.

Kai and Jay were keeping themselves busy by singing and dancing to different songs as they came on the radio.

The two of them were currently singing some girly song that had just come on the radio, making the kids laugh at them, while the rest of us adults sighed and smiled at the two of them.

Jay: _I threw a wish in the well,_

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell_

_I looked to you as it fell,_

_And now you're in my way_

Kai: _I'd trade my soul for a wish,_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_I wasn't looking for this,_

_But now you're in my way_

Jay: _Your stare was holdin',_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where do you think you're going, baby?_

Both: _Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe!_

_It's hard to look right_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe!_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe!_

_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe!_

Kai: _You took your time with the call,_

_I took no time with the fall_

_You gave me nothing at all,_

_But still, you're in my way_

Jay: _I beg, and borrow and steal_

_Have foresight and it's real_

_I didn't know I would feel it,_

_But it's in my way_

Kai: _Your stare was holdin',_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

Both: _Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe!_

_It's hard to look right_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe!_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe!_

_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe!_

Jay: _Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so, so bad_

Kai: _Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_

_I missed you so, so bad (bad, bad)_

Jay: _It's hard to look right_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe!_

Both: _Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe!_

_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe!_

Kai: _Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so, so bad_

Jay: _Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_

Both: _So call me, maybe! _

The song stopped playing on the radio and everyone bursted into laughter at the two of them singing such a girly song, then another song came on the radio and the two of them started dancing to it, the kids dancing to it too.

I immediately recognized the song as Danza Kuduro, a Spanish song that was pretty upbeat and easy to dance to, which Kai and Jay had no problems doing.

Looking back at the others, I found Kai standing in his seat, twerking, making everyone laugh at him. As ridiculous as twerking was, it was kind of funny to watch.

Kai finally quit twerking when the song ended and a new one came on, making him and Jay start singing it, along with Cole and Arisa.

Kai: _What if I told you_

_It was all meant to be_

_Would you believe me,_

_Would you agree_

_It's almost that feelin'_

_That we've met before_

_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy_

_When I tell you love has come and now..._

All: _A moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime,_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever,_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime,_

_For a moment like this_

Cole: _Everything changes_

_But beauty remains_

_Something so tender_

_I can't explain_

_Well I maybe dreamin'_

_But 'till I awake_

_Can we make this dream last forever_

_And I'll cherish all the love we share_

All: _For a moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime,_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever,_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime,_

_For a moment like this_

Arisa: _Could this be the greatest love of all_

_I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall_

_So let me tell you this..._

_Some people wait a lifetime_

All: _For a moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime,_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever,_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime,_

_For a moment like this_

Jay: _Oh, like this oh, I can't believe it's happening to me._

_Some people wait a lifetime,_

_For a moment like this._

_Oh, like this._

The song ended and all of them looked like they were on the verge of crying, making the rest of us laugh, except for me. I was close to crying too, but I managed to hold back my tears, looking over to smile at Cole.

Cole announced that we'd be there soon, that we'd only have time for about 2 more songs. Another song came on and all of them started singing again, except Cole.

Arisa: _Let me riddle you a ditty, it's just an itty bitty, little thing on my mind._

_About a boy and a girl, trying to take on the world one kiss at a time._

_Now the funny thing about, ain't a story without it, but the story is mine._

_And I wish you could say, that it ended just fine._

_We all want to know, how it ends._

All: _Oh, happily ever after, wouldn't you know, wouldn't you know._

_Oh, skip to the ending, who'd like to know, I'd like to know._

_Author of the moment, can you tell me, do I end up, do I end up happy?_

Kai: _Inhale, breathe steady, exhale, like you're ready, if you're ready or not._

_Just a boy and a girl trying to take on the world, and we want to get caught._

_In the middle of a very happy ending, let's see what we've got, let's give it a shot._

_Let's give it a shot._

_We all want to know, how it ends._

All: _Oh, happily ever after, wouldn't you know, wouldn't you know._

_Oh, skip to the ending, who'd like to know, I'd like to know._

_Author of the moment, can you tell me, do I end up, do I end up happy?_

Jay: _We all have a story to tell._

_Whether we whisper or yell._

_We all have a story, of adolescence and all it's glory._

_We all have a story to tell._

All: _Oh, happily ever after, wouldn't you know, wouldn't you know._

_Oh, skip to the ending, who'd like to know, I'd like to know._

_Author of the moment, can you tell me, do I end up, do I end up happy?_

Kai: _We all have a story to tell._

Arisa: _We all have a story to tell._

Jay: _We all have a story to tell._

The rest of us joined in to sing the last part, all of us a bit off-key as we sang, but it didn't matter.

All:_ We all have a story to tell._

That song ended and one more came on, which Cole said would be the last one before we arrived at the inn we were gonna be staying at.

The others just shrugged their shoulders before starting to sing, the kids joining them too.

Jay: _My heart is paralyzed_

_My head was oversized_

_I'll take the high road like I should_

_You said it's meant to be_

_That it's not you, it's me_

_You're leaving now for my own good_

Lloyd: _That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say_

All: _She went down in an airplane_

_Fried getting suntanned_

_Fell in a cement mixer full of quicksand_

_Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!_

_She met a shark under water_

_Fell and no one caught her_

_I returned everything I ever bought her_

_Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies_

_And ways to say you died_

Kai: _My pride still feels the sting_

_You were my everything_

_Some day I'll find a love like yours (a love like yours)_

_She'll think I'm Superman_

_Not super minivan_

_How could you leave on Yom Kippur?_

Lena: _That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say_

All: _She was caught in a mudslide_

_Eaten by a lion_

_Got run over by a crappy purple Scion_

_Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!_

_She dried up in the desert_

_Drowned in a hot tub_

_Danced to death at an east side night club_

_Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies_

_And ways to say you died_

Rika: _I wanna live a thousand lives with you_

_I wanna be the one you're dying to love..._

_But you don't want to_

Keiko: _That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say_

Yukio: _That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say_

All: _She went down in an airplane_

_Fried getting suntanned_

_Fell in a cement mixer full of quicksand_

_Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!_

_She met a shark under water_

_Fell and no one caught her_

_I returned everything I ever bought her_

_Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies_

_She was caught in a mudslide_

_Eaten by a lion_

_Got run over by a crappy purple Scion_

_Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!_

_She dried up in the desert_

_Drowned in a hot tub_

_Danced to death at an east side night club_

_Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies_

_And ways to say you died_

The song ended and Cole announced that we had arrived at the inn. The inn was a small place right there next to the beach, making it pretty convenient.

There weren't very many people staying at the inn we were staying at, seeing as the one next to it was much fancier and bigger, but we agreed on staying at this inn.

It appeared that we were the only ones staying there as we entered the inn, dragging our suitcases behind us.

We were greeted by a nice elderly lady, who showed us to our room, which was big enough for all of us to sleep in, but we had to sleep on the floor.

After showing us to the room, the lady went back downstairs, so we began to unpack our things, making sure to keep our stuff away form everyone else's stuff.

Once I finished unpacking, I took a moment to observe our room. The room was huge and on the top floor of the building, which was just the second floor, and it had a small room attached to the main room, overlooking the beach.

The attached room had a few chairs and two small tables, while the main room had a closet, a TV in the corner, a mini firdge, and one large table in the center of the room.

All in all, the room was simple and had plenty of space for all of us to sleep. We'd be sleeping on tatami mats, so that was a good thing too.

Everyone else was busy unpacking, some of the kids having issues, so I went to help them. Yukio was already done unpacking his bag, so he didn't need my help.

Makoto seemed to be having problems with her bag, so Yukio and Jiro began to argue over who was gonna help her with it, Yukio eventually winning the argument.

I smiled at the three of them, knowing it reminded me of when Jay and Cole had fought over me and when Jay and Kai had fought over Arisa.

Mirai and Keiko were having problems with their bags, so I went to help them. Mirai's bag had been the easiest one to open, but Keiko's bag just wouldn't open, no matter how much I tugged at the zipper.

Finally, Cole came over to help unzip Keiko's bag, easily managing to get it open. I kissed his cheek for helping before I ran off to get changed into my swimsuit, the other girls coming too.

The boys took off towards the other bathroom, eager to change into their swim trunks and get to the beach.

All of us girls had bought new swimsuits a few days ago, even the kids had gotten new swimsuits. All of us entered the bathroom, getting undressed before putting on our swimsuits.

Rika's swimsuit was a bikini and it was very pretty. The top was light red and with little blood red flame designs, while the bottoms were ligh red with a blood red sash around her waist.

Arisa's swimsuit was very pretty too. It was a light blue bikini with little dark blue lightning bolts across the top, while the bottoms were just light blue.

Lena was wearing a light pink and green one-piece swimsuit, that showed a small amount of cleavage, so I knew she'd gotten that one on purpose. It had cute little golden floral designs going around the swimsuit.

Keiko had picked out her swimsuit all by herself and I found it to be very cute. It was a one-piece and was simple. It was white with little ruffles at the bottom of it.

Mirai had me pick out her swimsuit and she'd loved it. It was electric blue one-piece with black swirls all over it. It looked adorable on her.

Makoto and Karin had gotten matching swimsuits, only the had gotten different colors. Their swimsuits were both one-piece and looked pretty much like Keiko's swimsuit, only Makoto's was light blue and Karin's was light red.

Hana on the other hand, had gotten a bikini, but it was a modest one. It was black with a little light pink skull on the hot pink sash that was around her waist.

That left me the only one not dressed and ready to go. Looking down at my swimsuit, I wondered how Cole would react, it had been so long since he's seen me in a swimsuit.

What if he doesn't find me attractive in it anymore? What if he doesn't find me attractive anymore in general?

I shook the ridiculous thoughts out of my head, putting on my swimsuit. It was a bikini too, but mine was black with little orange stars across the top.

Walking out of the bathroom, I saw everyone else already back in the room, waiting on me. Everyone was staring at me for some reason, some of them blushing.

Jay, Lloyd, and Cole were practically drooling, even Kai, my brother, looked like he was gonna start drooling at any second.

The girls were squealing and telling me how wonderful I looked, making me blush at their compliments. All of the kids told me I looked pretty too as we all made our way downstairs and to the beach.

Since it was the Fourth of July, Cole and Kai had stopped at a fireworks stand on our way here and bought a bunch of fireworks for all of us to set off later tonight, while Cole grilled for us.

Once we stepped foot on the beach, we noticed that there weren't very many people there, maybe five other people besides all of us, but we shrugged our shoulders and went to get in the water.

Yukio and Jiro had brought their water guns, so they immediately went to fill them up before blasting each other with them.

Mirai could swim pretty good, but not too good, so we made sure to bring her float. Her float was cute, it was a ring covered in little bunny designs.

Karin, Makoto, and Keiko were watching the boys play, Makoto busy watching Yukio and Jiro, while Karin was busy watching Kenji, who was talking to Haru.

Hana and Wu had challenged each other to a race, seeing who could swim over to a rock that was at least 15 feet away, so they took off, Wu barely beating Hana.

Kai, Jay, Arisa, Rika, Lena, and Lloyd all ran off to set up their volleyball net, rushing to get it set up so they could begin playing.

Me and Cole went to swim together, Cole splashing me every now and then, making me splash him back before it turned into an all-out splash fight.

We splashed each other for a while before our playing was interrupted by a scream. Looking around, we spotted Mirai, thrashing around in the water, her float moving away from her.

Cole took off in her direction, right as her head went underwater. My heart was beating wildly inside of my chest as I watched and waitd for the two of them to surface.

Finally, Cole came up from underwater, Mirai in his arms, her eyes closed. Swimming to shore, all of us surrounded Mirai's body, Cole trying to give her CPR.

He had been giving her CPR for the last five minutes and hadn't had any luck, after one last try, it didn't seem like she was gonna wake up.

Getting on my knees, I crawled over to Mirai's body, carefully picking her up and placing her on my lap, cradling her like a baby as I cried.

My baby girl was gone, I'd never get to see her smile again. She died because I hadn't kept a better eye on her, it was all my fault, or that's what I kept telling myself.

I felt someone's arms wrap around me, pulling me close to their body, their tears falling into my hair. Peeking over my shoulder, I saw that it was Cole.

We sat there for a few minutes, crying over our little girl, when I heard it. I heard a small cough, followed by movement from the little body I was holding.

Pulling away, I saw Mirai coughing, trying to sit up. I smiled, Cole did too, as Mirai sat up and slowly opened her eyes.

"W-Where am I?" She asked, looking around at all of us, her eyes stopping on me and Cole.

"Mommy, Daddy, why are you crying? Did something happen?" She asked, tilting her head to the side a little bit.

We chuckled at her a little bit before pulling her into a hug, the triplets doing so too. Mirai seemed confused at first, but she hugged us back.

All of us went back to the inn, constantly asking Mirai if she was alright, which she would reply with, "I'm fine, why do you keep asking me that?"

One back at the inn, all of us changed into our casual clothes, so we could go ahead and shoot fireworks, heading out to the beach.

The lady at the inn let us use her grill, so Cole was busy preparing the food, keeping an eye on the kids in order to prevent anymore incidents.

I was watching the kids too, I didn't want ny of them out of my sight as long as we were on the beach, so I asked them to stay away from the water, which they reluctantly agreed to.

Walking over to the grill, I looked at all of the food Cole was preparing, finding lots of meat and vegetable, along with one fish that Kai had managed to catch earlier.

I saw him looking at me, giving me a small smile. Walking over to him, I leaned my head on his shoulder as he gave me a kiss on the forehead before continuing to cook.

"You know that today wasn't your fault right?" Cole asked me, keeping his eyes on the grill, flipping a piece of meat over. Sighing, I nodded my head a little bit.

"I mean it, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't anybody's fault, it was just bad luck." He said, using his only free hand to grab one of mine, giving it a small squeeze, making me feel better.

"I know it wasn't my fault, but I was just...scared, I was afraid she was gonna die." I said, looking down at the grill.

"I know, I was afraid of that too. She's our little girl, the baby of the bunch, so we're a bit more protective of her than the others." He said and I knew what he said was true.

Mirai was the youngest out of all of them, so it was only natural that we were a bit more protective of her than the others, but that didn't mean we weren't protective of the other kids.

"Anyways, FOOD'S DONE!" Cole shouted, scaring me a bit, making me fall on my butt. Everyone apparently found it funny as I sat there rubbing my butt before getting up.

Getting up, I began to fix my plate, occasionally helping the kids fix their plates. Mirai and Cole sat next to me as we ate, both of them shooting glances in my direction.

Once we finished eating, we began to shoot the fireworks, giving the kids the sparklers, while us adults got to shoot the bigger stuff.

One by one, we set off the fireworks, the colorful explosions bursting across the sky, the light from them illuminating our faces as we watched them.

Once all of the fireworks were gone, we went back to the inn, quickly changing into our pajamas and falling asleep, Mirai and Cole both cuddling me from both sides, Mirai on my left and Cole on my right as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Okay, so what'd you think? (Be Honest)**

**So, Mirai almost died, Yukio and Jiro are fighting over Makoto ( sound familiar?), and everyone sang songs on the way to the beach!**

**The songs I used were Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen, A Moment Like This by Kelly Clarkson, Happily Ever After by He Is We, and 50 Ways To Say Goodbye by Train. After Call Me Maybe, they danced to the song Danza Kuduro by Don Omar, which is kind of catchy and like I said easy to dance to.**

**Now, here are some replies to some reviews!**

**Random Apples: I'm glad you like this story and as for the real bazooka *gives a real bazooka and a cookie* There you go!**

**soggybella679: You psychic you, I can;t believe you were able to guess so easily, but it's totally cool! Zarine and Takeo are pretty cute aren't they?**

**IceFreak101: Awww, thank you very much! ^_^**

**NinjaWriterMaster: I'm glad you like this story, I hope you'll continue to read this through till the end!**

**Nya Muniz: Thank you, thank you! Yeah, I'm glad she got over Kisho too! *throws glitter over you***

**Anyways, I'll see you guys...whenever I update next, so until then, stay awesome! ;)**


	46. Author's Note: Announcements

**Okay, so I am currently writing the next chapter of this story, but I figured I'd give you guys a little something, so I wrote descriptions of all of the kids in this story except for the ones that belong to other people!**

**The next chapter of this story is gonna be inspired by Random Apples, who is a guest on this site. She gave me a nice idea, so I'm gonna use it!**

**I also wrote the Disney characters each of the characters in this story will be in the next chapter, so that's down at the bottom of this, along with a few announcements! The next chapter for this story should be posted later on today, or early tomorrow morning.  
**

**Anyways, here are the descriptions of all of the kids, which will include a bit about their roles in the sequel to this as well!**

* * *

**Ninjago: Apprehension**

**Hana Elizabeth Garmadon**

Hana, despite being the daughter of the green ninja, does not like to fight, but will if necessary.

Even though she doesn't like to fight, she is exceptional in hand to hand combat. Hana is extremely good with technology, eventually becoming better than Cyrus Borg himself.

Hana has black hair, which she pulls into pigtails, and green eyes. She doesn't have good eyesight, so she has to wear glasses, unlike her brother.

She is usually seen wearing a light yellow T-shirt underneath a light pink jacket, a pair of denim shorts, black stockings, and dark purple combat boots.

Since she loves technology, you will hardly ever find her without some kind of device with her, whether it's a laptop or an mp3 player, she always has something with her.

In the sequel, she is a member of Apprehension, but doesn't go onto the field. Instead, she sits back at their headquarters and gives advice to the others through headpieces to help them with their missions. Hana is the daughter of Lloyd and Lena Garmadon, she's their second child and the twin sister of Wu.

**Wu Zachary Garmadon**

Wu is calm and always likes to think things through, making him a very good tactician. He's a very capable fighter, the third stongest member in Apprehension.

He has the power to see a little bit into the future and tries to prevent bad events from happening to those he cares about. He is the twin brother of Hana, but doesn't look the same as her. He has blonde hair, like his father, and green eyes.

His hair is short and easy to manage, but a bit shaggy. He usually wears a dark green T-shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of dark green sneakers.

He loves tea, much like Sensei Wu, his great uncle.

Wu's choice of weapon happens to be his own two hands. He is an amazing martial artist and can easily take down an opponent.

Wu is the son of Lloyd and Lena Garmadon, he's their first child and the twin brother of Hana.

**Makoto Marie Walker**

Makoto is always trying to lighten the mood, but knows when to be serious. She is a bit of a tomboy most of the time, but occasionally lets her girly side out.

She has the power to generate electrical currents from her body, using them to take down her enemies. She has light brown hair, which she got from her mother, and blue eyes, which she got from her father. She wears her hair in a side braid, using a light blue ribbon to tie it. She usually wears a dark blue tank top, light grey skinny jeans, and black combat boots. She knows how to fight with nunchucks, but prefers to use her powers in combat. She is a member of Apprehension, the sixth strongest of the group.

She tends to use her powers outside of combat too, using them to occasionally shock people or objects.

Makoto is the daughter of Jay and Arisa Walker, she's their first child and the older sister of Kenji.

**Yukio Frederick Brookstone**

Yukio is calm and levelheaded, but can often be rash and want to do things his own way, usually getting him into trouble.

He is a member of Apprehension, the strongest member of the group. He is known for being the heartthrob of his school, being incredibly good looking.

He is very strong, like his father. He is a very talented young man, the top student at his school, his sister being the second.

Him, his brother Jiro, and Makoto have a bit of a love triangle going on between them, both of them desperately wanting to win her affections.

His hair is black and his eyes ar green, making him look like his sister Keiko. It is unknown whether he got his black hair from his mother or father, but his green eye came from his father.

Yukio is usually wearing a black button-up shirt, white jeans, and black sneakers. He wears a small pendant in the shape of a cross around his neck.

He is the leader of Apprehension, so he feels responsible whenever something bad happens. He is the son of Cole and Nya Brookstone, he's their first child and the twin brother of Keiko and Jiro.

**Keiko Katrina Brookstone**

Keiko is the beauty of the group and always tries to keep others safe, even at the risk of her own life. She is a member of Apprehension, the second strongest of the group.

She hates failure, so she tries to make every mission a complete success. She has the power to control earth, much like her father.

She had black hair and green eyes, much like her brother Yukio. She is the second best student at her school, Yukio being first.

She loves to sing and dance, like her father and mother. She prefers to use her powers in combat, but knows how to wield a dagger, like her mother.

Keiko is usually wearing a light green cami, light brown denim shorts, light green converse, and a red heart-shaped pendant around her neck.

Keiko is the daughter of Cole and Nya Brookstone, she's their second child and the twin sister of Yukio and Jiro.

**Jiro Nathaniel Brookstone**

Jiro is a bit carefree and does things his own way, which gets him into trouble more than it should. He is a member of Apprehension, the fourth strongest of the team.

He is surprisingly light on his feet for being the son of the earth ninja. He has the unique ability to transform into a wolf at any time he wants, but tries not to transform in public places. He is a very capable fighter when not in his wolf form, knowing hand to hand combat. He loves sports instead of performing, unlike Yukio and Keiko.

He is currently caught in a love triangle between him, Yukio, and Makoto. He has black hair and light brown eyes, which he got from his mother.

Jiro usually wears a white T-shirt, black jeans, and white sneakers. He is a very athletic person, much like his two best friends, Haru and Wu.

Jiro is the son of Cole and Nya Brookstone, he's their third child and the twin brother of Yukio and Keiko.

**Karin Alice Flamely**

Karin is much like Wu, but can be rash at time, especially when angry. She is a member of Apprehension, the fifth strongest member of the group and usually goes on undercover missions. She has the power to turn invisible, which she uses to avoid being seen on missions. She likes technology almost as much as Hana, but not quite.

She has medium-length dark brown hair, like her father, and teal eyes, like her mother. She likes to wear headbands, to keep her hair out of her face.

Karin usually wears a red T-shirt underneath a black vest, a black skirt, and red converse boots with black laces.

She has a crush on Makoto's brother, Kenji. Karin is the daughter of Kai and Rika Flamely, she's their first child and the older sister of Haru.

**Kenji Jayson Walker**

Kenji doesn't like to fight, despite being very skilled in combat. He is not a member of Apprehension, but often gets involved in their missions when he feels like it.

He is a very talented young man, the fourth in his class. He has the power to teleport, which he uses to his advantage, especially when running late.

He has light brown hair, which he got from his mother, and blue eyes, which he got from his father. He looks like a younger boy version of his sister, Makoto.

Kenji is an exceptional guitar player. He also happen to have a crush on Karin, she just doesn't know it.

He is capable of wielding nunchucks, like his dad and sister, but knows how to use other weapons, mainly kunai and staves.

Kenji is usually wearing a blue and black checkered shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. Kenji is the son of Jay and Arisa Walker, he's their second child and the younger brother of Makoto.

**Haru Phoenix Flamely**

Haru is Kenji's best friend, but is also friends with Wu, Jiro, and Yukio. Haru has a tendency to act like his mother at times, but on occasion acts like his father.

He is a member of Apprehension, the seventh strongest of the group. He has dark brown hair and light brown eyes, like his father.

Haru is a bit carefree and often does things that embarrass those he's around, mainly his sister, Karin. He is very skilled in swordsmanship, but likes to use his powers instead. He has the power to control flames, much like his father.

Haru is usually wearing a white short-sleeved button up shirt with a red tie, blue jeans, and red sneakers. He is very athletic, the top of his class at his school.

Haru is the son of Kai and Rika Flamely, he's their second child and the younger brother of Karin.

**Yoshino Kara Garmadon**

Yoshino is the stealthy one, but not much of a fighter. She prefers to take out her targets from a distance, but will fight if necessary.

She is a member of Apprehension, the eighth strongest of the team. She has blonde hair and green eyes. She enjoys tea, much like her father, and is very interested in scrolls and books, like her mother. Yoshino is usually seen wearing a black tank top, grey sweatpants, and black sneakers. She likes to keep her hair in a braid, like her mother. Yoshino is calm and tries to keep the peace in the group, especially when Jiro and Yukio get into a fight over Makoto, but she will often just let them fight for entertainment. She is very athletic, like her brother, who she attends school with. She is the fourth best in her class.

Yoshino is the daughter of Sensei Wu and Misako, she's their only child.

**Takeo Mason Brookstone**

Takeo is the adoptive son of Cole and Nya Brookstone. He is a teacher at Sensei Wu's academy, teaching PE, in order to provide for his family.

He is the Sensei to the younger kids and is a very skilled fighter, but is very wise at the same time, much like Sensei Wu. He has dark brown hair and green eyes (he looks like Kai from the Legend of Korra). He is currently married to Zarine and the two of them have an adoptive son named Shun. Takeo doesn't have any powers and is not a member of Apprehension, but occasionally gives them advice. He has a love of music, which he apparently picked up from Cole.

Takeo is usually wearing a dark green button up shirt, light brown jeans, and dark green sneakers.

**Zarine Amelia Julien/Brookstone**

Zarine is the daughter of Zane Julien and Pixal. She is a teacher at a dojo in downtown New Ninjago City, teaching little kids how to fight.

Her and Takeo are married and have their son, Shun. She has silver hair and blue eyes. Her hair usually is pulled back into a ponytail, to keep her hair out of her face.

Zarine is usually wearing a black T-shirt with a silver peace sign on the front, a sliver skirt, black stockings, silver converse with black laces, and a black bracelet on one of her wrists. She does not have any powers, but she is a robot like her mother and father. She is not a member of Apprehension, but like her husband, gives them advice on occasion.

**Mirai Madeline Brookstone**

Mirai is younger than the other kids, but is extremely smat for her age. Her immense knowledge allowed her to skip a few grades, allowing her to go to school with her older siblings and friends. She is the twin sister of Kisho, but the two of them do no look alike. She has black hair, like her mother, and blue eyes, like her father.

She enjoys many activities, mainly singing, dancing, ice skating, and reading. She has powers over ice, like her father (her powers are like Elsa's from Frozen).

Mirai is usually wearing a light blue sundress with white ruffles at the bottom, a pair of white flats, and a silver locket around her neck in the shape of a heart.

Mirai is the daughter of Zane Julien and Nya Brookstone.

**Kisho Timothy Brookstone**

Kisho is also younger than the other kids, but isn't as smart as his sister, so he's stuck in his actual grade. He's the twin brother of Mirai, but doesn't look like her.

He has short, black hair and light brown eyes, making him look just like his mom. He doesn't have any powers like his sister or father.

He enjoys several activities as well, mainly sports and cooking. Once he learned of Cole not being his true father, he turned his back on him and Nya, going to live with Zane.

In Apprehension (the story, not the group), he returns, his heart full of hate as he orchestrates a plan to bring New Ninjago City crumbling down, bringing Apprehension down along with it. Kisho usually wears a dark blue T-shirt, blue jeans, and dark blue sneakers. He is the son of Zane Julien and Nya Brookstone.

**Info about their schools**

**Keiko, Yukio, Kenji, Makoto, and Mirai attend Ariake Academy, a school for the performing arts and the most prestigious school in the city.**

**Haru, Jiro, Wu, and Yoshino attend the Ishikawa Institute, a school focused on athletics but still focuses on education. The third best school in the city.**

**Hana and Karin attend Tokoshima Academy, a school focusing on those interested in technology. It is the second most prestigious school in the city.**

* * *

**Disney Characters for the Next Chapter**

Nya is Fa Mulan, while Cole is Shang.

Rika is Merida, while Kai is Jack Frost (who I know isn't a Disney character, but let's just pretend he is)

Lena is Princess Anna, while Lloyd is Kristoph.

Arisa is Cinderella, while Jay is Prince Charming.

Mirai is Elsa, Keiko is Rapunzel, Yukio is Prince Eric, Makoto is Ariel, Jiro is Jim Hawkins, Yoshino is Jane Porter, Hana is Belle, Wu is Prince Adam, Karin is Aurora, Kenji is Phillip, and Haru is Hiccup (I know he's not a Disney character either, but just pretend he is, kay?)

Shiro (IceFreak101's OC) is gonna be dressed as Princess Jasmine, while Selena and Aaron (her other OC's) are gonna be Meg and Hercules!

* * *

**Announcements**

1. I am almost done with this story and will be posting the sequel shortly after this one is finished.

2. I am going to try and frequently update Darkness In His Heart, Learning To Live Together, and Love or Duty, as well as posting some of the other new stories here soon!

3. I have pink hair once again, yay!

4. Oh, I'm gonna be hosting a ton of meps of Youtube, one of them is gonna be a Ninjago one, the others are gonna be either Non/Disney ones or cartoon related ones!

5. I am pleased to say that I won the NyCole-Nation contest on Deviantart, so I was pretty happy about that!

6. The poll on my profile is still open, and so far Cole x Nya is winning, but the poll still has a few more days left, so make sure you go vote! You can vote for two couples!

7. Holy shit, you guys have to go on BlueFire795's Deviantart page and check out the pic she did for me, it's a pic of Jay and Arisa! It's so cute...oh, you're still here!? What are you waiting for!?

I think that just about covers it! Oh, the new stories that are gonna be up this week are Feelings Change, Childhood Crushes, the Zaya fanfic that I mentioned before that still doesn't have a name, and maybe even New Light (I'm still having an internal debate about the rating of it).


	47. Birthday Party

**Okay, so this chapter is kind of rushed, seeing as though its two in the morning and I have a lot of stuff to do before I go to bed.**

**Anyways, I was asked about my Youtube account, so the link to it is on my profile, along with the link to my Deviantart account.**

**I have posted two pics on my Deviantart, one of Keiko and one of Hana. I will be posting pics of each of the kids in this story, so there's that to look forward to.**

**Anyways, let's get this started...**

* * *

**About One Year Later...**

**Nya's POV**

It's been about a year since the incident at the beach, lots of things have happened since then.

I got my first phone call from Kisho the other day. He told me how great he was doing and how happy he was, he even told me he still loved me and Cole, even though we had lied to him.

Hana, Wu, and Makoto had all turned 12 years old, and they had begun experiencing changes. Hana and Makoto had begun their 'lady week' for the first time, so they had been a bit cranky when it happened.

Wu's voice was starting to get a bit deeper and he was starting to take an interest in girls, developing a crush on a girl named Yayoi Kimura, who was in his class at school.

Takeo and Zarine both got jobs, in order to support their son, Shun. Takeo became the PE teacher at Sensei Wu's academy, while Zarine started working at a dojo downtown.

Pixal got married a few months ago, marrying a man all of us had believed to be dead. She had married Cryptor, the two of them building a child for themselves.

They had completed building her about 3 months ago, naming her Katsu, which means victorious. The two of them had moved to a small house not too far from Borg Industries, where both of them worked.

Other than those things, not much else has happened since then. Today, however, was just a few days before the triplet's birthday.

The boys had both had a birthday party a few days ago, so now it was time for Keiko's birthday party. She had asked for a Disney birthday party, with all of us dressed as Disney characters. She had also asked each of us to sing at her party, so we'd spent a few hours coming up with songs.

It was only 30 minutes until the party started and people were already arriving, wearing their costumes.

Sensei Wu and Misako had came, along with Yoshino. Sensei Wu and Misako had dressed up as Prince Ferdinand and Snow White, while Yoshino was Jane Porter.

Kai and Rika had both come downstairs a few minutes ago, Kai dressed up as Jack Frost, while Rika was Merida. Karin and Haru had gotten dressed too, Karin was Princess Aurora and Haru was Hiccup.

Everyone else had run off to other parts of the house, leaving me in the living room with Selena, Shiro, and Cole. Selena and Aaron had come dressed as Meg and Hercules, while Shiro was Princess Jasmine, only not as revealing.

Cole and I had collaborated on our costume choice, eventually choosing to dress up as Shang and Mulan. It was a good choice too, Cole made a damn good looking Shang.

Lena and Lloyd were upstairs, putting on their costumes. They'd bought their costumes a week ago, Lena choosing to be Princess Anna, while Lloyd was Kristoph.

Each of the kids had chosen their own costumes, none of them being the same character. Karin and Kenji had wanted to dress up as Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip.

Hana and Wu had dressed as Belle and Prince Adam. Makoto had chosen to be Ariel, so Yukio and Jiro had dressed up as Prince Eric and Jim Hawkins and were currently off somewhere trying to get her attention.

Arisa and Jay had went outside a few minutes ago, dressed as Cinderella and Prince Charming. Zane and Kisho were here too, along with Cryptor, Pixal, Takeo, and Zarine.

Zane was dressed as John Smith, Kisho was Flynn Rider. Pixal and Cryptor weren't dressed up, but Takeo and Zarine were. Taeko was Peter Pan, while Zarine was Alice.

That left Keiko and Mirai the only ones not downstairs, probably still trying to get their costumes on. Both of them had wanted to dress as their favorite characters, Keiko as Rapunzel and Mirai as Elsa.

As though on cue, the two of them came downstairs. Mirai was greeted by Zane, but she ignored him, a look of hurt appearing on his face as he made his way outside.

Keiko and Mirai had both rushed over to me, Keiko jumping on my lap, while Mirai jumped on Cole's lap.

"Mommy, you look so pretty!" Mirai said, looking me up and down before nodding her head, as though in approval.

"Thank you, baby. Both of you look pretty, too." I said before the two of them ran off, heading to the backyard where all of the other kids were at.

I watched as they ran off, finding myself unable to believe that Keiko and Mirai were both growing up so fast, Keiko almost 11, while Mirai was almost 6 years old.

What's more is that I'm finding it hard to believe that I'm already 30 years old, while Cole was already 31. Both of us had been 19 when I'd gotten pregnant with the triplets.

Once Keiko and Mirai had run off, I sighed and laid my head on Cole's lap, continuing to watch the movie with him, Selena, and Shiro. The four of us were watching Brave, but I wasn't actually paying attention to the movie.

Closing my eyes, I started to doze off, eventually falling asleep, only to be woken up an hour later. Apparently, it was time to sing our songs, so I needed to wake up.

First up to sing was Kai, who got up onto the table outside before the music to his song started playing, making him start to sing.

_Let me see you wobble!_

_Wobble!_

_I'm CEO Steve Jobs at the wobs._

_I'm hard at work making your thingamabob._

_I invented something you ain't never seen before._

_It's call the wobble, let me show you some more._

_Clack your kneecaps, clack your kneecaps. Clack 'em together._

_Today's class is wobology and I'm your professor._

_Pop quiz for the kids. Can you do this?_

_Didn't think so, watch it in slow-mo._

_Get get like jell-o jell-o._

_Dip dip make it ghetto ghetto._

_Work w-work w-work work it like a model._

_Look at'cha now._

_Let me see ya wobble!_

_Wobble yer legs._

_Wobble yer head._

_Throw your arms back and forth like yer huggin' yourself._

_Wobble, wobble, wa-wobble, wobble, wa-wobble, wobble, wobble, wobble, wobble._

_Wobble your legs._

_Wobble your head._

_Throw your arms back and forth like yer huggin' yourself._

_Wobble, wobble, wobble, wobble, wobble, wobble, wobble._

_Let me see you wobble!_

_W-O-double B-L-E (that's right)_

_Can you wobble? Can you wobble like me? (OK)_

_W-O-double B-L-E (yeah)_

_Can you wobble? Can you wobble for me?_

_Crack a half smile like you was Mona Lisa._

_Wild animal, bite off your leash-a._

_Loosen up your neck, get your bobble head right._

_Wobble it all night. Wobble it aaaall night._

_You gon' get in, you gon' get in trouble._

_You gon' get in trouble if I don't don't see you wobble._

_Yeah, make make a fuss with your body._

_It's a bum rush to the floor, it's a party._

_Work w-work w-work work it like a model._

_Look at'cha now._

_Let me see ya wobble!_

_Wobble your legs._

_Wobble your head._

_Throw your arms back and forth like ya huggin' on yourself._

_Wobble, wobble, wa-wobble, wobble, wa-wobble, wobble, wobble, wobble, wobble._

_Wobble your legs._

_Wobble your head._

_Throw your arms back and forth like ya huggin' on yourself._

_Wobble, wobble, wobble, wobble, wobble, wobble, wobble, wobble._

_Let me see you wobble!_

_W-O-double B-L-E (that's right)_

_Can you wobble? Can you wobble like me? (OK)_

_W-O-double B-L-E (yeah)_

_Can you wobble? Can you wobble for me?_

_W-O-double B-L-E (that's right)_

_Can you wobble? Can you wobble like me? (OK)_

_W-O-double B-L-E (yeah)_

_Can you wobble? Can you wobble for me?_

_Wobble!_

_Let me see you, let me see you ... wobble._

_Let me see you, let me see you, let me see you wobble._

_Wobble your legs._

_Wobble your head._

_Throw your arms back and forth like you huggin' on yourself._

_Wobble, wobble, wa-wobble, wobble, wa-wobble, wobble, wobble, wobble, wobble._

_Wobble your legs._

_Wobble your head._

_Throw your arms back and forth like you huggin' on yourself._

_Wobble, wobble, wobble, wobble, wobble, wobble, wobble, wobble, wobble._

_Let me see you, let me see you, let me see you wobble._

The song ended and Kai got down from the table, Rika taking his place on the table. The music to her song began to play and she opened her mouth to sing.

_Oh snap, look at that, there you go,_

_Where you at,slow it down baby,_

_We should go crazy,_

_Tempt you, tease you, anything you want to do,_

_I'll give it to you just how you like it boy._

_Don't play dumb, you know you wanted to,_

_Fill my cup, that's what we came to do._

_I'm the boss, keep that in your head,_

_Don't forget, you know I'm gonna get you._

_I'm gonna teach ya how to scream my name,_

_Your never gonna get away from me_

_(Yeah I kinda like that, I wanna tap that, you can bet I'm gonna get you)_

_Come on over here and play with me,_

_Let me be your dirty fantasy._

_(Yeah I kinda like that, I wanna tap that, you can bet I'm gonna get you.. Yeah)_

_Head to toe, priceless, my diamonds, flawless,_

_Kiss the ring, show me, I'm the one and only,_

_Cause in a few, I'm gonna show ya some-thin' new baby,_

_And we can do, what you really wanna do._

_Don't play dumb, you know you wanted to,_

_Fill my cup, that's what we came to do._

_I'm the boss, keep that in your head,_

_Don't forget, you know I'm gonna get you._

_I'm gonna teach ya how to scream my name,_

_Your never gonna get away from me_

_(Yeah I kinda like that, I wanna tap that, you can bet I'm gonna get you)_

_Come on over here and play with me,_

_Let me be your dirty fantasy._

_(Yeah I kinda like that, I wanna tap that, you can bet I'm gonna get you..)_

_I'm gonna get you_

_I know you wanna talk to me,_

_Just tell me what you wanna see,_

_And maybe we can do something,_

_That sometimes leads to other things,_

_And yeah I kinda want that,_

_Show me all about that,_

_Show me you got what it takes to come with me and do it tonight.._

_Tonight I'm gonna get.. you._

_I'm gonna teach ya how to scream my name,_

_Your never gonna get away from me_

_(Yeah I kinda like that, I wanna tap that, you can bet I'm gonna get you)_

_Come on over here and play with me,_

_Let me be your dirty fantasy._

_(Yeah I kinda like that, I wanna tap that, you can bet I'm gonna get you..) [x2]_

Once Rika was done singing, I realized that after Lena, Lloyd, Jay, and Arisa it would be my turn to sing, Cole going to perform last.

Rika got down and Lena got up on the table, the music already starting to play. Lena winked at Lloyd before she began to sing.

_In the valley of the dolls we sleep, we sleep_

_Got a hole inside of me, of me_

_Born with a void, hard to destroy with love or hope_

_Built with a heart, broken from the start_

_And now I die slow_

_In the valley of the dolls, we sleep_

_Got a hole inside of me_

_Living with identities_

_That do not belong to me_

_In my life, I got this far_

_Now I'm ready for the last hoorah_

_Dying like a shooting star_

_In the valley_

_In the valley_

_In the valley_

_Pick a personality for free_

_When you feel like nobody, body_

_Born with a void, hard to destroy with love or hope_

_Built with a heart, broken from the start_

_And now I die slow_

_In the valley of the dolls, we sleep_

_Got a hole inside of me_

_Living with identities_

_That do not belong to me_

_In my life, I got this far_

_Now I'm ready for the last hoorah_

_Dying like a shooting star_

_In the valley_

_In the valley_

_In the valley_

_Back to zero, here we go again, again_

_Racing down into oblivion_

_Back to zero, here we go_

_I can feel it coming to the end_

_The end_

_In the valley of the dolls, we sleep_

_Got a hole inside of me_

_Living with identities_

_That do not belong to me_

_In my life, I got this far_

_Now I'm ready for the last hoorah_

_Dying like a shooting star_

_In the valley_

_In the valley_

_In the valley_

_In the valley_

_In the valley_

Lena's song ended and Lloyd quickly took her place, already starting to sing his song, the music playing in the background.

_If I know one thing, that's true_

_It ain't what you say, it's what you do_

_And you don't say much, yeah, that's true_

_But I listen when you do_

_A thousand years go by_

_But love don't die_

_If I know one thing, that's true_

_It's that I'm never leaving you_

_And you don't say much, yeah, that's true_

_But I lose it when you do_

_Don't let them tell no lie_

_Love don't die_

_No matter where we go_

_Or even if we don't_

_And even if they try_

_They'll never take my body from your side_

_Love don't die_

_If there is one thing, that's true_

_It's not what I say, it's what I do_

_And I say too much, yeah, that's true_

_So just listen to what I do_

_A thousand years go by_

_But love don't die_

_No matter where we go_

_Or even if we don't_

_And even if they try_

_They'll never take my body from your side_

_Love don't die_

_She can break it up_

_She can burn it down_

_You can box it in_

_Bury it in the ground_

_You can close it off_

_And turn it away_

_Try to keep it down,_

_Six feet in the ground_

_But love don't die_

_No matter where we go_

_Or even if we don't_

_And even if they try_

_They'll never take my body from your side_

_Love don't die_

_No matter where we go_

_Or even if we don't_

_I'd like to watch them try_

_They'll never take my body from your side_

_Love don't die_

Jay was up next, taking his place on the table as the music began to play in the background. Jay opened his mouth and began to sing, winking at Arisa as he did.

_Simmer down, simmer down_

_They say we're too young now to amount to anything else_

_But look around_

_We work too damn hard for this just to give it up now_

_If you don't swim, you'll drown_

_But don't move, honey_

_You look so perfect standing there_

_In my American Apparel underwear_

_And I know now, that I'm so down_

_Your lipstick stain is a work of art_

_I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart_

_And I know now, that I'm so down (hey!)_

_Let's get out, let's get out_

_'Cause this deadbeat town's only here just to keep us down_

_While I was out, I found myself alone just thinking_

_If I showed up with a plane ticket_

_And a shiny diamond ring with your name on it_

_Would you wanna run away too?_

_'Cause all I really want is you_

_You look so perfect standing there_

_In my American Apparel underwear_

_And I know now, that I'm so down_

_I made a mixtape straight out of '94_

_I've got your ripped skinny jeans lying on the floor_

_And I know now, that I'm so down_

_You look so perfect standing there_

_In my American Apparel underwear_

_And I know now, that I'm so down_

_Your lipstick stain is a work of art_

_I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart_

_And I know now, that I'm so down_

_You look so perfect standing there_

_In my American Apparel underwear_

_And I know now, that I'm so down (hey)_

_Your lipstick stain is a work of art (hey, hey)_

_I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart (hey, hey)_

_And I know now, that I'm so down (hey, hey)_

Jay's song ended and Arisa got on the table, which meant that after her song, I'd have to sing, making me nervous.

_Hey girl, open the walls, play with your dolls_

_We'll be a perfect family._

_When you walk away, is when we really play_

_You don't hear me when I say,_

_"Mom, please wake up._

_Dad's with a slut, and your son is smoking cannabis."_

_No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens_

_Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen._

_Places, places, get in your places_

_Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces._

_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

_Please don't let them look through the curtains._

_Picture, picture, smile for the picture_

_Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_

_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

_Please don't let them look through the curtains._

_D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

_I see things that nobody else sees._

_(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

_I see things that nobody else sees)_

_Hey girl, look at my mom, she's got it going on_

_Ha, you're blinded by her jewelry._

_When you turn your back she pulls out a flask_

_And forgets his infidelity._

_Uh-oh, she's coming to the attic, plastic_

_Go back to being plastic._

_No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens_

_One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen._

_Places, places, get in your places_

_Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces._

_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

_Please don't let them look through the curtains._

_Picture, picture, smile for the picture_

_Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_

_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

_Please don't let them look through the curtains._

_D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

_I see things that nobody else sees._

_(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

_I see things that nobody else sees)_

_Hey girl (hey girl, hey girl, hey girl, hey girl)_

_Hey girl, open your walls, play with your dolls_

_We'll be a perfect family._

_Places, places, get in your places_

_Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces._

_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

_Please don't let them look through the curtains._

_Picture, picture, smile for the picture_

_Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_

_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

_Please don't let them look through the curtains._

_D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

_I see things that nobody else sees._

_(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

_I see things that nobody else sees)_

Arisa finished up her song, then it was my turn, so I got up on the table and the music for my song began. Everyone was staring at me, smiles on their faces as I began to sing.

_Boom Boom Boom Clap_

_You're picture perfect blue_

_Sunbathing on the moon_

_Stars shining as your bones illuminate_

_First kiss just like a drug_

_Under your influence_

_You take me over you're the magic in my veins_

_This must be love_

_Boom Clap_

_The sound of my heart_

_The beat goes on and on and on and on and_

_Boom Clap_

_You make me feel good_

_Come on to me come on to me now_

_Boom Clap_

_The sound of my heart_

_The beat goes on and on and on and on and_

_Boom Clap_

_You make me feel good_

_Come on to me come on to me now_

_No silver or no gold_

_Could dress me up so good_

_You're the glitter in the darkness of my world_

_Just tell me what to do_

_I'll fall right into you_

_Going under cast a spell just say the word_

_I feel your love_

_Boom Clap_

_The sound of my heart_

_The beat goes on and on and on and on and_

_Boom Clap_

_You make me feel good_

_Come on to me come on to me now_

_Boom Clap_

_The sound of my heart_

_The beat goes on and on and on and on and_

_Boom Clap_

_You make me feel good_

_Come on to me come on to me now_

_You are the light and I will follow_

_You let me lose my shadow_

_You are the sun the glowing halo_

_And you keep burning me up with all of your love_

_Boom Clap_

_The sound of my heart_

_The beat goes on and on and on and on and_

_Boom Clap_

_You make me feel good_

_Come on to me come on to me now_

_Boom Clap_

_The sound of my heart_

_The beat goes on and on and on and on and_

_Boom Clap_

_You make me feel good_

_Come on to me come on to me now_

_Boom Clap_

_The sound of my heart_

_The beat goes on and on and on and on and_

_Boom Clap_

_You make me feel good_

_Come on to me come on to me now_

_Boom Clap_

_The sound of my heart_

_The beat goes on and on and on and on and_

_Boom Clap_

_You make me feel good_

_Come on to me come on to me now_

My song ended and I looked around at everyone, mainly Cole, who I'd written the song for. He had the biggest grin on his face, so I automatically knew he liked it.

Getting down off of the table, Cole came over and kissed me in front of everyone. Once we pulled away, Cole took his place on the table, the music beginning to play.

_She's staring me down with those electric eyes,_

_No matter how hard I try,_

_I can't escape that gaze tonight,_

_That girl's up in the atmosphere,_

_That girl's up in the atmosphere,_

_Oh,_

_I'm hypnotized by the way she moves,_

_Baby girl please help me soothe,_

_Imma take you to the sun and the moon,_

_That girl's up in the atmosphere,_

_Oh,_

_That girl's up in the atmosphere,_

_Yeah,_

_And I've been catching myself thinking of it,_

_It was three in the morning,_

_Every day I chase after her,_

_But I can't catch lightning,_

_Catching myself thinking of it,_

_It was three in the morning,_

_Every day I chase after her,_

_But I can't catch lightning,_

_No, I can't catch lightning,_

_She'll make you believe anything she wants,_

_Make you think that you're the one,_

_She will keep you there,_

_That girl's up in the atmosphere,_

_She's way up in the atmosphere,_

_And I've been catching myself thinking of it,_

_It was three in the morning,_

_Every day I chase after her,_

_But I can't catch lightning,_

_Catching myself thinking of it,_

_It was three in the morning,_

_Every day I chase after her,_

_But I can't catch lightning,_

_No, I can't catch lightning_

_Oh I can't catch lightning,_

_Yeah,_

_I can't catch lightning,_

_She's staring me down with those electric eyes,_

_No matter how hard I try,_

_I can't escape that gaze tonight,_

_That girl's up in the atmosphere,_

_That girl's up in the atmosphere,_

_That girls up in the atmosphere,_

_Oh,_

_She's way up in the atmosphere,_

_And I've been waiting, waiting, waiting for you,_

_Anticipating,_

_Chasing after things that you do,_

_But I can't catch lightning,_

_Waiting, waiting, waiting for you_

_Anticipating,_

_Chasing after things that you do,_

_But I can't catch lightning,_

_No, I can't catch lightning,_

_Oh yeah,_

_No I can't catch lightning,_

_Oh I can't catch lightning,_

_Oh no,_

_I can't catch lightning_

Cole finished off his song, coming down from the table, coming to stand by me. Once Cole had finished singing, Keiko had announced that it was time for presents, so all of us went into the living room and sat down.

Cole and Kai kept handing Keiko presents, and she opened them one-by-one until there were no more. Sensei and Misako had gotten her a diary, something most girls her age should have.

Jay and Arisa got her a brand new amp, to go along with the present we'd gotten her. Lloyd and Lena got her a new skateboard, seeing as her old was was a bit worn out.

Kai and Rika bought her the entire Tangled soundtrack, making her squeal in excitement when she'd opened it. Zane and Kisho had bought her a box of cookies, neither of them knowing what to get her.

Pixal and Cryptor went and bought her a new songbook, her current one almost completely full. Selena and Aaron bought her a gift card to her favorite bookstore down the road.

That left mine and Cole's gift, which she'd loved once she'd opened it, revealing a brand new guitar. She had been so excited about it, considering she'd wanted her own guitar for a while now.

After that, all of us went to the kitchen to eat some cake and ice cream. Her cake had been half vanilla, half chocolate, so I sliced myself a piece of vanilla before going to sit in the living room with the other adults.

We sat there and talked for two hours before realizing how late it had gotten. All of our guests left and we went to put the kids to bed, all of them falling asleep shortly after crawling into bed.

Cole and I went to our room, crawling into bed and cuddling close together for warmth as we drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**You know the drill, let me know what you think. I know it was rushed a bit, but oh well, you'll live. I might even go back an update this chapter one of these days.**

**Here are a few replies to some reviews and stuff...(I'm so tired)...**

**soggybella679: Congrats, you were my 200th review for this story! Have a cookie! Anyways, I know I spoiled quite a bit, but was sort of a treat for all of you, so you can know a bit about the sequel. I'm glad I was able to give a good description of each of the kids! Oh, and Zarine does look human!**

**NyaFanGirl: Thank you, I'm glad you liked my contest entry!**

**Random Apples: I said above that I posted the link to my Youtube account on my profile, so just go there, kay? Anyways, thank you for all of you positive reviews and I hope you at least somewhat enjoyed this chapter!**

**Okay, well...nighty night, I'm so sleepy...zzzzz. Sorry dozed off there for a second!  
**


	48. Leaving Home

**Okay, so I decided to post my responses to everyone's reviews up here instead of at the bottom, so here we go!**

**Lya200: You're very welcome!**

**Random Apples: You're welcome, you gave me a wonderful idea, so it would've been dumb of me to not use it!**

**Flyawayfree: I like Jay and Arisa better too! I'm glad you're looking forward to the sequel, it's gonna be good. It'll have a lot of action, but some romance too!**

**Nya Muniz: I wish they would, or at least use Arisa and Lena in the show!**

**Now, here we go...**

* * *

**2 Years Later...**

**Nya's POV**

"Mirai, come here, sweetheart!" I yelled, needing to make sure she was completely ready for school before I headed to work.

"Coming Mommy!" I heard her yell, followed by the sound of her footsteps on the stairs.

All of the kids had started middle school, even the younger kids had started middle school. The younger kids had been smart enough to be placed in middle school, even Mirai.

The children all mastered their powers over the years, now being able to completely control their powers.

Lots of things have changed over these past two years. Cole and I were expecting one more child, a baby girl. We were so excited, but decided not to have anymore children after this one.

Kai, Arisa, Cole and I had all kept our jobs at Sensei Wu's academy, while everyone else found different jobs.

Lloyd had went to medical school and was now an official doctor. He was the one who would be taking care of delivering this baby, after all, we trust him more than any other doctor here in the city.

Jay and Arisa moved out of the house, moving to a nice little house not too far from Borg Industries. Their house was a nice little two-story, the perfect size for the two of them and their kids.

They moved there so that Jay could be closer to Borg Industries, where he now works full-time. Occasionally, Jay visits the academy to see all of the students or see how things are going with teaching.

Makoto and Kenji had grown into fine kids. Makoto was a beautiful as her mother, but acts just like her father does. Kenji, on the other hand, didn't act like either of them. He was sort of the dark, broody type of guy, but knows when to have fun.

Kai and Rika were excited about me having another baby, Kai more than anyone except maybe Cole and I. Kai was a great uncle, the kids all love him and Rika too. Haru was now 11 years old, and he was nothing like his sister.

Haru was like his mother most of the time, but on occasion, acts like Kai. Haru tends to to crazy things that either get him in trouble or embarrass the people around him, but they always end up laughing at him in the end.

Karin had grown up to be quite a beautiful little girl, her hair as dark as Kai's, but she had her mother's teal eyes. Karin's personality was nothing like Rika or Kai's personalities.

Lloyd and Lena were expecting again, too. They discovered Lena was pregnant again about two months ago, with a little boy. Lloyd was now working at the best hospital in the city, while Lena owns and runs her own store. Her store sells instruments, CDs, and practically anything involving music.

Hana and Wu were complete opposites of each other. Hana grew up to be a sweet, shy young lady, who hates fighting, tea, and sports. She prefers tinkering with technology.

Wu, however, loves to fight and play sports. He also got Sensei Wu's tea obsession. He was a sweet boy, but was anything but shy.

Sensei Wu and Misako had been wonderful parents and spouses, giving each other and Yoshino all the love in the world. They had been so happy together, at least, they had until last year, when Misako passed away.

After that, Sensei Wu, Lloyd, and the rest of us had been pretty upset. Misako had always treated me like I was one of her own, she treated me like a daughter, so it was fairly difficult watching her aly there and die in that hospital bed.

She had tripped and fell down a flight of stairs while home alone, only to be found by Yoshino 30 minutes after she fell. Yoshino had called for an ambulance, which arrived minutes after, taking her to the hospital. Sensei Wu had rushed there immediately after receiving a call, only to find her weak and clinging on to life.

They had talked for a few minutes and managed to kiss one more time before Misako closed her eyes and her heart monitor had beeped, letting us know that she was gone...forever.

Over this past year, everyone had pretty much healed. Now, all of us were watching our kids as they start school and move out of the house, into the school dormitories.

It was hard, having to say goodbye to my kids. They were my flesh and blood, I'd brought them into the world and that felt like it had been yesterday, but here they are, going to school to better themselves and follow their dreams.

"Mommy, hello? You in there?" Mirai said, making me snap out of my thoughts to find her waving her hands in front of my face.

"Yes, baby. Here, I just finished packing everything you'll need at school and in your dorm." I said, kissing her forehead and handing her suitcase to her.

I sat there, watching her, wishing she didn't have to go, but I knew she did. I felt tears pricking at my eyes as I watched her, apparently she noticed too cause she stretched out her arms, as though wanting a hug.

I grabbed her, pulling her onto my lap, cradling her close to my chest as much as possible, my baby bump preventing her from getting too close.

"I'm gonna miss you, you know that, right?" I asked, sniffling as I held her close. I'd miss the other kids too, but Mirai was my youngest right now, so I'd miss her a bit more.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Mommy." She said, pulling away from me to place a small kiss on my cheek before getting off of my lap.

I heard footsteps on the stairs, multiple ones actually. A few moments later, Cole and the triplets came downstairs, Cole carrying Keiko and Jiro's suitcases, Yukio carrying his own.

Keiko was the first to come over to me, getting on my lap. Mirai ran over to Cole, hugging him goodbye, like she'd done with me.

"Mom, I'm really gonna miss you." I heard Keiko mumble, leaning on me, her hand touching my belly. She had promised me a few days ago that she would be there when I have the baby, but that wouldn't be for another 6 months.

Keiko was gonna be there to keep Mirai safe at school, the two of them and Yukio would be going to the same school, along with Makoto and Kenji. They were going to be attending Ariake Academy, the school for performing arts.

Jiro would be going to a different school, with Haru, Wu, and Yoshino. He was gonna be attending the Ishikawa Institute, the schoold for athletics and education, mainly athletics.

I had received word from Zane about a week ago, regarding Kisho. It appears that he wasn't smart enough to skip grades like Mirai, so he would not be attending any of the schools with the other kids.

Hana and Karin were going to be attending Tokoshima Academy, a schoold for those interested in technology and inventing. Cyrus had founded this school himself.

Kisho, however, was ot going to be at any of these schools, but would be attending regular elementary school for the next few years until he was old enough to attend middle school.

"I'm gonna miss you too, sweetie. I'm gonna miss all of you." I said, kissing her forehead before looking over at the boys. Jiro was sitting on Cole's lap with Mirai, the two of them hugging him.

Yukio was just standing there, unsure of what to do. Chuckling, I stretched my arms out for him to come hug me. He walked over to me, a smile on his face as he embraced me in a hug.

It was really hard for me to let go of him, of any of them. I didn't want them to go, but I knew they had to go. Besides, they could still come visit whenever the school day was over.

The students were allowed to go anywhere they feel like after school, as long as they're back at their dorms by curfew, so it's not like they can't come see us.

I heard a horn beep outside, letting us know that one of the buses was here to take them. Mirai, Yukio, and Keiko got off of me, grabbing their suitcases before heading out to the bus.

Cole, Jiro, and I watched as they got on the bus, each of them taking a seat in the back next to Makoto and Kenji. We stood there, waving at the kids as the bus pulled away.

Now that they were gone, Jiro's bus would be next. Jiro had yet to hug me, so he quickly did so, his bus pulling up right as he hugged me.

Sighing, I let him go. He grabbed his suitcase, heading out to his bus and getting on, heading straight to the back of the bus to sit with Haru, Wu, and Yoshino.

Once his bus pulled away, all of the tears I'd been holding in finally came out, the tears falling down my cheeks as I watched his bus get farther and father away from us.

I could feel Cole wrap an arm around me, pulling me close ot his chest. The two of us were in our early thirties and the years had not done much to us, Cole was still as healthy and strong as he'd been when we'd met. I was pretty much the same too, only my hair was a little bit longer, now able to touch my shoulders.

I realized that it was time for us to head to work, so I grabbed my lesson plan and book as the two of us headed out the door. Heading to the car, the two of us got in and Cole started the car.

We arrived at the academy pretty quickly, Kai and the others greeting us as we stepped out of the car. Lena and Lloyd had taken off of work to see Hana and Wu off, Jay had taken off too, but the rest of us still had to come into work.

All of us headed to our classrooms, our students quietly sitting at their desks. They knew what happened today, they knew that we had said goodbye to our kids, so I guessed they were trying to be on their best behavior and not give us any trouble.

"Okay, class. Today, we're gonna be learning about the nindroid invasion of New Ninjago City." I said, making all of them open their textbooks.

I realized that I'd get over the kids leaving. It would take time, but things would get better, they always do. For now, I'd just live life as normally as possible until I get to see the kids again.

* * *

**Okay, so what'd you think? I know it was pretty weak, especially since it's the final chapter of this story. Yep, you heard me. This is the final chapter.****  
**

**I should have the first chapter of the sequel posted here soon, so don't worry! Plus, I should be posting my Zaya fanfic, along with one or two other stories and updating Darkness In His Heart, Learning To Live Together, and maybe even Love or Duty!**

**Anyways, I hope you liked this story and thank you to everyone who read this! I put something after this chapter, something I just felt like putting, but it's not an actual chapter, so you don't have to read it if you don't want to!**

**Well, bye bye now! See you whenever I post the sequel or update a story, whichever one I decide to do first!**


	49. Extras

**This is just a little extra something for all of you! I made playlists to go with each couple or kid in this story, except for Yoshino, so here you go!**

**These are just for all of you that have read this story from beginning to end and have given me nothing but wonderful reviews! I enjoyed reading everyone's reviews, you guys are just so awesome!**

**I just hope that you enjoyed reading this story and that you will read the sequel, which the first chapter of is nearly done, so keep an eye out for it!**

* * *

**Song For Jay x Arisa**

1. Classic by MKTO

2. Wildfire by Sam Tsui

3. Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute

4. The Perfect Scene by Mercy Mercedes

5. Talk Dirty by Sam Tsui (originally by Jason Derulo)

**Songs For Kai x Rika**

1. Raging Fire by Phillip Phillips

2. Find A Way by Safetysuit

3. We Found Love by Forever the Sickest Kids (originally by Rihanna ft. Calvin Harris)

4. Love Struck by V-Factory

5. Cross My Heart by Marianas Trench

**Songs For Cole x Nya**

1. Camera Shy by School Boy Humor

2. You and I Tonight by Faber Drive

3. She's Got Me Dancing by Tommy Sparks

4. Get Up by Quietdrive

5. She Looks So Perfect by 5 Seconds of Summer

**Songs For Lloyd x Lena**

1. Between The Raindrops by Lifehouse ft. Natasha Bedingfield

2. Heartbeat by Scouting For Girls

3. Stereo Hearts by

4. Nothing On You by Bruno Mars

5. Anywhere But Here by Safetysuit

**Songs For Sensei Wu x Misako**

1. Two Is Better Than One by Boys Likes Girls ft. Taylor Swift

2. All of Me by Madilyn Bailey and Jason Chen (originally by John Legend)

3. Poison and Wine by the Civil Wars

4. Fate by Belak ft. Ana Johnsson

5. As It Seems by Lily Kershaw

**Songs For Makoto**

1. How To Be A Heartbreaker by Marina and the Diamonds

2. Somebody To Love by Anne Hathaway

3. Paradise by Coldplay

4. Airplanes by B.O.B ft. Hayley Williams

5. Dark Horse by Christina Grimmie (originally by Katy Perry)

**Songs For Yukio**

1. Everybody Loves Me by One Republic

2. I've Got That Rock N' Roll by Ross Lynch

3. Let It Rock by Kevin Rudolf

4. Angels On The Moon by Thriving Ivory

5. Get Back by Nine Lashes

**Songs For Keiko**

1. Pocketful of Sunshine by Natasha Bedinfield

2. One Day by Charice

3. Keep Your Head Up by Andy Grammer

4. Fame by Naturi Naughton

5. Dance With Me by Tammin Sursok

**Songs For Mirai**

1. Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru

2. Don't You Worry Child by Beth (originally by Swedish House Mafia)

3. You'll Be In My Heart by Phil Collins

4. Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift

5. Little Wonders by Savannah Outen

**Songs For Jiro**

1. No One's Here To Sleep by

2. B-Team by Marianas Trench

3. Headstrong by Trapt

4. I Can Do Anything by 3oh!3

5. Zero by Varsity Fanclub

**Songs For Hana**

1. Fighter by Christina Aguilera

2. Valley of the Dolls by Marina and the Diamonds

3. Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru

4. Louder by Neon Jungle

5. Home by Ellie Goulding

**Songs For Karin**

1. Illusion by VNV Nation

2. Best Friend's Brother by Victoria Justice

3. Secret Combination by Kalomira

4. Wonderland by Natalia Kills

5. Walking On Air by Kerli

**Songs For Kenji**

1. Cooler Than Me by Mike Posner

2. Echo by Jason Walker

3. Radioactive by Imagine Dragons

4. Up by Jesse McCartney

5. The Anthem by Good Charlotte

**Songs For Haru**

1. Shut The Lights by Ricky Luna

2. Loud by R5

3. I Like It Like That by Hot Chelle Rae

4. Just Dance by Vanilla Sky

5. My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark by Fall Out Boy

**Songs For Wu**

1. Topsy Turvy by Family Force 5

2. Until The Day I Die by Story of the Year

3. Louder Than Thunder by the Devil Wears Prada

4. Castling by the Narrative

5. More Than It Seems by Kutless

* * *

**Well, there you have it! Peace out!  
**


	50. Letters

**OKAY, SO THIS IS THE OFFICIAL FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS STORY! I was asked about revealing the contents of Cole's letters to his mom, so here they are!**

**After this, there will be no more updates to this story, just it's sequel! Chapter 3 of the sequel will be posted here soon, kay?**

**Now, here you go! Enjoy!**

* * *

**One Week Later...**

**Nya's POV**

About a week after the kids left, Cole and I took it upon ourselves to do a little cleaning around the house. We had tidied up the kids' rooms, but hadn't thrown away anything that wasn't trash.

After their rooms, we had decided to clean our room, which lead to the discovery of something I hadn't seen in many years; my bag. The bag I had taken with me when we'd all went to Cole's family reunion.

It was ragged and worn, so I decided to just throw it away. Before tossing it out, however, I opened it to make sure nothing was inside of it, only for a stack of envelopes to fall out.

"Hey Nya, where should I–" He trailed off halfway through his question, staring wide-eyed at the stack of envelopes in my hands. "Where'd you get those?" He asked, sitting down the boxes he'd been carrying.

"I found them, in the bag I had taken to your family reunion that time. Now that I think about it, I do remember your mom slipping something into my bag before we had left. Why, what are they?" I asked, curious.

"Well, um, those are the letters I wrote to my mom, the ones you had asked about the first day of being at my parent's house." Cole explained, carefully picking them up from the floor.

"Can I...read them?" I asked, hoping he'd say yes. "Sure, here you go. Just...don't laugh, they might be a little sappy in some parts." He said, blushing a bit as he handed me the stack of envelopes.

Each envelope had a specific date on them, starting with the oldest and ending with the newest. Grabbing the one on top, I opened it, the letter falling from the envelope and into my hand.

_Mom,_

_I know it's been a while since I've written to you, but I've got some much to tell you now! Last time I wrote, I had been traveling around the world. Well now, I'm a ninja!_

_A ninja, can you believe it!? I really enjoy it too, Mom. I'm the team's leader, and all of the other guys have turned out to be really good friends._

_Zane is a bit odd, but he's a great guy overall. Jay's the funny one, but sometimes doesn't know when to take things seriously, not even during missions._

_The last guy, Kai, seems nice, sort of. He's stubborn and hotheaded, but it makes sense since his element is Fire. But Kai isn't the one I'm focused on, no, that would be his sister, Nya._

_Mom, I'm telling you, she's great. Scratch that, she's not great, she's perfect! Man, she's just the girl I've been looking for!_

_She's a bit like her brother in some aspects, but yet, she's so different from him. She's beautiful, brave, strong, kind, caring, and...I-I think I love her, Mom._

_I've only known her for a few weeks now, but I feel something, like what you and Dad feel for each other. You know, like you described how you felt when you and Dad met?_

_Just multiple that by 1,000 and that's how I feel around her. There's just one problem, though. Jay's in love with her, too._

_I can't bring myself to do that to him, so I-I let her be with him instead of telling her how I felt. Now, I may never get my chance and the idea...well, it scares me._

_I can't help but think of what it'll be like having to watch the two of them if they decide to get married, it would kill me. It's just that...nevermind, that would just sound stupid._

_Anyways, Mom, let's just forget about the others for now. How have you and Lena been? I talked to Dad the other day, and I know he's doing fine, but what about you two?_

_Just let me know, kay? Oh, and I love ya Mom, tell Dad and Lena that I love them too._

_Love, Cole_

That was just the first letter and I was already starting to cry, tears rolling down my cheeks as I read. Cole had gotten so flushed from me reading the letters, that he had left the room, going to sit in the kitchen.

Placing the letter to the side, I grabbed the second letter, opening it. It was dated about two weeks after the first one, just days after my first date with Jay.

_Mom,_

_It's me again, you're favorite kid EVER (I know Lena is probably reading this over you're shoulder)! Well, Jay and Nya are now officially a couple, Mom. I have no idea how to deal with it, you and Dad never really explained how heartbreak feels. I've tried everything I could to get over it, but nothing seems to work._

_I've tried cutting, pushing myself past my limits while training, ignoring them, and I've even tried to find other girls, but I'm still in love with Nya. I don't know what to do._

_Oh, and don't worry, Mom. I'm not cutting myself anymore, but I'm still doing some of the other things I mentioned above. Although, it's hard to ignore them if they're always around whenever I leave my room. Hell, the other day they were snuggling on the couch and I felt like I was ready to throw myself out of the second floor window._

_Mom, I just...I need some help, some advice. I don't know how much more of this I can take, of them I can take._

_But changing the subject, guess what? Me and the others are gonna be in town here soon, for the talent show. I hope you can make it, but if you can't, I totally understand._

_Putting up with Lena must be a handful, she's always been so...man, I can't even find a word to describe her. Hmmm, how about a lovable pain in the ass? (Is she still reading? If she is, tell her I'm joking!)_

_Well Mom, I gotta go! I'm going into town with Kai, to get away from Nya and Jay. (Kai knows about my feelings for Nya, but he swears he won't tell)_

_Lots of love, Cole_

Damn, Cole's letters are sad but wonderful at the same time. The second one had me flowing like a waterfall, my tears unable to stop falling. I sat the second letter down next to the first one before grabbing the third letter, which was dated about a week after the last.

_Mom,_

_Well, the guys and I won the talent show! I even did the Triple Tiger Sashay, after all these years of trying! The best part about it though, was the fact that everyone's eyes were on me as I did it, even Nya's. For once, her eyes were on me and not Jay. That fact brightened my entire day, Kai even joked about it when Jay and Nya weren't around._

_Zane also learned of my feelings for Nya, and promised not to tell either. I trust Zane and Kai both with my secret, so I don't think I'm gonna have to worry about anyone finding out. So, I was right about Lena reading over your shoulder, huh? That's what her nosey ass gets, none of the things in these letters are any of her business._

_Knowing her, she'll come bust down the door and try to strangle Nya or something. THAT would not be good, since Lena tends to have be a blabber mouth and would end up announcing why she's trying to kill Nya._

_Well anyways, how have you been, Mom? Are you feeling any better? How's school going for Lena?_

_Just tell me everything that's happened with you guys recently. I could use the distraction. Reading seems to be the only excuse for me to stay in my room, and I really enjoy it too. Sometimes, I even take books to battles with me. Kai tells me that it's kind of funny to watch me try to read a book while fighting, but whatever._

_I've gotta go now, love ya! Oh, Lena and Dad too!_

_Love, Cole_

I was still crying, the tears still from reading the first two letters. I was glad that his third letter hadn't been as sad, since I had practically flooded our bedroom with tears already. Hell, I could've filled the pool with the amount of tears I was producing.

There were only about five more letters to go, so I popped open the fourth letter. It was dated about two months after the last one, the day after I had gotten captured by the Stone Army and turned evil.

_Mom,_

_I failed, I failed to keep her safe. Now, she's gone. I don't know what to do, I really don't. My head, it's all foggy-like and numb, I can barely seem to think straight._

_If a leader can't protect the people he loves, then what kind of leader is he? I mean, I just lost the one person I loved most, aside from you guys that is._

_I just feel like I wasn't cut out to be the leader, that maybe Zane or...Jay should've been the leader, hell, even Kai probably would've done a better job than me!_

_Mom, I'm gonna come clean. I cut myself again yesterday, after she was taken and everyone was asleep. I know I promised you I wouldn't, but I...I couldn't help it._

_Now, I've let you down by breaking my promise...sorry. I'm not the only one taking it hard, though. Jay and Kai are taking it bad too, just not as bad as I am._

_Kai sometimes punches stuff, like a tree or something. Jay, he just sulks. He doesn't do anything but sulk, unless we're fighting an enemy...or each other._

_Me and him have done nothing but yell at each other since she was taken. It always starts whenever I mention Nya, then Jay just...starts yelling at me, like it was my fault. And he's right, it IS my fault. I was strong enough, I was fast enough. I couldn't get to her in time..._

_I-I've gotta go now, Mom. I'll...try to write again sometime, after all of this nonsense with the Overlord is taken care of and hopefully, we get Nya back._

_Love, Cole_

I had never truly realized just how much Cole cared for me, but these letters said it all. Every unspoken word, every regret he'd ever had. They told me things about Cole, things that I had never even known.

I felt awful that I was the reason why he had felt that way some many times, why he'd hurt himself. It made me happy to see how much he cared about me, but awful at the same time, knowing that I was the reason for his pain all those times.

I quickly shoved the fourth letter away from me, opening the second one. It was dated several weeks after the previous one, after we had defeated the Overlord. I was glad to see this letter, since it was a bit more optimistic than the previous ones.

_Mom,_

_Hey, I know it's been a while since I last wrote. I've just been busy, with all of the stuff with the Overlord and helping rebuild the city, but I know you'll forgive me._

_After all, you've always said that a mother's love is unconditional, like the love between a husband and wife. Anyways, guess what? I've got a new job, yay! I was being sarcastic, just so you know. All of us are going to be teachers at Sensei Wu's new school he opened, but we're still ninja. Oh, we also managed to get Nya back!_

_She's gonna be a teacher, too. Kai is gonna teach History, Zane is gonna teach Science, Jay's gonna teach Math, while I teach Language Arts. Nya's gonna teach Music._

_Maybe one day, you can come visit? I really miss you, Mom. A lot, Lena too. Tell her I said that, tell Dad I miss him too._

_Oh, and one more thing! Tell Lena that next time we're together, that I'll sing that duet she wanted us to sing! That it's a promise!_

_Well Mom, I've got to go! It's almost time for class to start!_

_Love, Cole_

That one hadn't been bad, it had been sweet and optimistic. Sliding it next to the other ones, I opened up the fifth letter, my eyes scanning its contents. It was dated not too long after the previous one, around the time of the incident at Jay's parent's junkyard.

_Mom,_

_You're never going to believe what happened! Nya likes me, well she's actually conflicted between her feelings for me and her feelings for Jay, but still, she at least somewhat likes me! Ever since then, I have to admit that I've been acting out of character. Jay and I are arguing again, even more than we had when Nya had been captured._

_Although, neither of us has really paid attention to Nya herself, we've been too busy arguing to pay her any piece of mind. I feel awful about it, so I've started trying to not argue with Jay as much, for her sake and mine. Zane has met someone, too. Her name is Pixal, an android, like him. The two of them really hit it off, so maybe Zane and I will both wind up with girlfriends here soon! Anyways, we ran into Lloyd again and he's now on his way to Hiroshi's Labyrinth to hide out there. You know, I think Lloyd and Lena would really like each other if they ever met. The two of them seem like they'd be perfect for each other._

_Damn, we're already back in New Ninjago City, gotta go! Love ya, Mom._

_Love, Cole_

The next letter was short, so I managed to read it pretty fast. It only talked about how Lloyd and Lena would be cute together, asking about how his mom was doing, and contained a picture of all of us, our old group picture.

The last letter, however, had been written after Zane's funeral. It talked of their adventures in space, how worried he had been when he thought that I was injured during the fight with the Overlord, and how sad he'd been over losing Zane. It spoke of how I'd hugged him after he discovered part of Zane's face, along with Kai's speech at the funeral.

It told of other things, but was no where near as sad as the first few letters had been.

Placing the last letter down, I wiped my face, making sure there were no tears left. Then, I made my way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, finding Cole still sitting in there, a glass of coke in his hand.

"So, you finished them, huh? You must think I'm pretty pathetic..." He murmured, looking away from me. Smiling, I made my way over to him taking a seat on his lap, my head laying on his shoulder.

"No, Cole. I don't think you're pathetic, I think you're wonderful. The letters showed me how much you truly care for me, and how much you went through while I was with Jay."

"Yeah, but–" He began, only for me to interrupt him. "No buts, those letters were wonderful and so are you. Now, shut up and kiss me!" I exclaimed, pulling him in for a kiss.

Chuckling, he happily obliged, kissing me gently before pulling away, placing his hand on my growing stomach. "Last one, huh?" He asked, smiling down at my stomach.

"Yeah, she's gonna be our last one." I said, placing my hand on top of his. "She? You found out the gender?" He asked, excitement clear in his eyes.

I nodded my head, making him yell out of joy, pulling me in for another kiss. Pulling away, I laid my head on his shoulder again, dozing off a bit.

The last thing I remember, was the feel of Cole carrying me to our room. I knew then, that everything was going to be alright. For us, and the kids, even though they weren't with us. They aren't that far away, and neither are we.

* * *

**Okay, so what'd you think? Sorry about Cole being all depressed and junk, but I just thought it was a good idea at the time!**

**Okay, well I am pleased to announce that I will be starting a one-shot request story, featuring the Ninja and my OCs, all of them! So, there's that to look forward to!**

**Plus, I'm also gonna be updating Love or Duty, Learning To Live Together, and Darkness In His Heart here very soon! I've just been having some writer's block! *sigh***

**Well, that's a wrap! Bye bye, and don't forget to check out the first two chapters of the sequel, Apprehension!**


End file.
